El libro en el que ¡por fin!, Harry no es el prota
by ninotchka
Summary: Harry Potter y el libro en el que ¡¡¡¡por fin! Harry Potter no es el protagonista. Una historia paralela a El Misterio del Príncipe, o más bien perpendicular... ¿Qué haría una bruja española experta en fontanería en la orden?
1. Siéntate, bonito Eso es, buen chico

**LA CRÍTICA HA DICHO**:

"Una novela paralela al Príncipe Mestizo. Aunque más que paralela es perpendicular.O tangencial, no sé. Inclasificable"

ARITMANCIA PATÓS

"No vale nada, no cuenta con quién se morrea Harry o cómo se declara Ron a Hermione"

THE NIU LLORK TIMOS (Y EXTASIS)

"Los fans españoles se llevarán una gran sorpresa. Y J.K.Rowling también"

CALUCA NEWS

"Una delicia. Deberían venderlo en Honeydukes"

SUPER TOP CHACHICHACHI

"Indiscutiblemente, la mejor novela de J.K.Rowling"

ESTAMOS A LA ÚLTIMA

"El nuevo Premio a la Sonrisa Más Encantadora es para Remus Lupin"

CORAZÓN DE MELÓN

"Sí, Lupin sale guapísimo en este libro.(Editorial: las mujeres no somos estúpidas)"

MAGIOPOLITAN

"Lo único que merece la pena es Lupin. (Editorial: ¿Quién es estúpida?)"

MAGAZZA

"Aunque hay secundarios que también tienen un vuelta y vuelta. (Editorial: Tú, estúpida)"

GUOMAN

"Podrían haber desarrollado más la escena de la fusta y el muggle rumano, la verdad..."

THE SARI AND PETER SADOMASOQUIST INQUISITOR

"Absurdo. Habiendo un mago como Harry Potter (oh alabado y nunca bien ponderado), ¿por qué un personaje femenino?. (Rita Skeeter no ha vuelto de desayunar, ¿verdad?)"

EL PROBETA

"Maravilloso. Increíble. Divino. Fantástico. Sensacional. (¿Puedes dejar de apuntarme con la varita, niña estúpida? Uy, perdón, preciosa niña, no, no cojas el teléfono, ¿por qué llamas al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica...?)"

LA QUISQUILLA

"Ese libro no existe. Nadie lo ha visto. Nadie lo ha leído. Nunca se escribió. ¿Qué es esto, otra tontería del disidente de Dumbledore?"

BOLETÍN OFICIAL DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

_**Harry Potter**_

**Y EL LIBRO EN EL QUE, ¡POR FÍN,**

**HARRY POTTER NO ES EL PROTAGONISTA**

**V.P. PWENTING**

- CAPÍTULO 1 -

_**Siéntate, bonito... Eso es, buen chico**_

La noche les sorprendió el pleno bosque. Quizá fuera porque no habían prestado atención, pero, para ellos, lo que debió haber tardado en pasar al menos una hora larga, había ocurrido en apenas unos segundos. Como en una de esas películas de efectos especiales en las que, de repente, el tiempo se pone a dar saltos como si fuera una rana loca con parkinson, el anochecer había tenido lugar a una velocidad absurda: en menos de lo que se tarda en decir "¡Ornitorrinco!" las sombras de los árboles habían pasado de ser prácticamente inexistentes a convertirse en alargadas y desproporcionadas réplicas oscuras y bidimensionales de los árboles que imitaban, y lo que era una agradable penumbra había alcanzado sin lugar a dudas la calificación de oscuridad francamente acojonante.

Eso les pasaba por no prestar atención.

Si hubieran prestado atención, por ejemplo, habrían sabido en el exámen de Selectividad que el objeto directo no es lo mismo que el complemento circunstancial de lugar. Si hubieran prestado atención, sabrían que las integrales no son operaciones matemáticas con fibra. Si hubieran prestado atención, sabrían que no es bueno perderse en un bosque de noche. Y menos en un país desconocido. Porque en tu propio país, por lo menos puedes insultar en tu idioma a los ignotos habitantes del bosque que ocasionalmente se te crucen por el camino con la única intención de acojonarte todavía más. Pero en otro país las alimañas nocturnas te avisan en jeringonza antes de comerte, y, mientras tratas de encontrarle sentido a la frase, tienen tiempo de comerte cuatro o cinco veces.

Y en ese momento su complemento circunstancial de lugar era un país muy, muy desconocido.

Zoe hizo callar a Piotr por decimoquinta vez (que hubiera contado) y trató de distinguir algo entre los árboles. Aparte de un poco inquieta por su situación actual (un bosque de noche en un país desconocido no era ni remotamente lo suficientemente acojonante como para acojonarla, al menos no demasiado), estaba enfadada consigo misma.

Menudas vacaciones... Ella, que había decidido pasar por un año de la acostumbrada temporada estival, mitad playa abarrotada de gente de la ciudad, mitad pueblo de la abuela abarrotado de gente de la ciudad, y pensaba haber sido muy inteligente al colarse en el Interraíl para recorrer Europa ella solita, hala, ahí, a la aventura, se había encontrado con un tren abarrotado de gente, y una interminable sucesión de estaciones de tren abarrotadas de gente donde lo más interesante que podía hacer era intentar salir de la estación luchando contra la marea humana para estirar las piernas antes de que saliese el siguiente tren, tarea en la que había fracasado estrepitosamente.

Tras quince horribles días de tren, donde el olor a pies competía (y empataba a muchos goles) con el hedor a gente sin duchar, decidió abandonar el tren y ya se las arreglaría para volver a su España natal por sus propios medios cuando hubiera visto un poco de mundo. Y se había encontrado solita y abandonada en la estación de... Este... ¿Qué ponía allí? Ah, sí, Bucarest. Una estación que, cuando dejó de estar abarrotada de gente, unas veinte horas después, era lo más solitario y deprimente de este lado del Universo conocido. Aunque, por supuesto, tenía unos enormes y muy instructivos carteles por todas partes, que señalaban sin lugar a equivocaciones dónde podías encontrar cualquier cosa que pudieras necesitar, desde un cuarto de baño hasta un perrito caliente con cebolla caramelizada... Sólo tenían un pequeño inconveniente: estaban en rumano.

¿No se suponía que el rumano era un idioma muy similar al español? ¿No se suponía que los españoles entendían a la perfección el rumano? ¿No se suponía que cualquier español medianamente inteligente era incapaz de perderse en Rumania? Bien, pues ese debía ser su caso, porque ella se sentía básicamente incapaz.

Piotr había acudido en su ayuda. Era un rumano eslavo, alto, rubio, cachas, guaperas, todo lo que la imaginación desbocada de una veinteañera perdida en un país desconocido pueda imaginar... El único problema era que sólo hablaba rumano. Pero, dejando aparte aquella evidente carencia comunicativa, su relación prosperó a un ritmo increíble: dos días antes ni siquiera lo había visto en su vida, y ahora se encontraba con él en un bosque perdido en plena cumbre de... de... bueno, de una de las montañas esas de los Cárpatos, y en plena noche. Ni siquiera las montañas de ese país se comportaban como debían. ¿Qué hacía un bosque en la cima de una montaña? Por Dios, los bosques tienen que estar abajo, ABAJO, no en la puñetera cima...

Y eso que se lo había dicho muy clarito: el Danubio, quiero ver el Danubio, ya sabes, un río ancho, así, azul... Incluso había tarareado el vals de Strauss (claro que no muy bien, nunca había tenido lo que se dice un oído musical). Pero que si quieres arroz Catalina (y eso que ella no se llamaba Catalina): el tío se había empeñado en los Cárpatos. ¿Y en qué demonios de parecían los términos "Cárpatos" y "Danubio"? ¿Acaso los Cárpatos se llamaban "Danubio" en ese país de locos? ¿Ni siquiera podían comportarse con la suficiente normalidad como para llamar a sus propios accidentes geográficos como Dios manda?

A menos, claro, que Strauss hubiera llamado a su vals _Los Cárpatos azules_... Pero, lo mirase por donde lo mirase, aquellas montañas tenían todos los colores del espectro excepto el azul. Así que concluyó que había ido a caer en un país de daltónicos.

El tal Piotr era un guía turístico, y muy entusiasta, por cierto. En lugar de limitarse a llevarla por los museos y galerías de arte bucarestianos, o bucarestienses, se la había subido montaña arriba hasta ese encantador bosquecillo de la cima. Y, una vez allí, había demostrado que conocía todos y cada uno de los árboles, matorrales, matojos, hierbajos y piedros como si fueran parientes suyos. O eso suponía Zoe: la verdad es que no entendía ni papa de lo que decía el buen hombre. Pero le ponía tanto interés que no había tenido corazón para decirle que no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería cuando exclamaba animadamente: ¡_Dfgdghj ipahct uevmpejvc_!... Bueno, tampoco es que hubiera servido de mucho, porque al tipo ese parecía encantarle el sonido de su propia voz: no había quien lo callase. Estaba pensando muy seriamente en arriesgarse a una multa y echarle un encantamiento silenciador... Lo dejó, porque no conocía las leyes rumanas y en ese país de locos eran capaces de penar con la decapitación un simple delito contra el Estatuto Internacional de Secreto.

Sin embargo, cuando oyó un sonido como de garras arañando el suelo del bosque se pasó el Estatuto Internacional de Secreto por una parte de su anatomía y sacó instantáneamente la varita. Y era un delito contra el Estatuto, sin duda, porque Piotr era un muggle de la cabeza a los pies.

Y menudo muggle.

Vamos, que en cuando la punta de la varita de Zoe se iluminó, soltó un chillido que habría enorgullecido a la adolescente con miedo a los ratones más histérica y con mayor capacidad pulmonar y se encogió, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo, entre un vetusto árbol de especie desconocida (algo así como _sjfhwjkcthnsk_) y un piedro de tamaño medio (_cajecbkdik_).

Zoe lo miró despectivamente y avanzó entre los árboles, internándose en la oscuridad. Una oscuridad tan oscura que casi le dio la impresión por un momento de que su varita también se había hecho un ovillo y había dejado la luz al lado de Piotr.

Es curioso la cantidad de sonidos, ruiditos y ruidazos que hay en un bosque. Zoe siempre había pensado que los bosques eran lugares silenciosos, pacíficos, relajantes y placenteros, pero en tan sólo cinco minutos de recorrido tuvo que admitir que había estado muy muy muy equivocada. El bosque estaba lleno de cri-cris, cracks, crecks (sabor barbacoa), scratchs, flusshhs y grrrroaaaaaaaarrrrs.

¿_Grrrroaaaaaaaarrrr_?

Estuvo a punto de soltar un chillido un par de octavas más agudo que el de Piotr.

Tragó saliva, se recordó a sí misma que era una bruja, qué demonios, y que tenía a mano su varita, aferró la idem con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y continuó avanzando en dirección al espeluznante Grrrroaaaaaaaarrrr.

Unos minutos después entrevió entre los árboles una serie de lucecitas tilitantes que podían ser:

a) las luces de una verbena de Carnaval

b) las luces de un árbol de Navidad

c) las luces emitidas por las varitas mágicas cuando soltaban algún hechizo con acompañamiento lumínico

Como estaban en verano, Zoe pensó que, a menos que el Vaticano se hubiera vuelto loco y hubiera adelantado la Cuaresma (y, por tanto, el Carnaval) unos siete meses, o que los lugareños empezasen a instalar la decoración navideña incluso antes que El Corte Inglés, la respuesta correcta debía ser la c. Se reafirmó en su conclusión cuando se percató de que:

a) no había música de gaitas, tambores, dulzainas, guitarras, xilófonos ni demás instrumentos populares

b) no se oían cánticos, salvo que en ese país de daltónicos la letra de los cánticos populares fuera "Grrrroaaaaaaaarrrr" (y no veía cuál podía ser la relación entre la incapacidad de distinguir los colores y la incapacidad de pronunciar una letra tipo _La Virgen del Pilar diceeeeee _coherentemente)

c) no había ruido de bailes, sino más bien una serie de sonidos inconexos de golpes, arañazos y batacazos contra el suelo

En su enmarañada mente, repleta con tantas ideas y conclusiones y cavilaciones y teoremas, surgió de repente un pensamiento: si los únicos sonidos distinguibles de los naturales en los bosques de noche y en un país desconocido eran grrrroaaaaaaaarrrrs, golpes, arañazos y batacazos contra el suelo, y si las luces eran emitidas por varitas mágicas cuando soltaban algún hechizo con acompañamiento lumínico, entonces cabía imaginarse que allí delante había un grupo de magos en apuros.

Aferró la varita aún con más fuerza y corrió hacia las luces y los sonidos. Un instante después salió a un amplio claro. Y se quedó petrificada.

A primera vista, lo único que había en aquel claro (aparte de hierbajos y algún que otro escarabajo pelotero pululando) era un grupúsculo de magos de edades variadas (oscilantes entre los 20 y los 35 años) jugando a echarse chispitas de colorines con las varitas. A segunda vista, los magos tenían desgarrones en las túnicas, arañazos y heridas de diversa consideración esparcidas aleatoriamente por el cuerpo, y cara de susto. A tercera vista, las chispitas se las echaban a algo que se movía entre la penumbra del otro extremo del claro. A cuarta vista el viento era suave de componente nor-nordeste y la humedad relativa del 30.

Zoe avanzó hasta la mitad del claro, esquivó alguna que otra chispita perdida y levantó la mirada para ver a qué bicho gruñente chispeaban los magos.

Y siguió levantando la mirada un buen rato.

Cuando su mirada se hubo elevado hasta por lo menos quince metros de altura, Zoe se masajeó el cuello para evitar la tortícolis y deseó estar perdida en cualquier otra parte del Globo que no fuera ese maldito bosque.

A quince metros de altura había un montón de dientes. El problema no eran los dientes en sí (que ya era bastante, porque medían cada uno más o menos 50 centímetros y eran pelín afilados), sino que estaban pegados a una boca enorme, que a su vez formaba parte de una cara poco menos que espantosa: dos orificios nasales como la boca del metro de Moncloa, dos ojos inmensos, enormes, muy grandes, vamos, de color rojo y con la pupila asín, o sea, como la de un gato o una serpiente, se dijese como se dijese (Zoe no era muy buena en lingüística), una cabeza escamosa del tamaño de un camión de recogida de basuras selectivas, un número indeterminado de cuernos repartidos al azar por el cráneo, y todo ello unido a un cuerpo como medio rascacielos (sin ventanas), dos patas del tamaño de columnas dóricas pero sin basa y con zarpas y una cola que ni la del INEM en hora punta.

O sea: un dragón.

Zoe pasó mentalmente las páginas de su libro _Criaturas mágicas simpáticas y cómo no tropezarse con ellas _y llegó al capítulo de los dragones. Vio en su mente los gráficos e ilustraciones a todo color y se detuvo en la que, más o menos, correspondía a aquel especímen. Vamos, se parecía poco porque el ilustrador debía estar en huelga o borracho cuando la hizo o bien tener más bien poco pulso, pero el dragón del dibujo tenía todos esos dientes, todos esos cuernos y la misma cola en forma de muelle gigante.

Un _Cabezahueca_ rumano.

- ¡Lukaut!

- ¿Eink?

Una zarpa pasó rozando su cabeza, seguida de un montón de chispas que intentaban por todos los medios alejar semejante conglomerado de zarpas de ella. Zoe se agachó, recriminándose por haberse perdido en los libros cuando tenía un _Cabezahueca_ rumano a menos de tres metros de distancia. Se echó al suelo y rodó, alejándose del animal y arañándose con las piedrecitas partes del cuerpo que pensaba que los humanos no poseían. Siguió rodando hasta que chocó contra unas piernas.

Una mano aferró el cuello de su jersey de lana de oveja merina y la levantó violentamente.

- ¡Lukaut, sili gerl! ¡Ou mai got, guat ar yu duin jir!

- ¿Lo qué?

Levantó la mirada, recorriendo el brazo, hasta llegar a un hombro, y deteniéndose en el rostro iracundo y asustado del hombre que la había levantado. Un hombre joven, en mitad de la veintena, quizás. Poseía un rostro agradable, de piel curtida y con multitud de pecas esparcidas por toda su superficie, tantas que más parecía una peca con algún que otro milímetro más claro. El cabello, despeinado y lleno de hierbajos y tierra (él también debía haber rodado por el suelo en algún momento de la velada), era de color rojo intenso.

- ¿Ar yu creisi? ¿Or du yu guant tu dai jier?

Zoe lo miró, perpleja. Aquel idioma no era rumano. Pese a que era igual de incomprensible para ella, entre las nieblas que inundaban y humedecían su mente pudo distinguir un timbre familiar. Ella había oído aquel idioma en alguna ocasión.

- ¿Qué idioma hablas, tío?

- ¿Ecskiusmi?

- ¡Que qué idioma hablas!

- Ai cant anderstend yu, bat get aut of jier if yu guant tu lif tu si anoder dei.

- Qué demo... Oh, bueno, vale - suspiró Zoe. Levantó la varita, se apuntó a su propia cabeza y musitó: - _Entiendo_.

El hombre la miró con cara de extrañeza.

- ¿Crees que es momento de hablar de tus inclinaciones sexuales, con un dragón con ganas de arrancarnos la cabeza ahí al lado? ¡Además, no intentaba tirarte los tejos! ¡Hay que ver estas turistas lo que llegan a inventarse para mantener una aventura con un hombre!

Zoe lo miró, asombrada.

- No estaba hablando de mis...

- ¿Entonces por qué me has dicho que entiendes? ¿Y a mí qué me importa?

- No, hombre... era el hechizo...

- ¿Qué hechizo?

- _Entiendo_... Era el hechizo autotraductor...

El hombre la observó con los ojos muy abiertos y después se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

- ¡Cuidado!

- ¡Grrrroaaaaaaaarrrr!

- ¡_Desmaius_!

- Kaikaikaikaikai...- PLOFTCH.

Tras un interminable segundo de vacilación, durante el cual el dragón había emitido un sonido como el que hacen los caniches cuando les pisas una pata (Kaikaikaikaikai), el inmenso animal cayó con un golpe sordo contra el suelo, e hizo pegar un brinco a todos los árboles, matorrales, piedros, magos y escarabajos peloteros de los alrededores. Zoe salió de debajo del cuerpo protector del hombre pecoso, se levantó del suelo y miró al dragón dormido mientras se sacudía briznas de hierba de la túnica.

- Menudo pedazo de bicho - murmuró.

- Animalico... - dijo el hombre pecoso con la voz impregnada de ternura, levantándose a su lado -. Lleva un par de horas dándonos una serenata... Menos mal que al final hemos conseguido tranquilizarlo.

- Si lo tranquilizas un poco más lo matas, tío - dijo Zoe. Desvió la mirada hacia el hombre, y se tranquilizó al ver la expresión sonriente y bonachona de su rostro.

- No te preocupes, esto lo hacemos todos los días - dijo, y extendió una mano hacia ella -. Charlie Weasley. Cuido dragones.

- Zoe Ortega. Cuido de no encontrarme con dragones.

Charlie sonrió aún más ampliamente.

- Pues hoy no has tenido mucha suerte...

- No, la verdad es que no.

Observó el dragón desmayado durante unos minutos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Zoe?

- Turismo. Me colé en el Interrail y me perdí en Bucarest. Y un muggle daltónico me trajo aquí, creyendo que esto era el Danubio.

- ¿Cómo...?

Zoe se echó a reir. - No me lo preguntes. La verdad es que era un muggle rumano...

- Si te descuidas, te encontrarás muchos por aquí.

- ...y no conseguí hacerme entender. Yo quería ver el Danubio y luego volver a España.

Charlie la miró como si no hubiera visto nunca algo tan raro como Zoe. Y, trabajando con dragones, eso era mucho decir.

- ¿Y por qué no usaste antes el hechizo autotraductor?

- Porque no quería infringir el Estatuto Internacional de Secreto.

Charlie soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Pero serás inocente! Rumania no firmó el Estatuto... Un problema con un par de tránsfugas en el Parlamágico Rumano, creo que la votación quedó al final en un empate técnico pero todavía no han convocado un referéndum para que la comunidad mágica vote a favor o en contra. Los del PTT, ya sabes, el Partido de los Taumaturgos Tiroideos, están haciendo campaña en contra...

- Vale, vale. No me hables de política que se me pone la cabeza como un bombo.

- De todas formas - continuó Charlie -, no deberías haberte colado en el Interraíl muggle para viajar por este continente. Ni en ningún otro medio de transporte muggle, ya que hablamos de ello. ¿Por qué no usaste la Red Flú?

Zoe lo miró con la boca abierta.

- ¿Red Flú? ¿Y eso qué es?

Charlie abrió la boca aún más que ella.

- ¿No sabes... no sabes...?

Zoe puso cara de fastidio.

- Mira, tío. Saber, saber, lo que se dice saber, sé alguna que otra cosilla. Vamos, que no soy una ignorante de la vida. Ahora, si me hablas de cosas de este país de locos desconocedores de las longitudes de onda, pues no, no tengo ni idea. Ni siquiera sabía que la capital era Bucarest, y pensaba que su idioma era igual que el mío...

- La Red Flú no es una cosa de este país de... bueno, de Rumania. Es algo que hay en todos los países.

- Bueno, pues en el mío no.

Charlie puso cara de desconcierto.

- Tú eres española, ¿no?

- Chico listo.

- Pero... pero... ¿En España no hay Red Flú?

- ¿No acabo de decírtelo? ¿Y qué es eso de la Red Flú? ¿Una página web de adictos a los insecticidas? ¿Sortean billetes gratis para el Interraíl?

Charlie se dejó caer al suelo, mirándola desconcertado. Zoe suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso de la Red Flú?

- Bueno... Es un medio de transporte mágico - dijo -. Para trasladarte instantáneamente a otro sitio, ya sabes...

- Pero para eso ya sé aparecerme, Charlie...

- Sí, bueno, pero hay mucha gente que no tiene carnet de aparición...

- ¿Carnet de aparición? ¿Desde cuándo hay que sacarse el carnet para aparecerse?

Charlie abrió los ojos hasta que parecieron dos huevos cocidos. No le favorecía nada la expresión, para ser sinceros.

- ¿En España no hay que sacarse el carnet en el Ministerio para...?

- ¿Ministerio? - exclamó Zoe -. ¿Cuál, el de Fomento? ¿La Dirección General de Tráfico hace exámenes para aparecerse? ¿Y si te saltas los límites de velocidad te quitan puntos en el carnet? - Zoe comenzó a reírse como una loca.

Charlie la miró con una vacilante sonrisa. - No me digas que en España no tenéis Ministerio de Magia...

Zoe se interrumpió a mitad de una carcajada, emitiendo un sonido hipante.

- No me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

- No.

- ¿De dónde eres?

- Soy inglés.

- ¿Y en Inglaterra hay un Ministerio de Magia?

- ¡En todos los países hay Ministerio de Magia!

- Bueno - Zoe se encogió de hombros -. En el mío, no.

- No puede ser - murmuró Charlie, asombrado -. ¿Y cómo reguláis las relaciones con otras comunidades mágicas? ¿Cómo...?

- Ya has nombrado antes eso de las "comunidades mágicas". ¿Qué es, como una secta?

Los ojos de Charlie estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, pero debieron pensar que estaban mucho más cómodos y calentitos incrustados en su cráneo que por ahí dando botes en mitad de un bosque y cerca de un dragón roncante.

- Zoe, la comunidad mágica somos todos los magos... Tú tienes que formar parte de una, de la comunidad mágica española, es como la sociedad...

- En España las cosas no son así - dijo Zoe, y sonrió -. Yo no he conocido a más de dos o tres magos en mi vida. Bueno, contigo ya serían cuatro. Lo único parecido a un mago o bruja que he visto en mi vida han sido las videntes de la tele y una tía bastante extraña que se me acercó el otro día para contarme mi destino y pedirme que me uniera a ellos en la lucha de no sé qué. Supongo que quería que me uniese a una secta...

- ¡No puede ser!

- Sí, en serio. Los magos vivimos como muggles, bueno, más o menos. Yo soy fontanera - añadió, orgullosa -. Y vivo con mis padres. Que, por cierto, son muggles. Ellos ni siquiera saben que soy una bruja. Bueno, cuando me llaman bruja en realidad lo dicen porque no me soportan, no porque sepan que yo...

- ¿Como muggles? - exclamó Charlie, saliendo apenas del estupor en el que se había sumido -. Pero... pero... ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¿Y dónde... dónde aprendiste tú...?

- ¿A hacer magia? - Zoe terminó la frase por él -. Bueno, un día a la salida del cole un viejo se me acercó y me dijo que si quería caramelos. Yo le mandé al cuerno, porque siempre hay que mandar al cuerno a los viejos que te ofrecen caramelos a la salida del cole, pero él me dijo que yo era una bruja. Entonces me puse muy furiosa porque a ver quién se creía que era llamándome bruja sólo porque no quisiera sus caramelos, y al momento siguiente el viejo estaba sentado en el suelo y el banco donde estaba había explotado o algo así. Pero el viejo se reía en vez de, no sé, estar asustado o algo así, y entonces me dijo: "¿Ves? Una bruja. ¿Quieres que te enseñe a usar tus poderes? ¿Quieres ser la bruja más poderosa del país? ¿Quieres una rana de chocolate? Tienen cromos...".

- ¿Y te fuiste con él? - dijo Charlie débilmente.

- Todas las tardes durante seis años. Le dije a mi madre que tenía clases extraescolares de bandurria - Zoe esbozó una sonrisa -. El viejo Wulfric fue mi maestro, y me enseñó todo lo que sé. Y al séptimo año un buen día me dijo: "Bueno, pues nada, que ya eres una bruja. Felicidades. Ya te llamaré". Y hasta la fecha.

Charlie no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra. Se limitó a permanecer quieto, como petrificado, mirándola asombrado.

- Bueno... - dijo Zoe después de lo que le parecieron horas de incómodo silencio -. ¿Y tú? ¿Quién te enseñó?

- Ah... eh... - Charlie tragó saliva -. Bueno... Verás. En... en la mayoría de los países hay... hay escuelas de magia, ¿Sabes?

- ¿Escuelas de magia? ¿Como el cole pero en magia?

- Sí... sí, algo así. Es un colegio donde... donde aprendes, vamos.

- ¿Y tú estudiaste en un colegio de esos?

- Sí, yo estudié en Hogwarts - dijo Charlie -. El mejor colegio de magia del mundo.

- Ya, eso dicen todos - musitó Zoe.

- Pero... Lo que no entiendo es cómo es que en tu país no estáis registrados... Quiero decir, el Ministerio de Magia tiene localizados con nombres y apellidos a todos los magos y brujas de su jurisdicción desde que nacemos, y cuando cumplimos los once años se nos envía a Hogwarts, o, bueno, a las otras escuelas de magia... ¿Cómo es que estáis descontrolados?

Zoe se encogió de hombros. - No lo sé. Supongo que desde siempre los magos españoles han pensado que es mucho mejor vivir como magos entre muggles que hacerlo entre iguales... A lo mejor les gusta sentirse más poderosos que los que tienen alrededor, no sé.

- ¡Pero... pero... pero eso es anarquía pura!

- Síp - dijo Zoe -. Bueno, no es tan malo. Aunque me habría gustado eso de ir a un colegio con otros magos. A veces, cuando me ponía nerviosa en los exámenes del mío, o me cabreaban mis compañeros de clase, les convertía en cosas raras, o hacía que la clase explotase, o esas cosas.

- ¿Y no iba una brigada de reversión de accidentes mágicos...?

- ¿Una qué? - preguntó Zoe.

- Olvídalo. Ya veo... - Charlie se quedó pensativo un rato -. Ya me extrañaba a mí que en _El Profeta _no saliese nunca una sola noticia relacionada con España. Así que toda la actividad mágica que hay allí se hace de forma encubierta...

- Encubierta, sí. ¿Vosotros vais por la calle con la varita en alto, o algo así?

- Bueno, no, claro, me refería a encubierta de cara a vosotros mismos. Nosotros sólo nos escondemos de los muggles. Por lo del Estatuto Internacional de Secreto... Por cierto - añadió, como si se le acabara de ocurrir -. ¿Cómo es que no sabes nada sobre el resto de las cosas y sí sobre el Estatuto?

Zoe se encogió de hombros.

- Wulfric me advirtió el mismo día que hice explotar el banco debajo de su trasero que no debía mostrar mi magia delante de otras personas. Me contó lo del Estatuto, y me dijo que era la única ley de la cual tenía que preocuparme.

- Vaya... - Charlie levantó la vista hacia las estrellas, como intentando entender lo que Zoe estaba diciéndole -. Así que tu vida no ha tenido nada que ver con la de cualquier otro mago de cualquier otro país... Una vida de muggle.

- No lo digas como si fuera algo horrible - dijo Zoe con el ceño fruncido -. Tampoco ha estado tan mal... Aunque la verdad es que es un poco desesperante, eso de estar escondiéndote hasta de tus propios padres como si fueras un bicho raro. La única vez que hice magia delante de ellos fue sin darme cuenta, un día que estaba viendo el telediario y me enfadé tanto con el presentador que hice explotar la tele... Pero mis padres creyeron que había sido una bajada de tensión, y consiguieron que la compañía de energía eléctrica les pagase una televisión panorámica de pantalla plana.

- Menuda adolescencia debiste tener... - dijo Charlie.

Zoe suspiró, y también levantó la mirada hacia las estrellas. - ¿Sabes? Creo que en parte por eso me he venido sola hasta aquí. La verdad - bajó la voz hasta hacerla un susurro -, estaba un poco harta de todo aquello. Tenía ganas de estar con alguien que no me mirase raro cuando hago cosas tan simples como limpiarme los zapatos con la varita. Y como la única que no me mira raro cuando hago eso soy yo...

- Ya veo -. Charlie posó una mano sobre su hombro -. Oye, se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa.

- ¿Sí?.. - preguntó Zoe, sin apartar la vista de las estrellas.

- ¿Te gustan los dragones?

Esta vez sí, Zoe lo miró, y con el ceño muy fruncido. Tanto, tanto, que casi no podía ni verlo entre los pliegues del entrecejo.

- La verdad es que nunca los he probado.

Charlie se echó a reír.

- Me refería a que si te gusta... bueno, ya sabes, que si te gustaría trabajar con ellos, y eso...

- Este... - Zoe vaciló, y miró en dirección al dragón, que en esos momentos roncaba ruidosamente y expulsaba con cada ronquido un chorro de llamas azules -. Bueno, verás... yo...

- ¡Podrías quedarte aquí con nosotros! Así estarías entre otros magos, y no tendrías que esconderte, y...

- Bueno, yo... - Zoe lo miró, y, al ver su rostro ilusionado, sintió lástima y no tuvo deseos de desilusionarlo tan pronto -. Déjame que me lo piense, ¿vale?

- Como quieras -. Charlie se levantó -. No, no te levantes. Sólo... sólo voy un momento a... Bueno, ya sabes. En seguida vuelvo.

Zoe lo vio desaparecer detrás del grueso tronco de un árbol. Suspiró. Quedarse con todos esos magos, no tener que esconderse más de los muggles, o sea, no ver a muchos muggles, porque viviría entre magos... Los dragones eran un pequeño inconveniente, sí, pero el resto era muy tentador. Miró de nuevo hacia donde el dragón yacía, soñando con enormes dragonas de cuernos puntiagudos. Quizá incluso acabasen gustándole, nunca se sabía... Los dragones también tendrían su corazoncito, ¿no? O se los podría domesticar, o algo... Bueno, a lo mejor no podías enseñarle a un dragón a traerte un palito, pero podían llegar a ser unos bichos agradables... en el fondo. Además, estaban todos aquellos magos para ponerse entre el dragón y ella, ¿verdad?... Por cierto, ¿dónde habían ido todos aquellos magos? ¿Todos hacían sus necesidades a la vez? ¿Estaban sincronizados?

Miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna señal que le indicase dónde habían desaparecido una docena de magos adultos sin dejar rastro. Lo único que daba señales de vida en el claro era el inmenso dragón, cuyo pecho escamoso subía y bajaba rítmicamente al compás de su respiración. Zoe se levantó. No estaba asustada. Estar perdida en mitad de un bosque en la cima de una montaña en un país desconocido de noche y con un dragón de quince metros a su lado no era razón suficiente para asustarse. Además, en caso de despertarse, el dragón no hablaría rumano... Eso ya era un punto en favor de quedarse con Charlie: los dragones no decían nada inteligible, así que no había que preocuparse por lo que querían decir cuando decían Grrrroaaaaaaaarrrr. Cuando decían Grrrroaaaaaaaarrrr, simplemente querían decir que te iban a zampar.

Ni siquiera hacía falta el hechizo autotraductor para darse cuenta de aquello.

Después de un rato de observar fascinada las subidas y bajadas del pecho del dragón, Zoe se encogió de hombros.

- No sé por qué me pongo nerviosa. ¿Qué más me puede pasar hoy?

- Dont muv. And tel mi guer charli guisli is.


	2. Niña mala

- CAPÍTULO 2 -

_**Niña mala**_

Zoe abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó petrificada. Pese a que no había entendido en absoluto la orden que acababa de darle la voz, el tono había sido tan imperioso y arrogante que supo, inconscientemente, o quizá muy conscientemente, que no debía mover ni un pelo si no quería que la propietaria de aquella voz le hiciera la permanente.

Como no oyó nada más durante unos minutos tan largos que, aparte de sus sesenta segundos reglamentarios, debían haber incluido dos prórrogas, los penaltis y la entrega de trofeos, Zoe se giró muy lentamente para ver a la persona que, estaba segura, la apuntaba con una varita mágica.

Tardó aproximadamente media hora en darse la vuelta, tan lentamente lo hizo; para cuando se puso de frente a aquella persona, debía tener calambres en el brazo de sostener la varita en alto tanto tiempo. Zoe la miró directamente a los ojos y ahogó un respingo.

Era una mujer. Vale, hasta ahí nada horrible ni horroroso. Tampoco era horroroso su aspecto, aunque era evidente que había conocido tiempos mejores: ya no era una niña, debía estar bien plantada en la cuarentena, y además no la llevaba nada bien. Su piel estaba estirada sobre unos pómulos altos y una mandíbula huesuda, y no escondía la forma de ninguno de los huesos del rostro. El cabello negro caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, fino, sin vida, deslustrado, obviamente necesitado de un buen tratamiento nutritivo a base de aceite de jojoba. Pero eran sus ojos lo que hizo que Zoe diera un respingo y abriese aún más los suyos propios. Unos ojos que se abrían camino entre unos párpados caídos y unas oscuras y abolsadas ojeras. Unos ojos que, a despecho del marco tan poco agradable que tenían, brillaban febriles y fanáticos, como si su propietaria fuera una integrista de cualquier religión y además tuviera potestad de mandar a la hoguera a cualquiera que no opinase como ella.

Lo peor de todo es que aquella mujer le resultaba familiar, y no podía recordar de qué la conocía.

- ¿Ar yu deaf? ¿Guer is charli guisli? - dijo al fin la mujer.

Zoe levantó lentamente su propia varita, cuidando de parecer menos amenazadora que un gatito ronroneando junto al fuego, y se apuntó a su propia cabeza.

- ¡_Entiendo_!

- ¿Qué haces? - exclamó la mujer con voz amenazadora, y blandió la varita como si fuera un arma contundente -. ¡Te he dicho que no te movieras!

- Sólo... sólo era el hechizo autotraductor...

- ¡Cállate! - la voz de la mujer restalló como un látigo, y Zoe se encogió como si realmente la hubiera azotado. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero esa mujer era muchisisisisisisísimo más acojonante que todo el bosque entero, dragón incluído.

Tragó saliva. Nunca, en toda su vida, se había encontrado en una situación como esa. A ver, claro, ella siempre había sido la única bruja de los alrededores, por no decir de todo un país, y encontrarse de pronto ante una mujer con una evidente mala leche y unas más evidentes ganas de usar la varita para convertirla en algún bicho ignoto rumanoparlante no era precisamente su forma ideal de pasar una velada tranquila. Por el momento, no se sentía capaz de usar la varita ni para defenderse ni para nada útil. De hecho, hubo un instante en el que se preguntó qué demonios hacía ese palito con aspecto de bastoncillo para las orejas en su mano, cuando evidentemente iba a necesitar todas las extremidades que pudiera reunir para defenderse de aquella mujer con aspecto de bruja.

Luego recapacitó, y recordó que aquella mujer no sólo era una bruja, sino que además la amenazaba abiertamente con otro palito-bastoncillo. Y un minuto más de concentración la llevó a la conclusión de que, si la bruja llevaba un palito, entonces ella, que llevaba otro palito, debía ser también una bruja.

Una vez recuperado su verdadero ser, Zoe comenzó a pensar qué hechizo podía utilizar para deshacerse de aquella mujer. Wulfric le había enseñado muchos encantamientos y contramaldiciones a lo largo de los años, pero en esos momentos ninguno de ellos parecía ni remotamente útil.

- Bien, mujer. ¿Vas a decirme dónde está Charlie Weasley, o voy a tener que obligarte a decírmelo? - la mujer esbozó una sonrisa francamente aterradora -. Me encantaría hacerlo, ¿sabes?

Zoe la miró fijamente, y decidió que no quería que aquella bicha encontrase a Charlie.

- No sé de quién me estás hablando - respondió fríamente.

La mujer rió.

- Ya, claro - dijo, sonriendo -. Así que eso - señaló el dragón -, es tu mascota. Un poco grande, ¿no crees? -. La sonrisa se congeló en sus labios -. ¡Dime dónde está Charlie Weasley!

- ¡No sé de qué me hablas!

- ¡Dímelo! ¡_Crucio_!

Jamás, ni en sus sueños más descabellados, había creído que se pudiese experimentar un dolor como aquel. Era como si todo el mundo estuviera hecho única y exclusivamente de dolor. Los músculos le ardieron, sentía los huesos como astillas de hielo clavándose en su carne, la sangre hervía en sus venas. Los ojos parecían estar a punto de explotar en sus órbitas, las uñas le crecían para dentro, al igual que los dientes, y todas y cada una de las articulaciones de su cuerpo se dislocaron. Hasta el mismísimo suelo al que cayó, gritando de dolor, dolía.

Entre la niebla de dolor, oyó, como si proviniera de muy lejos, la voz de Charlie.

- Ya estoy aquí, Zoe. Pero... ¿Qué...?

- ¡_Expelliarmus_!

El dolor se detuvo, y, tras unos minutos de agonía, Zoe se sintió capaz de levantar la mirada. La mujer miraba a Charlie con una sonrisa demente, y Charlie le devolvía la mirada, desafiante, pero con las manos vacías. Su varita yacía lejos de él, junto a la pierna de Zoe.

Con mucho cuidado, e ignorando el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo, Zoe se incorporó y, lentamente, cogió la varita de Charlie, sin apartar la mirada de él y de la mujer.

- Bien, bien, bien. El hombre al que he venido a buscar. ¿Sabes quién soy, Charlie Weasley?

La mirada de Charlie destilaba tanto odio que Zoe apenas pudo reconocerlo. ¿Era aquel el mismo hombre afable que, sólo unos minutos antes, le ofrecía un puesto de trabajo como cuidadora de dragones? Desde luego no se parecían en nada.

- Sé quién eres - escupió Charlie -. Ninguna otra bruja puede tener ese rostro.

La mujer soltó una aguda carcajada.

- ¿Y de qué tengo cara, Charlie Weasley?

- Azkaban te sentó mal - dijo Charlie, encogiendose de hombros -. Pero lo que realmente te ha estropeado es la compañía que frecuentas. Dicen que todo se pega menos la hermosura... Yo diría que no hay nada que se pegue más que la maldad. Se te ve en la cara.

La mujer rió aún más fuerte.

- Ojalá llegara a parecerme al Señor Tenebroso, Charlie Weasley. Pero - añadió, con una sonrisa torcida -, me temo que aún estoy muy lejos de tener su poder.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Charlie, ahora con una nota de furia en la voz -. ¿A qué has venido?

- Piensa - dijo la mujer, riendo todavía -. Si mi Señor quiere información sobre la Orden, yo estoy obligada a facilitársela. No sé dónde está la Orden, pero sí sé que tú formas parte de ella. Y tú vas a darme esa información.

Charlie abrió la boca, asombrado.

- ¿Quieres... quieres que yo te dé información sobre la Orden?

- Chico listo. Me sería de mucha utilidad, sí.

- ¿Y crees que te la voy a dar así, por las buenas? - exclamó Charlie -. ¡Tú estás loca!

- Un poco sí - admitió la mujer -. Pero no, Charlie Weasley. No creo que me la vayas a dar así, por las buenas. Y de hecho no quiero que lo hagas. Mi Señor me ha enviado a mí precisamente porque sabía que iba a disfrutar... haciéndolo -. Y se relamió como una gata ante una madriguera de ratones.

Charlie se quedó rígido. Lo único que aún parecía tener vida en su cuerpo eran los ojos, que seguían destilando tanto odio que Zoe tuvo que apartar la mirada de ellos. Aferró las dos varitas fuertemente, una con cada mano, y se preguntó qué ocurriría si pronunciaba el hechizo aturdidor con dos varitas. Quizá sería suficiente como para desmayar a aquella arpía...

- Y dile a tu amiguita que no se impaciente, que después de hablar contigo le tocará el turno a ella - continuó la mujer, mirando de soslayo a Zoe.

- Ella no sabe nada - dijo Charlie -. Acabo de conocerla.

- Ya - rió la mujer -. Qué excusa más vieja. No le hagáis daño a ella, ella no sabe nada, no me importa en absoluto porque acabo de conocerla y no os sirve de rehén porque no movería un dedo para salvarla. La habré oído cientos de veces.

- Es cierto - insistió Charlie, con una nota de pánico en la voz -. Ella no sabe nada. Ni siquiera es inglesa...

- Da la casualidad - interrumpió la mujer - de que sé que estás aquí para captar magos extranjeros para la Orden. Así que deja de hacer el tonto y no intentes convencerme de que ella no es una de los vuestros. Al Señor Tenebroso le encantará - divagó un rato, pero sin dejar de apuntar a Charlie con la varita ni un instante -. Dos magos de la Orden por el precio de uno. Volveré a ser su bruja preferida... Me colmará de honores... Y me perdonará por el último error que cometí.

- Sí, aquello debió ser muy incómodo para tí, ¿verdad? - dijo Charlie con furia -. A tu jefe no le sentaría nada bien, supongo...

- ¡Cállate! - gritó la mujer, colérica -. ¡Cállate, Charlie Weasley! ¡No hables de lo que no entiendes! Ni siquiera estabas allí... Pero mi Señor no tomó represalias contra mí. Aunque no me ha perdonado todavía... Es difícil obtener su perdón. ¡Pero si os llevo a su presencia me perdonará!

- No iba a matarte, siendo como eres una de las pocas que siguen apoyándolo - dijo Charlie, burlón.

Zoe se encogió. La furia de la mujer era casi palpable, como una corriente eléctrica que saturase en claro del bosque. Estuvo a punto de decirle a Charlie que no era muy inteligente por su parte encolerizar a aquella mujer más de lo que ya estaba, pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando vio qué nuevo personaje iba a unirse a la conversación.

Un personaje que no era muy buen conversador, a menos que Grrrroaaaaaaaarrrr fuese una postura válida en un debate de esas características. Zoe se encogió aún más, muda, y observó cómo se levantaba del suelo, vacilante y medio ebrio, el inmenso dragón.

- Pagarás por esto, Weasley - dijo la bruja, con los ojos desorbitados de furia -. Muy pronto te darás cuenta de que no soy yo sola la que apoya y venera a mi Señor. Y entonces desearás no haber...

Una enorme pata cayó sobre ella.

Charlie observó la pata unos segundos y después se volvió hacia Zoe. Corrió hacia ella y la obligó a levantarse del suelo tirando del cuello de su jersey de lana de oveja merina, que para ese momento ya debía estar deformado hasta lo indecible.

- ¡Corre! - gritó Charlie, y la condujo a trompicones hacia los árboles.

- Pero...

- ¡Corre!

- Pero Charlie - jadeó ella -. Tú eres cuidador de dragones... ¿No puedes hacerte cargo de él?

- Hacen falta muchos magos para convencer a un dragón de que debe dormirse - dijo Charlie sin dejar de correr -. Y muchas varitas. Y yo he perdido la mía...

Zoe le tendió la varita, y tropezó con una piedra. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero Charlie la sostuvo y siguió tirando de ella para que corriese. Cogió la varita.

- Gracias. De todas formas - añadió -, no es el dragón lo que me preocupa. La que me preocupa es ella.

- ¿Ella? - exclamó, incrédula -. ¡Pero si el dragón acaba de cargársela!

- ¡Qué va! ¡A esa no hay quien la mate!

- ¡Pero...!

- ¡No está muerta! ¡Hazme caso: es demasiado poderosa como para que un simple dragón la mate! ¡Vámonos!

- ¿A dónde?

- ¡Corre!

Siguieron corriendo durante eones. Zoe notaba el corazón dando brincos en su pecho, y unos pinchazos muy molestos en un costado. Pero creyó que no era el momento de explicarle a Charlie Weasley que no estaba lo que se dice en buena forma. Corrió, y corrió, y corrió, hasta que pensó que no había hecho otra cosa a lo largo de su vida más que correr por aquel bosque.

De repente, Charlie tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo cuan largo era.

- ¿Qué demon...? - exclamó desde el suelo -. ¡_Lumos_!

Cuando la varita se iluminó, sonó junto a él en el suelo un chillido agudísimo, de esos que si te descuidas te destrozan el tímpano. El charco de luz cayó sobre una figura encogida, que gemía suavemente y se tapaba la cabeza con las manos.

- ¡Piotr! - exclamó Zoe, sorprendida. Se había olvidado por completo del muggle.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Sí - asintió ella -. Es mi guía rumano daltónico.

Charlie la miró con la boca abierta. Ella se encogió de hombros y levantó la varita.

- ¡_Obliviate_!

El cuerpo encogido de Piotr pareció relajarse. El muggle incluso se atrevió a levantar la mirada hacia ellos. Charlie reaccionó rápidamente y, antes de que el hombretón pudiera verlos con claridad, exclamó: - ¡_Desmaius_! -. Y Piotr se desplomó.

- Muy bueno - aprobó Zoe -. Nos quita un problema de encima.

- Sí, pero todavía tenemos otro detrás - dijo Charlie, mirando por encima de su hombro en dirección a los grrrroaaaaaaaarrrrs que sonaban en la lejanía -. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Zoe pensó unos instantes.

- ¿No podríamos utilizar esa... la Red Flú esa que me has dicho antes?

- No - dijo Charlie -. Para eso necesitaríamos una chimenea.

- ¿Una chimen...?

- Y tú no puedes aparecerte en Grimmauld Place... No conoces su emplazamiento porque está oculto por el encantamiento _Fidelio_.

- ¿Grimmauld...?

- Pero tengo una idea mejor - afirmó, y se agachó para registrar los bolsillos de Piotr. Al cabo de unos instantes, extrajo de uno de ellos una fusta. La observó con interés unos instantes (Zoe la miró con repugnancia: sabía perfectamente para qué utilizaban la fusta muchos muggles, y se preguntó qué habría ocurrido si Piotr hubiera intentado utilizarla con ella). Charlie levantó la varita y apuntó a la fusta. - _Portus_ - dijo, y la fusta vibró un instante, brillando con una tenue luz azulada, y después se quedó inmóvil.

Zoe la observó con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué has...?

- Esto - la interrumpió Charlie - es un traslador. Lo único que tienes que hacer es tocarlo cuando yo diga "tres". ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Qué es un...?

- ¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¿Lo has entendido?

- Sí... creo que sí - dijo Zoe -. Tocarlo. Cuando digas "tres".

- Eso es. ¿Preparada? Uno... Dos...

- Espera, espera, ¿Cuando digas "tres" lo toco, o cuando digas tres espero un compás y lo toco...?

- ¡Tres!

- Oh, bueno, vale...

Zoe posó un dedo sobre la fusta y, al instante, sintió como si la mano de Charlie la hubiera agarrado no por el cuello del jersey de lana de oveja merina, sino por la cinturilla de los pantalones. Solo que la mano de Charlie no era tan fuerte, ni mucho menos. Se vio arrastrada hacia delante, con el dedo pegado a la fusta como si Charlie la hubiera rociado de Super Glue, y un remolino de colores irisados la rodeó. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que viajaba miles y miles de kilómetros en un solo segundo, arrastrada por aquel remolino de colorines...


	3. El cuartel general de los buenos

- CAPÍTULO 3 -

_**El cuartel general de los buenos**_

Zoe cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe cuando el remolino que la arrastraba hacia delante desapareció. El golpetazo fue de aúpa; era como si hubiera estado viajando a la velocidad de un Concorde y se hubiera estampado contra el duro suelo de piedra sin frenar un ápice. Cerró los ojos. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y su cerebro continuó golpeándose animadamente contra su cráneo cuando se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. Era como si un tornado de fuerza 5 se hubiera instalado en su sesera y no tuviera intención de remitir por lo menos en la siguiente hora y cuarto.

Poco a poco, tomó conciencia de su propio cuerpo. La cabeza seguía pegada a su cuello, y éste a su tronco, y de éste salían cuatro extremidades... Bien, parecía que el recuento de miembros se podía calificar de completo y satisfactorio.

Abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar la mirada.

Por un momento, creyó haberse dormido durante el viaje (cosa harto improbable, no había sido precisamente un viaje tranquilo y placentero) y estar soñando. Claro que, si estaba soñando, su mente le estaba gastando una broma absurda. Porque allí, delante de su mirada, y mirándola con expresiones que variaban entre la aprensión, la sorpresa, la admiración y la lástima, había cuatro magos.

- Eh... eh...

- Ai gues si is a litel eslou.

- Or si jav problems guiz jer lenguech cordineishon.

- ¡Puur gerl! ¡Yu tu, shad ap! - dijo una mujer con aspecto maternal, se inclinó hacia ella y la levantó, tirando de uno de sus brazos -. ¿Ar yu fain?

- Eh... eeeh... eehhh...

- ¿Sii? Si is eslou.

- ¡Shad ap! - repitió la mujer, y se volvió hacia Zoe esbozando una sonrisa bondadosa -. ¿Can yu anderstand mi?

Entre el remolino de pensamientos mareantes, Zoe consiguió enfocar su cerebro en un sólo: la necesidad apremiante de buscar una solución al problema de la comunicación. No podía seguir manteniendo una situación en la que no era capaz de comprender ni una sola palabra, la dijera quien la dijese. Se encogió de hombros (lo cual estuvo a punto de hacerla vomitar), pensó que si estaba rodeada de magos el Estatuto de las narices no tenía ni la más mínima importancia, se apuntó con la varita a la sien y dijo: - ¡_Entiendo Pasiempre Britanicum_!

Un mago joven, que permanecía junto a otro joven mago exactamente idéntico a él en todos y cada uno de los detalles de su rostro, la miró apreciativamente. - Oh, vaya, qué bueno... Un encantamiento autotraductor permanente.

- Estoy harta de no enterarme de nada - respondió Zoe de mal humor, y se sacudió el polvo del estropeado jersey de oveja de lana merina. Suspiró al observar que sus pantalones tampoco tenían muy buen aspecto: tenía que ir de compras, y con urgencia.

- Supongo que el viaje te habrá mareado un poco, querida - dijo la mujer de aspecto maternal -. Ven, siéntate junto al fuego. Te prepararé una taza de té.

Zoe se dejó arrastrar hasta la chimenea, donde ardía alegremente un fuego anaranjado y cálido. Se sentó en una vieja y cochambrosa silla de madera, y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

La mujer que la había ayudado a levantarse era bajita y regordeta, vestía una desastrada túnica de lana y un delantal de plástico de esos impermeables con un dibujo del ratón Miki, y poseía unos cabellos de un color rojo brillante. También tenían ese color de pelo los dos muchachos idénticos que habían hablado en primer lugar, y que aparentaban tener unos veinte años, así como un mago prácticamente calvo que conversaba un poco más allá con Charlie Weasley.

- Escucha, Molly... - dijo el mago calvo, volviéndose hacia la mujer -. Charlie tiene noticias importantes, voy a avisar al resto.

- Muy bien, Arthur - suspiró la señora pelirroja, la tal Molly -. Mejor dejo preparada la cena ya, y así podremos cenar en cuanto termine la reunión.

- Te ayudamos, mamá - dijeron al unísono los dos magos más jóvenes, que Zoe pensó debían ser gemelos. Al oír cómo llamaban "mamá" a la mujer, Zoe supuso que eran sus hijos (una conclusión abrumadora, teniendo en cuenta el estado mental en que se encontraba), y, yendo un poco más allá en sus hipótesis, supuso que el tal Arthur era su padre (el de los gemelos, no el de la mujer), y que los cuatro formaban parte de la familia de Charlie Weasley (que debía ser hermano de los gemelos y, en consecuencia, hijo del mago alopécico y de la rolliza bruja).

De modo que aquella debía ser la casa de los Weasley.

- No, de eso nada - dijo la señora Weasley en un tono que no admitía réplicas, y Zoe se encogió, creyendo por un instante que había leído sus pensamientos y estaba respondiendo a su afirmación. Luego se dio cuenta de que la mujer se dirigía a sus dos hijos más jóvenes -. Siempre que intentáis ayudarme a cocinar acabo con la cocina en llamas, o con el techo desplomándose sobre mi cabeza.

- Qué injusta eres, mamá - dijo uno de los gemelos pelirrojos.

- Sí - añadió el otro -. Nunca hemos hecho que se te desplome el techo...

- Aunque no es mala idea - dijo el primero.

- Subid arriba ahora mismo y aseguraos de que los otros están haciendo los deberes - dijo la señora Weasley.

Uno de los gemelos sonrió.

- Están de vacaciones, mamá - dijo.

- Lo más seguro es que estén jugando a los gobstones, o a echarse maldiciones pegamiembros los unos a los otros...

- ...o a tirar globos de ácido por la ventana...

- ¡Ey, qué buena idea! Vamos, George.

- ¡Ni se os ocurra empezar a tirar globos de ácido por la ventana!

- No, mamá, ni se nos pasaría por la cabeza...

Los dos gemelos salieron por la puerta, con la clara intención de dedicar los minutos siguientes a lanzar todo tipo de sustancias corrosivas por la ventana, y Molly se volvió hacia Zoe.

- Bien, creo que ha llegado el momento de presentarnos - dijo -. Soy Molly Weasley, y esos dos - frunció el ceño - eran mis hijos Fred y George. Ya conoces a Charlie - Charlie sonrió desde el otro extremo de la sala -. También es hijo mío. Y el hombre que acaba de desaparecerse es mi marido, Arthur Weasley. Tengo más hijos, ya los conocerás después.

- ¿Esta es su casa?

- No, no, querida - sonrió la señora Weasley bondadosamente -. Ésta es la sede de la Orden del Fénix.

- ¿La Orden del...? - preguntó Zoe, confusa.

- Sí, claro - dijo la señora Weasley -. No creo que hayas oído hablar de nosotros: no salimos a menudo en los periódicos. Luego te contaremos; ahora no puedo decirte nada, hasta que venga el Guardián Secreto. Si no te lo cuenta él, no lo recordarás ni siquiera un ratito - se encogió de hombros -. Ya sabes, tenemos que protegernos...

- Pero... pero... ¿De quién?

- Luego, cariño. Ven, come algo, que estás un poco paliducha.

¿Paliducha? Lo extraño era que todavía estuviese consciente, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado en unas pocas horas. Zoe estaba acostumbrada a la tranquila vida de una muggle, y tanta acción y emociones juntas eran algo difícil de asimilar. Cogió la taza de te que le tendía la señora Weasley y bebió un sorbo, sin animarse a decirle que le gustaba más la manzanilla.

- Señora Weasley... - dijo.

- Molly, querida.

- Bien. Molly...

- ¿Qué quieres, querida?

- Yo...

- ¿Sí, querida?

Zoe gruñó, absolutamente convencida de que con tantos "querida" iba a acabar subiéndole el azúcar hasta rozar el colapso insulínico, y sospechando que la mujer no tenía la más mínima intención de responder a ninguna de sus preguntas. Aún así, decidió intentarlo.

- ¿De qué va todo esto?

La mujer sonrió bondadosamente y volvió a llenarle la taza de té.

- Quiero decir... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- ¿Una pastita, querida?

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido antes? ¿Quién era aquella mujer?

- ¿Más té?

- ¿Por qué a Charlie le ha dado tanto miedo? ¿Son ustedes de los malos o de los buenos?

- Oh, de los buenos, te lo aseguro. ¿Un bizcocho?

- Sí, bueno, claro, eso es lo que dirían aunque fueran de los malos...

- No, no, te aseguro que este bizcocho es de los buenos, casero cien por cien...

- No me refería a...

- Lo he hecho yo misma, ya sabes, un poco de harina, huevo, azúcar...

- No, bueno, yo...

- Se bate bien y luego se añade un sobre de levadura Royal...

En ese momento las llamas de la chimenea comenzaron a brillar con una extraña tonalidad verde esmeralda, causándole a Zoe un sobresalto tal que a punto estuvo de derramarse la vigésimoquinta taza de té en los ya de por sí hechos un asco pantalones. De la chimenea salieron, de uno en uno, cerca de diez magos y brujas, todos ellos vestidos con túnicas de distintos colores y en diversos grados de deterioro, remiendo y suciedad. Según salían de la chimenea, saludaban alegremente a la señora Weasley.

- Hola, Molly...

- Hola, Hagrid... Agacha la cabeza que me destrozas el enlucido del techo...

- ¿Qué hay, Molly?

- Aquí, haciendo la cena, Minerva...

- ¿Todo bien?

- Muy bien, Hestia, muy bien..

- ¿Qué tal va el verano?

- Bue, ya sabes, Kingsley, como siempre...

- ¿Te dan mucho el coñazo esos niños?

- Qué va, Severus... No dan mucha guerra...

- ¿Qu´pasa, Molly?

- Hola, Tonks, querida... No, no dejes ahí el abrigo... Ooops... Bueno, no importa, luego lo recogeré, no, no lo recojas tú... Vaya... Tendré que comprar un juego de café completo...

- Hola, Molly...

- Vete directo al servicio y date un baño, Mundungus, por el amor de Dios...

- Hola, mamá...

- Córtate el pelo, Bill...

- Bonsuar, madam guesli...

- Buenas tardes, Fleur... No sé qué leches hace mi hijo contigo pero cada día hablas peor en inglés... No, no me lo digas, no quiero saberlo... ¡Córtate el pelo!

- ¿Excusemua?

- No, a tí no, al pelanas de mi hijo... ¡Vaya pintas!

- Hola, tronka...

- Hola, Perséfone... Bonito traje.

- 

- Este.. Hola, hola...



- Sí, lo que tú digas, Ramsés, hombre... Puedes cogerte las vacaciones ahora o esperar a Semana Santa...

Zoe observaba aturdida como más y más magos iban entrando en la habitación, que estaba empezando a estar tan abarrotada de gente como una estación de tren rumana. En ese momento entró un hombre, éste por la puerta, sonriente, seguido por los dos gemelos de pelo rojo. El hombre era castaño, aunque su cabello comenzaba a tornarse gris en algunas zonas; alto, delgado, parecía ser más joven de lo que en realidad aparentaba. Zoe le echó unos cuarenta años como mucho.

- Hola a todos - dijo el hombre, que vestía una túnica marrón bastante vieja.

- Oh, hola, Remus - dijo Molly, y sonrió -. ¿Qué tal están los de arriba?

- Bien, bien - dijo el tal Remus -. Les he estado enseñando un par de truquitos para quitarse de encima a Malfoy este curso... Ya sabes, un encantamiento de depresión y otro de enfermedad leve transitoria repentina, para que lo usen con él si se les pone muy farruco... Oh, hola, Severus - dijo, dirigiéndose a un mago vestido de negro con pelo largo que lo miraba como si tuviera ganas de asesinarlo preventivamente -. A ver si este año controlas un poco más al cachorro de Lucius, es un niño francamente insoportable.

- No me digas, Lupin - dijo éste con la voz cargada de veneno. Zoe sintió un escalofrío -. Si la criatura no es capaz de vérselas con un niñito como Draco, entonces más nos vale ir haciendo las maletas y huyendo al Caribe lo antes posible.

- La criatura, como tú lo llamas, es muy capaz de vérselas con Draco Malfoy.

- Sí, eso díselo a otro.

- Si ha sido capaz de cabrear al mismísimo Voldemort...

- La criatura es capaz de cabrear al más paciente de los seres humanos.

- Lo cual no es precisamente tu caso, Severus...

- Escuchadme, todos - interrumpió Molly -. Ésta es... es... - se volvió hacia Zoe -. ¿Cómo era tu nombre, querida?

- Zoe - dijo ésta, cohibida, cuando todas las miradas de la habitación se volvieron hacia ella.

- Zoe, eso. La ha traído Charlie.

- Hola, Zoe - dijeron todos al unísono -. Te queremos, Zoe.

Zoe los miró, desconcertada.

- No les hagas caso - dijo Remus, sonriendo -. Siempre hacen la misma bromita estúpida cuando viene uno nuevo -. Se adelantó y le tendió la mano -. Soy Remus Lupin.

- Encantada - dijo Zoe.

- Y éstos - continuó Lupin -, son Rubeus Hagrid... sí, ese grandote de ahí... Minerva MacGonagall es la viejecita encantadora de aspecto feroz - la tal Minerva frunció el ceño. Parecía capaz de arrancarte la cabeza con un único pensamiento -. Hestia Jones es la de allá, algún día conseguiremos que tire ese sombrero a la basura... Kingsley Sacklebolt es el negro calvo, Severus Snape es el encanto del pelo negro con gomina, en realidad no es gomina pero a él no le importa..., Nymphadora Tonks, sí, esa que tiene el pelo a cuadros escoceses... Mundungus Fletcher es el montón de trapos de encima de esa silla, la que va de cuero negro en plan siniestro es Perséfone, que no te dé miedo que cuando la conoces es bastante maja - rió -. Bill Weasley el pelirrojo del pelo largo y Fleur Delacour la rubita mona... El nombre de esos tres - señaló a un mago y dos brujas de aspecto exótico - no sé ni cómo se pronuncia, pero son bastante agradables... Hola, hola, sí, hola, como te llames...

- 

- Er... hola...

- A Fred y George Weasley ya les has visto antes... - dijo Remus -. Bueno, falta bastante gente pero nos las tendremos que arreglar, ¿no, Arthur? - dijo, dirigiéndose al calvo señor Weasley, que acababa de entrar por la chimenea.

- Sí, no he conseguido avisarlos a todos con tan poco tiempo... - contestó el señor Weasley, alargando una mano para estrechar la de Zoe -. ¿Qué tal? Yo soy Arthur Weasley.

- Encantada - respondió Zoe, insegura.

- Bien - dijo Molly -, más vale que nos sentemos, o se nos hará la hora del desayuno.

- ¿Ya? - dijo Mundungus, incorporándose -. Para mí huevos revueltos con bacon, Molly, gracias.

El resto de los magos soltó una risita, mientras Molly Weasley fruncía los labios en una mueca y rehusaba contestar.

- Os he llamado - dijo Arthur con voz de cura párroco celebrando la unión de un hombre y una mujer en santo matrimonio - porque mi hijo Charlie - señaló al pecoso Charlie, que sonreía y saludaba como un político en plena campaña electoral - tiene algo que contaros.

Charlie se levantó de la silla, indeciso, y, tras unos instantes, decidió que estaba más cómodo sentado, dónde iba a parar, y volvió a sentarse, como es obvio.

- Bueno - comenzó, azorado al tener que dirigirse a tanta gente -, bueno, lo que ha pasado es que...

- ¿Qué? - dijeron cuatro o cinco magos a la vez, impacientes.

- Bueno - Charlie carraspeó -. Bellatrix Lestrange ha intentado llevarnos ante Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis para sacarnos información.

Ante aquella escueta declaración (Zoe pensó que Charlie se lo podía haber currado más, y apuntó mentalmente que debía darle un par de clases de dialéctica), todos los magos de la sala guardaron un minuto de silencio sepulcral, mirándose los unos a los otros. Después, y como si el árbitro del partido hubiera dado por finalizado el minuto con tres pitidos, comenzaron a hablar todos a la vez.

- ¡Pero eso no es posible!

- ¿Cómo sabía dónde estabas?

- ¿Te conoce?

- ¿Tienes algo que decirnos, hijo mío?

- Anda que cómo te lo montas, chaval... - esto lo dijo Bill con un guiño pícaro.

- ¿Te ha hecho daño?

- ¡Esa maldita bruja!

- Oye, sin faltar...

- Perdona, Tonks...

- ¿Sigue estando tan buena como hace quince años?

- Quién la pillara...

- Oye, que se cargó a uno de los nuestros hace menos de dos meses...

- Sí, bueno, el que poco arriesga poco gana.

- ¿Y qué quería?

- ¿Es que no escuchas, colega?

- ¿Quésquevudit?

- En inglés, moza...

- 

- ¿Hay algún traductor en la sala?...

- Yo voto lo que vote Sirius.

- Mundungus, hace ya semanas que Sirius está criando malvas...

- Ah, ¿ahora es florista?...

- 

- No digas palabrotas, Ramsés.

- Quién la pillara...

- Una pregunta - dijo una voz, imponiéndose a todas las demás. Todos callaron, y miraron hacia la bruja mayor, la que parecía capaz de machacar cabezas con una mirada -. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

- Mujer, que vino a sacarme información de parte de...

- No me refiero a Bellatrix - dijo la mujer -. Me refiero a ella.

Señaló a Zoe. Ésta se encogió en su asiento, mientras todos los ojos que había por los alrededores se fijaban en su persona.

- Estaba conmigo cuando vino Bellatrix - dijo Charlie -. Pensó que también pertenecía a la Orden, e intentó llevársela también a ella.

- ¿Y qué hacía contigo?

- Llegó cuando tratábamos de controlar a un _Cabezahueca_ rumano hormonado - explicó Charlie -. Estuvo a punto de recibir un par de zarpazos cariñosos y luego estuvimos hablando un buen rato hasta que llegó la Lestrange.

- ¿Y qué hacía en un bosque perdido de Rumania?

Zoe se encrespó. - Estaba más perdida que el puñetero bosque, ya que lo preguntáis. Un maldito muggle daltónico con propensión a usar instrumentos sadomasoquistas me llevó hasta la puñetera cima de aquella puñetera montaña y luego el muy puñetero...

- ¿Un muggle? - preguntó la mujer. Después, se dirigió a Charlie -. ¿Y cómo sabes que es de fiar, Weasley? Podría haber estado allí por orden de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado...

- Es de fiar, Minerva - dijo una voz a espaldas de Zoe -. Yo la conozco.

Cuando Zoe miró por encima de su hombro para observar al propietario de la voz, vio a un hombre alto, erguido y rodeado con un aura inconfundible de poder. Su cabello y barba plateados le llegaban hasta bien debajo de la cintura, y los llevaba descuidadamente recogidos en dos largas coletas. Los azules ojos brillaban tras unas gafas con forma de luna en cuarto menguante (bueno, según las mirase; si torcía la cabeza y las miraba del revés eran un cuarto creciente cada una), cuya montura plateada se encaramaba sobre una nariz prominente y quebrada (alguna mala pelea de suburbio, seguro). Arrastraba por el suelo la túnica de terciopelo granate con adornos dorados en forma de... de... de animales irreconocibles (aunque homínidos) en posturas irreconciliables.

Zoe contuvo el aliento.

- ¡Wulfric! - susurró, anonadada.

- ¿Wulfric? - preguntó, asombrado, Charlie, mirando a Zoe con incredulidad.

- ¡Hombre, Dumbledore! - exclamó Mundungus animadamente -. Ya era hora, camarada, ya era hora...

- Bien, bien - dijo Dumbledore con voz pausada -. Eugenia Celia Alejandra María de las Mercedes Ortega. Cuánto tiempo.

- ¿Eugenia Celia...?

- ¿Conoces a Dumbledore, Zoe? - preguntó Charlie -. ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?

- No sé quién es Dumbledore - respondió ella -. Éste es mi maestro, Wulfric.

- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - dijo éste, con una sonrisa -. Pero casi todo el mundo me llama Jackie Chan.

- No tiene gracia, Dumbledore - dijo Minerva con voz severa.

- Yo soy Zoe - dijo ésta -. Deberías recordar que no me gusta mi nombre, Wulfric.

- Pues es un nombre precioso - dijo Dumbledore, y se sentó elegantemente sobre una de las destartaladas sillas que había en la estancia -. Tu madre tuvo muy buen gusto. No como tu abuela...

- Mi abuela no tuvo la culpa de que la llamasen Fortunata - dijo Zoe con voz tensa.

- No me refería a eso, pequeña - dijo Dumbledore amablemente -. Bien, bien, bien... Celia - dijo, haciendo caso omiso de la mueca de Zoe -. Has crecido mucho... Estás hecha una mujer, ¿eh?

- Tengo veintinueve años - espetó Zoe furiosa -. Y llevo once esperando a que mi antiguo maestro se preocupe por averiguar qué tal me va la vida. ¡No esperaba una carta de recomendación, pero al menos podrías haber venido algún día de visita!

- ¿Maestro? - exclamó Arthur Weasley con sorpresa.

- No quería llamar la atención - se disculpó Dumbledore con cara de no sentirlo en absoluto. Dumbledore era uno de esos hombres que no necesitaban disculparse por nada de nada porque casi todo lo hacían bien.

- ¡Tú llamas la atención dondequiera que vayas, Wulfric! - dijo Zoe enojada.

- No será para tanto... - dijo Dumbledore con modestia.

- Albus, ¿Puedes explicarnos a qué viene todo esto? - preguntó Minerva MacGonagall con severidad -. ¿Quién es esta mujer? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que tú fuiste su maestro?

- Pues exactamente eso, Minerva - respondió Dumbledore -. Que fui su maestro.

Zoe se revolvió en su asiento cuando todos y cada uno de los magos y brujas la miraron, atónitos.

- Dumbledore - dijo Lupin con voz serena -. ¿Por qué fuiste tú su maestro? ¿No estudió en el colegio?

- ¡Si ni siquiera es inglesa, por el amor de Dios! - exclamó el mago vestido de negro con sorna -. ¿Cómo demonios fuiste hasta su país, esté donde esté, para enseñarla? ¿Cómo te enteraste de su existencia, siquiera?

- Eso, Severus - dijo Dumbledore, mirándolo fijamente -, es algo entre Celia y yo.

- Zoe - corrigió ésta inmediatamente.

- Albus - dijo Minerva con los ojos muy abiertos entre el enmarañado conglomerado de arrugas que los rodeaban -. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué...?

- Y eso es algo que sólo me incumbe a mí - respondió Dumbledore, con un tono que no admitía réplicas.

Se hizo un silencio ominoso y casi palpable, uno de esos silencios que se mastican y luego te dejan un desagradable sabor de boca y un inevitable dolor de estómago. La furia de Zoe se diluyó en ese silencio, y fue sustituida por una curiosidad casi tan espesa y densa como el silencio que la rodeaba.

- Wulfric... - se atrevió a decir.

- Llámame Dumbledore, querida - contestó éste -. O Albus, si quieres. Algunos me llaman Jackie Chan... - añadió, esperanzado.

- Albus... - dijo Minerva con severidad.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo - admitió Dumbledore.

- Puedes llamarlo Aquel Al Que Él Siempre Ha Temido - ayudó Bill Weasley, en pelirrojo de la coleta.

- Vamos, vamos - se ruborizó Dumbledore -. No es para tanto...

- Dumbledore - interrumpió Zoe, levantando la voz -. ¿Puedes explicarme de qué va todo esto? ¿Quiénes son estas personas? ¿Qué hago en esta casa? ¿Quién era esa mujer...?

- Según me ha informado Arthur Weasley - dijo Dumbledore, inclinando la cabeza ante el padre de Charlie -, esta tarde habéis tenido un encontronazo con Bellatrix Lestrage...

- Sí - se apresuró a añadir Charlie -, ha intentado...

- ¿Quién es esa mujer? - preguntó Zoe -. ¿Qué quería?

- Bellatrix Lestrange - explicó Dumbledore - es una mortífaga, Celia. Ya sabes, una de las seguidoras de...

- Sé lo que es una mortífaga, gracias - interrumpió Zoe con acritud -. Tú mismo me lo explicaste.

- Sólo era por si lo habías olvidado - dijo Dumbledore con suavidad.

- Pues no.

- Pues vale.

- Lo que quiero saber es qué demonios hacía una mortífaga paseando tranquilamente por un bosque perdido en mitad de una montaña en Rumania. ¿No me habías dicho que todos los mortífagos acabaron en Azkaban?

- Todos no - dijo Dumbledore -. Algunos se libraron. Pero ésta en concreto escapó hace apenas unos meses.

- ¿Cómo escapó?

- Voldemort, claro.

Algunos magos y brujas hicieron una mueca o pegaron un respingo ante el nombre. Zoe se quedó mirando a Dumbledore con la boca abierta.

- ¿Voldemort? - preguntó con voz temblorosa, causando otras tantas muecas y respingos -. ¿Pero no había...?

- Sí, claro, tú no sabes nada de aquello... - Dumbledore suspiró -. Es el inconveniente de vivir aislada de la comunidad mágica, Celia.

- Zoe.

- Zoe. En fin - suspiró -, supongo que así ha sido mejor para todos. Pero ahora tendré que explicártelo todo, por supuesto...

- Albus - interrumpió Minerva MacGonagall, dubitativa -. ¿Crees que es seguro contarle...?

- Es de total confianza, Minerva - dijo Dumbledore -. Verás, Celia. Voldemort ha vuelto.

Los magos y brujas volvieron a dar respingos y a poner muecas, como si el nombre de Voldemort les hiciese daño en los oídos. Zoe enmudeció, y sus ojos estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

- ¿Ha vuelto? - susurró, asustada -. Pero... ¿cómo...?

- Es una historia muy larga - respondió Dumbledore -. Ya te la contarán más adelante, estoy seguro. Baste decir que ha recuperado su cuerpo, y que vuelve a ser igual de peligroso que hace quince años, o quizás más.

- ¡Pero tú dijiste que había desaparecido! - exclamó Zoe -. ¡Tú me dijiste que había muerto!

- Muerto no, Cel... Zoe - dijo Dumbledore con tristeza -. Voldemort - respingos y muecas - no es capaz de morir, al menos no podía morir hace quince años. Ahora quizá sea más fácil, aunque...

- Es imposible, Dumbledore - interrumpió Severus -. Si quien tiene que matarlo...

- Tranquilidad, Severus - dijo Dumbledore -. Todo a su debido tiempo.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - exigió saber Zoe -. ¿Cómo es que...?

- Más tarde - interrumpió Dumbledore -. El caso es que Voldemort - muecas, respingos - vuelve a estar vivito y coleando. Bueno, quizá coleando no, pero porque no tiene el más mínimo sentido del ritmo, animalito...

- ¡Albus!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Minerva... Lo único que tienes que saber por el momento, Celia, es que Voldemort - respingo, mueca, hipido - vuelve a querer hacerse el dueño del mundo. Ha liberado a sus mortífagos, los que estaban en Azkaban, y aunque hace un mes encarcelaron a unos cuantos más - sonrió -, cada día que pasa se hace más poderoso.

Zoe tragó saliva.

- ¿Y tú vuelves a luchar contra él?

- Nosotros volvemos a luchar contra él - corrigió Dumbledore -. Éstos - abarcó con la mirada a todos los magos y brujas que abarrotaban la sala - forman parte de la Orden del Fénix.

- ¿La Orden del...?

- La Orden del Fénix - continuó Dumbledore - la formamos todos aquellos que luchamos contra Voldemort - hipidos, respingos, muecas, flaccidez, descolgamiento.

- Ya había llegado a esa conclusión por mí misma, muchas gracias - contestó Zoe.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Y qué hacéis para...?

- Bien - explicó Dumbledore -, intentamos conocer sus objetivos e impedir que los consiga, básicamente...

- También había podido llegar a esa conclusión yo solita.

- Sí, siempre has sido una niña muy lista.

- ¿Y cuáles son sus objetivos?

- No creo - dijo Minerva, autoritaria - que sea prudente contárselo todo, Albus...

- Eugenia Celia Alejandra cuenta con toda mi confianza, Minerva - respondió Dumbledore, y sonrió a Zoe -. Aparte de controlar a cuantos más magos y brujas mejor, y de intentar minar la autoridad del Ministerio, Voldemort - respingos, muecas, hipidos, ABS, cierre centralizado, elevalunas eléctrico - está intentando reunir efectivos para la guerra que, seguro, espera que se declare cualquier día de estos.

- ¿Una guerra?

- Sí, pero eso no es en realidad lo más importante - dijo Dumbledore -. Nosotros - abarcó a los miembros de la Orden con un gesto - sabemos que, aunque la guerra se librará, y es probable que con muchas bajas de uno y otro lado, del resultado de esa guerra no depende en realidad quién acabe venciendo.


	4. Ay qué jodía la profecía

- CAPÍTULO 4 -

_**Ay qué jodía la profecía**_

Zoe sintió como si sus pensamientos siguieran viajando en traslador.

- No entiendo...

- Hace poco más de dieciséis años - continuó Dumbledore con voz tétrica - fui a Hogsmeade a entrevistar a una aspirante a profesora de Adivinación para Hogwarts...

- ¡No, por Dios, otra vez el numerito del Pensadero no! - exclamaron a la vez la mitad de los magos y brujas reunidos en la habitación.

- Está bien, está bien... - Dumbledore se incorporó y miró directamente a Zoe -. Baste decir que sabemos cómo va a acabar todo esto. O, al menos, que sólo puede acabar de dos maneras.

- Albus...

- Ya sé lo que piensas, Minerva - dijo Dumbledore, subiendo el tono de voz -, pero créeme: tengo mis razones para querer que Celia se una a nosotros.

Zoe se quedó de piedra.

- ¿Unirme a vosotros? - balbuceó, algo normal si eres de piedra, claro -. Pero... Pero... ¿Qué pinto yo en todo esto?

- Eres una bruja poderosa - Dumbledore se encogió de hombros -. Y necesitamos a todos los magos poderosos que podamos encontrar.

Zoe abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua, pero no dijo nada.

- Ahora mismo, Zoe - continuó Dumbledore -, la Orden tiene dos misiones fundamentales: por un lado, luchar para debilitar a Voldemort - respingos, hipidos, muecas -; por otro, y esto es muy importante, proteger a Harry Potter.

Zoe pensó que no iba a ser capaz de cerrar la boca de nuevo en su vida.

- ¿Harry Potter?

- Sí.

- Pero... ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver ese niño con toda esta historia? - exclamó Zoe -. Quiero decir... sé que mató... Bueno, que venció a Voldemort hace años, pero ¿qué tiene que ver ahora con esto? ¡Por el amor de Dios, no pensarás que un niño va a volver a vencer a Lord...!

- Ya no es un niño - intervino Lupin con voz sosegada -. Tiene dieciséis años, y ya ha visto de cerca la muerte en varias ocasiones. No pienses que se va a acojonar ante la responsabilidad que tiene: Voldemort no es suficiente para acojonarlo.

Ignorando la marea de gemidos, respingos, muecas, hipidos y carraspeos, Zoe negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Responsabilidad? - dijo, incrédula. Se volvió hacia Dumbledore -. ¿Me estás diciendo que tú, con todo tu poder, con toda tu sabiduría, con un ejército de magos respaldándote, dejas la victoria o la derrota en manos de un crío de dieciséis años?

- Estás hablando de mí, ¿sabes? - dijo una voz desde la puerta -. Podrías cortarte un pelo.

Una vez más, Zoe se volvió. Tanta vuelta y revuelta estaba a punto de ocasionarle una tortícolis permanente. Como era de esperar, en el quicio se apoyaba un muchacho alto, delgado y de revuelto cabello negro. La mirada de Zoe se dirigió directamente hacia la frente del chico: efectivamente, allí, brillando tenuemente, se distinguía con claridad una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

- ¿Harry Potter? - musitó.

- ¡Hola, Harry!

- ¡Te queremos, Harry!

- !

- ¡Harry for president!

- !

- Esto no es un mítin electoral - dijo Dumbledore con severidad.

- .

- Harry, siéntate, por favor - añadió Dumbledore, echando una mirada de reprobación a un mago vestido con una faldita plisada de lino al que Zoe sólo había visto de perfil (pero que tenía un ojo muy grande, perfilado con Khol, justo en mitad de la mejilla).

- Supuse que cuando volviera a hablar de este tema me invitaría - dijo Harry fríamente, y se sentó entre Fred y George Weasley -. No imaginé que, después de ocultármelo a mí durante tanto tiempo, se dedicaría a contárselo a la primera bruja que llamase a la puerta.

- Ésta es Eugenia Celia Alejandra María de las Mercedes Ortega, Harry - dijo Dumbledore.

- Zoe - corrigió ésta, inclinándose para darle la mano a Harry -. Tú eres Harry Potter, supongo...

- Era fácil de adivinar - respondió éste irónicamente. Luego miró a su alrededor -. ¿Y bien? ¿De qué se habla? ¿Puedo participar...?

- Eres demasiado joven... - comenzó a decir Molly Weasley, pero sus propios hijos la interrumpieron.

- ¡Oh, vamos, mamá, otra vez con ese cuento! - exclamó Fred.

- Me temo que vas a seguir siendo un bebé hasta que tengas ochenta años, macho... - dijo George, dirigiéndose a Harry. Éste se encogió de hombros.

- ¡El hecho de que hayáis entrado en la Orden no quiere decir...!

- Basta, Molly - la cortó Lupin -. Ya hemos comprobado que es un error mantener a Harry al márgen - añadió, y Zoe pudo distinguir una clara nota de amargura en su voz -. Sobre todo en los temas que se refieren a él.

Molly Weasley se encrespó como una gallina que ve peligrar a sus polluelos.

- ¡Pretendes que ingrese en la Orden! - estalló, levantando un amenazador dedo hacia Lupin -. ¡Remus, es muy peligroso, ya sabes cómo es Harry...!

- ¿Y cómo soy? - se encrespó éste también.

- Precisamente porque sabemos cómo es Harry - intervino Dumbledore, y Molly volvió a sentarse, rabiosa -, y porque sabemos que, al final, adivinaría de qué hablamos - sonrió a Harry, pero éste no le devolvió la sonrisa -, creo que debemos contarle todo lo que sepamos de los planes de Voldemort - respingos, sollozos -. Por lo menos, de los planes que Voldemort - llanto, crujir de dientes - tenga para él.

Zoe lo miró, desconcertada.

- Mira, Wulfric... Dumbledore - dijo, dubitativa -. No sé de qué demonios estáis hablando, pero creo que...

- Están hablando de mí - intervino Harry, mirando fijamente a Zoe -. Es una mala costumbre que tienen, ¿sabes, hablar de mí a mis espaldas. De mí y de lo que se supone que voy a tener que hacer.

- ¿De qué hablas?...

- ¿No lo sabes? - el muchacho soltó una risa amarga -. ¿Estás reunida con la Orden del Fénix y no lo sabes? -. Clavó sus verdes ojos en ella. Zoe se estremeció, sin saber por qué -. Es curioso... Pensé que toda la Orden conocía mi destino mucho antes que yo.

- Harry... - comenzó a decir Dumbledore, pero, increíblemente, según observó una aturdida Zoe, una sola mirada de los ojos del muchacho lo hizo callar.

- Ya que estás reunida con la Orden, y que Dumbledore te ha dado la bienvenida, Celia o como quiera que te llames...

- Zoe - dijo ésta en voz baja.

- ...supongo que tarde o temprano te enterarás de esto - continuó Harry, y Zoe casi pudo palpar la amargura que provenía del delgado cuerpo del joven -. De lo que hablan cuando hablan de mí es de cómo conseguir que yo mate a Voldemort antes de que él me mate a mí.

Curiosamente, en esta ocasión nadie reaccionó ante el nombre de Voldemort. En un primer momento, Zoe supuso que era porque los ojos de Harry se habían ido clavando alternativamente en todos y cada uno de los presentes. Y qué ojos... Zoe casi preferiría estar mirando a los ojos del propio Lord Voldemort antes que sostener la dura y fría mirada de ese muchacho durante más de un segundo.

Poco a poco, la frase que Harry acababa de pronunciar cobró sentido en su mente. Zoe abrió la boca, lo miró fijamente... Y la dureza de los ojos verdes sólo impactó en ella un instante; al momento siguiente, todavía fijos en ella, los ojos de Harry se llenaron de tristeza, y Zoe mantuvo la mirada fija en ellos, tratando de averiguar el motivo del inmenso dolor que ocultaban.

Harry bajó la mirada.

- Ya está bien - dijo Molly con firmeza -. Harry, quiero que salgas de aquí y que subas a ver si Ron y Hermione están...

- Molly - dijo Dumbledore en tono amenazador, y la señora Weasley enmudeció inmediatamente.

- ¿Estás... - dijo Zoe, y tuvo que tragar saliva para quitarse el nudo que se había formado en su garganta antes de continuar -, estás diciendo que tú... que tú eres quien va a matar a Voldemort?

Harry levantó los ojos hacia ella.

- Qué remedio me queda - dijo, y se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Dumbledore! - exclamó Zoe, furiosa, y se volvió hacia el anciano mago -. ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Vas a enviarlo a enfrentarse con Voldemort? ¡Pero cómo eres capaz...!

- Zoe...

- ¡Vé tú mismo, maldito seas! ¡Siempre igual, siempre enviando a otra gente a morir en tu lugar, mientras tú permeneces seguro y calentito en tu despacho!

- ¡Eso no es cierto! - exclamó Minerva, pero Zoe estaba fuera de sí y la ignoró.

- En realidad - dijo Dumbledore con voz calmada -, en mi despacho no se está tan calentito. Hace años que pido a los elfos domésticos que echen más leña al fuego, pero...

- ¡Leña, una mierda! - gritó Zoe, y se apoyó contra la mesa. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba de pie -. ¡Por qué no puedes por una vez...!

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

Zoe se giró, furiosa, ignorando el pinchazo en la clavícula. Tras ella, mirándola con calma, estaba Harry Potter.

- No es Dumbledore quien me enviará - dijo el muchacho, esbozando una sonrisa tristona -. De hecho, ha intentado no enviarme a ninguna parte durante unos quince años, ¿no es cierto? - dijo en voz alta.

- Así es - respondió Dumbledore desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Zoe se sentó, y Harry se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla, obligándola a torcer el cuello para mirarlo. Definitivamente iba a necesitar ir a rehabilitación para arreglarse las vértebras.

- La cuestión es - continuó Harry en voz baja - que no hay más opciones: o me cargo yo a Voldemort, o me mata él a mí.

La mandíbula de Zoe estuvo a punto de desencajarse.

- Pero... ¿Qué dices?...

- Lo que oyes - Harry se encogió de hombros -. Parece ser que hay una profecía...

- Sí - intervino Dumbledore -. Hace dieciséis años fui a Hogsmeade a entrevistar a una aspirante...

- Oh, por favor...

- Otra vez no...

- Como saque el Pensadero me lo como.

- ¿Ya es la hora de la cena?

- Me sé la puñetera historia de memoria...

- 

- Quién la pillara...

- Creo que vas un poco atrasado en la conversación, ¿no?

- Sí, pero quién la pillara...

Harry carraspeó, y la habitación quedó instantaneamente en silencio. Después, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Zoe.

- Parece ser - continuó - que alguien hizo una profecía meses antes de que yo naciera. Una profecía que me incumbe, ya que hablaba de mi nacimiento y de que yo, según parece, soy el único que puede vencer a Voldemort.

Zoe abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡Pero eso es ridículo...!

- ¡No subestimes el poder de la fuerza!

- Cállate, Mundungus, y vuelve a dormirte, anda.

- Ridículo o no - dijo Harry -, la profecía dice que uno de los dos, Voldemort o yo, tendrá que morir a manos del otro. Así que - sonrió irónicamente -, como puedes ver, más me vale ser yo el que acabe con él...

Zoe permaneció callada durante cerca de un minuto, mirando fijamente a Harry. Después, se volvió hacia Dumbledore.

- ¿Es cierto eso? - y, ante el leve gesto de asentimiento, continuó: - ¿Cuánta credibilidad se le puede dar a una profecía? Nunca me hablaste de ellas...

- Eso es porque no son una ciencia exacta, Zoe...

- Venga ya, hombre - Zoe hizo una mueca -. Ni que la magia fuera una ingeniería...

- ¿Una qué? - preguntó George, curioso.

- En otro momento - lo hizo callar Molly.

- ¿Y bien? - exigió Zoe, mirando a Dumbledore.

- Esta profecía es creíble, me temo - dijo él -. De hecho, fui yo quien la escuchó, y te aseguro que fue una profecía auténtica. Todavía tengo bajo mi protección a quien la hizo...

- ¿Quién?

- Bueno, es que fui a Hogsmeade...

- ¡Venga, hombre!

- Hay que joerse...

- ¡Que alguien lo calle!

- Vale, vale, está bien... - Dumbledore se encogió de hombros -. Es una de las profesoras de Adivinación de Hogwarts. Aquel día la contraté, y todavía hoy sigue allí, aunque la verdad es que no es muy buena... -. Frunció el ceño -. Ahora que lo pienso, hace tiempo mencioné que iba a subirle el sueldo... ¿No te lo dije, Harry?

Harry sonrió. - Sí, así es.

- Por lo menos debería subirle el incremento real del IPC...

- Albus - dijo Minerva MacGonagall -, ahora no.

- Está bien - Dumbledore volvió a encogerse de hombros -. Sólo espero que los sindicatos no se me echen encima...

- Si Hermione se entera, no hará falta - susurró Fred al oído de su hermano.

- El caso - continuó Dumbledore - es que tengo a Sybill Trelawney en Hogwarts por si a Voldemort se le ocurre pensar que ella puede recordar esa profecía... Bajo ciertas circunstancias.

- ¿Ciertas...?

- Se refiere a la tortura, cielo - susurró Molly dirigiéndose a Zoe.

- Ah.

Zoe miró hacia el techo. Su cerebro luchaba por asimilar tanta información. Ella, que sólo había tenido que memorizar en su vida el cursillo CCC de Fontanería Aplicada...

- ¿Y por qué querría Voldemort escuchar esa profecía? - preguntó finalmente -. Quiero decir, él tiene que conocerla, ¿no?

- ¿Por qué crees eso?

- Porque... Bueno, supuse que... - hizo un esfuerzo por organizar sus pensamientos y traducirlos en palabras coherentes -. Bien, porque Voldemort atacó a Harry cuando era un niño, ¿no?... Supongo que sería porque conocía esa profecía y quiso deshacerse de él cuando todavía no era una amenaza...

Harry sonrió, burlón. En los ojos de Dumbledore, sin embargo, brilló por un momento el orgullo.

- ¿Ves? - dijo, dirigiéndose a Minerva -. Es lista, es muy lista...

- Demasiado - refunfuñó Minerva. Ante la sorpresa de Zoe, el orgullo vaciló en la expresión de Dumbledore y se tornó en... ¿Temor?

Instantes después creyó haberlo imaginado, porque Dumbledore se volvió a mirarla y en su rostro sólo había tristeza.

- Voldemort no conoce toda la profecía - le aseguró -. Sólo una parte... De modo que cometió un error al querer matar a Harry hace quince años. Estuvo a punto de morir por ello, y no quiere volver a cometer el mismo error. De modo que, hasta que escuche la profecía entera, y siempre que no cometa muchas locuras, Harry está a salvo.

- Un momento - dijo Zoe. Acababa de percatarse de un detalle -. Si la profecía dice que Harry es el único que puede acabar con Voldemort, y que Harry matará a Voldemort, o al revés... ¿Cómo es que no murió ninguno de los dos cuando Voldemort atacó a Harry hace quince años?

- Buena pregunta - musitó Harry. Se apartó de la silla de Zoe y volvió hasta la suya propia, entre Fred y George.

- Suponemos - dijo Dumbledore al cabo de un instante - que Harry no podía morir porque lo protegía un hechizo de magia antigua...

- Mi madre - afirmó éste -. Ya sabes, la que murió justo antes.

- Y Voldemort había hecho muchos experimentos consigo mismo para evitar la muerte...

- Una cobaya con los ojos rojos.

- ¡Cállate, Fred!

- Vale, vale...

- En ese caso - dijo Zoe -, ninguno de los dos puede morir...

- No he dicho que ninguno de los dos pueda morir - dijo Dumbledore tajantemente -. Voldemort ha conseguido sortear la protección de la madre de Harry, así que la próxima vez puede matarlo, si apunta bien... Y Harry es el único que puede acabar con él, según la profecía, así que - se encogió de hombros -, supondremos que encontrará el modo.

- Eso o la palmo - añadió Harry irónicamente.

- O la palmamos todos - corrigió George.

- Esto me gusta - añadió Fred, enumerando con los dedos: - Esperanza, nula; probabilidades de éxito, una entre trosopocientasmil; posibilidades de acabar todos hechos tortilla, más o menos el 95... - sonrió -. ¿A que mola?

- Gracias por darme ánimos, tío - dijo Harry con voz cansina.

- De nada, hombre.

- De modo que - dijo Zoe -, según esto, todos dependemos de Harry...

- Sí - suspiró el mago de la túnica negra -. Qué duro es nuestro destino...

- Cállate, Severus - dijo Lupin.

- Porque tú lo digas.

- Idiota.

- Rebota, rebota y en tu culo explota.

- ¡Silencio! - exclamó Dumbledore.

Se callaron.

Zoe dirigió una mirada dubitativa hacia Harry, y éste se la devolvió, con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

- No te preocupes - dijo Lupin, dirigiéndose a Zoe -. Harry es capaz de conseguirlo.

- Harry lo conseguirá - dijo Dumbledore con firmeza -. Ya ha demostrado que puede enfrentarse a lo que haga falta.

- Sí, cuando hay alguien cerca que impida que Voldemort me haga papilla - añadió Harry.

- Para eso estamos nosotros, machote - dijo Fred, dándole una palmada en la espalda -. Tú deja que nos haga potito a nosotros, y luego destrózalo de nuestra parte.

Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- El que Harry sea capaz de vencer a Voldemort - intervino Minerva - es cosa nuestra. Para eso le damos clase. Aprovecharemos el curso para enseñarle todo lo que necesite para enfrentarse a él.

Severus lanzó una exclamación de incredulidad.

- Mientras no me enseñe Snape... - dijo Harry.

- El profesor Snape, Harry.

- Vale, vale, ya lo he captado.

- No estoy dispuesto a enseñarte nada más en toda tu vida - dijo Severus con voz dura -. Ya te lo dije hace meses, Potter: no te quiero más en mi clase.

- Pues vas a tener que aceptarlo, Severus - dijo Dumbledore con firmeza -. Necesito a todos los miembros de la Orden, y a todos los miembros del profesorado, pendientes de que Harry no tenga ni una sola laguna en su formación. Y eso incluye las pociones, me temo.

Harry lanzó un suspiro resignado, mientras el rostro de Severus Snape se endurecía.

- ¿Voy a tener que seguir con la Oclumancia?

- No - contestó Dumbledore -. De eso me encargaré yo. Pero sí vas a tener que seguir enseñándole pociones.

- No creo que las pociones le sirvan de mucho delante de Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis... - intervino con voz vacilante la bruja del sombrero raro, la tal Hestia, que llevaba en la cabeza lo que parecía una omelette aux fines herbes puesta del revés.

- Lo que realmente le serviría es estudiar Defensa Contra...

- Harry va a ser un auror - dijo Minerva con rotundidad -. Y yo le he prometido encargarme de ello. Así que yo le enseñaré todo lo que le va a hacer falta para...

- Bueno, este año tendremos otro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Minerva - dijo Dumbledore -. Déjale algo a él...

- Auror. ¡Ja! - Snape soltó una carcajada.

- Será un auror excelente - espetó Minerva.

- Nadie lo duda - interrumpió Dumbledore.

- ¿Ves? - susurró Harry en dirección a Zoe -. Les encanta hablar de mí... Pueden pasarse horas discutiendo sobre si el grano que me ha salido es una alergia, una reacción ante un envenenamiento o simple acné juvenil...

- Vale, ya habéis conseguido que se le vuelva a subir a la cabeza - dijo Snape con voz burlona.

- ¡A mí no se me ha subido...!

- Creo que ya es suficiente - exclamó Molly, y se levantó de la silla -. No estamos aquí para discutir como niños pequeños, no, Harry, no iba por tí, sino para ver qué demonios hacemos con Bellatrix Lestrange.

Aquello calmó los ánimos un poco, aunque Zoe pudo comprobar que la animosidad entre algunos de los magos y brujas era palpable.

- Lo de Bellatrix era de esperar, Molly - dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila -. Voldemort necesita información, y ahora que ya no puede acceder a la profecía busca información por otros cauces.

- Sí, pero ¿por qué Charlie?

- Porque, al estar en Rumania, era el miembro más desprotegido de la Orden - explicó Dumbledore -. No pretendía que Charlie le contase cómo acabar con Harry: sólo quería que Charlie guiase a Voldemort hasta el resto de nosotros... y hasta el mismo Harry -. Miró a Charlie con una sonrisa -. Me temo que tendrás que quedarte aquí por un tiempo... O, por lo menos, no volver a Rumania hasta dentro de unos meses.

- No hay problema - contestó éste, sonriendo ampliamente -. Puedo pedir que me trasladen a Noruega...

- Abrígate, entonces - dijo burlonamente Fred.

- Por lo menos en Noruega no habrá vampiros - dijo George -. Los Cárpatos están hasta arriba...

- Sí, pero igual le atacan los esquimales.

- En Noruega no hay esquimales.

- Pues los fiordos.

- Fred - dijo George -, ¿qué demonios piensas que son los fiordos?

- Pues... No sé, pero seguro que tienen muchos dientes, ¿no?...

- ¿No podrías quedarte en Londres? - preguntó Arthur Weasley -. Me gustaría tener por una vez a todos mis hijos en el mismo lugar, para variar...

- Por poco tiempo, porque Ron y Ginny se van a Hogwarts dentro de un par de semanas - dijo Molly.

- Sí, y me sé de otro que no va a aparecer por aquí hasta que las orejas le vuelvan a su color habitual - añadió George.

- Y a su tamaño - dijo Fred.

- ¿Tamaño...? - preguntó la señora Weasley, confusa.

- Sí - dijo Fred -. ¿No te lo hemos contado? Nos lo encontramos un día en el Callejón Diagon, y...

- Vale, ya es suficiente - terció Lupin, cortándolo en seco -. Así que Charlie va a pedir el traslado a otro país, o a Londres...

- Lo veo difícil - admitió Charlie -. Aquí en Gran Bretaña no hay criaderos de dragones... Pero en fin, siempre puedo cambiar de profesión...

- Hazte un máster - dijo George, intentando ayudar.

- O un curso CCC - añadió Fred.

- Sí, de guitarra española - dijo George.

- O de fontanería - dijo Fred.

Zoe frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué tienen de malo los cursos CCC de fontanería? Yo hice uno y tengo un trabajo estupendo... Por cierto - añadió, sobresaltada, y miró su reloj de pulsera -. Debería irme ya, mañana tengo que madrugar para ir a revisar la instalación de...

- ¿Irte? - preguntó Lupin -. ¿A dónde?

- Pues... A mi país, claro...

- ¡Pero si estabas de vacaciones! - exclamó Charlie, contrariado.

- Sí - admitió Zoe -. Pero estaba buscando la mejor manera de librarme de mi guía muggle daltónico para desaparecerme y volver a casa. El problema era que no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, y ya estaba a punto de echarle un hechizo mutador para que me dejase en paz...

- Me temo - intervino Dumbledore - que no vas a poder volver a España por el momento, Celia.

Zoe lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

- Pero ¿qué dices? - exclamó -. Tengo que irme, tengo trabajo que hacer y...

- Pues vas a dejar ese trabajo - dijo Dumbledore terminantemente -. Lo siento, pero ahora que lo sabes casi todo sobre nosotros no podemos arriesgarnos a que los mortífagos te sigan la pista y te encuentren.

Zoe se encrespó.

- Supongo - dijo fríamente - que seré capaz de defenderme yo solita...

- No lo dudo - dijo Dumbledore -. Pero preferiría que no te pusieras en peligro, y que no nos pusieras en peligro a nosotros -. Se levantó, y fue hacia ella -. Te estoy ofreciendo que te unas a la Orden del Fénix, Celia.

- Zoe - dijo ésta.

- Zoe. Me gustaría que te quedases con nosotros. Realmente, nos vendría muy bien tener a una bruja como tú...

- Albus - interrumpió Minerva MacGonagall, con la incredulidad tallada en su rostro -. ¿Crees que...?

- Sí, Minerva, te aseguro que Celia nos vendría muy bien - afirmó Dumbledore -. Bien, ¿qué contestas?

- Pero... - dijo Zoe, dubitativa -. Tengo que ganarme la vida, no puedo quedarme en Inglaterra así como así...

- No te preocupes por eso - dijo Molly bondadosamente -. Aquí ya somos muchos, una boca más no se va a notar...

Zoe miró a su alrededor, pensativa. No le había pasado por alto el hecho de que muchos de los magos que se aglomeraban a su alrededor, y en concreto los pertenecientes a la familia Weasley, no eran precisamente ricos.

- No quisiera abusar de su hospitalidad, señora Weasley...

- Molly, querida. Y no abusarías de mi hospitalidad - sonrió -. Esta casa no es mía. Yo me limito a cuidar de ella mientras su propietario no está.

- ¿Y quién es...?

Harry soltó una carcajada amarga.

- La casa es mía. Los Weasley y Lupin se hacen cargo de ella porque yo me paso la mayor parte del tiempo en Hogwarts, o en Little Whinging, y todavía soy menor de edad... Y porque me gusta que estén aquí - añadió, sonriendo a la señora Weasley -. Nunca había tenido una casa, y seguro que si intento llevarla yo solo se me acabaría cayendo encima.

- Y te aburrirías mucho más - dijo Fred.

- Eso también - admitió Harry.

Zoe no dijo nada. Realmente, iba a necesitar una buena noche de sueño para asumir toda aquella información. Y tendría que llamar a sus padres para decirles que se quedaba en Inglaterra... Bien, eso podía esperar al día siguiente, porque hacía un mes que sus padres no sabían nada de ella y un día más no iba a significar mucha diferencia. Al día siguiente buscaría un teléfono público para hacerles una llamada a cobro revertido (la batería de su movil hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de funcionar... Quizá por algún rechazo a las vibraciones mágicas de todo el entorno, o por un problema con la cobertura en el extranjero... O, más probablemente, porque se había dejado el cargador en España).

Pero no se le ocurrió rechazar la oferta de aquel extraño grupo de magos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a uno que casi se le había olvidado que ella misma era una bruja. Y no soportaba quedarse al margen de nada, y mucho menos no tener ni idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor... Así que se autoconvenció de que debía quedarse con ellos, qué demonios, si han dicho que me necesitan... Siempre podía largarse más adelante si la cosa no le gustaba, o si se ponía muy fea.

- Quédate - dijo Harry, y se encogió de hombros -. Cuantos más seamos, más divertidas serán las fiestas de Navidad...

- Sí, y más regalos tendremos - añadió George con cara de ansiedad consumista.


	5. ¿Admiten tarjetas de crédito?

- CAPÍTULO 5 -

_**¿Admiten tarjetas de crédito?**_

Durante las dos semanas siguientes Zoe tuvo que asimilar tal cantidad de información que a veces le entraban unas ganas horrorosas de insertarse un diskette por la oreja o por cualquier otro orificio de su cuerpo diseñado para tal y liarse a copiar archivos como una desesperada. Una vez conoció la existencia de los Pensaderos, una especie de diskette o chip de ampliación de memoria pero en piedra y con forma de cuenco, su mayor deseo era obtener uno, y con la mayor rapidez posible, gracias.

Pero no fue únicamente el Pensadero lo que la impulsó a hacer una escapadita consumista. En realidad, una vez tuvo tiempo para ordenar sus ideas y empezar a relacionar unas con otras, decidió que la información estaba muy bien en su cerebro, ahí, a mano para utilizarla si era necesaria, y sin perder el tiempo en buscar dispositivos memorísticos que después tendría que insertar en su cerebro o al revés y suerte tendría si no se le colgaba el cerebelo y tenía que reiniciarse todo el sistema (algo que debía ser bastante incómodo para las funciones corporales).

En realidad, la razón fundamental era que necesitaba ropa, y con urgencia. Cuando se lo planteó a Remus Lupin, uno de los habitantes habituales de la casa en la que ahora residía, y uno de los que más información le había suministrado, éste esbozó una sonrisa irónica y murmuró algo que sonó como "Sí, ya, con urgencia... Todas dicen lo mismo". Zoe, que no había llegado a comprender el humor inglés, pasó horas enteras cavilando acerca de aquella afirmación hasta que extrajo algunas conclusiones bastante atinadas, a saber:

a) que Lupin se estaba burlando solapadamente de ella

b) que Lupin se estaba burlando solapadamente de todo el género femenino

c) que Lupin le estaba diciendo solapadamente que no tenía ninguna intención de acompañarla de compras

Zoe se sorprendió bastante ante aquello, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que:

a) sí necesitaba con urgencia algo que ponerse, ya que sus vaqueros y su jersey no la cubrían ni al límite de la decencia

(a.1: quizá precisamente esa era la razón por la que Lupin no quería que fuera de compras, el muy libidinoso)

b) no tenía conocimiento del comportamiento del resto de las mujeres en circunstancias similares, pero podía concluír sin riesgo a equivocarse que todas reaccionarían de forma similar, es decir, yendo de compras

(b.1: excepción hecha de las que no quisieran cubrirse más allá del límite de la decencia)

c) no era capaz de asimilar que hubiera una sola persona en todo el mundo universo que no quisiera ir de compras, fuera del género que fuese e incluso si fuera asexual o hermafrodita

(c.1: y ninguno de los dos últimos casos podía aplicarse a Lupin, por muy solapado que fuera. Véase punto a.1)

De cualquier forma, Zoe asumió que sus dos necesidades, por un lado adquirir alguna prenda de ropa urgente y por otro encontrar a otra persona para que la acompañase en tan loable labor, necesitaban una solución (también urgente). De modo que se lo pidió a Molly Weasley, a Arthur Weasley, a Charlie Weasley, a Bill Weasley, a Fred y a George Weasley, a Ginny Weasley (la pelirroja hermana del resto de los Weasley), a Harry Potter, a Ron Weasley (otro hermano pelirrojo, al parecer muy amigüito de Harry), a Hermione Granger (una adolescente de la edad de Harry y Ron con la que había congeniado bastante, ya que también era de origen muggle, aunque bastante marisabidilla la pobre), e incluso al mismo Dumbledore. Uno por uno le fueron dando largas. Bueno, para ser más exactos, le contestaron:

- No, querida... no me viene muy bien en este momento...

- Creo que deberías conseguir una compañía más acorde con... bueno, es que... en fin, una compañía femenina, o yo qué sé...

- Sería un placer, pero es que tengo que ir al INEM, ya sabes, el Instituto Nefasto de Empleo Mágico...

- No, gracias... Es que he quedado...

- Ni de coña, tía...

- ¿Estás de broma?...

- Mi mamá me ha prohibido ir de compras con desconocidos...

- No me llama nada, gracias...

- Si me compras algo a mí también...

- Todavía soy menor de edad, y según la ley...

- Es que tengo que guardar el incógnito...

De lo que Zoe dedujo que, salvo que ocurriera un milagro, iba a tener que irse de compras ella solita.

No fue fácil. En primer lugar, porque Zoe no había ido en su vida a Londres y no tenía ni idea de dónde podía ir a comprar lo que necesitaba. En segundo lugar, porque no había oído hablar en su vida de una especie de galería comercial a la que llamaban "Callejón Diagon", que, por las descripciones que obtuvo de ella, debía ser como La Vaguada o Parque Corredor pero sin Ikea y con muchos magos y brujas pululando por allí a sus anchas, dedicados a las más variadas y excitantes actividades. En tercer lugar, porque todavía no había aprendido a desenvolverse con soltura en los medios de transporte mágicos, y, al parecer, era prácticamente inevitable utilizar alguno de ellos para acceder al puñetero Callejón Diagon ese.

Una vez solventados esos problemas, no sin otros muchos problemas y dificultades añadidos, se encontró con otros obstáculos con los que no había contado.

Para empezar, tenía todo su dinero en euros. No había contado con que Inglaterra no pertenecía a la zona euro de la Unión Europea, con lo cual lo primero que hizo fue ir a un establecimiento de cambio change exchange y hacerse con un montón de libras esterlinas, chelines, peniques y otras moneditas de aspecto curioso.

En aquel barrio de Londres nadie parecía conocer cierto bareto cutre llamado El Caldero Chorreante. De hecho, tras cuatro horas de preguntar sin que nadie fuera capaz de darle una respuesta, Zoe llegó incluso a pensar que las brujas que vivían con ella le habían tomado el pelo. Consultó su calendario, pero no era el día de los Inocentes, a menos que en Inglaterra lo celebrasen con cuatro meses de antelación.

Finalmente localizó el pequeño y mugriento pub, escondido detrás de una farola. Cuando intentó entrar, el bar se agazapó tras un buzón de correos, con la misma cara que un cachorrito juguetón que escapa de su amo.

- ¡Haz el favor de dejar de hacer el idiota! - exclamó al final, en el tono más imperioso que supo poner, cuando la puerta del pub le sacó la lengua y corrió a ocultarse tras un BMW de color azul-jefe.

Tras un buen rato de jugar al "tú-la-llevas" con el bar, Zoe, perdiendo la paciencia, miró a ambos lados, sacó la varita y amenazó a la negra y roñosa puerta con lanzarle un encantamiento muy complejo cuyos efectos incluían dicha puerta reducida a astillas del tamaño de las virutas que salen de un lápiz cuando le sacas punta.

Una vez dentro del establecimiento, Zoe se dirigió hacia el tabernero-barman-posadero-guía turístico o lo que fuera aquel indivíduo, que, dicho sea de paso, parecía ser pariente cercano de la familia Addams por parte de padre y de algún personaje de Los Mundos de Yupi por línea materna.

- Perdone, buen hombre...

- Uga-uga - dijo el dueño de El Caldero Chorreante, mirándola con cara de Australopithecus.

- Este... ¿Es esta la entrada al Callejón Diagon? - preguntó Zoe, vacilante.

- Uga-urf-gronf - dijo el hombre, señalando la parte trasera del bar con un dedo deforme que necesitaba una buena manicura. Bien, en realidad a todo aquel cuerpo le vendría de perlas una larga estancia en un balneario.

- Vale... Gracias - dijo Zoe, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia la puerta que el hombre había señalado.

- Gronk - dijo el eslabón perdido, asintiendo.

Zoe salió a un pequeño patio interior, oscuro y húmedo, repleto de bolsas y cubos de basura y con un montón de escombros en una esquina. No se veía puerta alguna.

- La verdad es que para ser un callejón es bastante cuadrado - se dijo, inquieta -. No es que sea un diccionario ambulante, pero creía que un callejón era algo más alargado, no sé... Y además no hay tienda que valga...

Rebuscó un rato entre la basura y los escombros, sin localizar ningún establecimiento comercial, ni siquiera uno pequeñito, ni puerta alguna que llevase al susodicho callejón. No es que estuviera esperando un cartel luminoso de neón rosa y azul señalando la entrada principal del centro comercial, ya que los magos tendían a ser bastante más discretos que los muggles, pero por lo menos podía haber alguna puerta, o trampilla, o incluso un agujero por el que salir de aquel patio infame...

Buscó asimismo un plano zonal como los que hay en las salidas y entradas al Metro, de esos de los del punto rojo y el cartelito de "Usted está aquí", pero al parecer todos los que entraban en el patio del bar que no era particular y que, de hecho, no se mojaba cuando llovía porque no era un patio como los demás, todos los que entraban en el patio, decía, debían saber exactamente dónde estaban y a dónde se dirigían y por qué demonios estaban en un patio tan asqueroso. El caso es que Zoe no tenía ni idea de qué hacía allí, de por qué había acabado en aquel patio con aspecto de mazmorra tamaño mini, y de qué sentido tenía su vida en general.

Disquisiciones existencialistas aparte, Zoe comenzaba a cabrearse. Y mucho.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de volver al bar y amenazar de muerte al camarero humanoide, entraron en el patio una pareja de magos, ambos rubios, ambos altos y delgados, ambos con cara de "soy-la-reina-de-los-mares" y ambos vestidos con túnicas de calidad innegable y diseño poco menos que exclusivo, realizado seguramente por algún mago amanerado con vistas a presentar en la Pasarela Diagon una colección de túnicas carísimas e imponibles (salvo que fueras repugnantemente rico, tus medidas fueran 50-40-45 y tuvieras muy poca vergüenza).

Sin molestarse en dirigir a Zoe ni la más breve de las miradas, los dos magos altaneros se acercaron a la pared donde descansaban apoyados los cubos de basura y la observaron con atención. La bruja rubia vestida de diseño sacó la varita y golpeó casi con desgana uno de los ladrillos de la pared.

Instantáneamente ese ladrillo salió disparado hacia un lado, como muerto de miedo ante la amenaza de la varita mágica, y contagió el terror al resto de los ladrillos que conformaban la pared, ya que todos se fueron apartando, subiéndose unos encima de otros y alejándose de la bruja con cara de asco. Zoe pensó que había cierta belleza en la forma que tenían los ladrillos de jugar a saltacabrilla en mitad de una pared, siempre que no llevasen el juego más allá y lograsen que la pared se viniera abajo, puesto que en el ridículo patio no había espacio suficiente para protegerse de una avalancha de ladrillos y cemento. Sin embargo, se quedó boquiabierta al ver que los ladrillos comenzaban a formar una especie de pasaje abovedado rematado en una cúpula bizantina y decorado con frescos renacentistas de hombres excesivamente musculados y mujeres de esas de las que ni de coña se pueden meter en una túnica cosida por un diseñador famoso.

Más allá del pasaje serpenteaba una callecita estrecha, adoquinada, que correteaba hacia abajo hasta perderse de vista en una curva especialmente cerrada (Zoe soltó un improperio mental hacia todos los arquitectos borrachos, hacia todos los ingenieros de caminos drogadictos, hacia todos los redactores de Planes de Organización Urbana con problemas de adaptación y hacia todos los diseñadores en general). Los dos magos atravesaron el pasaje, bajaron por el callejón, tomaron la curva con una maestría que ni Fernando Alonso y desaparecieron.

Zoe permaneció quieta unos minutos, observando con interés los frescos que adornaban la pared de ladrillo del pasaje recién creado. Después, como saliendo de un trance, se decidió a atravesarlo ella también, no fuera que los ladrillos decidieran que así estaban muy incómodos y volvieran a colocarse en forma de pared (ya estaba aprendiendo que con las cosas de los magos nunca se sabe). De modo que se plantó en el callejón y se quedó boquiabierta mirando todo lo que aquella zona comercial tenía para ofrecerle.

Lejos de ser una especie de imitación de todos los centros comerciales del mundo civilizado, el Callejón Diagon era más o menos lo que podrías imaginarte si te diera por pensar en cómo sería justo lo contrario (pensando cosas más raras pierde tiempo la gente día a día). No había grandes escaparates acristalados, ni suelos pulidos, ni megafonía, ni hilo musical. Tampoco había zona infantil recreativa ni aparcamiento público ni bolera ni minicines ni establecimientos de comida rápida. Ni siquiera un maldito supermercado. Las tiendas no tenían ese aspecto inconfundible de ser "de sobre" (ya sabéis, esas que vienen en un sobre con instrucciones del tipo "para montarla pegue la pared A en el suelo B"...), ni eran de ese tipo impersonal y desinfectado que suelen ser las franquicias y establecimientos de un grupo capitalista. Más bien al contrario: el Callejón Diagon estaba repleto de tiendas pequeñas, estrechas y desordenadas, subidas unas encima de otras (como los ladrillos) y repletas hasta los topes de las mercancías más diversas y también, por qué no, de los insectos reptantes más variados (pero los dueños y los clientes no sólo no pegaban un salto y llamaban a Sanidad al verlos, sino que los cogían amorosamente y los guardaban para venderlos con posterioridad a un precio desorbitado).

Las tiendas, que parecían ser todas "de viejo" o "de autor" y tenía cada una su propia e impactante personalidad, no sólo eran distintas por su aspecto: también, cómo no, por los productos que ponían a disposición del público en general. Había tiendas que vendían libros de todo tipo (desde libros con patas hasta cuadernillos de ortografía que te mordían los dedos si te equivocabas al rellenarlos); tiendas de cacharritos que parecían salidos del "Quimicefa", llenas de redomas de cristal, calderos de metal brillante, y todo el set de "Destile su propio Beefeater" en el polvoriento escaparate; tiendas donde los insectos reptantes que en las demás pululaban por el suelo estaban expuestos en una serie de vitrinas, y donde podías encontrar desde los insectos vivos y completos hasta puñados de partes de su anatomía (bastante muertas); tiendas de plantas donde si buscabas una maceta de geranios lo más parecido que encontrabas era una especie de conglomerado de flores, hojas, espinas y dientes de aspecto bastante curioso y amenazador; tiendas de artículos de papelería donde no habían oído hablar de los bolis de tinta líquida pero te vendían la tinta líquida en botecitos y unas plumas para escribir que parecía que pudieran echarse a volar en cualquier momento (de hecho algunas lo hacían); tiendas de escobas que, aunque a primera vista para el ojo inexperto pudieran parecer droguerías, no vendían artículos de limpieza sino artículos de calidad para el juego del quidditch (Zoe reprimió una mueca burlona cuando el dueño le dijo que las escobas volaban); tiendas especializadas en varitas mágicas para todo tipo de encantamientos; tiendas, en definitiva, a cada cual más impactante. La más normal de todas era una heladería donde servían helados que cuando los mordías se te quedaban los dientes pegados ("muy grafiofo", dijo Zoe; "¿y ahora cófo fe los fongo odra vef?").

Lo único que no encontraba por ningún lado era una tienda de ropa. Zoe recorrió el callejón arriba y abajo cerca de cinco veces y lo único remotamente parecido que vio era un local pequeño y mal ventilado cuyo rótulo rezaba: "Túnicas para Cualquier Ocasión". Pero era una tienda de ropa hecha a medida, y Zoe no creía que su sueldo de fontanera le diera para semejante exceso; lo único que quería era un sitio donde hubiera distintos modelos y distintas tallas y un probador con un espejo y una máquina registradora, por Dios, no era tanto pedir...

Cuando vio que no tenía muchas más opciones (de hecho no tenía ninguna otra opción) entró a preguntar. La encargada de la tienda, una bruja de mediana edad, bajita y delgada, que respondía al curioso nombre de señora Malkin, le dijo que un guardarropa completo le costaría 200 galeones.

- ¿Eink? - preguntó Zoe, desconcertada -. ¿Qué son los galeones?

La bruja pareció sorprenderse.

- ¿Cómo no vas a saber lo que son los galeones? - la miró con suspicacia -. No serás una muggle, ¿verdad?

- No, no - se apresuró a negar Zoe -. Es sólo que... Bueno, soy de otro país, y allí tenemos otro... otro sistema monetario...

- Ah - dijo la señora Malkin -. Bueno, pues aquí sólo aceptamos galeones.

- Este... Libras no... ¿Y euros? Tampoco... ¿Admiten tarjetas de crédito? No, claro... ¿Cheques al portador? Con fondos, se lo juro...

- Mira - dijo la señora Malkin con voz bondadosa, señalando la calle con un ademán -, ahí mismo tienes un establecimiento de cambio.

Soltando improperios contra todos los magos en general y los habitantes de Grimmauld Place 12 en particular por no haberse molestado en mencionar el pequeño detallito de las diferentes divisas, Zoe se dirigió por segunda vez en una mañana a cambiar todo su capital en otra moneda.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por comprender a qué se refería aquel hombre cuando hablaba de sickles y knuts, y se perdió completamente al intentar comprender las equivalencias de aquellas moneditas extrafalarias de formas absurdas y tamaños oscilantes entre el de un compact-disc y el de una rueda de molino (si diez knuts valen más o menos lo que una libra, veintinueve knuts son un sickle con lo cual un sickle equivale a... casi tres libras máomeno, y diecisiete sickles son un galeón, ergo un galeón son 51 libras, así que podemos deducir que con cinco knuts nos compramos un periódico, sin suplementos, claro, y entonces... un guardarropa me cuesta lo mismo que 20.400 periódicos, o sea, 20.400 euros, o lo que es lo mismo, 3.386.400 de las antiguas pesetas... ¿¡Están locos?).

Y bueno, ¿para qué quiero yo tantos periódicos?...

Si hacer demasiado caso a su conciencia, que pegaba aullidos en el interior de su cabeza y hacía predicciones apocalípticas acerca del estado futuro de sus finanzas, Zoe volvió a la tienda de Túnicas Para Cualquier Ocasión a hacerse con el guardarropa prometido por aquella bruja tan quisquillosa con las cuestiones monetarias. Al cabo de una hora, aproximadamente, tenía en su poder una enorme cantidad de prendas de vestir y mucho menos dinero.

Mientras la señora Malkin elegía las telas y ordenaba con una palmada a un montón de agujas, alfileres, hilos diversos y tijeritas que cosieran cual si fueran los ratones de La Cenicienta (en ese instante comprendió por qué en todo cuento donde intervenga un vestido de gala tiene que haber un hada madrina, aunque lo cierto era que la señora Malkin no tenía precisamente aspecto de hada madrina, todo hay que decirlo), Zoe se limitó a permanecer de pie y permitir que una cinta métrica la midiese lugares de su cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que se pudieran medir. La señora Malkin pedía su aprobación a la hora de elegir todo lo que iba a necesitar para estar decentemente cubierta los próximos meses, incluyendo, cómo no, la ropa interior (Zoe se sintió mucho más tranquila al comprobar que las brujas llevan bajo esas extrañas túnicas de corte siniestro unas prendas de aspecto bastante muggle, aunque, eso sí, sin costuras... Claro que los muggles también habían inventado la ropa interior sin costuras, ¿no?... Tendría que pensar detenidamente en ello más adelante). Dejándose llevar por el nombre de la tienda, Zoe eligió también túnicas para todas las ocasiones: adquirió una de un color verde esmeralda transgénico que brillaba en la oscuridad, otra de una tela azul que hacía aguas (textualmente), una roja con amapolas cosidas (tenían las raíces entre los hilos, y la señora Malkin le dijo que seguirían creciendo mientras guardase aquella túnica junto a la azul, porque las amapolas también necesitan que se las riegue de vez en cuando), una de color naranja con girasoles bordados que no crecían pero eran preciosos, una túnica blanca con cristalitos cosidos por si acaso encontraba al mago de su vida y lo engañaba para llevárselo al altar, y una negra para los días en los que no estuviera de humor.

El precio también incluía unos zapatos a juego con cada túnica hechos de la misma tela (qué horterada, pensó Zoe, aparte de prometerse a sí misma que jamás se pondría los de las amapolas, qué es eso de ir por la vida con un ramo de flores creciéndole a una entre los dedos de los pies, hombre), y consiguió además que le regalase un par de botas camperas para poder andar cómoda de vez en cuando y no limitarse a estar sentada luciendo zapatitos de cristal, que pueden ser muy cucos pero tienen un peligro y es que luego aparece cualquier príncipe con problemas de tiroides y se quiere casar contigo sólo porque el puñetero zapatito es de tu número.

Salió de la tienda con un número indeterminado (pero impar y de más de una cifra) de bolsas flotando tras ella por el aire (al parecer todas las bolsas de los establecimientos de la zona incorporaban esa característica junto a la de estar hechas de plástico biodegradable respetuoso con el medio ambiente), y subió Callejón arriba hasta llegar de nuevo al Caldero Chorreante, donde preguntó al camarero-australophitecus si sería tan amable de pedirle un taxi, ya que no quería llamar la atención con aquellas bolsas voladoras paseando por Picadilly Circus. El camarero le explicó ("Ooook groonf eeek gronk ook") que de allí no se iba nadie en taxi porque los taxistas no conocían la dirección, y que era mucho más práctico que cogiese la red flu.

Zoe, que no se negaba a las nuevas experiencias, fueran del tipo que fueran (salvo dignas excepciones, como algunas ideas auspiciadas por muggles rumanos daltónicos con fustas), asintió cortesmente durante toda la explicación, y después se dirigió a la enorme chimenea que había en una pared frente a la barra, cogió de una maceta que le tendía el hombre-mono un puñado de una sustancia terrosa y polvorienta, la echó sobre las llamas que ardían alegremente en el hogar, se metió entre ellas cuando se pusieron de color verde y gritó la dirección.

- Uys... Perdón, creo que me he equivocado de sitio - dijo a la pareja de magos ancianos que, sentados frente a la chimenea en dos mecedoras de la época de las colonias, la observaban con desinterés, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a que la gente acabase en su salón al salir del Caldero Chorreante. Zoe miró a su alrededor, vio un cubo metálico colgado junto a la chimenea, metió la mano, la sacó llena de manteca de cerdo, se la limpió en el jersey de lana de oveja merina, metió la mano en un cuenco que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea, la sacó llena de cáscaras de pipas, metió la mano en una cajita de madera que descansaba sobre un taburete, la sacó, esta vez sí, llena de la misma sustancia terrosa y polvorienta que manchaba los dedos como si fuera ceniza, la tiró sobre el fuego y se aseguró de pronunciar claramente:

- ¡Grimmauld Place, 12!

- Hola, Zoe, querida...

Molly Weasley se afanaba en preparar alguna de las numerosas comidas que los habitantes de la casa ingerían a lo largo del día. Zoe salió de la chimenea, ordenó a las bolsas que dejasen de hacer piruetas en el aire porque aquello no era serio, miró a Molly y se frotó las manos.

(Ahora vamos a insertar una pequeña lección de psicología femenina: si hay algo que le guste a una mujer más que ir de compras, eso es enseñar después a la primera persona que se encuentre, preferentemente del sexo femenino, todas y cada una de las compras que ha hecho, y celebrar con una sonrisa las muecas de envidia de la otra al verlas. Qué le vamos a hacer, será un defecto genético que ha sorteado todos los intentos evolutivos de hacerlo desaparecer...).

Molly Weasley sabía perfectamente qué papel le tocaba representar en ese momento, así que, sin una queja, soltó los acostumbrados "Ohs" y "Ahs" y las exclamaciones asombradas de rigor, así como un par de "Qué buena compra has hecho", otros dos "Ah, pero te ha salido a muy buen precio" y un "Qué bonito, ¿lo habrá de mi talla y en amarillo?", mientras todas y cada una de las superficies hábiles de la cocina se iban cubriendo poco a poco de túnicas, zapatos, bolsos, braguitas, medias con liguero y sujetadores con dibujos de snitchs.


	6. Economía sumergida

- CAPÍTULO 6 -

_**Economía sumergida**_

Cuando llegó el mes de septiembre, el tiempo empeoró de una forma tan radical que Zoe se preguntó si no habría perdido un par de meses sin haberse dado cuenta. El cielo presentaba un perpetuo color grisáceo, a veces gris perla, otras veces gris marengo, las más gris plomizo, y las nubes no se comportaban como cirros normales, sino que bajaban hasta el suelo y, a la que te descuidabas, se te metían a tomar el té en la salita. Eran unas nubes omnipresentes, que a veces se presentaban solas, a veces con acompañamiento de agua y en ocasiones incluso con hielo incluído y sin recargo. Zoe acusó el impacto: su ánimo decayó, y cada vez que tenía que salir a la calle temblequeaba como si padeciera un Parkinson terminal mientras las ráfagas de viento helado la zarandeaban de un lado para otro. Recordaba con mucha nostalgia el calorcito que hacía en su España a esas alturas del año, pese a que en multitud de ocasiones había soltado reniegos de todo tipo (_Uf qué calor no hay quien lo soporte ya estamos en septiembre y no se puede parar en la calle y yo con estos pelos_). El verano en Inglaterra duraba exactamente cincuenta y seis horas, tres minutos y catorce segundos, y era evidente que ya se había acabado, de modo que Zoe descubrió lo que mucha otra gente antes que ella: que no hay que creerse todo lo que ponen en las películas porque la mitad están rodadas en interiores y las otras en Almería, que en Inglaterra llueve a cántaros prácticamente todos los días, y que los ingleses no tienen un término específico para la sequía y si lo tienen seguro que lo han inventado a raíz de su entrada en diversos organismos internacionales.

Harta de pasar frío y mojarse hasta las pencas cada vez que asomaba la nariz fuera de la casa, Zoe hizo una nueva excursión punitiva al Callejón Diagon y, aparte de aprovechar para saludar al camarero pleistocénico, a la señora Malkin y a los dos viejecitos de la mecedora de la estación-trasbordo de la red flu, se gastó lo que le quedaba de sueldo en una capa negra de paño muy abrigadita, muy sencillita y sobre todo muy baratita (que no estaban las cosas como para hacer excesos y ella no cobraba prestación por desempleo al no haber cotizado nunca a la Seguridad Social), y volvió a Grimmauld Place con su capa más contenta que unas pascuas (lo de las pascuas era fundamentalmente por el clima).

Sin embargo, cada vez que veía el cielo grisáceo cernirse sobre ella se deprimía más. Y a eso se unió la depresión de ver cómo los más jóvenes de la casa (Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny) se iban al colegio para empezar el curso escolar. No era porque hubiera llegado a tener una gran amistad con ellos, sino porque eso de tener adolescentes en casa siempre da para muchos temas de conversación, la mayoría de ellos picantes, la mayoría de ellos expresados con mucho sentido del humor y la mayoría de ellos comprensibles pese a las diferencias culturales e incluso climatológicas.

Por lo menos no se había quedado sola en aquella casona de cuento de miedo... Allí también vivían la mayoría de los Weasley que ya habían pasado la edad escolar (Arthur y Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred y George; había un séptimo miembro del que no hablaban casi nunca, y al que Zoe no tenía demasiadas ganas de conocer por lo poco que había oído sobre él y sus orejas de tamaño desmesurado; también tenían un primo contable del que hablaban aún peor. Y ya si hablaban de la hija del contable directamente se les salía el bazo por la boca, de tal forma que Zoe comprendió pronto que, para los Weasley, "Mafalda" era un insulto horrible). Aunque pasaban temporadas fuera de allí, en un lugar llamado "La Madriguera" que debía ser su hogar habitual. También hacían de Grimmauld Place su segunda residencia algunos de los demás magos de la Orden del Fénix, que iban y venían esporádicamente (excepto Mundungus Fletcher, que siempre estaba por allí cuando Molly empezaba a preparar la comida). Y Remus Lupin vivía allí siempre, sin segundas residencias ni apartamentos en la playa o en la sierra.

Conforme iban pasando los días y las semanas, Zoe comprendió una cosa más: que, para los miembros de la Orden, aquello no era ningún juego. En su subconsciente, ella siempre se había tomado esa temporada como una prolongación de sus vacaciones de verano, quizá una oportunidad para conocer algún que otro mago y bruja, pero siempre había pensado que al final acabaría volviendo a casa de sus padres y los recuerdos que le quedaran sólo le servirían para sacarles el polvo, como a las fotos de las fiestas familiares de diez años antes _Mira, aquí todavía tenías pelo, cacho bolo... Sí, pues tú pesabas treinta kilos menos, so gorda..._

Pero las cosas no eran así en la Orden del Fénix. La mayoría de sus miembros habían perdido seres queridos en el transcurso de su lucha contra Voldemort, e incluso uno de ellos había muerto ese mismo verano. Todos habían dejado a un lado gran parte de su vida y se la jugaban día a día, sin importarles el coste, en un intento de impedir que Voldemort volviera a hacerse con el poder.

Zoe no había comprendido cuando aceptó la invitación de Dumbledore lo que realmente estaba aceptando (no era la primera vez que firmaba un contrato sin leerse la letra pequeña, pero es que normalmente en la letra pequeña de los contratos vienen cosas acerca de la retención del IRPF, las horas semanales, las horas extras, la disponibilidad, las vacaciones, etcétera; nunca que estabas dispuesto a jugarte el tipo en el trabajo y que encima lo disfrutarías). Sin embargo, poco a poco fue asumiendo que, para aquella gente, no era cosa de risa. Si había que morir, se moría y punto y encima se le escupía encima a la Muerte.

Lo comprendió en toda su magnitud el día que entró a la cocina a desayunar y se encontró a Molly sollozando encima del hombro de Lupin.

Lupin la sacó de la habitación para dejar a Molly llorar en paz, mientras Zoe intentaba por todos los medios deshacerse de la cara de asombro que había puesto. Nunca había visto a una persona de esa edad llorar con tanta congoja como lo hacía en aquellos momentos Molly Weasley. Pero claro, las personas adultas que conocía lloraban porque su pareja les había dado calabazas o les había puesto los cuernos, porque les habían bajado el sueldo o porque el Real Madrid no había ganado la Liga. Molly lloraba por la pérdida de un ser querido.

- Bueno, de dos, en realidad - dijo Lupin -. Verás, Zoe... Es que hoy hace quince años que un grupo de mortífagos mató a sus hermanos. Y Molly todavía se entristece cuando lo recuerda.

Zoe se quedó callada unos segundos.

- N-no sabía que Molly tuviera hermanos...

- Ya no - contestó Lupin -. Eran la única familia que tenía, bueno, aparte de la que ella misma había formado con Arthur, claro. Y ambos formaban parte de la Orden del Fénix original. Sin embargo, muy poca gente recuerda que Molly era hermana de Gideon y Fabian Prewett.

"Dumbledore sí se acuerda. Oh, sí, Dumbledore recuerda muy bien a Molly Prewett. Por eso, cuando quiso volver a crear la Orden, ella fue la primera con la que contó. Porque Dumbledore sabe muy bien que, aunque Molly no formaba parte del grupo hace quince años, sí colaboraba con ella en cierto modo: tenía aquí a sus dos hermanos.

"Es cierto que Molly no podía comprometerse en persona con la Orden en aquellos momentos: hay que tener en cuenta que Ginny acababa de nacer, Ron tenía sólo un año y el mayor de sus hijos, Bill, apenas llegaba a los diez. Pero Gideon y Fabian suplieron a su hermana con mucho entusiasmo, y de hecho Molly llegó a colaborar puntualmente con nosotros, al igual que Arthur, que trabajaba en el Ministerio ya entonces y era un contacto muy importante allí dentro.

Zoe levantó la mirada y clavó los ojos en Lupin. - ¿Y... y cómo...?

Lupin suspiró.

- Tienes que entender, Zoe - explicó - que antes la Orden no estaba tan bien protegida como ahora. Me refiero a la Orden que había antes de que Harry venciera a Voldemort por primera vez. Los mortífagos nos superaban en una proporción de tres a uno, y además contaban con el apoyo de los gigantes, los dementores, la mayor parte de los duendes... Sabían quiénes éramos y dónde encontrarnos, y procuraban encontrarnos de uno en uno para que no pudiéramos oponer resistencia. En aquel momento nos estaban destrozando... Gideon y Fabian no fueron los únicos en morir, antes de que Voldemort atacara a la pareja de magos equivocada.

Por un instante, Zoe pensó que se refería a los Prewett. Sin embargo, recordó a tiempo que se suponía que Fabian y Gideon habían acabado... bueno, muertos, de modo que no pudo suponer una equivocación para Voldemort atacarlos.

- Lily y James Potter - afirmó con total convencimiento, pese a que sabía que ellos también habían acabado... bueno, eso.

- Exacto - asintió Lupin -. Eso ocurrió hace quince años, la noche de Halloween. Pero antes Voldemort mató a muchísimos de los nuestros, entre ellos Gideon y Fabian. Ahora se les considera unos héroes... A pesar de que les tendieron una emboscada y no les dieron ninguna oportunidad, hicieron falta cinco mortífagos para acabar con ellos. Lucharon como leones - sonrió -. En eso supongo que interviene la genética... No hay más que ver cómo se pone Molly cuando te dejas la cama sin hacer. Hecha una fiera.

Zoe se estremeció.

- Sí, lo sé - dijo Lupin -. Es una historia triste, pero no te preocupes: pasó hace mucho tiempo, ahora las cosas son muy distintas. Y yo creo que Molly ya no llora porque le dé pena, sino porque no tiene aquí delante a Gideon y a Fabian para darles una buena voz por habérselo hecho pasar tan mal.

Zoe asintió, sin ver la razón por la cual tendría que admitir que se había estremecido al recordar la cara que puso Molly Weasley la última vez que salió a la calle sin recoger su dormitorio.

Pese al miedo que le había entrado en el cuerpo al comprender que quizá algún día se le pediría que diese su vida por la causa (como todas las causas pero esta vez de verdad), Zoe descubrió que le gustaba bastante eso de vivir rodeada de magos, sin tener que actuar como una muggle y sin ver caras de susto y de congoja cada vez que hacía el hechizo más tonto y más nimio. Ella que siempre había odiado las tareas domésticas se vio un día disfrutando como una loca mientras ayudaba a Molly a hacer la comida a golpe de varita. E incluso fregar los platos, que siempre había sido un engorro (su primer sueldo lo había invertido en un lavavajillas), se hacía mucho más llevadero en aquella casa de enseres bien educados que hacían las cosas por sí solos. Las cacerolas de Grimmauld Place ya eran mayorcitas y se lavaban, se secaban e iban al cole, es decir, a la alacena, sin ayuda de mamá cazuela.

Siempre había sido una nulidad para la cocina, pero descubrió que con magia se le daba muchísimo mejor. Ella que nunca había conseguido hacer decentemente ni una simple tortilla, y a la que le daban problemas hasta los bocatas de jamón, comprobó que una varita mágica es mucho más útil que el mejor libro de recetas, e incluso comenzó a hacer sus propios experimentos culinarios, aunque sin contar con la aprobación de Molly Weasley, eso sí (dijera lo que dijese, aquel cordero al vinagre con salsa de zarzaparrilla era un monumento a la _nouvelle cuisine_ y a la cocina experimental, y si nadie más quería probarlo pues peor para ellos, Zoe tenía estómago para comerse el cordero entero y un par de postres experimentales aunque ligeritos).

El día que explotaron las tuberías del cuarto de baño después de haberse congelado (estaban sólo a mediados de octubre) Zoe decidió que aquel tiempo iba a acabar con ella. Y también decidió que, antes de morir por causa de la climatología, iba a experimentar a ver qué tal se le daba su profesión con una pequeña ayudita por parte de su varita.

Decidió, por último, no volver a arreglar una puñetera tubería si no podía usar la magia para ello. Porque resultaba no sólo mucho más sencillo y menos cansado físicamente, sino que además el acabado quedaba mucho mejor. Consiguió pegar el parche en el tubo con un simple encantamiento de presencia permanente; colocó la tubería en su lugar con un hechizo levitador que habría podido pronunciar incluso estando dormida; y arregló el tabique por el sencillo procedimiento de convencer a las baldosas de que nunca se habían ido del agujero. En consecuencia, el baño quedó como nuevo. Bueno, todo lo "como nuevo" que puede quedar un baño como ese, con aquellas baldosas grises con rosas negras, vamos, que más que descatalogadas deberían estar catalogadas en un manual de paleontología; con esos sanitarios de bronce estilo "Guerra de los Cien Años" y casi casi setecientos de historia; y con esa lámpara marrón tierra imitando a un mantel de cuadros, vamos, la peor pesadilla de un interiorista, es que ni Almodóvar querría un baño como ese para rodar en él una de sus películas costumbristas con decorados eclécticos.

Le gustaba utilizar la magia para hacerse la cama con un leve movimiento de muñeca; también le gustaba limpiar el polvo encogiéndose de hombros, y arreglar su armario guiñando el ojo (el derecho para planchar las túnicas, el izquierdo para doblarlas y un breve parpadeo para que se guardaran en las baldas de forma ordenada y sin pegarse por el espacio que hay para todas).

Aparte de la limpieza doméstica, la vida en Grimmauld Place no le daba demasiado trabajo (a veces combatía su aburrimiento arreglando las tuberías de los vecinos, aunque siempre exigía que no hubiera nadie presente para verla trabajar; y es que tanto tiempo libre daba para aburrirse muchísimo, y más si no tenías tele de pantalla panorámica, discman, DVD, home cinema, equipo estéreo de música ni play station. Por eso Zoe repartió por el barrio carteles de los de "Fontanera a domicilio" y despistaba a los muggles que la llamaban para que no la vieran haciendo volar las tuberías por los aires).

Pese a todos sus temores, el hecho de pertenecer a la Orden sólo la obligaba a asistir a las reuniones semanales que celebraban y escuchar los informes de los magos que hacían el verdadero trabajo de campo (sobre todo los aurores del grupo, que eran quienes más veces se enfrentaban con los mortífagos; también los que trabajaban en el Ministerio solían ser fuente de información. E incluso los profesores de Hogwarts, con Dumbledore a la cabeza, estaban mejor informados que los que vivían permanentemente en Grimmauld Place). También la enviaban un par de noches por semana a hacer rondas nocturnas por las calles de Londres, acompañada del único mago que estaba también en su situación (o sea, en el paro).

Pero Zoe seguía sin comprender por qué Dumbledore había querido que se uniese a ellos, porque, en general, eran mucho más útiles los magos y brujas que cotizaban a la Seguridad Magial que ella. Las rondas nocturnas, sospechaba Zoe, eran un simple regalito para que ambos se sintieran parte del grupo y no se deprimiesen por no ser de utilidad para la Orden. En realidad eran bastante absurdas, porque, por mucho que digan en las películas, los malos no se dedican a planear y cometer sus infamias con premeditación, nocturnidad, alevosía y tan poca luz; es mucho más sencillo hacerlo a la luz del día, y Voldemort era malo, pero no estúpido.

De modo que durante sus noches de rondas daban un par de vueltas, comprobaban que no había nadie con cara de malvado pululando por los alrededores (el portero de la casa de al lado no contaba) y después se iban al Caldero Chorreante a pillarse una cogorza. A veces también iban a otro local que habían abierto un poco más arriba en el callejón Diagon, y cuyo nombre no habían llegado a leer nunca porque siempre que llevaban estaban borrachos como cubas.

Sin embargo, aquellas rondas sí que sirvieron para algo: por primera vez en su vida, Zoe encontró un amigo, un amigo que no se asustaba cada vez que sacaba la varita, un amigo que no la despreciaba por ser fontanera (de hecho pensaba que era una profesión muy _cool_), un amigo que comprendía perfectamente lo que había sentido Zoe al estar desplazada toda su vida, un amigo que la entendía cuando hablaba de lo mal que se sentía por ser un bicho raro, o sea, una bruja viviendo entre muggles. Porque él también se había sentido así toda la vida, pese a que era hijo de magos y había vivido rodeado de magia desde que nació.

Y es que Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo.

Podríamos decir que Zoe empezó a sospecharlo desde el principio, que vio algo raro en Lupin en el momento en que lo conoció y que, después de meses de investigación y recopilación de datos, lo había descubierto un buen día al entrar en su habitación y encontrarlo a cuatro patas y lleno de pelos y dientes por todos lados. Pero si lo dijésemos estaríamos mintiendo, porque Zoe no había sospechado en ningún momento que hubiera nada especial en Remus Lupin (bueno, aparte de ser un hombre simpático, agradable y medianamente atractivo pese a su prematuro envejecimiento; en ese sentido Zoe sí pensaba que Lupin era especial, pero no tan especial como eso).

Lo que sucedió en realidad fue mucho menos impactante y no da ni para rellenar un mísero capítulo: Lupin se lo comentó una noche de ronda, simplemente para explicarle por qué entendía perfectamente los traumas infantiles de Zoe. Y ni siquiera la conversación fue nada del otro jueves:

- ¿Shabesh? Shoy un licos... licon... licandr... un hombrrreh.

- Ya lo había dedushido yo sholita, ggrashiassssh - rió Zoe tontamente.

- No, boba... Quiero dessshir que shoy un hombrrreh lobbo.

- Ah. ¿Guieres odra gopa?

Al día siguiente a Zoe le costaba comprender por qué se sentía tan mal. Hizo memoria de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, hizo recuento de las neuronas desaparecidas (fue como un parte de guerra con bajas incluídas) y, después de entonar un sentido réquiem por las caídas en cumplimiento del deber y por defender a la patria cerebral, decidió:

a) beberse cinco litros de agua seguidos sin respirar.

b) beberse una manzanilla

c) beberse un gazpacho multivitaminado, mineralizado e hidra-proteico

d) darse una ducha alternando agua helada y caliente

e) ir a hablar con Lupin

Esta conversación sí que fue un poquito más impactante que la de la otra noche. Bien, es cierto que una mañana de síndrome de abstinencia etílico no es quizás el mejor momento para hablar de ciertas cosas, pero Lupin, que se encontraba fatal y estaba tan perjudicado que apenas podía abrir los ojos, pensó que Zoe estaba decidida a saberlo todo y que su expresión, aparte de "resaca", decía a las claras: "me lo cuentas ahora o carretera".

De modo que suspiró y le contó cómo le había mordido un hombre lobo cuando era apenas un niño (fundamentalmente por hacer el cabra y desobedecer a papi y a mami, como hacen todos los niños... Aunque no todos los niños se convierten por ello en pequeños monstruitos aullantes, por la sencilla razón de que la mayoría de ellos ya son pequeños monstruitos aullantes).

Pese al inicio propio de una peli de terror barata y anticuada, la historia de Lupin tenía visos de ir a convertirse en el dramón más lacrimógeno de la historia del cinema, por la sencilla razón de que, si uno se saltaba el prólogo, la cosa empezaba bastante bien. Zoe empezó a interesarse cuando Lupin le contó cómo Dumbledore había aceptado que estudiase en Hogwarts pese a ser un hombre lobo, y cómo cada luna llena iba a la Casa de los Gritos por el pasadizo que salía del Sauce Boxeador (que tenía toda la pinta de ser una de esas plantas simpáticas que vendían en la tienda del callejón).

Zoe sonrió cuando Lupin le explicó que en Hogwarts, por primera vez, había encontrado amigos de verdad: James, Sirius y Peter, y rió con ganas cuando supo que habían conseguido hacerse animagos de forma ilegal bajo las mismas narices de Dumbledore, que no se había enterado de aquello hasta tres años antes.

- Ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido a mí cuando estudiaba con él... - dijo Zoe, soñadora, imaginando lo divertido que habría sido convertirse en zarigüeya a sus espaldas.

Se metió tanto en la historia que soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Lupin le contó cómo los cuatro, con el añadido de Lily, siguieron siendo amigos al salir de Hogwarts. Y lloró de rabia cuando le dijo que James y Lily habían sido asesinados por la traición de Sirius, que también había acabado con la vida de Peter.

Se le saltaban las lágrimas sólo de pensar en lo mal que lo habría pasado Lupin durante aquellos largos años: de tener cuatro amigos fantásticos había pasado a estar solo, sin trabajo y aislado de la comunidad mágica.

Por eso, sonrió ampliamente cuando Lupin le explicó que Dumbledore le había dado trabajo en Hogwarts, donde había conocido a Harry, el hijo de James y Lily. Rió francamente cuando supo que, gracias en gran medida a Harry, había descubierto que Sirius (que en aquel momento se había escapado de Azkaban y parecía dispuesto a asesinar a Harry como un mago psicópata), en realidad no había traicionado a James y había asesinado a Peter, sino que había sido éste último quien propició la muerte de James y Lily y había fingido su propia muerte. Y estuvo a punto de aplaudir, a pesar de saber que Peter había huído, cuando se enteró de que Sirius había vuelto a escapar gracias a su ahijado, Harry.

Por eso le impactó muchísimo más enterarse de que Sirius era ese mago de la Orden que había muerto unos meses antes. Y volvió a llorar cuando Lupin le explicó, con el dolor claramente reflejado en su rostro, que había muerto por intentar salvarle la vida a Harry.

Si lloraba (no a causa de la resaca sino por su natural melodramático) era por Lupin, que, a su modo de ver, era quien más había perdido en esa historia (los muertos pierden la vida; los vivos pierden a los muertos. Y les queda vida para recordarlos). Haber perdido dos veces a sus mejores amigos (a James y a Peter por Sirius, y a Sirius, en parte, por Peter) tenía que haber sido muy duro para él, más aún teniendo en cuenta que no podía demostrar su dolor frente a muchas personas, y que de nuevo volvía a ser un licántropo aislado y solo, sin trabajo y sin amigos. Si Zoe estaba desesperada por encontrar un amigo mago, la desesperación de Lupin debía ser como un dolor de muelas constante, sin antiinflamatorios ni analgésicos y a una distancia de 5.000 km del dentista más cercano.

Después de saber aquello, Zoe descubrió que no le importaba ni mucho ni poco que Lupin fuera un hombre lobo. Bien, podía llegar a ser incómodo si un día se despistaba y la mordía (no tenía ninguna gana de pasarse las noches llena de pelos por ahí, gracias, con lo que le había costado hacerse la depilación por láser), pero en realidad no era para tanto, ¿no? Vamos, que tampoco había que echarse las manos a la cabeza, con quitarse de en medio cuando tuviera ganas de hincar el diente era suficiente...

De ese modo, Lupin se convirtió en su amigo. Aparte de emborracharse juntos y ayudarse a pasar las resacas, Zoe empezó a permitirle que la acompañase cuando iba a hacer algún trabajillo de fontanería ("No te puedo pagar nada pero igual si aprendes un oficio puedes llegar a ser becario..." "¿Crees que tengo edad de ser becario, mujer?"), le pedía que le contase todo lo que pudiera sobre la sociedad mágica (de la que ella no tenía ni idea, lo cual puede llegar a ser bastante molesto en según qué ocasiones), y encontró en él a la persona ideal para ayudarla en sus experimentos culinarios (casi nunca se quejaba de los nuevos sabores que ella descubría mezclando ingredientes ignotos, e incluso de vez en cuando alababa sus nuevas recetas, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo, todo hay que decirlo). Zoe llegó a pedirle que la acompañase de compras, y Lupin se negó, claro, pero sin apenas mofa, befa o escarnio, lo que demostraba lo mucho que había evolucionado su relación amistosa con la confesión de su licantropía.

Y, en las noches de luna llena, Lupin permanecía echado sobre la alfombra del salón, frente al fuego, Zoe le rascaba detrás de las orejas mientras leía un libro tumbada en el sofá, y él ronroneaba como si fuera un gatito de angora con lazo al cuello incluído en vez de un peazo lobo de doscientos kilos.


	7. La mejor forma de pasar una tarde de

-CAPÍTULO 7 -

_**La mejor manera de pasar **_

_**una tarde de domingo**_

- ¿Mamá? Mamá, ¿estás ahí?

- Hiiiiiiiiijaaaaaaa... - sonó una voz quejumbrosa al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- Mamá, ¿estás bien?

- Bieeen, hija, bieeeeeeeeen... Aunque - la voz cambió para hacerse francamente acusadora - no es que te importe mucho, ¿verdad? Para lo que llamas para interesarte por nosotros...

- Mamá...

- ...desde luego, cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos...

- Pero...

- ...tanto colegio de pago pa que luego me salgas asín...

- Mamá, ya sabes que aquí no tengo teléfono...

- Eugenia Celia Alejandra María de las Mercedes, eso no se lo cree nadie -. Zoe puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando su madre la llamaba por el nombre completo se avecinaba una conversación de las pesaditas de verdad.

- Es verdad, mamá...

- Ya, ¿y dónde estás, en Siberia? ¿Queda algún sitio en todo el planeta donde no haya teléfono?

- Mira, mamá...

- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te has unido a una comuna hippie? ¿Eres drogadicta? ¿Estás embarazada? ¿¡_Te has quedado en el paro_!

- No, mamá... Bueno, sí, pero...

- Lo sabía, si es que lo sabía, ya sabía yo que tenía que pasar algo así...

- Mamá...

- Si es que ya se lo decía yo a tu padre, qué hace esta chica por ahí sola, perdida, que es una perdida...

- Pero mamá...

- ...que se cree que todo el monte es orgasmo, digo orégano, y con la cantidad de cosas que pasan hoy en día, sólo hay que verlo en las noticias...

- ¡Mamá! ¡Tengo veintinueve años!

- ...precisamente por eso, qué hace una chica de tu edad soltera y entera, pero claro, en lugar de ir a buscar un marido decente te vas por ahí de juerga, y a saber cómo vas a acabar...

- Mamá...

- ...tú lo que tienes que hacer es venirte a casa con tus padres, que dónde vas a estar mejor que con nosotros...

- Mamá, cállate sólo un min...

- ¡No me digas que me calle, jovencita! Ahora mismo te coges el primer avión, tren, autobús, coche o patera que salga para aquí y te vuelves a casa, que en cuanto llegues te vas a enterar de lo que vale un...

- TUIT-TUIT-TUIT-TUIT... - colgó Zoe.

Más o menos así, coma arriba o coma abajo, insulto arriba o insulto abajo, predicción apocalíptica arriba o predicción apocalíptica abajo, habían sido todas y cada una de las conversaciones que Zoe había mantenido con su madre desde que se había ido a vivir a Grimmauld Place, 12.

Evidentemente, su madre tenía parte de razón (aunque Zoe seguía sin soportar sus sermones, como buena hija que era). No le había dicho que se había trasladado a Inglaterra a vivir con la disidencia antivoldemortiana, porque las preguntas habrían sido largas, numerosas y sobre todo incómodas (empezando por "¿¡Antiquééééé?" y terminando por "¿Y tú por qué tienes que meterte en esos fregaos?").

De modo que se había limitado a explicarle a su madre (ella ya se encargaría de contárselo a su padre, si es que le apetecía hacerlo, lo encontraba a mano y estaban en un momento de esos raros en los que se hablaban con normalidad y no utilizaban a la vecina del quinto para comunicarse), se había limitado a explicarle a su madre, decía, que había ganado una beca CCC de paleofontanería, que se hallaba en un pueblecito de Asturias estudiando las alcantarillas arévacas y que para llamar por teléfono tenía que coger siete transportes públicos con sus correspondencias y trasbordos (esto último, al menos, era verdad).

Cuando su madre le dijo, con voz de sospecha, que quería pruebas y no promestas, Zoe le respondió que iban a publicar una lista de los ganadores de las becas CCC en el siguiente número de _Noticias del Globo Terráqueo_, que si tenía mucha curiosidad que lo leyese, y que desde luego, qué poca confianza tenían en ella, que se sentía muy dolida, que jamás iba a perdonarle esa suspicacia y que TUIT-TUIT-TUIT-TUIT.

(Evidentemente, su madre no iba a encontrar ninguna lista de ganadores que la incluyese en _Noticias del Globo Terráqueo_, pero seguro que pasaría un rato muy agradable leyendo la historia del anciano de Navalvillar de Pela que aseguraba que tenía una imagen de Cristo impresa en la barbilla, la del hombre de Gangas del Arroyo que había encontrado un diente de Hitler en un Bollycao, la de la niña de Carrascosa del Infante que había nacido con una marca de nacimiento con la forma del brazo incorrupto de Santa Teresa, y la de la mujer de Villajoyosa del Fairiultra que juraba que Elvis vivía pared con pared con ella y todos los años se encargaba de dar el pregón de las fiestas patronales. Sorprendentemente, una de estas historias es cierta).

Corría el mes de noviembre, y, para asombro de Zoe, el tiempo había empeorado todavía más hasta hacerse francamente insoportable. Había días que tenía que ponerse todas sus túnicas una encima de otra para poder salir a la calle (excepto la blanca, que la dejaba sin estrenar por si acaso, nunca se sabía...), y aún así había tenido que ir a ver a la señora Malkin para exigirle que le hiciera una remesa de camisetas térmicas (las camisetas térmicas realizadas con magia eran de una calidad muy superior a las muggles; tenían un sistema de ventilación por aire caliente que daba un gustito cuando fuera de la camiseta nevaba...).

Por lo demás, la vida seguía siendo exactamente igual en Grimmauld Place, 12. Zoe y Lupin eran los únicos que vivían allí permanentemente, pero los Weasley cada vez pasaban más tiempo con ellos en la sede, quizá porque era mucho más grande que su madriguera esa y cabían mucho mejor y estaban mucho más cómodos (y también a que cada vez que Zoe se ponía a hacer la comida tenían que llamar a la Brigada de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos, y Arthur empezaba a estar harto de disculparla ante el Ministerio).

Los miembros de la Orden también estaban pasando una temporada muy tranquila. Después del órdago de Bellatrix Lestrange, los mortífagos no habían vuelto a intentar ningún golpe de efecto; salvo los típicos enfrentamientos entre ambos bandos a la salida del trabajo (ya se sabe, un par de intercambios de insultos entre los aurores y los partidarios declarados de Voldemort, un "Como os cojamos os vamos a dar una patada en el trasero", dos o tres "¿Vosotros y cuántos más?", media docena de "No os lo creéis ni borrachos", algún que otro "Sujetadme que lo mato" y un número indeterminado de "La última vez porque el árbitro estaba comprado, que si no..."), la Orden se limitaba a reunirse una vez por semana, hacer el paripé de presentar algún informe que otro acerca de lo que imaginaban que estarían haciendo los mortífagos, y organizar una partida de poker clandestina o pedir una pizza y ver en el fuego de la chimenea la final de la Copa del Ministro de Quidditch ("¡Faltaaaaaaaa!" "¡Qué dices, si ha sido él quien le ha bloqueado!" "¡Ni de coña, le ha agarrado el palo de la escoba!" "¡Pero antes le ha dado con el bate en la cabeza!" "¡No tienes ni idea!" "¡Sujetadme que lo mato!" "La última vez porque el árbitro estaba comprado, que si no..." etcétera etcétera etcétera).

Zoe había organizado una pequeña empresa ilegal de fontanería en el vecindario, que las primeras semanas le había reportado muchos beneficios (incluso había llegado a un acuerdo con los gnomos para que los muggles le ingresaran el dinero en libras y ellos lo cambiaran instantáneamente en galeones y se lo metieran en la cámara acorazada sin hacer demasiadas preguntas); sin embargo, conforme iba arreglando más y más tuberías, la iban llamando menos. Y es que ese es el problema de hacer bien el trabajo: que las tuberías no se volvían a romper nunca, y en consecuencia Zoe se iba quedando sin trabajo, y por ende sin ingresos.

Como sus dos rondas semanales con Lupin por las calles nocturnas de Londres no daban para sacudirle de encima el aburrimiento (sólo para darle nuevas ideas para sacudirse de encima la resaca), Zoe empezó a buscar un método alternativo de mantenerse ocupada. Y lo encontró en la misma sede de la Orden: después de arreglar el baño, pensó que lo más apropiado sería redecorar toda la casa, que era la causa en gran medida de la depresión que la aquejaba desde septiembre. Porque Grimmauld Place, 12 podía ser una casa grande y noble, pero la solera que podía haber tenido en algún momento de su historia se había convertido en pura decrepitud, y la casona era más apropiada como escenario de una película de terror adolescente que como hogar de un montón de magos y brujas buenos. Zoe tenía pesadillas por el color marrón ceniza de las paredes, sentía escalofríos al pisar el suelo de losas negras, y tenía el impulso de enviar todo el mobiliario de la casa a otro plano de existencia unas siete veces al día.

Preguntó a Lupin a quién tenía que pedirle permiso para poner toda la sede patas arriba, y éste le dijo que escribiera a Harry (el dueño de la casa había sido Sirius Black hasta mediados de año, pero, a menos que Zoe hubiera desarrollado sin saberlo un potencial especial para la Nigromancia, no era probable que pudiera hablar con él para preguntarle). De modo que Zoe escribió a Harry Potter intentando convencerlo, intentó convencer a Molly para que le prestase una lechuza, intentó convencer a _Errol_ de que volar quinientos kilómetros no era para tanto, intentó convencer a _Errol_ de que levantase la pata para atarle la carta, intentó convencer a _Errol_ de que hiciera una pirueta, intentó convencer a _Errol_ de que se presentase con ella al concurso de Brujas Y Lechuzas Trapecistas, e intentó convencer a _Errol_ de que se volviera en sí y viajase a Hogwarts y a cambio ella se olvidaría de lo del concurso.

Mientras esperaba a que _Errol_ encontrase el camino, Zoe decidió organizar una excursión para mostrarle a Arthur Weasley, el auténtico forofo de los muggles, la verdadera razón de vivir de los no magos. Fred, George, Bill y Charlie se unieron a la expedición con tanto entusiasmo que hubo que echarles un encantamiento tranquilizante, y Lupin se unió a la expedición por puro y duro aburrimiento, sin atenuantes. A última hora, Tonks, la bruja del pelo de colores, se unió a la expedición por razones que sólo ella podía comprender, pero que tenían mucho que ver con que tenía la tarde libre. Había cambiado su look habitual por otro mucho más convencional: llevaba el pelo de un color castaño de lo más vulgar, y la miraba como si la culpa de que el tinte le hubiera salido mal fuese única y exclusivamente culpa de Zoe.

De modo que Zoe abrió un traslador para evitar que alguien se perdiera por el camino, y se llevó a toda aquella gente a un lugar donde Arthur descubriría finalmente qué eran los muggles, por qué se empeñaban en vivir aunque fuera sin magia y cuál era el motor de su existencia: el Santiago Bernabéu.

Dos horas después salieron del Estadio, todos cubiertos de banderas y bufandas blancas (Fred y George se compraron una blaugrana para destacar, pero, pese a estar sentados en el Fondo Sur junto a una pancarta que decía Ultras Sur Puo Barça Viva España, nadie intentó tocarles ni un pelo, vaya usted a saber por qué). Todavía comentaban el partido, y Arthur exigía a Zoe tantas explicaciones acerca del reglamento que ésta estuvo a punto de desaparecerse y dejarlos para que volvieran a Londres como pudieran. Arthur se pasó todo el camino hasta el descampado más cercano (no iban a hacer un traslador ilegal en mitad de la Castellana, por favor) planeando proponer en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos una versión del fútbol en la que los jugadores fueran sobre escobas de carreras.

- ¡O mejor! - exclamó -. ¡Que vuelen encima del balón! Bueno, no, claro, porque los que no estuvieran en posesión del esférico se caerían...

- Papá, ¿me quieres decir que alguien irá a ver un deporte que sólo se juega con una pelota?

- No veo por qué no, mira qué de gente hay hoy aquí...

- Pero éstos son muggles, papá.

- Bueno, pero no son tontos, ¿no?

- Tengo mis dudas...

Cuando finalmente llegó la respuesta de Harry a la pregunta de Zoe (_Si consigues que esa casa tenga un estilo menos retro y más acorde con los tiempos actuales, soy capaz de donar mil galeones a la revista Tendencias Decorativas. Dale de comer a Hedwig, que cada vez que va y viene de Londres se le caen todas las plumas de la cola de desnutrición. Errol está en coma, ya os lo enviaré cuando vuelva en sí_), Zoe se puso manos a la obra y empezó a planificar la mejor forma de darle un aire más alegre a semejante monumento funerario con ventanas.

Para ello contó con la ayuda entusiasta de Fred y George Weasley, que decidieron intervenir pese a que nunca se aburrían porque siempre estaban probando cosas nuevas, los tíos, y de Lupin, que se aburría como una ameba y estaba empezando a entrar en un estado vegetativo permanente (un día incluso bajó a desayunar con hojas saliéndole de las orejas, aunque aquello fue por una mala pesadilla que había tenido la única noche que había dormido con la varita cerca).

Lo primero que hizo fue planear un cambio de color, que era lo que más daño hacía a la vista. Pasó un par de tardes entretenidísimas pululando por todas las tiendas de bricolage y construcción de Londres, buscando las pinturas más apropiadas para la casa.

Como el objetivo era evitar el aburrimiento, decidió redecorar la casa al estilo muggle, porque si lo hacía con magia sólo tenía que sentarse y mirar cómo las brochas pintaban las paredes y cómo los muebles se autolojaban y autobarnizaban, y eso no iba a servirle de mucho. De modo que cada noche se sentaban a la mesa cubiertos de gotitas y churretes de pintura plástica de distintos colores (amarilla para los pasillos, rojo bermellón para el salón, verde pistacho para el comedor por aquello de incitar al hambre, un color crema monísimo para los techos del cuarto de baño y azul celeste para los dormitorios, porque les habían dicho que el azul relajaba y propiciaba el descanso o algo así).

Fred y George estuvieron a punto de cargarse un par de sofás cuando los movían para quitarlos de en medio, y a Zoe le faltó un milímetro para caerse por la ventana cuando intentaba rematar una esquina del comedor, pero por lo demás no se les dio nada mal aquello de la pintura muggle; de hecho, Fred y George se plantearon por un loco momento cerrar su tienda de artículos de broma y abrir un taller de pintores a domicilio, hasta que Lupin les quitó la idea de la cabeza explicándoles que a los muggles probablemente no les haría ninguna gracia que la pared de su comedor les gritase insultos mientras cenaban.

Una vez finalizada la tarea de pintar todas las paredes, la emprendieron con el alicatado del baño; en esto sí que Zoe pudo enseñarles a hacerlo del modo muggle como una profesional que era, y, salvo convencer a los gemelos de que no era de buen gusto abrir detrás de las baldosas de la bañera un agujero para poder observar desde la habitación de al lado, la cosa quedó mucho mejor que antes: por lo menos las losas eran de un sencillo color beige con una hilera azul oscuro, el suelo era de ese mismo azul y los sanitarios eran de un tranquilizador color blanco y un sencillo diseño moderno. Tuvieron una pequeña discusión acerca de los grifos dorados, pero al final Harry escribió diciéndoles que, mientras funcionasen y no tuvieran fantasmas llorones dentro, el color le importaba un (censurado).

Bill y Fleur exigieron que la bañera fuera de hidromasaje y tuvieron que cambiarla, y Tonks se unió a ellos en una tarde memorable en la que empezaron confeccionando cortinas y estores y acabaron jugando a las tinieblas por toda la casa.

Después, Zoe dirigió su mirada al mobiliario. Lo mirara por donde lo mirase, no había por donde cogerlo, de modo que arrasó con él y lo vendió todo en un mercadillo improvisado que montó a tal efecto, para empezar de cero.

Tuvo que escaquearse de la multa que le puso el Ayuntamiento muggle por ejercer la venta ambulante sin permiso municipal, y Arthur le evitó la multa que tendría que haber pagado al Ministerio de Magia por vender objetos mágicos a muggles. Después, acompañó a la Brigada de Investigación de Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles a intentar recuperar todo aquello (al Ministerio no le gustaba nada que hubiera por ahí pululando una serie de sillas abraza-personas, mesas escupe-comidas, espejos insulta-gentes, sofás ahoga-siesteros, camas impide-adulterios y demás tonterías), y durante la tarde se pelearon con dos vendedores que querían cobrarles el triple por cada uno de los objetos, con un intermediario que aseguraba que no sabía nada de ellos y con un carterista que pretendía meterles la mano en el bolsillo.

Arthur Weasley, como es de suponer, estaba encantado.

- Míralos, qué contentos van... - dijo con tono de añoranza.

- No creo que ese que se ha quedado sin dedo vaya muy contento, la verdad.

Una vez solucionados los problemas legales, Zoe empezó a pensar en cómo sustituir las piezas que había vendido y que habían acabado confiscadas por el Ministerio de Magia. Decidió que lo mejor para paliar el aburrimiento (y también para su bolsillo, que no era cosa baladí) era hacerlos ella misma con sus manitas y sus abalorios, que pa eso se había pasado todos los domingos durante años y años enganchada a _Bricomanía_.

Hizo varios intentos de enseñar a Lupin, Fred y George a hacer sillas, pero como no tenían ningún tipo de habilidad muggle les encargó las estanterías de toda la casa (que, en teoría, eran mucho más fáciles de hacer, aunque por los resultados nadie podía estar muy seguro de aquello), y ella se hizo las mesas, los sofás, las camas y las butacas.

Quedaron todos tan mal que pasó un par de días pensando seriamente poner una reclamación formal a la productora de _Bricomanía_, porque ella había visto religiosamente todos los programas y sin embargo las cosas no le salían como al presentador ese barbudo del mono azul, qué es eso de reírse de la gente, hombre ya. Sin embargo, decidió desistir porque no tenía ganas de meterse en pleitos y además no tenía dinero para pagar a un abogado. De modo que recorrió toda la casa a escondidas dando golpecitos de varita a todas sus recientes y catastróficas creaciones, y al final la casa quedó como un catálogo de _Mueble Al Día_.

Llegados a este punto, Zoe pensó que lo único que quedaba para que la casa fuera una auténtica maravilla de la decoración moderna y estilosa eran un par de detallitos por aquí, algún jarroncito por allá, las típicas figuritas de adorno, alguna alfombra que cubriese el reluciente parquet que había colocado días antes y un par de cuadros que hicieran compañía al de aquella señora que gritaba tanto y que nadie había sido capaz de descolgar del recibidor (como no había quien lo despegase, Fred le había dado por encima una mano de pintura rosa fucsia, mientras la señora soltaba insultos de camionera y escupía pintura plástica como una descosida).

Y también impidió que George y Fred colgasen un espejo enorme en el techo de cada habitación, les explicó que las cortinas de color carmesí no pegaban con el resto del mobiliario y decidió apuntarles a un cursillo CCC de Decoración e Interiorismo, porque desde que iban al garito de al lado de su tienda a pasar las horas muertas se les estaba quedando un gusto fatal. Zoe y Lupin no tenían esos problemas porque cuando iban a ese bar estaban siempre tan cocidos que apenas podían pedir otra copa, como para fijarse en el estilo que tenía.

En definitiva, para lo que habían gastado y el material con que contaban, la casa quedó como para presentarla a un concurso de reformas a bajo coste. Pena que los magos no hicieran ese tipo de concursos. Lo único que no decoró fue la cocina, porque Molly se transformó en un tigre de bengala con muchos dientes (curiosamente sin cambiar de forma) y coincidieron en señalar que la cocina estaba muy bien como estaba, dónde iba a parar, y que qué falta hacía ponerse ahora a cambiarla.


	8. Redecora tu vida

- CAPÍTULO 8 -

_**Redecora tu vida**_

Como dice la canción, la Nochebuena se vino, la Nochebuena se fue, y los de siempre se quedaron en la casa después de que los niños volvieran al cole en enero. Pero entre medias pasaron unos días bastante entretenidos, en una chabolilla muy graciosa perdida en mitad del campo (La Mondroñera, o algo así la llamaban) por no decir francamente divertidos, entre Nochebuena, Navidad, Año Nuevo, la resaca de Año Nuevo y los Reyes Magos de Oriente (los ingleses no solían celebrarlo, pero Zoe lo convirtió en una nueva tradición en la casa con el apoyo entusiasta y pro-consumista de los magos menores de edad y algunos de los mayores).

Gracias a su intercesión en favor de una segunda e inesperada remesa de regalos de Navidad, Zoe encontró la mañana del día seis de enero encima de sus zapatos con amapolas (eran los que había elegido para dejar bajo el árbol de Navidad, porque si se le estropeaban o las amapolas acababan chafadas no le importaba en absoluto) una gran cantidad de paquetes con su nombre.

Recibió como regalo un enorme libro auto-lector de _Historia de la Magia: Del Mesolítico a la Época Actual_ (que le envió por correo Hermione Granger, que no podía asumir que Zoe viviera en la más absoluta ignorancia respecto a aquella cuestión); doscientas bolsas de gominolas que cambiaban de sabor cuando te las comías (cortesía de Ron y Ginny Weasley); un costurero (regalo de Harry, "por si quieres ponerte a hacer tapetitos también para adornar las mesas", dijo el muy sinvergüenza); un kit de _Haga estallar su propio barrio_ (de Fred y George Weasley); un dragón de trapo que hacía Groooooaaaaaaaaaarrrrr ("así te evitas destrozarte la garganta con las onomatopeyas", dijo Charlie con un guiño; como el guiño no parecía tener segundas intenciones y lo de las onomatopeyas tampoco, Zoe aceptó la marioneta con una sonrisa); una estancia de una semana en un magilneario (de parte de Bill, porque Fleur llevaba unos cuantos meses diciéndole a Zoe que se hiciera una limpieza de cutis que tenía los poros fatal); un jersey de lana de oveja merina con un encantamiento anti-estiramiento incorporado ("por si vuelves a encontrarte con un dragón estando por ahí mi hijo Charlie", dijo Molly); una radio mágica con conexión a la cadena CM ("Los Cuarenta Magistrales", le explicó Tonks; "Así te enteras de una vez de quiénes son Las Brujas de Macbeth"); el _Reglamento del Nuevo Juego del Futbbolitch_ (Arthur Weasley se lo entregó henchido de orgullo); y una caja de botellas de Beefeater ("Pero con la condición de que la compartas conmigo, ¿eh?", dijo Lupin).

A cambio, ella les hizo a cada uno de ellos una estantería de regalo (era una broma, pero ninguno pareció tomárselo con demasiado sentido del humor... Menos mal que Zoe fue capaz de arreglar la situación entregándoles unas camisetas de Osborne y unas figuritas de cerámica que representaban a un torero vestido de luces; era lo más jorrible que había encontrado en la Duty Free del aeropuerto internacional de Londres, pero a todos les gustó tanto que incluso la felicitaron por los entrantes de cocina experimental que había preparado para la comida sin que Molly se enterase).

Sus padres le enviaron una suscripción anual al _Noticias del Globo Terráqueo_ acompañada de una nota:

_Es una revista muy interesante, gracias. Dinos dónde demonios estás, en el número de diciembre dice que en Asturias no hay alcantarillas arévacas._

_Besos, Papá y Mamá._

Para cuando los más jóvenes volvieron a Hogwarts (gruñendo y quejándose porque tenían que entregar un trabajo para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y al parecer el profesor que les daba esa asignatura era ni más ni menos que Snape, el que se suponía que tenía que darles Pociones... Zoe dejó de intentar comprender las aspiraciones direccionales de Dumbledore: la forma en que llevaba su colegio era, absurda o no, suya), el tiempo parecía más propio del barrio de Nanuk El Esquimal que de la capital de un país civilizado muy al sur del Círculo Polar Ártico. Pese a que pueda parecer lo contrario, no es que Zoe estuviera habituándose a esa costumbre netamente británica de hablar a todas horas del tiempo; simplemente era que la climatología estaba a punto de causarle un ataque de nervios.

Pensando en el frío de peotas que hacía en aquel país de locos pasó el mes de enero y un buen día Zoe se encontró a medidados de marzo sin saber muy bien qué había ocurrido y quién había sido el idiota que había manipulado el calendario y se había saltado un mes así, sin avisar y sin anestesia. Siempre pasaba lo mismo: a esas alturas del año, y más conforme se acercaba a la fecha fatídica, el tiempo parecía ir a saltos descontrolados, las semanas tenían apenas unas horas y en un día apenas le daba tiempo de hacerse la cama antes de tener que volver a meterse en ella.

Una mañana se despertó sintiéndose mucho más vieja, mucho más estropeada, con mucha menos salud y muchas menos ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, y menos aún de permitir que nadie le tocase mucho los coones.

Fue el día que cumplió treinta años.

Bajó a la cocina para desayunar arrastrando los pies y el alma, entró, saludó a Molly con un gruñido ininteligible y soltó una carcajada amarga al darse cuenta de que Molly no estaba allí, porque los Weasley habían ido a su madriguera a pasar una breve temporada (uno o dos minutos, a juzgar por cómo pasaba el tiempo de raro en esa casa).

Mucho mejor... Así no tendría que soportar que nadie la felicitase por su cercanía a la senectud. Zoe frunció el entrecejo mientras empezaba a reunir los ingredientes para hacerse una tortilla de aguacate y pepino con salsa de zarzamora, que, además de ser buenísima para las líneas de expresión, las patas de gallo, la flaccidez, el descolgamiento, los radicales libres y las arrugas en general, estaba buenísima, dijera lo que dijera Molly Weasley. Si oía a alguien hablar de cumpleaños era capaz de cometer un asesinato preventivo con mutilación y desparrame de tripas en general.

- ¡Muchas felicidades, Zoeeeeeeee! - exclamó una voz alegre a su espalda.

- ¡Hostia puta! - gritó ella, lanzó la sartén hacia atrás con toda su mala leche y salió despendolada de la cocina, ignorando la expresión de desconcierto que Lupin tenía debajo de la capa de huevo batido y trozos de aguacate.

Un rato después se dirigió a la habitación de Lupin para disculparse por su arranque de mal genio. Ya tenía bastante con sentirse fatal por haber cambiado de década y estar a un paso de ser una vieja pelleja, como para encima tener que cargar con un enorme complejo de culpabilidad por haber sido grosera con Remus Lupin, que no se lo merecía y era un encanto en todas las circunstancias (y en todas sus encarnaciones).

Pero cuando llegó frente a la entrada de su habitación, se quedó petrificada y no fue capaz de entrar a decir absolutamente nada. Y, por los sonidos que flotaban hacia ella a través de la delgada puerta de madera, pensó que, si entraba en ese momento, iba a tener que estar disculpándose con Lupin y con Tonks aproximadamente once meses y medio.

Cuando escuchó un gemido especialmente fuerte de la garganta de Tonks y una risita de Lupin, notó una sensación muy extraña: fue como si su estómago se desplomara en un instante hasta chocar fuertemente contra sus tobillos. Al mismo tiempo, un escalofrío trepó por todas sus vértebras y, tras un recorrido a lo largo de su columna, se instaló justo encima de su nuca. Por otra parte sintió como si un puñal se le clavase justo en los riñones y escarbase hasta llegar al estómago. Temió que la tortilla del desayuno le hubiera sentado mal, pero desechó la idea al recordar que ni siquiera había llegado a hacerla. Entonces su temor fue haber contraído algún virus realmente chungo de origen británico que fuera a matarla justo el día en que cumplía tan avanzada edad.

_Déjate de rollos: lo que te pasa es que estás celosa._ Su cerebro solía intervenir en sus pensamientos con mucha más frecuencia de la que a Zoe le gustaba.

_Ni de coña_, respondió. _Estoy muy enferma..._

La increpación a su cerebro consiguió lo que no habría logrado hacer sin ayuda: le devolvió la movilidad, aunque no le quitó los síntomas de su enfermedad mortal. De hecho, un susurro de "Sí, sí, ahí" proveniente del interior de la habitación acentuó su malestar e hizo que la cabeza, cerebro incluído, comenzase a dar vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Temiendo ir a vomitar en el pasillo, Zoe se dio la vuelta con la mayor rapidez de que fue capaz sin dejarse alguna parte de su anatomía por el camino y se alejó de la habitación de Lupin procurando no hacer ningún ruido.

Una vez en su propio dormitorio, Zoe se sentó en la cama y bajó la cabeza, rogando porque aquellos extraños dolores y sintomatología adversa en general se disipasen cuanto antes. Pensó en meterse en la cama para pasar el mal trago durmiendo, que es la mejor forma de pasar cualquier tipo de enfermedad. Sin embargo, las carcajadas que soltaba su cerebro dentro de su cabeza no sólo no la ayudaban en absoluto, sino que estaban haciendo que se sintiese peor.

_Déjame morir en paz, jodío capullo_, le espetó.

_No estás enferma, pichoncita. Estás celosa..._

_Ya te he dicho antes que no, lárgate._

_Piensa lo que quieras, pero todos los síntomas coinciden, así que..._

_Ah, ¿ahora eres médico?_, preguntó sarcásticamente.

_No. Ni falta que me hace. Estás más celosa que la de Atracción Fatal, así que deja de pensar gilipoeces que me das dolor de cabeza._

_Mira quién fue a hablar..._

Curiosamente, el enojo que sentía hacia su cerebro disipó en gran medida sus extraños síntomas, aunque seguía teniendo el estómago muy pesado y ese escalofrío escalador seguía patrullando sus vértebras.

_Hasta que no lo asumas no vas a poder librarte de ese gusanillo que baila en tu estómago, moza._

_¿Gusanillo?_, pensó Zoe. _Más que un gusanillo es una tenia o solitaria..._

Su cerebro rió escandalosamente. Zoe se enfureció y sacudió la cabeza para obligarlo a callar golpeándolo contra los huesos de su cráneo.

_Estás celosa._

_No..._

_Sí._

_Pero..._

_Sí._

Zoe se obligó a realizar una introspección (no estaba muy acostumbrada, así que al principio le costó un gran esfuerzo, sobre todo porque su cerebro no se quedaba calladito ni aunque le amenazara con practicarse una lobotomía.

No estaba celosa. Lo que ocurría es que se había sentido dolida porque Lupin no le había contado nunca que estaba liado con esa zorrona de Tonks, y ella había confiado en él, había pensado que él confiaba en ella...

_Estás celosa._

_¡Cállate!_

_Mira, digas lo que digas estás colada por ese hombre, por mucho que me hagas una disertación digna del Nobel acerca de la amistad y sus valores. No estás jodida porque no te lo haya contado, estás jodida porque está liado con ella._

_¿No te he dicho que te calles?_

_Lupin te mola, Lupin te mola, Lupin te mola..._, canturreó su cerebro, poniéndola de los nervios y contemplando seriamente la posibilidad de sacárselo por las orejas.

Así era imposible concentrarse en los derechos y deberes de los amigos declarados, y mucho menos cuando al canturreo de su cerebro se le unió el baile la tenia que habitaba su estómago, que hizo un par de giros con una alegría inusitada en un bicho de esas características.

¿Era posible que estuviera colgada de Lupin? Lo cierto era que nunca se lo había planteado, porque siempre lo había visto como a un buen amigo... Pero las tenias no nacían en el aparato digestivo de una por una amistad, ¿no? Zoe se pasó la mano por la frente, tratando de pensar con claridad, mientras su cerebro le cantaba al oído _¡Que se beeesen, que se beeesen, que se beeeesen!_.

No le gustaba Lupin... Sólo era que la había decepcionado su mal gusto, porque vamos, mira que liarse con esa zorrona de Tonks... Hay que tener mal gusto, se dijo, con semejante zorrona, es que desde luego, qué mal gusto, ya no se puede confiar en nadie...

_Lupin te mola, Lupin te mola, Lupin te mola..._

_¡A callar!_

_...te mola, Lupin te mola, Lupin te mola..._

La tenia se confabuló con el escalofrío escalador de vértebras y ambos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de los cánticos populares de su cerebro. Zoe estuvo a punto de gritar de frustración. Pero, cuando volvió a aparecer el cuchillo en sus riñones y se puso a escarbar siguiendo el compás, tuvo que admitir la verdad. Bajó la cabeza, derrotada.

_Lupin me mola._

La carcajada de su cerebro resonó en todos y cada uno de los huesos de su esqueleto.

¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? Zoe no quería estar enamorada de Lupin. Y mucho menos ahora que sabía que estaba liado con esa zorrona. Se levantó de la cama, más enfadada que deprimida, y se dirigió hacia la cómoda. Cogió la radio mágica y dedicó la tarde a destrozarla pieza a pieza, meticulosamente, enfocando todo su cabreo en ella, hasta que sólo quedó un montoncito de chips y hierrecitos de aspecto curioso que emitían un leve sonido que podía confundirse con música.

Mientras se dedicaba a ello, pensaba diversas teorías que explicasen el hecho de que Lupin no le hubiera contado lo suyo con Tonks (esa zorrona). Pero claro, era lógico, pensó Zoe, porque como dice la canción _Una aventura es más bonita si se lleva en secreto_ y ellos pretendían prolongar el morbo, o bien, se enfureció Zoe, porque si lo hubiera sabido nunca habría querida liarse con Lupin, y él nunca quemaba sus naves, o bien, se deprimió Zoe, igual pensaba que Zoe habría querido unirse a la juerga, y nada le atraía menos que la idea de ver a Zoe en ropa interior...

Esa noche bajó a cenar bastante más enfadada de lo que estaba antes de desmontar la radio mágica que Tonks le había regalado. Bien, es lógico, después de una tarde entera oyendo a su cerebro cantarle al oído el hit parade de los institutos públicos, empezando por _Qué guapos son los chicos de mi Orden_ y terminando con _En la puerta de la sede, ede, hay un charco y no ha llovido, ido, son las lágrimas de Zoe, oe, porque Lupin no la ha elegidoooooo_, cualquiera estaría al borde del asesinato o del suicidio. Más si acababas de descubrir que te gustaba uno que estaba liado con una zorrona. Y más si encima llevabas veinticuatro horas sin comer.

Entró en la cocina con ganas de morder las paredes. Lupin estaba allí sentado, sólo (la zorrona ya se habría ido; para que Zoe no sospechase nada y no le echase a perder el lío, supuso Zoe... La muy zorrona). La miró, intimidado, y, cuando comprendió que Zoe no iba a decir ni una palabra, agitó la varita e hizo aparecer frente a ella una tortilla de aguacate y pepino con salsa de zarzamora.

- Te he guardado esto... - dijo, inseguro. Zoe respondió con un gruñido y se dispuso a zamparse la tortilla cuanto antes para salir de allí a la velocidad absurda. Sólo le echó una mirada fugaz antes de centrarse en su comida, pero bastó para que la tenia en su estómago diera un brinco, alborozada.

_Pero mira que está bueno este hombre..._

_Pues lo siento, chata, pero mucho me temo que está liado con Tonks._

_Esa zorrona..._

- ¿Te pasa algo, Zoe? - preguntó Lupin. Zoe ni siquiera levantó la mirada, y se puso a perseguir con el tenedor un trozo de tortilla que se le había escapado antes y que trataba de huír desesperadamente de ese palo con pinchos enormes -. ¿Es porque es tu cumpleaños?

- Hombre, muchas gracias - gruñó Zoe, agarrándose a la excusa como a un clavo ardiendo -. Ya casi había conseguido olvidarlo, pero gracias por recordármelo.

Lupin soltó una carcajada que a Zoe le sentó a cuerno quemado. De modo que aún tenía ganas de reírse de ella... Seguro que un rato antes se había reído mucho, junto con la zorrona...

- ¡Pero Zoe! - exclamó un Lupin sonriente -. Se supone que hay que alegrarse cuando se cumplen años, no ponerse hecha una fiera...

- Sí, claro - contestó Zoe, bajando la mirada para evitarse el disgusto de verlo riéndose de ella -. Porque siempre es mejor cumplirlos que no cumplirlos, ¿no?

- Claro - dijo Lupin alegremente -. Mira, yo tengo más años que tú y no me deprimo, ¿ves?

- Ya - musitó Zoe -. Pero seguro que te deprimiste cuando cumpliste los treinta.

- Bueno... un poco - admitió Lupin sin dejar de sonreír -. Pero venga, mujer, arriba ese ánimo, ¡que estás estupenda para la edad que tienes! - añadió, en un claro intento de hacerla reír -. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar una copa para celebrarlo? Hay dos por uno en el Caldero Chorre...

- No, gracias - le cortó Zoe, y se puso en pie de golpe. Ese "estás estupenda para la edad que tienes" se lo iba a tener que tragar sin empujar con pan, el muy cretino.

Y salió de la cocina sin despedirse ni siquiera con un ademán, dejándolo allí abandonado, desconcertadísimo, con un par de invitaciones a copas en la mano y un montón de platos sucios encima de la mesa.

El primer día que Zoe actuó como una quinceañera enfurruñada (no le dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, lo esquivaba escondiéndose por todos los rincones de la casa e incluso cuando salieron de ronda se las arregló para ir a cinco metros de distancia) Lupin reaccionó como Zoe esperaba: se alejó de ella y procuró no forzarla a hablar ni a aguantar su compañía. Era de esperar, pues Zoe ya contaba con que, ante la más mínima dificultad, Lupin mostrara lo que realmente sentía hacia ella: nada, ni siquiera el más leve compañerismo.

Sintiéndose fatal al comprender que la había engañado durante todos esos meses, y rabiando al imaginar lo que habría tenido que reírse en brazos de la zorrona al contarle que Zoe creía que eran amigos, se encerró aún más en sí misma y se aisló por completo del mundo exterior. Su estado de ánimo oscilaba entre la depresión más profunda (_no hay nada que hacer, si es que soy muy fea, me voy a quedar soltera y entera como dice mi madre, igual debería volver a casa con ellos, por lo menos mi mami me quiereeeee_) y la furia más inmensa (_menudo peazo de ijoepua, qué callado se lo tenía, y lleva siete meses ocultándome el muy cabrón que se está tirando a la zorrona esa, ¿dónde está la radio que me regaló? Voy a destrozarla... Vaya, si ya lo he hecho, me cagóntó..._).

Conforme pasaban los días, Lupin empezó a hacer tímidos intentos de acercarse a ella. Zoe le regaló una actuación sublime de desinterés y desidia, y no salió de su ensimismamiento en ningún momento de la semana. De hecho, cuantos más días pasaban, más se reafirmaba en su idea de no volver a mirar siquiera a Lupin a la cara.

Pero no contaba con que Lupin no tenía ni la más mínima intención de permitir que Zoe lo ignorase.

Una semana después de su cumpleaños, Zoe estaba en la cocina, cenando, después de haber esquivado a Lupin por toda la casa para no tener que compartir la comida con él. Por eso cenaba un poco más tarde de lo normal, y por eso se había limitado a prepararse un bocata de jamón en lugar de uno de sus afamados platos de _nouvelle cuisine_ (aparte de porque no estaba de humor, como atestiguaba el hecho de que llevaba puesta la túnica negra que la había acompañado toda la semana).

Lupin entró en la cocina cuando ella acababa con las últimas migas del bocata, miró a su alrededor para comprobar que no había sartenes llenas de huevo batido por los alrededores, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra la lámina de madera, con la clara intención de no dejar salir a nadie de allí hasta que él quisiera.

Zoe se levantó con parsimonia, recogió las migas que habían quedado desperdigadas sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Podía tener que aguantar la compañía de ese sinvergüenza liado con una zorrona durante la ronda nocturna, pero no tenía por qué soportarlo más de lo necesario.

Lupin la impidió salir por el sencillo procedimiento de agarrarla fuertemente con los brazos para que no fuera capaz de hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento de cejas para abajo. Zoe se debatió unos segundos, con muy poquito éxito.

- ¡Suéltame! - exclamó, furiosa. Lupin se limitó a apretarla con más fuerza.

- No - dijo tajantemente. Zoe levantó la mirada y clavó en Lupin lo que esperaba que fuera unos ojos asesinantes.

- Suéltame - repitió en un susurro amenazador.

- No - volvió a decir Lupin -. No hasta que me digas qué demonios te pasa.

Zoe cerró la boca, obstinada.

- ¿Qué te he hecho, Zoe? - preguntó Lupin bruscamente. Por su tono de voz, parecía estar tan enojado como ella.

Zoe no movió ni un músculo. De modo que estaba enfadado... ¡Pues no tenía derecho a estar enfadado, joder! Era ella la que tenía todos los derechos reservados en ese aspecto. Se debatió de nuevo, intentando alcanzar su varita con una de las manos que tenía aprisionadas contra la espalda, tan furiosa que mentalmente repasaba todos los hechizos transmutadores hombre-planta que conocía.

- Estate quieta - dijo Lupin, apretándola tan fuerte que la hizo daño.

- Déjame en paz.

- Dime qué te he hecho - volvió a decir él.

Zoe se enfureció tanto que quiso volver a tener libertad de movimientos en las piernas aunque sólo fuera para darle una patada en la espinilla a semejante cretino.

- ¡Con que quieres saber qué me has hecho! - explotó Zoe, más furiosa todavía al comprobar que no podía hacer ni el movimiento muscular más leve para agredirle -. Qué me has hecho... ¡Eres un cabronazo, Remus Lupin! ¡Déjame en paz!

Sintió un asomo de satisfacción al ver el gesto de desconcierto en el rostro de Lupin. Pero se recuperó muy pronto, y, al parecer, todavía más enfadado que al principio. Zoe sentía el cuerpo acalambrado.

- ¿Qué te he hecho? - dijo Lupin por tercera vez, con un tono que no admitía excusas, disculpas o rodeos.

- ¡De modo que decías que eras amigo mío! - gritó Zoe, descompuesta -. ¡Te voy a decir yo por dónde me paso tu amistad! Exactamente por el mismo sitio por el que te la has pasado tú...

- ¿Q-qué? - Lupin parecía desconcertado, aunque eso no le restaba enojo a su expresión.

- ¡Amistad! ¡Ja! ¿Y cuándo pensabas decirme que estabas liado con esa... esa... con Tonks? ¡Se supone que los amigos se cuentan esas cosas! ¡Y tú has estado siete meses haciendo...!

La interrumpió una carcajada que soltó Lupin, tan repentinamente que Zoe pensó por un momento que estaba gruñendo en lugar de reír. Aquello no hizo más que enfadarla más todavía.

- ¡No te rías! ¡Pedazo de mamón!

Lupin reía tan fuertemente que hasta tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Sonriendo, miró a Zoe, sin soltarla pero apretándola menos entre sus brazos (por lo menos su circulación volvía a estar más o menos operativa).

- Pero serás tonta...

- ¡Y no me llames tonta! - Zoe estaba entrando en un estado de histeria bastante profundo.

- Es que eres tonta, Zoe - dijo Lupin sin dejar de sonreír -. Pero ¿de dónde te has sacado que Tonks y yo somos amantes? - preguntó Lupin con una sonrisa burlona.

Zoe se lo quedó mirando unos instantes.

- Te ví - afirmó -. Y...

- ¿Me viste? - dijo él, levantando una ceja. Zoe bajó la cabeza.

- Bueno... te oí. ¡Pero lo que oí no me dejó ninguna duda de que...!

- ¿Cuándo? - le espetó Lupin con brusquedad, aunque no parecía enfadado en absoluto a esas alturas.

- ¿Qué importa...?

- ¡Cuándo!

- El... hace una semana - dijo Zoe, encogiéndose -. En tu habitación.

Lupin volvió a soltar una carcajada.

- Serás tonta... - repitió.

- ¡Tonta, una mierda! ¡Resulta que ahora me llamas...!

- Zoe - interrumpió Lupin, sonriente -. Aquel día Tonks estaba en mi habitación... ¡porque le estaba dando un masaje! Verás, desde que Bellatrix Lestrange la hirió hace casi diez meses tiene un hombro que no le funciona muy bien, y cuando no puede ir a San Mungo nos pide a alguno que le demos un masaje para quitarle la rigidez... A cualquiera de nosotros, no sólo a mí - añadió -, tontita...

Zoe entrecerró los ojos.

- Eso no se lo cree nadie, tío - dijo con dureza.

Lupin volvió a reír.

- Vale - dijo -. Así que no te lo crees. Bueno - se encogió de hombros -, aún así, ¿a ti qué te importa?

Zoe abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero decir - continuó Lupin - que vale, imaginemos que estoy liado con Tonks. Pero eso a ti no tiene por qué importarte, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué te enfadas?

Zoe abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, desconcertada.

- Po-porque... porque...

Lupin sonrió ampliamente, y, aprovechando que ya estaba lleno de brazos por todas partes y todos alrededor del cuerpo de Zoe, la abrazó fuertemente, aunque cuidando de no volver a cortarle la circulación. Permaneció así hasta que Zoe dejó de debatirse y se quedó quieta. Después la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Mira que eres tonta... - susurró. Bajó la cabeza lentamente. Y la besó.

La tenia de Zoe se volvió repentinamente loca dentro de su estómago, y empezó a dar unos giros, vueltas y revueltas rapidísimos que hacían que incluso sus riñones se estremecieran. El escalofrío trepador subió hasta la nuca y comenzó a hacer algo similar a lo que hacen los focos de una discoteca en la hora feliz. Y las rodillas se le doblaron tan repentinamente que Lupin tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera al suelo. Zoe sintió el beso de Lupin hasta los dedos de los pies.

- Más tarde - dijo Lupin al cabo de un rato, apartándola de sí con visible esfuerzo y mirándola con los ojos casi cerrados -. Ahora tenemos que irnos de ronda, pero te juro que cuando volvamos te vas a enterar de lo que es un hombre lobo hambriento.

- ... - musitó Zoe.

Lupin se la quedó mirando unos instantes. Después la soltó y se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta, dejando a Zoe en un equilibrio tan inestable que estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo en una postura poco digna. Recuperó el equilibrio y lo miró, indignada. Pero se le pasó el enfado cuando Lupin torció levemente la cabeza, la miró y guiñó el ojo.

- Vámonos - dijo Lupin -, o voy a tener que demostrarte ciertas cosas encima de la mesa, y no creo que a Molly le hiciera ninguna gracia.

La tenia de Zoe bailó una danza húngara en su aparato digestivo. _Ahora sí que sí..._

Salió detrás de Lupin, sin poder reprimir una sonrisita estúpida.


	9. No te me pongas chulo que

- CAPÍTULO 9 -

_**No te me pongas chulo que no te lo aguanto**_

La ronda de aquella noche fue una de las más absurdas que habían hecho en todo el año. Si normalmente esos paseos eran inútiles, servían más bien de poco a la causa de la Orden y lo único que sacaban en claro era un pequeño dolor de pies y un enorme dolor de cabeza, aquel fue directamente la pérdida de tiempo más grande de la historia de las guerras encubiertas o declaradas. Pérdida de tiempo para la lucha contra Voldemort, por supuesto; para ellos dos fue una de las noches más agradables de su vida.

Con el proverbial egoísmo de los que se gustan y además lo saben, Lupin y Zoe sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro. Las sombrías y despobladas calles de Londres no tenían ningún tipo de interés para ellos, excepto como marco para hacer de protagonistas de una película especialmente edulcorada. En las escasas ocasiones en que miraban a lo que les rodeaba, lo hacían sin verlo realmente; era el fondo, el escenario, donde se colocaba en esos momentos la persona amada. Sólo les faltaba una canción de ritmos lentos y subida de un semitono al final que incluyera la palabra "love" en el título para ser la perfecta estampa de los dos actores principales de una comedia romántica hollywoodiense. Para lo que les importaba a ellos, Voldemort podía estar dos calles más abajo celebrando un mítin electoral, y ni aún así se habrían enterado.

Lo cierto es que Dumbledore no debería haberlos hecho salir de ronda aquella noche. Y si hubiera sabido que en esos momentos ambos estaban tan ensimismados que no veían nada más allá del otro, probablemente no les habría permitido que fueran.

Porque no estar pendiente de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor puede ser peligroso.

Por eso Zoe tardó un segundo de más en reaccionar cuando Lupin cayó al suelo, inconsciente, sin proferir ni un quejido.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! - gritó una voz detrás de ella. Su varita salió disparada de su túnica antes de que tuviera tiempo siquiera de sacarla, y rebotó contra el portal de una casa, cayendo a dos metros de distancia, inútil.

Miró en esa dirección, sin acabar de asimilar que estaba sola y desarmada en mitad de una calle de Londres de noche y con alguien apuntándole a la rabadilla con una varita mágica, y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue hacer un gesto para acercarse a Lupin.

- Quieta - dijo la voz -. Mírame.

Zoe se dio la vuelta lentamente, muy lentamente, tan lentamente que, de hecho, para cuando se hubo girado por completo ya debía estar amaneciendo. Después, se enfrentó al propietario de la voz que la había desarmado y levantó la mirada. Y hasta su tenia soltó un respingo.

Era una mujer. Vale, hasta ahí nada horrible ni horroroso. Tampoco era horroroso su aspecto, aunque era evidente que había conocido tiempos mejores: ya no era una niña, debía estar bien plantada en la cuarentena, y además no la llevaba nada bien. Su piel estaba estirada sobre unos pómulos altos y una mandíbula huesuda, y no escondía la forma de ninguno de los huesos del rostro. El cabello negro caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, fino, sin vida, deslustrado, obviamente necesitado de un buen tratamiento nutritivo a base de aceite de jojoba. Pero fueron sus ojos los que hicieron que Zoe diera un respingo y abriese aún más los suyos propios. Unos ojos que se abrían camino entre unos párpados caídos y unas oscuras y abolsadas ojeras. Unos ojos que, a despecho del marco tan poco agradable que tenían, brillaban febriles y fanáticos, como si su propietaria fuera una integrista de cualquier religión y además tuviera potestad de mandar a la hoguera a cualquiera que no opinase como ella.

Y, además, Zoe ya había conocido antes a aquella mujer. Recordó un bosque perdido en lo alto de una montaña rumana, un muggle daltónico cargado con una fusta, un montón de chispitas verbeneras volando por los aires... Miró a su alrededor, pero no parecía haber por allí ningún mago pelirrojo con pecas para distraer a aquella bruja. Y mucho menos, y mira que Zoe sentía tener que admitirlo, un dragón que dijese Grrroooooaaaaaaarrrrr y le pusiese las patas encima.

Bellatrix Lestrange sonreía, con los fríos ojos clavados en ella, sin dejar de apuntarla con la varita.

- Mira qué bien - dijo, torciendo la boca -. Dos miembros del club de Dumbledore por el precio de uno. Y sin tener que hacer demasiado esfuerzo... Mi señor estará contento - añadió, y un brillo fanático apareció en los ojos negros como escarabajos peloteros -. Por fín le llevo al hombre lobo... - hizo un gesto en dirección a Lupin -. Creí que me lo pondría más difícil, pero ya veo que lo había sobreestimado. Hacía tiempo que mi señor quería verlo: no le gustaba nada que una criatura de naturaleza maligna se opusiera a él.

"Y tú, por supuesto - dijo a Zoe -. Charlie Weasley dijo que no pertenecías a la Orden del Fénix, pero ya veo que mintió. No sé de dónde habrás salido, pero estoy segura de que mi amo te encontrará alguna utilidad.

Zoe sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, sin desviar la mirada de la varita de Bellatrix. Pero por mucho que se exprimió el cerebro (_Anda que no hablas cuando nadie te necesita y ahora que quiero que me digas qué hacer te quedas callado, cacho cobarde..._) no fue capaz de hallar una salida para aquella situación. Lupin seguía desmayado. Su varita yacía en el suelo, inalcanzable. No había magos pelirrojos ni dragones con muchos cuernos, dientes y patas. Ni siquiera había ningún muggle trasnochador a quien pedirle a gritos que llamase a la Guardia Civil. Lo único que Zoe podía hacer en esos momentos (aparte de acoonarse mucho) era ganar tiempo. Y eso, por fortuna, se le daba bastante bien.

Irguió la cabeza, desafiante, y trató de imprimir en su voz un tono ligero que no dejase ver el temblor de sus piernas.

- Es curioso - dijo, e incluso intentó esbozar una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca de dolor de muelas -. De modo que tu señor te envía a buscarme y no te dice quién soy... No debe confiar mucho en ti, ¿no te parece?

Fue un disparo a ciegas, y ella fue la primera en sorprenderse cuando funcionó. Bellatrix se quedó aún más pálida de lo que era de natural, y aferró la varita fuertemente, con la mano temblorosa.

- Mi señor tiene sus motivos para enviarme a por ti - dijo con un graznido -. Y también los tiene para no explicarme sus planes. Y yo... yo obedezco - añadió.

Zoe levantó una ceja.

- ¿En serio? - dijo -. ¿Y eso?

- No te importa - respondió Bellatrix, entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto de odio.

- Vale - Zoe se encogió de hombros, rezando para que sus vértebras se quedaran en su sitio y no empezasen a entrechocar las unas contra las otras, como notaba que estaban queriendo hacer todos los huesos de su cuerpo -. Dime una cosa... Creía que vosotros preferíais no dejaros ver, y que no atacábais nunca en mitad de la calle... Pensaba que preferíais actuar un poco más... digamos, en secreto.

- Y así es - Bellatrix esbozó una sonrisa burlona -. Pero no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad de llevarme a dos de los vuestros cuando se me ponen a tiro tan alegremente, ¿verdad? -. Soltó una carcajada -. Hay que ver... Mi señor tenía razón, la gente como vosotros no es apta para una lucha de estas características.

Zoe volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- En fin - continuó Bellatrix -, ahora tú, el licántropo y yo vamos a hacer un viajecito. Supongo que te gustaría preguntarle a mi amo por qué quería verte, ¿no?

- No tengo muchas ganas, gracias. Otra vez será...

- No me toques los huevos - dijo Bellatrix en tono peligroso -. Vamos a ver al Señor Tenebroso, y estoy segura de que él, por lo menos, estará encantado de veros.

- Si quieres llevarme ante él - dijo Zoe, repentinamente seria -, tendrás que matarme antes.

Bellatrix esbozó una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

- No sabes lo mucho que disfrutaría haciéndolo - dijo -. Pero mi señor os querrá vivos, así que le dejo a él el gusto, para cuando le hayas contado todo lo que quiere oír de ti.

- No pienso soltar ni media - dijo Zoe bruscamente.

- Oh, sí que lo harás - contestó Bellatrix -. Y mi señor disfrutará obligándote, si eso es lo que quieres que haga. Adelante, resístete - añadió, relamiéndose como una gata -. Yo también me merezco un poco de diversión.

Zoe tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo, buscando desesperadamente una forma de conseguir lo que quería sin su varita. No iba a permitir que Bellatrix Lestrange se la llevara a ver a Voldemort, para que éste le sacase toda la información que tenía acerca de la Orden. Y, lo mirara por donde lo mirase, la única solución que veía, la más obvia, era también la que menos le apetecía. Zoe se exprimía el cerebro buscando la manera de conseguir que Bellatrix Lestrange tuviera que matarla.

En ese momento, Lupin hizo un movimiento y soltó un gemido. Bellatrix desvió un instante la mirada hacia él, y Zoe, siguiendo más un impulso que un pensamiento coherente, se lanzó hacia ella y, sin saber muy bien cómo, se las arregló para asestarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula que ni Mohamed Alí.

La pilló totalmente de sorpresa. Como era de esperar, Bellatrix suponía a Zoe totalmente indefensa sin la ayuda de la varita. Pero Zoe había crecido como una muggle, y todos aquellos años de pelearse a tortazo limpio con sus primos, sus vecinos, sus compañeros de instituto y cualquiera que le pusiera mala cara habían hecho que no estuviera indefensa, ni mucho menos, sin una varita. Si hubiera tenido una tubería de hierro en la mano, haría tiempo que aquella mujer estaría con la cara del revés. Bellatrix tropezó y dio un paso atrás, desorientada. Zoe aprovechó el momento para obligarla a soltar la varita de un manotazo, y la zarandeó hasta que cayó al suelo. Se tiró encima de ella en una llave de pressing catch que habría enorgullecido al matón más salvaje de los suburbios de cualquier ciudad, y rodeó el cuello de su enemiga con las dos manos. Apretó.

Al cabo de un rato de forcejeos, Bellatrix Lestrange se fue debilitando lentamente. Zoe miró a su alrededor y vio, con un sobresalto, que la varita de aquella bruja estaba junto a una de sus rodillas. Soltó una mano, con cuidado de no dejarla respirar, aferró la varita y apuntó al rostro demacrado.

- ¡_Desmaius_!

El chorro de luz roja salió de la varita, y, sin pararse a mirar cómo golpeaba, Zoe se incorporó y corrió hacia su propia varita, que permanecía (como una buena varita) inmóvil junto a la puerta de una casa que permanecía en penumbra. Antes de que la cabeza de Bellatrix cayera hacia atrás y golpease el suelo con un golpe sordo Zoe ya había recuperado su arma.

Sin perder un instante en contemplar el cuerpo desmayado de Bellatrix Lestrange, corrió hacia Lupin, que yacía tumbado en el suelo, desmadejado.

- ¡Remus! - exclamó, dejándose caer en el suelo a su lado -. ¿Remus? -. Lupin abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo que inició como una sonrisa acabó siendo una mueca de dolor -. ¿Estás bien?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse lo suficiente como para mirarlo bien, oyó una voz a su espalda. Una voz fría, desapasionada, que animó a su escalofrío escalador a subirse hasta su coronilla. Una voz que hizo el mismo efecto en Zoe que si alguien le hubiera echado un cubo de agua helada por la espalda, con cubitos incluídos.

- De modo que Dumbledore ha encontrado a alguien capaz de vencer a Bella... - dijo aquella voz, y Zoe se estremeció tanto que todos los órganos de su cuerpo gritaron indignados -. Deberías haberla matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad, estúpida. De ese modo, tu muerte al menos le habría servido de algo a ese viejo loco.

Zoe se incorporó y se dio media vuelta lentamente, tan lentamente que tardó unos cincuenta minutos en completar la vuelta completa. Con un tic en la ceja bastante molesto y un temblor en la rodilla izquierda directamente desagradable, miró hacia aquel hombre.

Pese a saber lo que se iba a encontrar, Zoe no pudo evitar horrorizarse. Frente a ella había una figura alta, vestida de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Lo único visible de su anatomía hacía desear que aún tuviera al descubierto menos partes. Las manos, alargadas, blancas, con dedos como las patas de las langostas muy cocidas. Y el rostro, lo peor de todo, un rostro blanco como la cera más blanca e incluso aún más, que había perdido casi todos los rasgos humanos o directamente nunca había visto de cerca un rasgo humano. Una boca sin labios, una mera línea estrecha; una nariz que sólo eran los agujeros (sin mocos, gracias a Dios; Zoe no creía poder soportar la visión de más asquerosidades); y unos ojos rasgados, de un rojo brillante, maléfico, con la pupila asín (como un dragón, o un gato, o un reptil).

_Ooops..._

_¿Sólo se te ocurre eso?_

_¿Y a ti?¿Se te ocurre algo?_

Voldemort la observaba directamente a los ojos, con la varita levantada y una mueca de diversión en los ojos rojos. Zoe tembló, como si otro cubo de agua helada con cubitos se hubiera deslizado por todos y cada uno de los centímetros de su cuerpo. La varita permanecía en su mano, inútil, a un costado de su cuerpo, y éste temblaba con tanta violencia que no pensaba que le fuera posible levantarla ni para salvar la vida. Que era, probablemente, lo que tendría que estar pensando en hacer.

_Piensa algo. Y que sea rápido._

_Este..._

Pero, aún en el hipotético caso de que su cerebro recuperase la normalidad en los minutos siguientes, Zoe no tenía ni idea de qué podía hacer para evitar lo inevitable. Apartó de su enmarañada mente todo lo que se le iba ocurriendo, desde la receta del pavo en pepitoria con arándanos hasta la nueva aleación que había inventado para hacer las tuberías más resistentes, pasando por un truco de manos para hacer trampas al mus, la alineación del Fútbol Club Barcelona y todos los hechizos y encantamientos que se le pasaban por la mente (_¿Y para qué demonios quiero ponerme ahora las orejas del revés?_).

Inútil, todo inútil... Sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, sabía a lo que iba a tener que enfrentarse en unos pocos segundos. Podía escuchar la voz de Dumbledore, como surgida de un sueño, o más concretamente de una época muy anterior, una época más feliz, una época en la que no tenía a Voldemort delante de ella empuñando una varita con intenciones aviesas.

_Recuerda, Celia, que nunca debes ponerte en una situación en la que tengas que enfrentarte a una maldición asesina. No se puede luchar contra esa maldición. No se puede detener. No se puede sobrevivir a ella._

Voldemort soltó una carcajada fría, como si hubiera escuchado él también la voz de Dumbledore.

Desalentada, ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de intentar levantar la varita. Para lo que le iba a servir... Ella no sabía realizar la maldición asesina, y no podía protegerse de ninguna manera si Voldemort la usaba contra ella. Sintió a la altura de los riñones un pinchazo de pesar, que le hizo temer la posibilidad de estar sufriendo un cólico nefrítico. Ya ni siquiera sentía miedo: ¿miedo por qué, si no se podía evitar? En ese momento comprendió lo que ya había adivinado meses antes acerca de lo que significaba pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix: si había que morir, se moría y punto. Pero lo de las piedras en el riñón sí que no le hacía ni puñetera gracia.

Tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia tener que morir, para ser sinceros. No por el hecho de la muerte en sí, que ya era bastante, sino por tener que dejar esa vida. Sintió otro pinchazo de tristeza al pensar en todo lo que se iba a perder, en todo lo que iba a dejar. _Precisamente ahora que estaba a punto de... esto... con cierto mago que está ahí tirado y que, por cierto, espero que ya se haya largado por patas de aquí..._

Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Allí estaba, frente a un lord Voldemort que la observaba con las peores intenciones, total y completamente a su merced para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera (_espero que sólo tenga intención de matarme, puag_), y sólo podía pensar en que ya no iba a poder hacer... eso con Lupin.

Aunque... Sí podía hacer algo antes de morir.

Torció la cabeza, miró a Lupin y sonrió.

Lupin se arrastraba por el suelo como podía en dirección a ella, con el gesto descompuesto de dolor y miedo. No tenía varita. Y tampoco tenía ninguna oportunidad.

_Bueeeeenoooo... Igual podrías darle tiempo para escapar, ¿no crees?_

Zoe tomó una decisión. Sin atreverse a lanzar una última mirada a Lupin, levantó la cabeza y clavó los ojos en Voldemort. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano alzó la varita, pese a que sabía que no iba a servirle para nada. Pero, en un gesto de generosidad y desprendimiento impropio de ella, había decidido distraer a Voldemort lo suficiente como para que Lupin tuviera tiempo de largarse.

_No lo mires a él... Mira, estoy aquí, hoooolaaaaa, tengo una varita..._ Incluso le hizo una pedorreta mental para que los ojos rojos permaneciesen fijos en ella. _¿A que no me pillaaaaas? Lalalalala..._

Voldemort la miró y rió estridentemente. Zoe trató de imprimir en su rostro una mueca de desafío que prolongase un poco esa situación.

- De modo que sigues intentando luchar, y no te rindes ni cuando sabes que no puedes vencer... - dijo Voldemort con esa voz granizada que tenía -. Qué gran mortífaga habrías sido - rió -. Es una lástima... -. Hizo un giro con la muñeca para que Zoe fijase toda su atención en la varita que sostenía entre los largos dedos -. Adiós, amiga de Dumbledore. ¡_Avada kedavra_!

Zoe abrió mucho los ojos, incrédula. Lo había hecho. El muy cabrón... Ni siquiera había esperado a sacarle algo de información. Simplemente la había matado, así, sin más. Hijo de...

Una intensa luz verde surgió de la varita de Voldemort y se lanzó sobre ella hasta rodearla por completo, ahogándola. Zoe podía sentir la malignidad de aquella luz como si fuera algo tangible, el calor que desprendía, similar al de un horno crematorio, privándola del oxígeno, asfixiándola. Oyó un sonido estruendoso, como si se hubiera roto una presa frente a ella y el torrente avanzase, destructivo, avasallador, hacia su persona.

Zoe aguantó el embate de lo que habría sido una crecida de agua si no fuese porque era pura luz de un cegador color verde esmeralda, y permaneció erguida, desafiante, poniendo toda su voluntad en aguantar viva aunque sólo fueran los pocos segundos necesarios para que Lupin escapase de allí. Se rebeló contra la muerte porque la muerte significaba que Voldemort desviaría toda su atención hacia él...

No desvió la mirada de Voldemort, por miedo a que éste recordase su presencia. Aunque tampoco habría visto a Lupin si lo hubiera mirado: hacía siglos que estaba ciega, hacía eones que se había quedado sorda, ya ni recordaba lo que había que hacer para hablar.

La luz desgarraba jirones de su piel y se metía en su cuerpo para estrujar cada uno de sus órganos. Pero Zoe no se movió. _No me vas a matar, hijo de puta. No todavía. _Entrecerró los ojos y luchó con su cerebro para que éste comprendiera que todavía no estaba muerta, que todavía pensaba, y que necesitaba sobrevivir un poco más, sólo unos segundos...

Repentinamente, la luz cambió. No de color, ni de forma, ni siquiera de ubicación: simplemente, cambió. Lo que antes era una niebla brillante con una clarísima intención asesina que la rodeaba buscando la forma de matarla, ya no intentaba llevársela al otro barrio con tanta claridad: de hecho, para estar muerta la sensación que sentía era bastante agradable. La luz esmeralda no la atacaba, sino que más bien parecía acariciarla, respetuosa, amigable, casi, casi... sensual.

Zoe reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa y otra de... otra cosa. La luz intentaba de nuevo introducirse en su cuerpo, pero ya no percibía ninguna amenaza por su parte. Zoe pensó que quizá aquel cambio de situación le daría los segundos que había pedido. _Qué amable por tu parte._ Cerró los ojos y dejó que la luz penetrase en su interior como un amante largamente esperado. Bueno, como cualquier amante, a todos los efectos.

Sintió un espasmo del más puro placer y cerró los ojos. La luz se hizo una con ella, de tal forma que ya no podía distinguir con claridad dónde acababa Zoe y dónde empezaba la luz. Zoe era un ser de luz verde. Sentía el poder hormigueando por todo su cuerpo, hasta las puntas de los dedos, hasta las puntas del cabello. La luz le devolvió la vista, el oído, e incluso las ganas de... ¿Ya se había ido Lupin?...

Y, de pronto, supo qué tenía que hacer. De hecho, comprendió que lo había sabido siempre. Abrió los ojos.

Voldemort la observaba con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro cadavérico. Zoe lo miró un instante, saboreando la sensación de estar repleta hasta las cejas de poder. Ordenó a la luz que se volviera contra él. Y la luz golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a su creador.

Por un instante, la luz que surgía de ella por todos los poros de su piel (ya sabía ella que tenía que haberse hecho una limpieza de cutis) se reflejó en los ojos rojos de lord Voldemort, que se clavaron en ella, desorbitados de terror. Al instante siguiente Voldemort desapareció.

Zoe cerró los ojos de nuevo. Paladeó la sensación de poder un instante más, sabiendo que jamás iba a volver a sentir algo similar, y después ordenó a la luz que saliera de ella. Pero la luz se negó.

Asustada, Zoe intentó expulsar a la luz de su cuerpo con tanto ahínco que comenzó a dolerle todo entero, de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba. La luz no se fue.

Gritó de dolor cuando todos sus músculos se desgarraron, sollozó al notar los huesos de su esqueleto hechos astillas, berreó cuando sus ojos se disolvieron, y lloró en silencio cuando su lengua explotó, dejándola muda. Cayó al suelo con un golpe tan fuerte que habría sido francamente doloroso si todavía tuviera intactas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Y se desmayó, incapaz de seguir consciente con tanta luz en su interior.


	10. Verde que te quiero verde

Bueno... pues un capitulito más por petición popular. Eso no significa que todo se aclare en este capítulo, ¿eh...? Aún queda la revelación GORDA ajajajajajaja en próximos episodios jiji.

- CAPÍTULO 10 -

_**Verde que te quiero verde**_

Alguien cargaba con su cuerpo. Alguien la llevaba en brazos. Podía notar cómo su cuerpo se zarandeaba de un lado a otro, cómo estaba a punto de resbalar cuando quien quiera que fuera que la llevaba tropezaba, cómo se le subía el páncreas hasta la boca cuando le faltó poco para caer. Quiso decirle que estaba bien, que podía andar, que la dejase en el suelo que no quería meterse otra hottia como la que acababa de sufrir, pero la luz le tapó la boca y no fue capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Sentía la boca seca, llena de luz, llena de páncreas, _ag_.

- Llamad a Dumbledore - dijo una voz, con una leve nota de histerismo en el tono.

Zoe se debatió, tratando por todos los medios de hablar, intentando decirle que estaba bien, que podía andar, que la dejase en el suelo, que quería que su páncreas no subiese a brincos por su garganta, que no había ninguna necesidad de darse golpes contra el piso...

Pero la luz la abrazó, ahogándola, y Zoe no fue capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó otra voz.

- Él... ella... - casi gritó la primera voz.

Alguien la dejó en el suelo. No, en el suelo no, en algo más blandito y acogedor. Zoe quiso abrir la boca, dar las gracias, decir que eso era mejor que golpear con la cabeza en el suelo...

Pero la luz apretó aún con más fuerza, y Zoe dejó de respirar.

- La ha matado, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

Zoe se relajó.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó una nueva voz, una voz autoritaria.

- Él... ha sido él...

- ¿Él?

- Sí... Él... lanzó una maldición asesina, y ella se quedó allí, brillando, como una luciérnaga... Voldemort desapareció...

- ¿Murió?

- No, sólo desapareció... Y ella... ella...

- La ha matado.

Silencio.

- No está muerta.

- No respira.

- No está muerta.

- ¡No respira!

Zoe intentó asentir. Era cierto: no respiraba. Cuando no intentaba respirar, la luz era buena con ella.

- Nadie puede sobrevivir a una maldición asesina, Dumbledore...

- No está muerta.

Silencio.

- Elvis tampoco.

- ¡George!

- Bueno, pero es verdad...

Zoe dormitaba entre la niebla verde, brillante, sin pensar en nada. Cuando no intentaba moverse, la luz era amable. Cuando no intentaba hablar, la luz era buena. Cuando no intentaba respirar, la luz era cariñosa.

De pronto, una mano aferró fuertemente su brazo y tiró de él con violencia. La luz reaccionó al instante, arrastrándola en la otra dirección. Zoe gritó de dolor. Su brazo se dislocó. Los tendones comenzaron a desgarrarse. Gritó de nuevo. Si no dejaban de tirar, y pronto, iban a arrancarle el brazo de cuajo, y no le apetecía nada, la verdad. Concentró toda su voluntad en hacer que la mano soltase su brazo.

Y la mano la soltó.

Un ruido, como el que hace un cuerpo al chocar violentamente contra una pared y resbalar después hasta el suelo.

- ¡Dumbledore!

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No me lo ha permitido - dijo la voz autoritaria, teñida de amargura. Otro sonido, como el que hace una mano al rascarse una parte dolorida del cuerpo -. Me ha expulsado de su mente.

Silencio.

- Está ahí encerrada - dijo la primera voz, la del que la había cargado en brazos y casi la estampa dos veces contra el suelo -. Está ahí dentro encerrada y no puede salir.

- No sabe salir - respondió la voz autoritaria, con un asomo de tristeza.

Silencio.

- Entonces es como si estuviera muerta.

- Peor. Porque no está muerta.

Silencio.

- ¡George!

- No he dicho nada...

Silencio.

- Minerva, ve a por Harry.

- ¿Q-qué?

- ¡Ve! ¡Date prisa!

- Pero...

- ¡Vete!

- Bueno, vale, tranquilito...

- Hay que ver cómo se pone...

Zoe siguió durmiendo profundamente. Ya no distinguía lo que era un sueño y lo que sucedía en realidad. Lo único que sabía era que en su vida, en sus sueños, sólo había luz brillante (y verde, eso sí; hasta las luces de ese tipo tienen sus limitaciones). Ya ni siquiera su páncreas daba señales de vida.

_¿Ves como sí puedes dormir con la luz encendida?_, dijo una voz sospechosamente parecida a la de su madre.

_Que te pires._

Cuando no decía nada, la luz era buena.

- ¿Por qué Harry, Dumbledore?

- Harry es el único que, hasta el momento, había sobrevivido a una maldición como ésta. Si él no puede ayudarla a salir, entonces nadie puede.

Zoe dormitaba, relajada, acunada por la luz verde, que le cantaba nanas al oído como una madre cariñosa. Se sentía llena de luz por dentro y por fuera. Incluso ella misma brillaba. De hecho, se sentía exactamente como debía sentirse un gusi-luz abrazado por una bombilla. Verde.

- No luches - dijo una voz en su oído -. No debes pelear contra ella.

_Ya lo sé_, dijo Zoe sin pronunciar las palabras. Pero sabía, de alguna manera, que el propietario de la voz, sentado a su lado en la brillante niebla verde, había entendido.

- Antes la luz te ha ayudado, ¿recuerdas? - dijo la voz. Zoe no se movió -. Cuando has luchado contra Voldemort.

_Sí._

- Tienes que convencerla de que la sigues queriendo.

_¿Lo qué?_

- Tienes que convencerla de que no lucharás contra ella. Si no, no te dejará irte.

Zoe asintió en su mente.

- Ven.

Zoe sintió que una mano se posaba sobre la suya. Se aferró a ella, comprendiendo que era su única conexión con una realidad que hacía tiempo que se había desdibujado en su mente. La mano tiró de ella para ayudarla a incorporarse. Zoe se incorporó.

La luz aulló de angustia, y comenzó a tirar de ella en el sentido contrario. Zoe gritó de dolor.

- No luches.

Cegada por la luz, en medio de una niebla de dolor agudo, Zoe dejó de luchar.

_Te quiero_, pensó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras la luz seguía tirando de ella. _Me has salvado la vida. No podría dejar de quererte aunque quisiera._

Sintió la indecisión de la luz. Un brazo pasó por encima de sus hombros. Alguien la abrazó. Zoe apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de ese alguien, que la acunó como instantes antes había hecho la luz.

- Ven.

Zoe dudó.

- Ven.

_Sí_.

Inspiró profundamente, y el aire le supo tan dulce como el algodón de azúcar (y un poco pringoso también). Estaba empapada en sudor. Abrió los ojos.

Sobre ella se inclinaba el rostro de un muchacho de unos dieciséis años, moreno, con gafas redondas, tras las cuales brillaban unos ojos verdes, del mismo color que la luz. El cabello negro le resbalaba por la frente, ocultando apenas una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Zoe lo miró.

- Hola - dijo Harry, sonriente.

Zoe volvió a tomar aire.

- Gracias - susurró.


	11. Pero qué me estás contando?

- CAPÍTULO 11 -

_**¿Pero qué me estás contando?**_

Zoe sacudió la cabeza, y su cerebro, que había permanecido muy calladito durante las últimas horas, protestó enérgicamente conforme iba golpeando las paredes de su cráneo. Atontada, Zoe intentó incorporarse. Harry le pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros y tiró de ella hacia arriba, exactamente igual que había hecho un instante antes, entre la niebla de color verde. Cuando Zoe estuvo en una posición aproximadamente vertical, Harry mantuvo el brazo sobre su hombro, sirviéndola de apoyo.

- Gracias - repitió Zoe, y ensayó una sonrisa temblorosa.

Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió ampliamente.

- Yo sola no lo habría conseguido - dijo Zoe.

- A la larga, habrías encontrado el camino - contestó Harry.

- Tal vez - replicó Zoe -. O tal vez no.

Zoe intentó posar los pies en el suelo para recuperar una postura medianamente digna. Sin embargo, sus piernas, acostumbradas a holgazanear estiradas sobre el sofá, se rebelaron y se replegaron bajo su cuerpo, negándose a colaborar.

Zoe se enfureció.

_No os lo pienso consentir, ¿me oís?_, pensó, rabiosa. _Aquí mando yo, y si os digo que bajéis al suelo y os portéis como piernas normales con un poco más de decoro, espero un poco de colaboración por vuestra parte._

Las piernas conferenciaron entre sí y siguieron dobladas en ángulo recto, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

_¡He dicho que os mováis! No pienso permitir que sigáis así, y yo aquí, hecha un ovillo, con la túnica doblada y la ropa interior al aire. El que está ahí delante es menor de edad, ¿vale? Y como me denuncien por incumplir Decretos os juro que me pongo unas piernas biónicas y os dono a San Mungo para la experimentación genética._

Sus piernas dudaron un instante, y parecieron llegar a la conclusión de que era mejor dejar la negociación del Convenio Colectivo Corporal por el momento y hacer lo que Zoe quería.

Después de un enfrentamiento similar con sus cervicales, Zoe logró levantar la cabeza y mirar a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en el sofá que había construído para el salón de Grimmauld Place (el amarillo con cojines azules), y más o menos una docena de magos y brujas la rodeaban con expresiones que oscilaban entre la ansiedad y la estupefacción. Dumbledore estaba frente a ella, sonriente, aunque su rostro parecía cansado y más anciano que nunca. Junto a la puerta, Molly la miraba mientras destrozaba los guantes de fregar con las manos sin darse cuenta, y Tonks, al lado de Molly la observaba también con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión sombría, la muy... (ah, no, que al final no era una zorrona, es cierto...). Minerva MacGonagall había perdido su habitual expresión de machacar cabezas y no llevarle mucho la contraria, y su cara tenía un gesto inexcrutable, aunque un leve temblor en la mandíbula indicaba que no estaba lo que se dice del todo serena. Arthur hablaba en una esquina con su hijo Bill y con Fleur, a quien Molly echaba de vez en cuando miradas de soslayo. Severus Snape observaba a Zoe con la misma expresión que hubiera puesto si hubiera visto a un niño hablar con una serpiente (una mirada astuta, calculadora y también, por qué no, de incredulidad). Ojoloco Moody aprovechaba el momento para sacarse brillo al globo ocular de cristal, que tenía entre las manos y frotaba vigorosamente con un pañito. Sentado (o más bien derrumbado) en el suelo a los pies del sofá, Lupin aferraba con fuerza un almohadón y la miraba, pálido como un muerto, con los ojos ambarinos rodeados de profundas ojeras. Sentados también en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha y un aire inconfundible de desinterés, Fred y George jugaban al chinchón.

Dumbledore se acercó al sofá con paso resuelto, pero, en lugar de ir hacia Zoe, se dirigió a Harry y le posó una mano sobre el hombro.

- Gracias, Harry - dijo el anciano con voz cansada.

Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez y no respondió. Dumbledore pareció vacilar un instante, y después se volvió hacia Zoe.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Celia?

- Zoe - respondió ésta automáticamente. Sacudió la cabeza, conminó a su cerebro a que dejase de pegar esos chillidos y cerró los ojos -. Estoy... como si alguien me hubiera estrujado todos los órganos del cuerpo y los hubiera metido en una prensa hidráulica antes de volver a metérmelos dentro, creo.

Dumbledore sonrió, fatigado (son cosas de la edad).

- Bueno, es normal que te encuentres así - dijo -. Al fin y al cabo, hace menos de veinticuatro horas que Voldemort te ha matado.

Zoe permaneció en silencio. Su cerebro, animado por el movimiento de antes, siguió dándose golpes alborozadamente contra todas las paredes de su calavera. Todo lo que se ponía delante de sus ojos tenía un tenue tinte verdoso; la habitación (que estaba segura de haber decorado de color amarillo) tenía las paredes, los suelos e incluso los muebles de color verde; los rostros de los magos que la rodeaban eran de un malsano color verdoso; incluso el aire tenía ese inconfundible brillo de color verde desvaído y oscuro. Zoe tenía la sensación de que su piel era verde, de que hasta el blanco de sus ojos se había vuelto de color verde esmeralda. Incluso se cogió un mechón de pelo para comprobar que seguía siendo negro y no había adquirido el mismo color castaño rata que presentaba en esos instantes el cabello de Tonks (esa... no, nada). Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que Harry tiraba de su brazo, intentando obligarla a mirarlo. Lo miró, con los ojos desenfocados, hasta que encontró el resorte para obligar a sus músculos oculares a que vieran la imagen de forma nítida. Harry sonreía.

- Yo te veo bastante viva - susurró el muchacho -. No dejes que te convenzan de lo contrario.

- Viva sí - respondió Zoe, asustada -. Pero ¿de qué color?

Harry la miró con los ojos abiertos de asombro unos segundos, y después soltó una carcajada. Siguió riendo un buen rato, hasta que Zoe se contagió y empezó a reír también. Notó cómo su tenia volvía a la vida y empezaba a dar brincos alborozados en su estómago, cómo su cerebro seguía dando golpes contra el cráneo pero ya sin ansias autodestructivas, y cómo hasta su páncreas volvía a colocarse en su lugar aproximado de origen. Incluso el color verde que lo impregnaba todo se diluyó poco a poco hasta desaparecer casi por completo.

Entre lágrimas de risa, vio que Dumbledore sonreía y asentía.

- La risa es una de las magias curativas más potentes que conozco - dijo, aprobador -. Te has vuelto sabio, Harry.

- He tenido un buen maestro - contestó éste. Incluso en el estado mental en que se encontraba, Zoe distinguió una clara nota de... ¿reprobación? en el tono del muchacho.

- Bien - dijo Dumbledore, sin que a su expresión asomase ni la más mínima reacción -. Ahora que Celia vuelve a estar con nosotros, sugiero que nos vayamos todos a descansar. Ha sido un día muy largo, todos lo hemos pasado bastante mal... Bueno, unos peor que otros - añadió, y dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Fred y George, que seguían con la mirada clavada en las cartas.

De uno en uno, todos los magos y brujas que había en la sala (excepto los gemelos, que en esos momentos repartían una nueva mano de cartas) se fueron dirigiendo hacia la puerta. Zoe permaneció sentada, con la cabeza gacha. Aunque ya había dejado de reír, su cerebro seguía golpeándose con frenesí contra los huesos de su calavera, de una forma bastante molesta.

- ¿Por qué no he muerto? - preguntó finalmente, levantando la vista hacia Dumbledore.

- Buena pregunta - dijo George sin levantar la vista de la baraja.

- Fantástica - añadió Fred, tirando una carta sobre la alfombra.

- De hecho, Elvis se pregunta lo mismo.

- ¡George!

- Es verdad, mamá, nos lo dijo el otro día...

Dumbledore permanecía quieto, con la cabeza gacha. Al cabo de un rato levantó la mirada y la clavó en Zoe.

- Digamos que... has tenido suerte - dijo -. Todos la hemos tenido. Y ahora, Celia, deberías irte a descan...

- Zoe - le interrumpió ésta bruscamente, tanto que el páncreas le hizo un amago de volver botando hasta su boca. El cerebro rebotaba cual pelota de ténis en su cabeza -. Y no me digas que he tenido suerte porque eso no se lo cree nadie, hombre.

Dumbledore permaneció callado. El resto de los magos se habían quedado petrificados, y el ambiente en la habitación había adquirido un inconfundible aire de tensión.

- ¿Y bien? - exigió Zoe.

- No lo sé.

Zoe se encrespó. Furiosa como estaba, ya ni siquiera le importaba que su cerebro celebrase dentro de su cráneo una partida de cerebro-vasco con las paredes.

- ¡Y una mierda! - vociferó, haciendo caso omiso a la punzada de dolor que atravesó su cráneo -. ¡Acaban de echarme una maldición asesina, hombre! ¡Dime por qué no he muerto!

El silencio que se hizo en la habitación fue casi palpable. Incluso Fred y George levantaron la vista de la baraja de cartas, interesados.

Dumbledore mantuvo la mirada fija en Zoe.

- No lo sé - repitió.

Zoe se enfureció de pronto. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, acababa de pasar por una experiencia que no le recomendaba a nadie, y quería saber lo que había ocurrido. Y aquel hombre se lo negaba como si pudiera borrar toda aquella noche de un plumazo sin dejar rastro.

- ¡Dímelo, maldito seas! - gritó.

- ¡No lo sé!

- ¡Dímelo!

- Profesor Dumbledore - intervino Harry de pronto, apartándose unos centímetros de Zoe -. Creí que había comprendido hace mucho tiempo que saber la verdad, por dura que sea, es siempre preferible a conocer una verdad a medias o una mentira. Y, claro, mucho mejor que no saber absolutamente nada.

Dumbledore pareció envejecer un par de eones en unos segundos. Derrotado, bajó la cabeza, con los hombros hundidos. Zoe temblaba de rabia; últimamente se había enfurecido tan a menudo que ya casi le parecía su estado natural. Pero el enojo que había sentido hacia Lupin no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo que sentía hacia Dumbledore en esos momentos (quizá el hecho de que Dumbledore no le pusiera nada tuviera algo que ver, hay que mirar las cosas desde todos los puntos de vista). También, por qué no, influían los golpes y reveses que su cerebro seguía dándose contra sus huesos craneales.

- Dímelo - susurró, temblando de furia.

- No lo sé - se obstinó Dumbledore.

- Sí lo sabe - dijo Harry -. Claro que lo sabe. Hace mucho tiempo que he comprendido que nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor se le escapa. Y que muchas de esas cosas pasan porque usted quiere. Si no, ¿por qué insistió en que Zoe se quedase con la Orden? No me creo eso de que fue para protegerla: aquí todo el mundo corre más peligro que en cualquier otro lugar del planeta. Y, ya puestos, ¿por qué tuvo que ir hasta España para convertirse en su maestro? ¿No había más magos para hacerlo? ¿Por qué molestarse en hacer tanto viaje para enseñar magia a una bruja extranjera, hija de muggles, que ni siquiera sabía lo que era? -. Soltó una carcajada que no tenía nada de jocosa -. Y no me venga con que da clases de magia a todos los magos españoles porque no me lo voy a creer.

Dumbledore permanecía con la cabeza gacha, mirando fijamente sus porpias manos. No contestó.

- Me da, no sé por qué - continuó Harry -, que ese interés suyo por ella tiene mucho que ver con su capacidad para sobrevivir a una maldición asesina. No es un don muy común, ya sabe...

Incluso Fred dejó de barajar las cartas un instante, y levantó la cabeza para observar a Dumbledore. Éste continuaba observando sus propias manos, como si quisiera dilucidar si necesitaba con urgencia una manicura o podía esperar a la semana siguiente.

- Dígaselo, profesor Dumbledore - dijo Harry con suavidad -. O se lo digo yo.

Dumbledore levantó la cabeza como si se le hubiera soltado un resorte muy rápido y bien engrasado.

- No - musitó -. No sabes lo que estás diciendo...

- Sí que lo sé - dijo Harry, todavía utilizando esa voz suave que lo hacía parecer mucho mayor de lo que en realidad era -. He estado en su cabeza, ¿recuerda? Allí hay cosas que ella no puede leer. Pero yo sí. Y también - añadió, señalando a Dumbledore - he estado en _su_ cabeza.

Dumbledore miró a Harry, implorante. Zoe se asombró: ¿cómo era posible de que aquel mago tan poderoso y respetado tuviera... miedo, de aquel muchacho? Bueno, no de Harry en sí... Más bien de lo que Harry sabía.

Por un instante, Zoe no quiso saberlo. Algo capaz de aterrorizar a Dumbledore hasta ese extremo tenía que ser algo que Zoe no podía querer oír. Estuvo a punto de dar por finalizada la conversación antes de que fuera tarde. Sin embargo, un par de cerebrazos bien dados en la parte frontal de su cabeza le recordaron que, tarde o temprano, ese órgano librepensador acabaría formulando sus propias teorías. Puestos a escuchar chorradas, prefería oír la verdad, fuera la que fuese.

Dumbledore seguía mirando a Harry, vacilante. Negaba con la cabeza, y sus manos necesitadas de manicura temblaban visiblemente.

- No - repitió.

- Elija - musitó Harry en voz baja, que, por extraño que parezca, resonó en la habitación como si hubiera gritado -. O se lo dice usted, o se lo digo yo.

Dumbledore se encogió como si una mano invisible le hubiera apretado justo encima de la coronilla. Al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron horas o incluso semanas, suspiró, levantó la cabeza y miró a Zoe.

- Bien - dijo Dumbledore, y pareció tomar una decisión. Agitó la varita y frente a Zoe apareció un sofá de brocado con chaise longue, donde Dumbledore se dejó caer, estirado cual romano en orgía imperial desenfrenada. Sacudió la otra mano, y en ella se materializó un cocktail de color azul claro, con azúcar en el borde de la copa y una sombrillita rosa.

- No te va a gustar - dijo.

- No quiero, gracias - dijo Zoe, señalando el cocktail -. He dejado de beber.

- Ya, claro - dijo Fred sin dejar de mirar las cartas que había sobre la alfombra.

- Y mañana es Navidad - añadió George, cogiendo una carta del mazo.

- Me refiero a lo que te voy a contar. No te va a gustar, Celia.

- Zoe - contestó ésta con brusquedad -. Y no me importa.

- Usted mismo me dijo en una ocasión que, por mucho que duela, hay que conocer la verdad para comprenderla, y hay que comprenderla para asumirla - dijo Harry -. ¿Lo recuerda?

- Ya no estoy tan seguro de eso - dijo Dumbledore, y miró al techo como si le costase un esfuerzo inimaginable sumergirse en sus propios recuerdos. Después volvió a mirar en dirección a Zoe, aunque no clavó los ojos en los suyos, sino que fijó la mirada en un punto un poco por encima de su cabeza; quizá no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos mientras le contaba lo que fuera que le iba a decir, pensó Zoe, inquieta, revolviéndose en su asiento.

- No sé - comenzó Dumbledore - si lo que voy a contarte tiene relación con lo que ha ocurrido esta noche. Pero es lo único que puede explicar el hecho de que hayas sobrevivido a una maldición asesina. Porque quien la lanzó fue lord Voldemort.

- Sí - dijo Zoe, irónica -, era bastante improbable, ¿verdad?

- Improbable no - intervino Snape con el ceño fruncido -. Era directamente imposible.

- Imposible, sí - asintió Dumbledore -. Pero tú has sobrevivido.

Se quedó callado, con la mirada fija en la pared que había tras el sofá donde Zoe y Harry se sentaban. Permaneció en silencio tanto tiempo que Zoe pensó que se había dormido cual vejete al sol, y estaba a punto de carraspear para despertarlo cuando Dumbledore abrió la boca.

- Ahí hay un desconchón - dijo, señalando la pared -. Tendré que llamar a los pintores...

- ¡Albus! - exclamó Minerva, con una demostración magnífica de lo que es una cara de machacar cabezas y de no llevarle demasiado la contraria.

- Sí, sí, de acuerdo... - Dumbledore suspiró -. Bien, para explicarlo voy a tener que hablar de hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana...

- ¡Venga ya, hombre!

- Nos ha jodío el George Lucas este...

- Que se calle que le suelto al Chewbacca, ¿eh?

- Hombre, un poco sí que se parecen...

- ¿Y qué tiene en contra de cómo hemos pintado la pared?

- ¡Hemos trabajado como elfos domésticos!

- Calla, que como te oiga Hermione...

- Pero si está en Hogwarts...

- Sí, pero la tía se entera de todo...

- Ah.

- Hay que joerse...

- Las veinte en bastos.

- Le voy a hacer comer la pared.

- ¿Ya es la hora de la cena?

Dumbledore permanecía en silencio, con la mirada perdida. Un codazo por parte de Minerva pareció devolverle a la vida, y se encogió de hombros y volvió a hablar.

- Bien, como iba diciendo, hace cincuenta y dos años...

- Ya va rebajando la cosa.

- ¡Fred!

- ...sucedió algo en Hogwarts - continuó Dumbledore -. Algo que, por extraño que parezca, no había sucedido antes, aunque siempre hemos pensado que debería pasar al menos una vez cada generación - sonrió -. Al fin y al cabo, que no se nos olvide que damos clase a niños y niñas, y que los niños y las niñas crecen...

- Se le ha ido la olla - dijo George.

- Grandemente - añadió Fred -. Las veinte en copas.

- Estamos jugando al chinchón, Fred, no al tute.

- Ah. ¿Y cómo se juega al chinchón?...

Dumbledore había vuelto a su mutismo anterior, y permanecía, otra vez, en silencio absoluto, mirando unos centímetros por encima de la cabeza de Zoe. Ésta aguardó pacientemente hasta que estuvo segura de que, esta vez sí, se había quedado dormido (la edad, que no perdona). Y entonces sí carraspeó para despertarlo.

- Perdona - dijo Dumbledore, sacudiendo la cabeza -. La verdad es que tenemos la pared fatal...

- ¡Pero buenoooooooo!

- ¿Lo va a contar de una vez?

- Anda que cómo le gusta mantener la emoción...

- Las veinte en chinchones.

- Fred, tío, dedícate a las canicas, ¿vale?

- Me gusta más la pley esteishon.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Albus? - preguntó Minerva, con una mirada machaca-cabezas dirigida a Fred y George.

Dumbledore suspiró.

- Hace cincuenta y dos años, en Hogwarts, como decía, ocurrió algo que nunca antes había sucedido, y que no ha vuelto a suceder.

- Venga, macho, que tú puedes - le animó George mientras barajaba las cartas.

- Hace cincuenta y dos años, en Hogwarts...

- Jooooodeeeeer...

- Cómo le cuesta arrancar...

- Será cosa del carburador.

- O de la junta la culata.

- Hace cincuenta y dos años...

- ¡Pero dilo de una vez, coñññioooo!

- Vale, vale - Dumbledore dio un sorbo a su cocktail y lo dejó en el aire, donde se sostuvo como si allí hubiera una mesita supletoria invisible -. Decía que hace.. bueno, que entonces, vamos, hace cincuenta y dos años, una alumna de Hogwarts se quedó embarazada.

Minerva MacGonagall puso tal cara de reprobación que cualquiera habría sufrido un aborto espontáneo sólo de verla. Snape soltó una exclamación de burlona incredulidad. Molly chasqueó la lengua. Tonks abrió mucho los ojos y dijo: -¡Vayaaaa! -. Bill y Charlie Weasley soltaron una risita. Arthur sonrió pícaramente.

- Aficionados - dijo Fred, repartiendo las cartas.

Dumbledore escuchó todas aquellas reacciones sin reaccionar en absoluto él mismo. De hecho, su mirada volvió a perderse en el infinito un buen rato, mientras Molly repartía collejas entre sus dos hijos gemelos por saber más de lo estrictamente necesario de ese tipo de cuestiones.

- ¿Hola? - dijo Zoe en dirección a Dumbledore, intentando llamar su atención.

- Sí... - Dumbledore pareció volver de aquella galaxia muy, muy lejana de la que había hablado antes -. ¿Qué preferís, gotelé o pintura al temple...?

- ¡Pero hombreeeeeeee!

- ¡Ya le vale!

- Le voy a poner el bote de pintura de sombrero, a ver si le gusta.

- Bien - dijo Dumbledore -. Aquello ocurrió...

- Sí, ya lo ha dicho, hace cincuenta y dos años...

- ...en Hogwarts...

- ...unos aficionados...

- ¡Fred! ¡George!

- Dumbledore - interrumpió Zoe con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo? Aparte de cuestionar mi profesionalidad a la hora de pintar la pared, quiero decir...

Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa triste.

- Dejadme terminar mi historia y después te lo explicaré, Celia - dijo, y esta vez sí su mirada dejó de buscar desconchones en la pared y se clavó en los ojos de Zoe -. Bueno, fue una alumna de séptimo la que se quedó embarazada. Veréis, lo que ocurrió fue que en la fiesta de graduación, la que hacían los de séptimo cuando acababan sus estudios, esta muchacha bebió más de la cuenta. Y tuvo... digamos, un resbalón - sonrió -. Por supuesto, esa fiesta ya no se celebra en Hogwarts, y tampoco hemos permitido que los alumnos vuelvan a beber alcohol en el colegio. Aunque - y dirigió una sonrisa hacia Harry -, estoy seguro de que todavía lo hacen a escondidas algunas veces.

- Que no te quepa la menor duda - dijo George repartiendo las cartas.

- Calla, que nos desmantela el negocio - susurró Fred.

- La chica - dijo Dumbledore - llevaba un par de años un poco traumatizada, todo hay que decirlo, y aprovechó aquella noche para deshacerse de todos sus miedos por el método más sencillo: beber hasta quedar casi inconsciente. Una pena que aquello no hiciera sino provocarle más problemas. Pobre Olive... - suspiró.

- ¿Olive? - preguntó Harry, sobresaltado. Dumbledore levantó la cabeza.

- Olive Hornby, sí - dijo -. Así se llamaba.

Para sorpresa de Zoe, Harry soltó una risita. Lo miró, desconcertada, y Harry se encogió de hombros sin que su sonrisa flaquease.

- La conozco - dijo -. Quiero decir que he oído hablar de ella. Myrtle no la tiene demasiado aprecio...

- No - admitió Dumbledore -. Tuvimos que enviar una Brigada de Control de Criaturas Humanas Pasadas a Mejor Vida a Hogwarts...

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? - Zoe frunció el ceño.

- Perdona, Celia. Verás, Myrtle es uno de los fantasmas de Hogwarts...

El ceño de Zoe se acentuó. No sabía muy bien de qué iba toda esa historia, ni qué relación tenía con ella, pero contarle un cuento de fantasmas a la luz del fuego una noche tenebrosa no era su idea de remedio para quitarle la ansiedad por haberse enfrentado a Voldemort y haber vivido para contarlo.

- ¿Y qué leches tiene que ver conmigo?

- De hecho, Myrtle fue, en parte, culpable de lo que ocurrió. Si no hubiera pasado todos esos años persiguiendo a Olive por los pasillos, Olive quizá no habría sentido la necesidad de emborracharse hasta ese punto el día que se le presentó la oportunidad. Claro que Olive fue también, en parte, culpable de la muerte de Myrtle... En parte, digo -. Suspiró, y elevó la mirada hasta el techo, como si estuviera sumergido en sus propios recuerdos -. En realidad, Olive acabó siendo víctima de la misma persona que había matado a Myrtle, aunque de distinta manera, obviamente.

- No podía ser más obvio.

- ¡Fred!

Fred se encogió de hombros y siguió jugando a las cartas.

- El caso es que puedo imaginar el susto que se llevó Olive cuando ya estaba de vuelta en su casa y se encontró con que estaba embarazada. Mucho mayor que cualquier susto que Myrtle pudiera haberle dado en su vida. Aquello sí que podía ser un tropezón a la hora de incorporarse al mundo laboral, ahora que había terminado los estudios. Sus padres no creo que se lo tomasen muy a bien, todo hay que decirlo: aquella época era distinta de ésta en muchos aspectos, y la gente no se destacaba por su liberalismo, precisamente. Y a todo eso hay que añadirle el hecho de que Olive, en realidad, no soportaba al chico con el que había... esto... resbalado. Hasta le tenía un poco de miedo: era el mejor estudiante, el perfecto prefecto...

- ¡Percy!

- Qué calladito se lo...

- ¡Callaos!

- ...y, sin embargo, Olive le tenía un poco de miedo, porque había demostrado que era una persona fría e incluso en ocasiones cruel.

"Asustada ante la idea de echar a perder toda su carrera y su vida social, Olive decidió librarse del niño antes de que nadie supiera lo que había hecho. Menos mal que no intentó hacerlo ella misma - Dumbledore suspiró de alivio -. Acudió a la única persona en la que había confiado durante todos los años que pasó en Hogwarts, la primera que la creyó cuando dijo que un fantasma loco la perseguía por todas partes, la que le pasaba pociones tranquilizantes en cantidades poco recomendables: la enfermera del colegio.

"La señora Gaskell intentó que Olive hablase con el director antes de hacer ninguna tontería; pero Olive tenía miedo de casi todo el mundo, y el profesor Dippet la aterrorizaba, lo cual no era muy recomendable en su... situación. De modo que la señora Gaskell consiguió finalmente que accediese a hablar con el jefe de la que había sido su casa en Hogwarts, y su profesor de Transformaciones, además, que, si no afecto, por lo menos le inspiraba una cierta confianza.

"Cuando Olive me contó de quién estaba embarazada, utilicé todas las armas a mi alcance para conseguir que no acabase con ese niño, y la convencí de que me lo cediera al nacer. Una vez supe de quién era ese niño no podía permitir que Olive lo matase.

El silencio se hizo denso, casi palpable, en la habitación. La mayor parte de los que la ocupaban contenían la respiración. Incluso Fred y George dejaron por un instante de jugar a lo que quiera que jugaban. Todos, en cierto modo, sabían lo que Dumbledore estaba a punto de contarles.

- Olive estaba embarazada de Tom Ryddle - continuó Dumbledore -. Y, conociendo a Tom como lo conocía, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que una chiquilla asustada acabase con su hijo. Pero tampoco podía arriesgarme a que Tom conociera la existencia de ese niño... De modo que me venía bien en ese momento que Olive no quisiera saber nada de ese hijo.

"En ocasiones puedo ser muy... persuasivo - dijo -, y Olive estuvo dispuesta a quedarse unos meses más en Hogwarts y dejar que yo me hiciera cargo del bebé en cuanto naciese. No le había contado a nadie lo que había ocurrido, por lo que nadie tenía por qué saber que iba a tener un hijo. Y eso también me convenía - añadió -, porque, si Olive hubiera hablado del tema con alguien, o hubiera decidido quedárselo, a la larga Tom lo habría descubierto. Y lo que yo quería era ocultar a ese niño para que Tom nunca llegase a comprender la verdad. Podéis llamarme exagerado, pero en aquella época ya respetaba a Tom lo suficiente como para no desear que se hiciera cargo de la educación de un niño, y menos si yo podía evitarlo.

"Durante meses estuve buscando el lugar ideal para esconder a ese niño. Barajé distintas posibilidades, pero no fue hasta el mismo día en que Olive dio a luz a una niña que encontré el escondite ideal.

"Por pura casualidad - explicó Dumbledore - encontré una familia de muggles que habían tenido una niña ese mismo día. Y, lo que es más importante, la niña había muerto a las posas horas. Pero cuando yo los encontré ellos todavía no sabían que estaba muerta.

"De modo que cambié a las dos niñas, como si fuera un vulgar duende, y dejé que aquella familia pensase que la hija de Tom y Olive era, en realidad, su propia hija. Y Olive creyó que su hija había muerto al nacer, lo que daba fin a toda la historia.

"Y lo que más me preocupaba, que Tom pudiera encontrar a su hija, también se había solucionado, porque ¿quién buscaría a una niña, cuya existencia no conoce, entre una familia de muggles, y encima extranjeros?

- ¿Extranjeros? - preguntó Arthur, confuso.

- Sí - respondió Dumbledore -. Pensé que, cuanto más lejos estuviera aquella criatura, menos posibilidades habría de que Tom la localizase. De modo que me la llevé a otro país, y la dejé entre muggles, para ponérselo aún más difícil. La niña creció en España.

- ¿E-España? - Zoe abrió mucho los ojos, asombrada.

- Sí - confirmó Dumbledore, sonriendo tristemente -. Era virtualmente imposible que Tom pudiera encontrarla allí, a menos que se fuera de vacaciones un año a Marbella, en cuyo caso quizá...

- ¡Albus! - exclamó Minerva.

- Bueno - dijo Dumbledore, encogiéndose de hombros -. De todas formas, no era el típico que fuera en busca de sol y playa, todo hay que decirlo.

- Y en Marbella sólo se habría encontrado a Gunilla Von Bismarck - añadió Fred.

- Pero, Albus - dijo Minerva, sin molestarse en mirar a Fred -, no tiene sentido. Quiero decir... A la larga, la niña se habría incorporado a la comunidad mágica de su país, y, de algún modo, él podría haberla localizado...

- En España no hay comunidad mágica - dijo Zoe bruscamente.

- Era un riesgo, sí - admitió Dumbledore, para sorpresa de Zoe -. Pero verás, en este caso la suerte jugó en mi favor - añadió -. La niña resultó ser una squib. Resulta curioso, por no llamarlo... quizá una especie de justicia poética - comentó Dumbledore con voz nostálgica -. La hija de Tom Ryddle, una squib. En fin... - continuó -, como squib que era, la niña no tenía ninguna posibilidad de descubrir que no era hija de quienes decían ser sus padres. Ellos tampoco descubrirían jamás que ella era, en realidad, hija de uno de los magos más poderosos que ha habido en esta época y en otras muchas. Y, en consecuencia, Tom no la descubriría, puesto que, incluso en el hipotético caso de que la buscase, no lo haría entre los muggles de otro país.

"Así que la niña pudo llevar una vida todo lo normal que ella quiso, sin plantearse en ningún momento vivir de otra forma que no fuese como una muggle.

"Sabía, sin embargo, que había otro riesgo igual de grande: si bien la hija de Tom era una squib, si ésta a su vez tenía hijos, podría llegar a transmitirles ese poder mágico que ella no había heredado. El gen de la magia es dominante; por eso los squibs son muy escasos, ya que los hijos de magos tienden a heredar ese poder mágico de sus padres.

"De modo que, cuando veinte años después la hija de Tom se quedó embarazada, yo comencé a vigilarla muy de cerca, por si su vástago tenía algo de magia en la sangre.

"Y no me equivocaba - continuó Dumbledore con una mirada de pesar hacia el desconchón de la pared -. La hija de Tom tuvo, a su vez, una hija. Y esa niña tenía, en potencia, tanto poder mágico como Tom y Olive juntos. Así que llegó el momento de tomar decisiones, un momento que yo había podido evitar durante más de dos décadas.

"¿Debía permitir que esa niña creciera normalmente, y que a los once años se incorporase a la comunidad mágica, como haría si yo no intervenía? Era evidente que los magos y brujas españoles ya la habrían detectado, puesto que, al igual que nosotros, tienen mecanismos para conocer al instante el nacimiento de un mago o bruja, provenga de la familia que provenga.

"Al principio no hice nada, porque hacía ya muchos años que no había vuelto a oír hablar de Tom, y supuse que habría muerto, o se habría convertido en un ermitaño dedicado al estudio o a la investigación... No me pegaba nada con su forma de ser, pero, como no había vuelto a dar guerra, lo dejé estar, y la hija de la hija de Tom y Olive pasó sus primeros años de vida sin que yo me metiera en ella para nada.

"Sin embargo, cuando la niña tenía unos tres años, empezaron a llegarme rumores de que había por ahí un mago tenebroso que estaba acumulando seguidores y buscando poder por todos los medios imaginables. Eso fue aproximadamente cuando me nombraron director de Hogwarts, y otras muchas cosas que, la verdad, me abrieron muchas puertas.

"Investigué utilizando todas las fuentes a mi alcance, y, tras unos meses, fui capaz de comprender quién era realmente ese mago que se hacía llamar el Señor Tenebroso, lord Voldemort para los amigos, y más adelante ni siquiera eso. Y no era otro que Tom Ryddle, evidentemente, como todos sabéis.

"Sabiendo que Tom había vuelto a la carga, más poderoso y con más apoyos que nunca, pensé que su hija y la hija de ésta debían permanecer lo más ocultas posible. No quería arriesgarme a que consiguiese todavía más poder; con los magos que lo apoyaban ya había suficiente, no necesitaba que encontrase a esa brujita descendiente suya y la criase él mismo, lo cual habría sido potencialmente desastroso: ya he dicho que la cría era bastante poderosa, incluso sin saber ella misma que lo era.

"Así que me puse en contacto con el Ministerio Español de Magia. Como Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, no me resultó muy difícil convencerlos de que sería muy beneficioso para ellos borrar de sus bases de datos a cierta bruja de tres años, abstenerse de tener ningún contacto con ella y dejarme a mí su educación.

"Y bien... Yo mismo me encargué de educar a esa niña, en cuanto cumplió los once años, porque, si bien consideraba que podía ser desastroso que se incorporase a la comunidad mágica y estuviera expuesta a Tom, también podía ser catastrófico que no aprendiese a utilizar todo el potencial que tenía. Catastrófico para ella, y catastrófico para los que la rodeaban. De forma que le enseñé todo lo que pude, y la convencí de que era mejor para ella mantenerlo todo en secreto y vivir como una muggle.

"Podría haber acabado con su aislamiento cuando la niña tenía quince años y este muchacho aquí presente - señaló a Harry, que lo miró con indiferencia - venció a lord Voldemort por primera vez. Pero, como ya le he dicho a él en alguna ocasión, no creía que Tom fuera a darse por vencido así como así. Pensaba que encontraría el modo de regresar, como así ha sido -. Suspiró dolorosamente -. Y por eso mantuve aislada a aquella niña, y mantuve aislado también a Harry hasta que tuvo edad de venir a Hogwarts bajo mi protección.

"Quizá podría haber trasladado a esa niña a Hogwarts - añadió -, pero, si bien Harry necesitaba protección, esa niña lo que necesitaba era permanecer en el economato, digo, en el anonimato. Voldemort sabía perfectamente quién era Harry, y lo buscaría; pero nunca buscaría a esa niña si no sabía que existía.

Dumbledore sonrió, pesaroso. - Siento haberte tenido aislada tanto tiempo, Celia, pero pensé, y lo sigo pensando, que en ese momento era lo mejor para todos. Y te habría mantenido así, si no hubieras salido tú solita del armario. No me refiero a eso, Fred - añadió al ver que los gemelos se incorporaban como movidos por un resorte.

"Claro, cuando te presentaste aquí el pasado verano, me di cuenta de que no sólo habías conocido a los miembros de la Orden, con quienes quizá querrías mantener un contacto después de tantos años aislada, sino que además te habías dado a conocer a Bellatrix Lestrange, la mano derecha de Voldemort, quien probablemente correría hacia su señor a contarle que Dumbledore tenía chica nueva en la oficina, o sea, en la Orden...

"Poniéndome en lo peor, pensé que Tom investigaría quién eras y de dónde habías salido, porque le gusta estar al tanto de quiénes son sus enemigos. Y, aunque no comprendiese quién eras en realidad, ya habías llamado lo suficiente su atención como para permitir que volvieras tú sola a casa, donde ni siquiera conocías a los magos y brujas que te rodeaban y que en algún momento podrían haberte prestado su ayuda.

"Así que decidí que la única solución era mantenerte aquí, con nosotros, donde yo mismo pudiera vigilarte y protegerte, llegado el caso, de un ataque de Tom.

- No has tenido mucho éxito, me parece - comentó Tonks en tono casual, fingiendo estudiarse la laca de las uñas.

- No - reconoció Dumbledore -. Me temo que lo de la otra noche se me escapó de las manos. Pero es que no me imaginaba que Bellatrix os atacaría así, en mitad de la calle, al descubierto... Todos cometemos errores de vez en cuando - se disculpó.

"Aunque, si de algo nos ha servido todo esto, es para descubrir que Celia es mucho más de lo que yo podría haber llegado a imaginar cuando nació. Nunca, ni en mis sueños más locos, llegué a pensar que pudieras hacer algo como lo que has hecho hace unas horas... Aunque, bien mirado, tiene su lógica - añadió -. Y esa es la única explicación que he podido encontrar a lo que ha pasado: que has sobrevivido a la maldición asesina de Voldemort porque eres su nieta.

Zoe bajó la cabeza y permaneció con la mirada puesta en un punto indeterminado del suelo. Lo que Dumbledore había contado no tenía ningún sentido... Aunque su cerebro kamikaze se empeñase en demostrarle que todo encajaba con lo que ella había vivido durante su infancia, Zoe no podía, no quería, creérselo. Ya se había tragado demasiadas cosas: no tenía ninguna intención de tragarse también ese cuento sobre su ADN.

- No me lo creo - le espetó finalmente, e hizo ademán de levantarse del sofá. Pero Harry la agarró por el brazo y la obligó a mirarlo. Los ojos verdes, brillantes, decían con tanta claridad como si se lo hubiera escrito en la frente al lado de la cicatriz que debía quedarse a escucharlo todo, hasta el final.

Dumbledore volvió a suspirar, y soltó de nuevo la copa de cristal con sombrillita incluída (pero ya sin líquido). Juntó ambas manos por las palmas, y de la rendija entre ellas comenzó a surgir de repente un brillo plateado, iridiscente. Cuando Dumbledore separó las palmas, en medio flotaba, temblorosa, una vasija de piedra con runas grabadas en el borde; de su interior provenía el extraño brillo plateado.

- ¡No, hombre, no!

- ¡Otra vez el numerito del pensadero noooooooooo!

- ¡Se lo traga! ¡Esta vez sí que se lo traga!

- ¡Sujetadme que se lo parto en el coxis!

- ¡La virgen, qué perra tenía la criatura!

Dumbledore ignoró las exclamaciones de protesta y los intentos de agresión de leves a moderados y levantó la varita, llevándosela hasta la sien.

- ¡Pero qué pesaooooooooo!

- ¡Se lo voy a poner de sombrero!

- Y después le metemos la cabeza en el cubo de pintura, a ver qué le parece.

- Claro, si no no tiene emoción...

- ¡Que alguien le vuelva a partir la nariz!

- ¡La hotia con el puo pensadero de los hueos!

- Mira que lo estaba deseando desde hace meses, ¿eh?

- 

- Hombre, Ramsés, tú por aquí...

- Quién la pillara...

Dumbledore siguió ignorando los gritos, sollozos y bramidos, así como los intentos de agresión netamente violentos que se sucedían a su alrededor, y removió la sustancia plateada que acababa de depositar en el pensadero como si fuera un cuenco de leche con cola-cao turbo poder-te-dará-a-mí-me-gustan-las-burbujitas. Al cabo de un instante ("¿Qué significa tantáneo?" Pues eso, que rápido se disuelve; en ocasiones las conversaciones que tenía Dumbledore cuando hablaba consigo mismo daban auténtico terror) levantó la varita, y de la vasija surgieron dos figuras también plateadas. Dumbledore agitó la varita y las figuras, poco a poco, fueron adquiriendo color.

Zoe ahogó un respingo. Del pensadero acababan de salir las imágenes de un muchacho y una chica aproximadamente de la misma edad que Harry; el chico, de pelo negro azulado y ojos verdes, pálido, con los rasgos fuertes, era la viva imagen de la determinación; la joven, castaña, con ojos dorados, nariz respingona y mandíbula redondeada, parecía la encarnación del candor.

Zoe hizo un esfuerzo por cerrar la boca, que se le había abierto tanto que debía habérsele visto hasta el páncreas (claro que no era muy difícil, habida cuenta que su páncreas pasaba más de la mitad de su existencia bien plantado en su garganta). Los ojos dorados de la muchacha eran exactos a los que ella mantenía ahora mismo abiertos como platos. El cabello negro del chico era igual que su propio pelo. La nariz de ella, los rasgos de él, eran su nariz, sus rasgos. El rostro que Zoe veía diariamente en el espejo era una combinación, calcada rasgo a rasgo, de los rostros que acababan de surgir del pensadero.

- Olive Hornby y Tom Ryddle - dijo innecesariamente Dumbledore. El cerebro de Zoe se golpeó con alborozo cinco o seis veces contra su hueso occipital. Por muchas excusas que quisiera inventar, Zoe no tenía más remedio que reconocer que aquellas dos figuras eran las de dos personas de su propia familia. (Salvo que los magos hubieran legalizado la clonación con fines no terapéuticos, en cuyo caso la cuestión moral indicaría que no eran exactamente familia suya, pero sí compartían un par de hélices del ADN con ella). Y Zoe tuvo que admitir, después de sufrir un par de cerebrazos más, que aquel muchacho moreno y guapetón tenía toda la pinta de ser el mismo tipo que había intentado cargársela unas horas antes, pese a las evidentes diferencias fisiológicas (hombre, cada uno es cada uno, y allá ca cual con el estilo que quiera imprimir a su propia imagen, igual el muchacho pensó que con esa imagen no iba a ninguna parte y decidió que, con una buena campaña de márketing, el look mega-siniestro voy-de-negro-soy-pálido-tengo-ojos-rojos-y-se-me-ha-perdido-la-nariz se convertiría en el último grito... Y bueno, en muchos casos sí que se convirtió en el último grito, si se me permiten las bromas macabras).

Tom Ryddle. Lord Voldemort.

_Mi abuelo_.

Bajó la cabeza y se dedicó al estudio contemplativo de su propia manicura. No era que sus uñas le pareciesen precisamente interesantes, y menos aquel día, que estaban partidas, descascarilladas y llenas de tierra por culpa de su juerga nocturna por las calles de Londres. Pero Zoe prefería pasarse la noche contándose los padrastros antes que levantar la mirada y comprobar que todos y cada uno de los magos de la sala la miraban con desprecio, repulsión o incluso miedo por culpa de su abuelastro.

Bueno, no, su abuelo... El abuelastro era el otro, el señor Jacinto, natural de Villarriba del Pardillo, fallecido una década antes a los 80 años de edad. Y, puestos a pensarlo, la señora Fortunata, 85 años, nacida en Villabajo de la Paellera, no era más que su abuelastra... Sus tíos no eran sus tíos, y el primo que se había inventado el mote de "Zoe" no era más que un chaval con frenillo que había tenido la suerte de crecer junto a ella.

_¿Se te está subiendo a la cabeza el pedigrí, bonita?..._

Zoe ignoró por completo a su cerebro auto-golpeante.

De modo que su única familia real eran su madre, su padre (que nunca había entrado demasiado en la ecuación, todo había que decirlo) y... lord Voldemort. Pues menudo plan.

- No tiene sentido - intervino en ese momento Minerva Macgonagall, que por una vez y sin que sirviera de precedente no había utilizado un tono machaca-cráneos sino otro más parecido a la confusión. Zoe levantó la cabeza, deseando, implorando, que aquella bruja hubiera encontrado algo a lo que pudiera agarrarse para negar la evidencia: que era la nieta del enemigo de los Pueblos Libres de la Tierra M... bueno, de la Tierra.

- ¿Qué es lo que no tiene sentido, Minerva? - preguntó Dumbledore con voz suave.

- Bueno... Es evidente que ella es la nieta de Quien-Tú-Sabes - dijo Minerva, echando por tierra las esperanzas de Zoe -. Pero aún así no debería haber sobrevivido a la maldición. Quiero decir... Quien-Tú-Sabes mató también a su padre y a su hermano, y ellos eran familiares suyos, y sin embargo cayeron a la primera frente a esa misma maldición... Ella - señaló a Zoe, que en esos momentos debía tener la misma cara que se pone cuando se encuentra uno una cucaracha especialmente crecida moviendo las antenitas dentro del plato de garbanzos que se está zampando - debería haber muerto.

- Y Elvis tamb...

- ¡George!

- Bueno, era pa quitarle hierro al asunto...

Dumbledore suspiró, paseando la mirada por el espacio que ocupaba Zoe, centímetro arriba o abajo.

- Tenemos la pared hecha una pena, Molly... - aventuró con una sonrisa vacilante, como si su mayor deseo fuera dejar el tema de una puñetera vez. Zoe lo miró, enojada.

- Ya me estoy cansando de tu manía de no terminar nunca de decir las cosas - exclamó, furiosa -. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de criticar la pared, que, dicho sea de paso, tardamos cinco días en pintar y nos quedó de pua madre, y responder a la pua pregunta? Ya has dicho lo peor, así que déjate de rodeos y escupe, maldito seas.

- Creo que no se refería a eso - comentó Fred, sin levantar la mirada, cuando Dumbledore soltó un escupitajo sobre la alfombra -. Órdago a chica.

- Diez más - dijo George.

- ¿Diez órdagos? ¿Pero a qué estás jugando?

- ¡Albus! - exclamó Molly, agitando la varita con la mano izquierda -. ¡No me dejes la alfombra hecha una pena, hombreee! ¡_Fregotego_!

- Jugador de chica, perdedor de mus - dijo Dumbledore.

- Échale las de Hontanares...

- ¿Eink?

- Dos a grande, tres a chica y cuatro a pares.

- ¡Las cuarenta en tréboles!

- Virgen de Guadalupe, qué juego más complicado...

- ¡Lo compro!

- ¿Qué hace éste aquí?

- ¡Se va a comer el pensadero!

- ¿Qué hay de cenar?

- 

- ¿Hay algún traductor en la sala?

- Quién la pillara...

- ¡Callaos! - gritó Zoe.

Se callaron todos al instante, excepto un mago que nadie sabía de dónde había salido y que nadie sabía cómo se llamaba pero que siempre estaba por allí así que todos pensaban que sería porque tenía derecho a estar allí, que hizo un sonido como el que hacen los patitos de goma cuando los aprietas. El resto quedó en silencio, todos ellos inmóviles, e incluso Fred y George barajearon las cartas con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

- Bien - dijo Zoe -. Y ahora, Dumbledore, ¿quieres hacer el favor de responder?

- Hombre - aventuró Dumbledore con un suspiro -, no me iréis a decir que pensáis que los muggles son iguales que los magos, ¿no?...

Harry levantó la cabeza.

- Profesor - dijo -, usted mismo me contó que mi tía Petunia es en gran parte responsable de un hechizo que lleva protegiendo mi vida desde que tenía un año. Y ella es la muggle más muggle que me he encontrado en mi vida...

- El hechizo lo lancé yo, Harry - dijo Dumbledore dirigiendo la vista hacia el muchacho -. Tu tía es muggle, y además odia la magia; ni con una sobredosis de marihuana habría podido lanzar un hechizo como ese. Tu tía era un simple... digamos, ingrediente, por llamarlo así.

- Cuando se lo diga le va a encantar - dijo sardónicamente Harry.

Dumbledore volvió a suspirar.

- Bueno, Celia, ya te he dicho que lo que iba a contarte era una teoría, nada más... Es sólo que el hecho de que seas la nieta de Voldemort es la única explicación que se me ocurre para tu supervivencia a una maldición a la que no se puede sobrevivir.

- Pues la verdad, pa ser una maldición a la que no se puede sobrevivir aquí tenemos una proporción bastante alta de supervivientes - comentó Tonks, mirando por encima del hombro de Fred las cartas que éste sostenía -. Dos de veinte que somos. Échale quince a pares, hombre.

- Todas - respondió rápidamente George.

- Con esos duples guarros yo no lo haría - dijo Ojoloco desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

- ¡No vale mirar con el ojo, macho!

- ¿Y con qué quieres que mire, con el &$#?

- 

- Sigue sin tener sentido - insistió Minerva, ignorando al resto de la humanidad -. Vamos, hombre... No me estarás diciendo que ahora el hecho de morirse o no depende de la genética...

- Hombre, en ciertos casos...

- No me refiero a las enfermedades hereditarias, gracias, George - dijo Minerva, retomando su tono de no llevarle mucho la contraria.

- Yo sobreviví porque tenía una protección - intervino Harry, mirando directamente a Zoe -. Mi madre, ya sabes... Pero tú no tienes algo similar, ¿no?

- No - dijo Zoe -. Toda mi familia está bien... Creo, vamos.

- No estoy diciendo - interrumpió Dumbledore - que el hecho de que Celia haya sobrevivido a la maldición de Voldemort sea una cuestión genética.

- Venga, macho, es precisamente lo que estás diciendo.

- Nos has contado muchas cosas - dijo Lupin, que había permanecido callado hasta ese momento -. Cosas muy interesantes, debo decir -. Su tono de voz, casi completamente indiferente, hizo que la tenia de Zoe comenzase a pegar mordiscos indiscriminadamente en todo su aparato digestivo -. Pero sigues sin responder a la pregunta que te hemos hecho al principio, Albus.

- Es que no sé la respuesta, Remus - dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Y entonces a qué venía este rollo de mie...?

- ¡Fred!

- Bueno, vale, ya me callo...

- El caso - continuó Dumbledore - es que no creo que Celia haya sobrevivido porque Voldemort no haya sido capaz de matarla, sino que ha sido la maldición la que no ha conseguido acabar con su vida.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, mientras los engranajes de las mentes de todos los presentes trataban de encajar los unos con los otros.

- Lo que dices no tiene sentido, hombre - dijo Ojoloco con una mueca -. Estás hablando de esa maldición como si fuera un ser vivo.

- Vivo no - dijo Dumbledore con suavidad -. Pero el Avada Kedavra tiene una intención, evidentemente.

- Sí - dijo Molly, suspirando con tristeza -. Matar.

- Es una maldición asesina, por el amor de Dios - intervino Snape en tono sardónico -. ¿Qué esperábais que hiciera, invitarla a tomar el té?

- Precisamente por eso - dijo Minerva -. La maldición tenía que haber matado a Zoe, puesto que eso es lo que hacen las maldiciones asesinas, matar gente.

- Bueno - dijo Dumbledore -. El Avada kedavra no es un ser vivo, evidentemente. Pero sí podría decirse que tiene una voluntad. No una voluntad propia, sino la voluntad que le presta el mago que la pronuncia.

- Está desbarrando - dijo Fred.

- La edad, que no perdona - añadió George.

- Tantas emociones, y ya no es un hombre joven...

- La droga, que es mala...

- Quizá una insolación...

- Para pronunciar una maldición tan poderosa como esa - continuó Dumbledore sin hacer ni caso de los gemelos - hay que ser un mago muy poderoso. Y ese mago poderoso tiene que prestar a la maldición una cierta parte de su voluntad para conseguir que funcione.

- Algo de eso me dijo el año pasado Bellatrix Lestrange - dijo Harry de repente -. Para que la maldición tenga efecto tienes que desear de verdad hacer daño.

- Exacto - asintió Dumbledore -. Tienes que poner en esa maldición toda tu fuerza de voluntad para conseguir que funcione. Por tanto, se podría considerar que el mago que pronuncia una maldición de este tipo está dotando a la maldición de voluntad. Y, en ese caso, quizá nos encontremos ante una maldición que, en cierto modo, tiene voluntad. La voluntad del mago que la ha pronunciado.

- La voluntad de esa maldición era la voluntad de Voldemort - dijo Zoe agriamente -. ¿Me estás diciendo que Voldemort quería que yo volviese la maldición contra él?

- No, en absoluto...

- Entonces sigo sin entenderlo.

- No me cabe ninguna duda de que Voldemort quería matarte - dijo Dumbledore -. Y que su maldición estaba formada con su voluntad de asesinarte. Pero... Se me ocurre que quizá la maldición, cuando entró en contacto contigo, reconoció en ti parte de su creador, y por eso no fue capaz de matarte. Quizá el hecho de encontrarse con que tenía que matar a alguien a quien reconocía como a su propio hacedor la confundió, y por eso pudiste volverla contra Voldemort. Es una teoría, nada más, pero es lo único que se me ocurre - se disculpó.

Zoe abrió mucho los ojos, asombrada. En ese momento volvieron a su mente las sensaciones que había notado cuando pensaba que estaba a punto de morir a manos de Voldemort. La impresión de que la luz era maligna, asesina, de que buscaba el modo de entrar en ella y matarla, y la impresión posterior de que se había vuelto respetuosa, cariñosa, casi sensual, y quería entrar para ayudarla a acabar con su enemigo...

- Sí - susurró.

Dumbledore se incorporó de su sofá con chaise longue y estuvo a punto de tirarse encima el cocktail de la sombrillita. Miró a Zoe directamente a los ojos. Zoe, avergonzada, no quiso sostener la mirada de aquellos ojos azules que se clavaban en ella tras las gafas de media luna. ¿Qué pensaría Dumbledore, qué pensarían todas, si supieran el curioso revolcón lumínico que se había pegado con una maldición lanzada por Voldemort? Y encima eso, Voldemort era su abuelo... No sólo era utilización con fines eróticos de objetos inanimados, sino que casi casi se podía considerar incesto.

- Creo - dijo Dumbledore con voz suave - que quizá sea el momento de que nos cuentes qué pasó realmente cuando te enfrentaste a Voldemort, Celia.

- Zoe - dijo ésta, tragando saliva.

Levantó la mirada, asustada, esperando ver en los rostros de los que la rodeaban algo similar a la repulsión que sentía por sí misma. Se sintió algo decepcionada al comprobar que Dumbledore la observaba con una sonrisa alentadora, Harry la miraba con un gesto de simpatía, Minerva la contemplaba con conmiseración, Tonks se estaba limando las uñas, Molly le pedía a Fleur la dirección de su peluquero, Bill se jugaba con Arthur una túnica a los chinos, Snape observaba con ojo crítico los libros de las estanterías, y Ojoloco daba consejos a George sobre qué apostar con Fred al strip-poker. Sólo la indiferencia de Lupin se ajustaba a lo que Zoe esperaba.

- En realidad no hay mucho que contar - comenzó, vacilante -. Sólo que... Bueno, vino la luz, ¿no?... Y al principio creo que quería matarme, y estuvo un buen rato buscando el modo de hacerlo... Pero luego... Luego me pareció que cambiaba... Cambiaba de idea... - Zoe tragó saliva, esperando que nadie pudiera ver las imágenes que le venían a la mente -. De repente me dio la impresión de que lo que quería era ayudarme, y yo... yo... - respiró hondo -. La dejé que entrase en mí. Y luego supe cómo hacerlo para... para obligarla a atacarlo a él.

- Y te obedeció - musitó Dumbledore.

- Sí - susurró Zoe, y bajó de nuevo la mirada.

- Bien - dijo Dumbledore al cabo de un rato -. Creo que podemos deducir que lo que ha ocurrido es precisamente lo que yo pensaba: la voluntad que la maldición compartía con Voldemort te ha reconocido, y por eso ha decidido obedecerte a ti también.

- Me da la impresión de que esa maldición tiene mucha más voluntad que yo - intervino Tonks -. Y mucha más voluntad de permanecer despierta también. Me voy a la cama, chicos - dijo con un bostezo, y salió sin decir ni una palabra más.

Dumbledore se levantó del sofá -. Creo que sería mejor que nos fuésemos todos a descansar. Sí, los de la timba ilegal también - dijo hacia donde Fred y George habían empezado a jugar a la ruleta con Ojoloco y Bill -. Ha sido un día duro, y tú, Celia, tienes que dormir algo... Bueno, y tú también, Remus; con tanta historia se nos ha olvidado que tú también has sido herido. Bellatrix Lestrange puede ser una rival muy dura... - añadió con amargura.

- Sí, tienes razón - dijo Lupin con voz débil. Se incorporó trabajosamente y, musitando un inaudible "Buenas noches", salió cojeando de la habitación, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

_De modo que así es como van a ser las cosas a partir de ahora..._, pensó Zoe con tristeza. Lupin ya no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Bueno, si ella pudiera elegir, tampoco querría tener nada que ver con alguien como ella.

La nieta de Voldemort.

Estuvo a punto de reír. _Parece el título de una peli de terror de la serie B..._

Observó cómo los magos y brujas de la Orden iban saliendo de uno en uno de la habitación, despidiéndose de ella con un gesto de cabeza o ni siquiera eso. Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa en dirección a Zoe -. Mañana, cuando hayas descansado, verás las cosas de otra manera, Celia; estoy seguro de ello.

Y también él salió de la habitación.

Zoe se quedó cabizbaja unos minutos, intentando no pensar en nada. Estaba segura de que, en cuanto empezase a plantearse el significado de todo lo que había oído aquella noche, su cerebro se volvería loco a base de darse de leches contra su calavera.

- ¿Sabes...? - dijo una voz alegre a su lado. Zoe se sobresaltó y miró a su izquierda: había olvidado por completo que Harry seguía allí sentado -. Cuando te conocí me caiste más o menos bien, tía - dijo Harry -; ahora me caes de pua madre.

- ¿Ah, sí? - dijo Zoe con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Y eso?...

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Es gratificante saber que hay alguien que está más chiflado que tú...


	12. Creo que necesito un trago

- CAPÍTULO 12 -

_**Creo que necesito un trago**_

Zoe no durmió prácticamente nada aquella noche. Tenía miedo de que la luz volviera cuando ella estuviese durmiendo y la atrapase en sus sueños, encerrándola de nuevo en su propia mente. Por eso, en cuanto notaba que se adormilaba, se levantaba de un salto y se ponía a bailar claqué en mitad de la habitación hasta que se desvelaba de nuevo (por el ejercicio físico y por los golpes que el ocupante de la habitación de abajo daba en el techo con algo que sonaba sospechosamente parecido al palo de una escoba).

Por otra parte, como ya había anticipado que pasaría, su cerebro decidió que aquella noche no era la más indicada para dormir, y dedicó hora tras hora a hilvanar teorías, tesis, antítesis, síntesis y demás argumentaciones acerca de lo que podía significar lo que había ocurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Zoe intentó hacerlo callar con todos los medios a su alcance, pero fue en vano. Después comenzó a discutir todas y cada una de las tesis que su cerebro elaboraba, a cual más absurda, y decidió por último que su cerebro había perdido la cabeza. _Bueno, en realidad no puede ser, ¿no? Mi cerebro no tiene cabeza... Está en mi cabeza, de hecho, y dándose golpes como un gili contra el hueso como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer... Un momento, pero en realidad eso significa que yo no puedo estar en desacuerdo con mi cerebro, ya que él piensa lo que yo pienso, ¿no? O, mejor dicho, lo que yo pienso es lo que piensa mi cerebro... Ni de coña, vamos, a mí no se me ocurrirían semejantes tonterías._

_Se te ha ido la olla._

_Cállate._

_Oh, vaya, resulta que ahora estás hipersensible y no se te puede ni toser._

_¿No te he dicho que te calles?_

Zoe se sentó en la cama y enterró la cabeza entre las manos, intentando que dejase de dar vueltas y que el cerebro que vivía ahí dentro en plan okupa hiperactivo se quedase quietecito un rato. Fue en vano, por supuesto, pero al menos se tranquilizó medianamente y pudo empezar a pensar con un poquito más de claridad (lo cual, teniendo en cuenta su historial, era francamente sorprendente).

Era la nieta de Voldemort.

Soltó un gemido. Muchas veces había renegado de su propia familia (es que mi madre es boba y no me comprende, mi padre es un calzonazos, mi abuela está gagá, mis primos son unos salidos, mis tíos se pasan el día borrachos, mi tía abuela esnifa yeso de la pared, a mi primo segundo le huelen los pies a rumba flamenca...) pero, por mucho que hubiera pensado anteriormente, esto se llevaba la palma. Vamos, que no se podía tener peor familia. Voldemort. Pa habernos matao.

Y ella estaba viva porque... porque...

_Porque algo debes tener igual que Voldemort, chata._

Zoe se enfureció.

_¿Se puede saber de dónde sacas esa tontería?_, pensó.

_Mmm... veamos_, dijo su cerebro irónicamente. _¿Estás viva? Sí. ¿Por qué? Porque una maldición ha pensado que eras demasiado parecida a Voldemort como para matarte._

Zoe se enfureció.

_De modo que estás pensando en usar la lógica, ¿eh?_, pensó. _Bueno, pues ya que estás dispuesto a darme la noche, por lo menos piensa algo que pueda ayudarme a solucionar el problema._

_¿Qué problema? ¿Que nadie quiera volver a querer tener nada que ver contigo, en general, o estás pensando en alguien en particular?_

_No me toques mucho las narices_, pensó Zoe enojada. _¿Y quién te ha dicho que nadie quiera volver a tener nada que ver conmigo?_

_Llevas repitiéndolo toda la noche, moza._

_Ah._

Zoe permaneció en silencio. Bueno, la cosa estaba clara, ¿no? ¿Cómo demonios iba a pretender que los mayores enemigos de Voldemort estuvieran aliados con su nieta? La cosa estaba clara como... como algo muy claro, vamos.

_¿Por qué no dejas de autocompadecerte y empezamos desde el principio?_

Zoe se encogió de hombros.

_¿Y eso en qué iba a ayudarme?_

_Bueno... Se me ocurre que si comprendes lo que ha ocurrido hoy igual te resulta más fácil convivir con tu ADN._

_Jaja._

_No era una broma._

_Jaja igual._

Zoe notó cómo su cerebro sonreía dentro de su cabeza.

_Lo que te preocupa es ser igual que Voldemort de alguna manera, ¿verdad?_

_Chico listo_, pensó Zoe irónicamente.

_Bueno, en ese caso creo que es una preocupación muy sensata._

Zoe exhaló aire lentamente, notando cómo poco a poco su ánimo iba decayendo. _Es eso, ¿verdad, preguntó, desesperada. Soy igual que él._

_Bien, veamos._

_¿Vas a echarme las cartas?_

_Jaja. No, voy a usar la lógica. Es algo que a lo mejor no entiendes._

_Graciosillo._

_Premisa: Has sobrevivido a una maldición asesina._

_Premisa: Has sobrevivido porque la maldición te ha reconocido._

_Conclusión: Eres igual que Voldemort._

Zoe abrió mucho la boca.

_¿Y para esto tanta preparación? Jobar, pero si eso ya lo habíamos dicho hace mil añ..._

_Pera, mujer, que acabo de empezar..._

_Ah._

_Premisa: Has sobrevivido a una maldición asesina a la que no se podía sobrevivir._

_Premisa: La voluntad de esa maldición era la voluntad de Voldemort, que es quien la ha pronunciado y creado._

_Premisa: La voluntad de la maldición te ha reconocido y no te ha matado._

_Premisa: Lo que la maldición ha reconocido en ti es la voluntad de Voldemort, es decir, su propia voluntad._

_Conclusión: Tu voluntad es la voluntad de Voldemort._

Zoe volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre las manos, sintiendo que la desesperanza la inundaba, impidiéndola respirar.

El problema no era sólo ser la nieta de Voldemort, lo cual ya era bastante para provocarle a cualquiera un insomnio crónico agudo. El problema era que, según todos los indicios, Zoe tenía la misma voluntad de Voldemort. A todos los efectos, era igual que él. Bueno, físicamente no, gracias a Dios, pero en todo lo demás...

_Estarías preciosa con esos ojitos._

_A callar._

_Anda que qué humor tenemos, ¿eh?..._

_Bastante que tengo sentido del humor a estas alturas del partido._

Zoe desconectó momentaneamente el interruptor de su cerebro (eso nunca servía de nada, excepto cuando su cerebro se sentía respetuoso, comprendía que quería estar sola y la dejaba en paz unos minutillos, lo cual no era frecuente; pero al menos le dio la pequeña satisfacción de decirle a su cerebro que lo quería desconectar).

De modo que la maldición había reconocido en ella la micma voluntad que la había creado. De modo que, a pesar de no haber sabido quién era, Zoe tenía en su interior mucho más de Voldemort de lo que podía haber imaginado. De modo que, a todos los efectos, Zoe era como una mala copia de Voldemort. Aparte de el asco que aquello pudiera darle a ella misma, que era importante porque tenía que vivir dentro de su cuerpo y vivir en un sitio que te da asco es bastante desagradable, había un problema más importante.

Y era que, lo mirara por donde lo mirase, ya no podía seguir viviendo con la Orden del Fénix.

Su cerebro no dijo nada. Zoe se permitió el lujo de sonreír tristemente. Por una vez, y sin que sirviera de precedente, su cerebro estaba de acuerdo con ella.

_No._

_¿No?_

_No._

Zoe se sorprendió. Desde que Dumbledore había terminado de hablar, en ningún momento se había plantado que su cerebro fuese a discutirle el hecho de que tenía que salir cuanto antes de aquella casa. Y es que era lo más lógico... ¿Cómo podía continuar trabajando con los líderes de la resistencia contra Voldemort, siendo como era su nieta, siendo como era igual que él? Aparte de no tener ninguna lógica, era directamente peligroso... ¿Y si, como le ocurrió a su abuelo, cuando cumpliera los cuarenta le diera a ella también por convertirse en una especie de serpiente con patas?

_Bueno, físicamente nunca fuiste gran cosa_.

Zoe entrecerró los ojos.

_¿Podrías dejar de meterte conmigo y explicarme...?_

_¿Aparte de que lo que acabas de decir sobre Voldemort es una tontería como una casa?_

_¿Por qué? Fue más o menos a los cuarenta..._

_No seas boba_, la interrumpió su cerebro. _Voldemort ya apuntaba maneras cuando estaba en el colegio. ¿No te contó Lupin que cuando Voldemort era de la edad de Harry mató a esa tal Myrtle? Lo que hizo entre los dieciocho y los cuarenta, aparte de matar a su propia familia, fue dedicarse a estudiar magia tenebrosa, y hacerse un cambio de look. Que yo sepa, tú ni has abierto cámaras secretas llenas de serpientes gordas ni has matado a tu madre..._

_...no porque no haya tenido ganas alguna vez, la verdad..._

_...ni te has hecho cambios de imagen más gordos que ese corte de pelo que te hiciste el año pasado y que, todo hay que decirlo, te quedaba bastante mal._

Zoe se desesperó._ Pero es que no es eso_, pensó._ Tú mismo has llegado a la conclusión de que yo era igual que Voldemort..._

_Eso sólo era el principio de mi razonamiento. Si me dejases terminar..._

_Bueno... vale_, pensó Zoe. No tenía nada que perder...

_Premisa: Has sobrevivido a la maldición de Voldemort._

_Premisa: La maldición te ha reconocido._

_Premisa: Te ha reconocido porque tienes la misma voluntad que Voldemort._

_Premisa: Si tienes la misma voluntad de Voldemort, eres igual que Voldemort._

_Conclusión: Debes largarte de aquí cuanto antes._

_Eso es_, pensó Zoe,_ eso es lo que yo..._

_Pero es que es un razonamiento equivocado._

Zoe dejó que la respuesta muriera en sus labios, sorprendida.

_¿Un razonamiento equivocado?_,preguntó._ ¿Y por qué...?_

_Mira, bonita, estás pensando con el corazón y no con la cabeza, y lo siento mucho pero por muy buena gente que sea tu corazón para pensar aquí estoy yo que pa eso me pagan, aunque no mucho, la verdad._

_Déjate de reivindicaciones laborales y explícame qué..._

_Quiero decir que el razonamiento que has hecho para llegar a la conclusión de que tienes que marcharte lo has hecho con el corazón, y tu corazón no es muy bueno en eso de usar la lógica y el método deductivo de razonamiento; en este caso esa inducción que ha realizado..._

_Al grano._

Su cerebro sonrió ampliamente. _Vale, intentaré explicártelo de forma que lo puedas entender._

_Oye_, se encrespó Zoe,_ ¿me estás llamando tont...?_

_Verás, lo que quiero decir es que tu corazón ha llegado al razonamiento a partir de la conclusión. Lo que más deseas en este momento es irte de aquí, para no tener que enfrentarte al desprecio de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, y en concreto de uno de sus miembros. _Soltó una risita._ Por eso tu corazón ha elaborado un razonamiento lógico a partir de ese deseo tuyo, que era llegar a la conclusión de que tienes que irte._

_Pero es que tengo que irme_, insistió Zoe, tozuda._ ¿No lo ves? Si me quedo aquí, puedo llegar a ser un peligro para la Or..._

_Estás volviendo a pensar con el corazón_, le recriminó su cerebro._ Quieres irte, y por eso te empeñas en autoconvencerte de que tienes que irte. Mira, ya que has empezado hablando de ponerles en peligro, te diré que eres más peligrosa fuera de aquí que dentro._

_¿Cómo...?_

_Es cierto, puede ser peligroso tener aquí a la nieta de Voldemort. Pero más peligroso todavía sería que te fueras. Lo quieras o no, has llamado la atención de Voldemort, y probablemente si se entera de que ya no estás bajo la protección directa de Dumbledore te atrapará y te obligará a darle toda la información que tengas de la Orden. Así que, aunque sólo sea por eso, te quedas y punto._

Zoe frunció el ceño y no dijo nada.

_Y, además, el hecho de que seas la nieta de Voldemort no significa que no puedas seguir siendo su enemiga._

_Pero es que no sólo soy su nieta_, pensó Zoe a punto de romper a llorar._ Es que además soy igual que él._

Su cerebro habría chasqueado la lengua si hubiera tenido una boca.

_Premisa: La maldición de Voldemort no te ha matado._

_Premisa: Te ha respetado porque ha reconocido en ti la misma voluntad que la ha creado._

_Conclusión: Tu voluntad es igual que la de Voldemort._

_Exacto_, se desesperó Zoe.

_Premisa: Tu voluntad es igual que la de Voldemort._

_Premisa: Lo único que te hace distinta es que tú estás a favor de Dumbledore._

_Premisa: Y estás a favor de Dumbledore porque Dumbledore te ha educado._

_Conclusión: Sin Dumbledore las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes._

_Vaya conclusión más chunga_, dijo irónicamente Zoe._ Anda que te habrá costado un dolor de cabeza... _

_Premisa: Tu voluntad es igual que la de Voldemort._

_Premisa: Sólo te diferencia de él el modo en que has sido criada._

_Conclusión: Si Voldemort te hubiera criado, te habrías convertido en un ser igual a él._

Zoe abrió mucho los ojos, asombrada._ Eso es. Por eso tengo que irme, ¿entiendes?.. ¿Cómo va a permitir la Orden que haya un miembro que sea, en potencia, exacto a su mayor enemigo?_

_Pero es que se te ha olvidado una premisa fundamental._

_¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?_

_Premisa: Voldemort NO te ha criado._

Zoe se tragó la respuesta que tenía preparada y cerró la boca mental de golpe. Aquello era innegable: Voldemort no la había criado. Sin embargo, no acababa de satisfacerle la conclusión de que por ese detallito no debía irse de Grimmauld Place.

_Es cierto_, admitió. _Voldemort no me ha educado. Pero sigo teniendo su misma voluntad, y, que yo sepa, la voluntad es lo que..._

_Una misma voluntad no implica una misma forma de pensar y de actuar_, dijo su cerebro categóricamente.

_¿Ah, no? Pensaba que la voluntad era precisamente eso, lo que te hacía actuar..._

_Pues no._

_Pues vaya. Entonces no tengo ni idea de lo que es la voluntad._

_Mira_, dijo su cerebro, exasperado, _en cierto modo tienes razón, ¿sabes? La voluntad siempre se ha entendido como eso que has dicho. Pero es que no se puede reducir la voluntad a una cuestión meramente genética. Eso sería simplificar mucho las cosas. Tú no actúas igual que tu madre, ni que tu padre, y desde luego no actúas igual que tu abuelo._

_¿Pero no habíamos quedado en que la maldición no me ha matado porque ha reconocido en mí la voluntad de Voldemort?_

_Dejémoslo en que ha reconocido en ti las mismas pautas que tiene la voluntad de Voldemort. Eso no implica que tu voluntad sea exactamente la misma, que tú actúes como actúa él._

_Me estoy perdiendo._

_Vale, míralo desde este punto de vista: sabemos que la gente hereda cosas de sus antepasados, formas de ser, formas de actuar, formas de pensar. No sólo por imitación: en muchas ocasiones se comprueba que hay personas que tienen una forma de actuar muy concreta en casos muy concretos, heredada de algún antepasado al que ni siquiera han conocido. Mira el caso de tu propio padre: recuerda que siempre ha tenido la extraña costumbre de levantarse de la cama, coger una manzana, una naranja y una pera y ponerse a hacer malabarismos delante del espejo. Y recuerda que hace poco ha descubierto que su madre, que murió al nacer él, hacía exactamente lo mismo, con las mismas frutas. Eso es genética, chica._

_Yo lo llamaría estupidez congénita._

_Puede ser_, sonrió su cerebro._ Pero es congénito, y, por tanto, heredado. No es un caso muy explicativo pero sirve para demostrar que esas cosas pasan. Ahora imagina que hay un hijo que, en lugar del amor por los juegos malabares hortofructícolas, ha heredado de su padre unas increíbles ganas de medrar en la vida. Su padre pasó toda su existencia queriendo mejorar su posición, y para ello trabajó como un animal, durmió poco, comió mal, y se dejó las lumbares pegadas al suelo. El hijo, con la misma voluntad que el padre, también quiere mejorar su posición. Pero para ello se monta un negocio fraudulento de venta al por mayor, o una red de tráfico de drogas, o de trata de blancas, o algo por el estilo. ¿Me sigues?_

_Más o menos. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?_

_Pues a esto: el padre y el hijo tienen la misma voluntad. Pero cada uno de ellos elige utilizarla de una manera distinta. Y eso es exactamente lo que debe pasarte a ti: tu voluntad y la de tu abuelo pueden ser la misma, de otro modo la maldición no te habría reconocido con tanta facilidad. Pero, mientras que él la utiliza para hacerse con el poder matando, engañando, torturando y haciendo un montón de cosas feas, tú has elegido usar tu voluntad para luchar contra él._

Zoe caviló un rato acerca de ello._ Puede que tengas razón, dijo pensativa. O, al menos, todavía no he encontrado el error de tu razonamiento. Pero no te preocupes que lo encontraré._

_Bueno_, su cerebro se encogió de hombros (metafóricamente),_ mientras tanto te quedas aquí y procuras ser lo más útil que puedas para la Orden, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Hasta que encuentre el error en el razonamiento. Entonces me largo por patas como las balas._

_No te preocupes_, dijo su cerebro. _Ya encontraremos el modo de que cierto hombre lobo deje de actuar como un niño y asuma que sigues siendo la misma que hace veinticuatro horas._

_Treinta._

_¿Ya?... Vaya, hemos pasado la noche sin dormir... Mira que te he dicho que no me entretengas, y tú ahí, venga a sacarme temas de conversación..._

Zoe gruñó._ Te juro que un día voy a sacarte de ahí dentro por las fosas nasales._

_No creo que eso fuera bueno para tu salud. Aparte de que sería bastante doloroso, claro._

_Para mi salud mental sería lo mejor, te lo aseguro._

_Venga, no te pongas tonta. Pues anda que no hay hombres lobo por ahí sueltos..._

Al amanecer, Zoe tenía la cabeza como un bombo que un hincha de la Selección hubiera utilizado durante todo un Mundial para animar al equipo (fase clasificatoria incluída). Le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía los músculos agarrotados, las ojeras le llegaban aproximadamente por las rodillas, tenía la piel pálida tirando a amarillenta y estirada sobre los pómulos, le había salido una espinilla justo en la punta de la nariz y notaba cómo se le iban reproduciendo masivamente las patas de gallo y las líneas de expresión. Vamos, que estaba repreciosa.

Harta de darle vueltas al asunto para no encontrar una solución que la satisfaciera, harta de discutir con su cerebro, harta de darse paseos por su habitación y, sobre todo, harta de no dormir, se levantó de un salto, agarró una toalla y un frasco de sales de baño con olor a florecillas silvestres del campo y se encerró en el cuarto de baño, dispuesta a darse un baño que la dejase como nueva y a no salir del agua hasta que se encontrase más o menos bien, y al diablo con quien tuviera que entrar en el servicio.

A media tarde, mucho más limpia, bastante más relajada, considerablemente más animada y desde luego más arrugada (sobre todo en las yemas de los dedos), salió del baño envuelta en la esponjosa toalla. Ignorando la larga hilera de magos y brujas que hacían cola en el pasillo con caras de desesperación y las manos en el bajo vientre, Zoe se dirigió con paso rápido a su dormitorio. Se despojó de la toalla, se untó todas las cremas hidratantes que encontró en su neceser (y también las muestras gratuítas, de modo que la mezcla de olores fue considerablemente desagradable) y, en un gesto de desafío, se puso la túnica de las amapolas, que habían adquirido un tamaño gigantesco al llevar siete meses guardadas junto a la túnica azul que hacía aguas, y parecían plantas carnívoras importadas ilegalmente de alguna selva tropical ignota. Hasta les habían salido unos dientecillos monísimos de aspecto letal en los pétalos de abajo (por eso seguramente habían estado llorando y pidiendo el sonajero los últimos tres meses, las pobres). En principio había pensado ponerse la verde transgénica, pero sólo con ver su brillo en la oscuridad del armario había estado a punto de vomitar. Con el pelo limpio y bastante peinado para lo que era habitual en ella, los pies enfundados en los zapatitos a juego con la túnica (las raíces de las amapolas le hacían cosquillas en los espacios entre los dedos, y las amapolas le mordisqueaban los tobillos, juguetonas) y con la cabeza bien alta, se dispuso a salir de la habitación y enfrentarse a cualquiera que la aborreciese por ser la nieta de Voldemort, por haberse pegado un revolcón con una luz verde, por tener una voluntad idéntica a la de su abuelo o por haberse pasado más de diez horas encerrada en el único cuarto de baño de la casa.

Lo cierto era que podía haberse ahorrado el gesto de desafío; a lo largo de toda la tarde no hubo ni una sola persona que la tratase de forma diferente a como lo habían hecho dos días antes. Molly le echó una mirada rápida cuando entró en la cocina y le pidió que la ayudase a hacer la cena, mientras Harry la observaba con una sonrisa curiosa. Bill la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y le preguntó si le gustaba el nuevo piercing que se había hecho en la ceja (se había colgado una pata de conejo). Fred y George le ofrecieron unirse a ellos en un campeonato de chapas que jugaban encima de la mesa. Tonks la miró sombríamente, pero Zoe creyó que no tenía nada que ver con su genética, porque últimamente Tonos la miraba siempre como un alma en pena. Fleur sacudió su larga melena plateada y dijo algo acerca de potenciar la belleza natural sin esconderla bajo maquillajes y disfraces absurdos. Y Arthur comenzó a explicarle el reglamento de un nuevo deporte que había propuesto en el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, algo sobre escobas voladoras, gorritos de goma, una enorme piscina llena de grindylows y dos porterías a ras del agua, y le preguntó si ella consideraba que _Waterquidditch_ era un buen nombre, porque debía ir a registrarlo en la Oficina de Patentes Descabelladas. A la hora de la cena aparecieron Hermione, Ron y Ginny, que venían a pasar las vacaciones de Semana Santa en Grimmauld Place; ninguno de ellos dieron muestras de saber que ella era nieta de quien era nieta, o de que les importase siquiera un poquito en caso de saberlo.

De hecho, lo único extraño y fuera de lo normal era la ausencia injustificada de Lupin, que no apareció por allí en todo el día. Zoe se deprimió un poco por aquello y empezó de nuevo a elucubrar posibilidades (_igual ha tenido que ir a San Mungo a curarse por la paliza que le dio Bellatrix Lestrange... o por un forúnculo malo que le haya salido por la primavera, no sé... ¿es luna llena?_ Por un momento pensó haber hallado la solución, porque Semana Santa siempre coincidía con la luna llena más cercana a su cumpleaños. Pero luego recordó que en Inglaterra la Semana Santa no se celebraba, que las vacaciones que aquellos niños estaban celebrando no las ponía el Vaticano; así que, si Lupin no estaba, sería porque no quería estar...), de modo que obligó a su cerebro a golpearse contra su cráneo hasta que se le quitaron las ganas de deprimirla, reprimió todos y cada uno de los brincos de la tenia en su estómago amenazándola con sacarla de allí con una cucharilla de moka a través del agujero del ombligo, y ensayó una sonrisa alegre que seguramente no engañó a nadie pero le evitó muchas preguntas comprometidas.

Cuando terminó la cena Zoe se levantó de la mesa, con unas ganas inmensas de meterse en la cama y dormir a pierna suelta, aprovechando que su cerebro estaba muy entretenido chateando con su tenia. Ayudó a Molly a recoger la mesa y los trozos de vajilla desperdigados por el suelo (consecuencia de las ganas de ayudar a recoger la mesa de Tonks), deseando terminar lo antes posible de limpiar y encerrarse en su cuarto a no pensar absolutamente en nada.

Pero cuando salió de la cocina se encontró con que la esperaba un Harry Potter obviamente deseoso de conversación. Zoe gruñó en su interior al ver el gesto de Harry, que la invitaba a sentarse un rato con él en el cuarto de estar. Sin embargo, todavía se sentía demasiado agradecida hacia él como para hacerle el feo de mandarlo a freír espárragos, de modo que, rogando en silencio porque la conversación que Harry tenía en mente fuera breve y lo más intrascendente posible, lo siguió y se sentó en el mismo sofá donde había permanecido inconsciente unas cuantas horas el día anterior. Después lo miró, esperando a ver qué quería decirle la criatura.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Estás bien, o ya has pensado cómo te vas a suicidar? - preguntó Harry directamente en cuanto Zoe se hubo sentado. Zoe parpadeó. Coñññio con el niño, qué directo podía ser cuando quería. Tendría que enviar una protesta al Departamento de Planes Educativos del Ministerio urgentemente.

- Estoy bien - contestó, con más brusquedad de la que había pretendido. Esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa -. Perdona. Todavía tengo que darte las gracias... -. Harry hizo un gesto de "ni lo menciones que no venía a hablar de eso", pero Zoe insistió -. No, en serio. Además te he obligado a venir un día antes...

- ¿Un día antes? - preguntó Harry, con cara de incomprensión.

- Sí, claro - dijo Zoe -. Las vacaciones empezaban hoy, ¿no?... Pero tú tuviste que venir ayer, y a lo mejor tenías algo que hacer en el colegio antes de...

- En realidad no iba a venir hoy tampoco - la interrumpió Harry -. Pero no importa...

- ¿No ibas a venir hoy? ¿Por qué?

Harry sonrió. - Nunca salimos de Hogwarts en Semana Santa - le explicó -. Solemos pasar allí las vacaciones. De hecho, todo el mundo debe estar pensando que nos ha pasado algo horrible a los cuatro... Pero la profesora McGonagall me pidió que viniera, y uno siempre hace lo que le dice la profesora McGonagall - le guiñó un ojo.

Zoe sonrió. Sí, hasta ella tenía el impulso de inclinar la cabeza cuando aquella bruja con ojos de machacar cabezas y de no llevarle demasiado o incluso nada la contraria la miraba directamente. Podía imaginarse lo que debía ser tenerla de profesora. Se estremeció.

- Pero entonces... - dijo al rato -, ¿por qué no has vuelto al colegio? Quiero decir, si vais a llamar tanto la atención, ¿por qué han venido los otros a pasar aquñi las vacaciones? Podrías haber vuelto a Hogwarts sin que nadie se enterase de que te habías ido...

Harry se encogió de hombros. - El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que me quedase aquí esta semana, y por supuesto me explicó que los demás también vendrían para estar conmigo.

- ¿Dumbledore te pidió...? ¿Por qué?

- Por ti - dijo Harry como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo -. Supongo que Dumble... el profesor Dumbledore - se corrigió como si acabase de darse cuenta de que estaba frente a una persona adulta - cree que yo puedo ayudarte a pasar el mal trago, porque he pasado por alguna que otra situación similar -. Hizo una mueca irónica -. Y tiene razón: sé cómo te sientes.

- Ah - dijo Zoe, frunciendo el ceño. No le hacía ninguna gracia que Dumbledore enviase a un adolescente que todavía ni se afeitaba, por muy Harry Potter que fuese, a consolarla como si fuera una niñita asustada -. Así que sabes cómo me siento. Pues mira qué bien.

Para su sorpresa, en lugar de enfadarse Harry sonrió aún más pronunciadamente. - No la tomes conmigo, Zoe - dijo -. Sé que ahora te entran ganas de pelearte con todo el que se te ponga por delante, pero te aseguro que yo no tengo la culpa de nada de esto. Aunque - se encogió de hombros sin permitir que su sonrisa vacilase - grita un poco si quieres: yo lo he hecho un par de veces y la verdad es que relaja bastante.

Zoe levantó las cejas. Su enfado iba deshaciéndose poco a poco, sustituído por curiosidad.

- ¿Gritar? ¿Cuándo...?

- Bueno - dijo Harry en tono casual -, el año pasado le pegué un par de berridos a Dumbledore, por ejemplo. Y a más gente. Ya sabes... - esbozó una sonrisa torcida -. Cuando te pasan cosas como ésta, lo mejor que puedes hacer es desahogarte. Mejor gritar un rato que escaparte; y me como mi escoba si no es lo que llevas pensando hacer desde ayer. Largarte, digo, no gritar.

Zoe permaneció en silencio cosa de un minuto, segundo más o menos, con la mirada fija en la alfombra.

- Apuesto - continuó Harry - a que piensas que sería lo mejor para la Orden.

Zoe levantó la mirada. ¿Acaso ese chico podía leerle la mente, o algo así...?

- Bueno... No es sólo eso - dijo al fin -. O sea, sí, pero es que me siento... - tragó saliva -. No sé, me da la sensación de que, al ser la... la...

- La nieta de Voldemort - le ayudó Harry.

- Sí... Bueno, pues que no soy... digna, supongo, de estar aquí. Quiero decir, que ya no encajo entre esta gente.

Harry asintió.

- Ya veo - dijo, y a Zoe volvió a darle la impresión de que se encontraba ante un muchacho mucho mayor de los dieciséis años que tenía -. ¿Ves? Yo tenía razón: sé exactamente cómo te sientes. Aunque te fastidie que te diga eso - sonrió -. Verás, yo también me sentí así una vez, y también estuve a punto de largarme corriendo de esta misma casa.

- ¿Ah, sí? - preguntó Zoe, sorprendida.

- Sí - afirmó Harry -. Fue cuando descubrí que Voldemort me había poseído.

Zoe abrió tanto la boca que estuvo a punto de desencajarse la mandíbula.

- ¿Poseído? - susurró.

- Bueno - dijo Harry -, eso era lo que yo creía. Pero estaba convencido de que la noche anterior Voldemort me había utilizado para atacar al señor Weasley, y de que en cualquier momento podía volver a poseerme para atacar a cualquier otro miembro de la Orden, o para espiarles -. Harry se encogió de hombros -. Aparte de eso, me daba la impresión de que estaba sucio, mancillado por el hecho de que Voldemort tuviera acceso a mi mente, y creía que los que me rodeaban - hizo un gesto que abarcaba la casa entera, o incluso más allá - sentían lo mismo. Y no quería quedarme aquí si los demás me repudiaban.

Zoe lo miró, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ahora comprendía por qué Dumbledore le había pedido a Harry que hablase con ella. Lo que el muchacho estaba describiendo se parecía tanto a lo que ella misma sentía que casi parecía, una vez más, que estuviera leyendo su mente.

- De todas formas - continuó Harry -, lo de la familia tampoco es para tanto. Mira, ya sé que no es lo mismo, pero mis tíos son los mayores cretinos que te puedas echar a la jeta, y sin embargo...

- Hombreeeeeeee...

- Sí, vale, ya sé que no es comparable - sonrió Harry -. Ni siquiera ellos llegarían a ser tan malos. De hecho, al lado de Voldemort son como conejitos tiernos y bondandosos. Pero en fin... Sólo era un ejemplo.

"Mira - exclamó Harry, incorporándose y mirándola directamente a los ojos -, no te estoy diciendo que nuestro caso sea el mismo, pero sí que tienes que dejar de pensar que lo que te pasa es lo más horroroso del mundo y que no vas a levantar cabeza nunca más. Tú eres la nieta de Voldemort, sí - admitió -. Quizá podría decirte que lo mío es peor.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó Zoe, frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí. Porque yo en ocasiones veo muertos...

- ¿Eink?

- Quiero decir que en ocasiones veo las cosas como si me pusiera en el lugar de Voldemort. Y no en sentido metafórico - añadió -. Me meto en su cabeza y veo y digo y siento y deseo lo que él ve, dice, siente y desea en ese mismo instante. No es agradable - dijo con una sonrisa triste -. Y lo peor es que él puede hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Zoe abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Harry levantó una mano y se apartó el pelo de la frente, revelando la cicatriz en forma de rayo -. Esto es una especie de emisor-receptor conectado directamente con Voldemort. Yo puedo meterme en su cabeza, y él puede meterse en la mía. Ya sé que no es precisamente estupendo descubrir que Voldemort es tu abuelo - dijo, mirando a Zoe directamente a los ojos -. Pero te aseguro que es peor saber que en cualquier momento puede saltarse tus defensas y pasearse por tu cráneo como Peter por su casa.

- No lo sé - dijo Zoe, todavía renuente a admitir que sus temores no eran nada del otro mundo.

- Oye - dijo Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo -. Tú has nacido gracias a Voldemort; yo voy a acabar matando a tu abuelo, o, más probablemente, hecho puré de bicho estampado en alguna pared gracias a él. Llevo años aguantando que me haga las perrerías más gordas que te puedas imaginar. Se ha cargado delante de mí a uno de mis profesores, a un compañero del cole y a mi padrino. Bueno, y a mis padres, pero de eso casi no me acuerdo. Y encima se pasa el día intentando meterme ideas raras en el cerebelo. Así que no me vengas con que es horroroso ser su nieta. Ni siquiera te ha pedido que cenes con él en Nochebuena, así que no creo que sea para tanto. Y, si lo hace, no olvides pedirle el aguinaldo - añadió -. Que sea grande; no creo que tenga problemas económicos, precisamente.

Zoe se mordió la lengua, avergonzada. Había olvidado que aquel muchacho la aventajaba en varias vueltas al estadio en lo que se refería a tener a Voldemort como principal incordio de su vida.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de autocompadecerte - preguntó Harry -, y miras esto como una oportunidad más para sacarle ventaja?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - dijo Zoe, sorprendida.

- Bueno... - Harry se quedó pensativo un rato -. ¿Sabes jugar al ajedrez?

Zoe se quedó boquiabierta.

- Pero... pero... ¿qué tiene que ver...?

- Es una cuestión de estrategia - explicó Harry -. Verás... El hecho de que seas la nieta de Voldemort te da una ventaja fundamental sobre él, como ya hemos podido comprobar: no puede matarte directamente.

- Pero sí que puede hacerlo cualquier otro mortífago - dijo Zoe, desanimada.

- Nunca he dicho que no hubiera riesgos - apuntó Harry -. Pero él no te puede matar. Y además, por el momento, ni siquiera sabe quién eres. Hasta que lo descubra, quizá no sepa que lo que ocurrió el otro día no fue un accidente, sino que estás en situación de sobrevivir todas las veces que intente acabar contigo.

- Eso no lo sabemos - negó Zoe.

- Pero podemos suponerlo. Bien, eso te convierte en una buena ventaja para la Orden a la hora de luchar contra él, ¿no te parece?... Antes tampoco podía matarme a mí, pero esos buenos tiempos se han acabado - sonrió y le guiñó el ojo -. Ahora tú eres el punto fuerte de la Orden.

Zoe intentó asimilarlo. Desde cierto punto de vista, podría decirse que Harry tenía razón. Si todas aquellas especulaciones eran ciertas, Voldemort no podía acabar con ella; podía matar a cualquier otro miembro, podía incluso acabar con Dumbledore si le pillaba desprevenido, pero no podía matarla a ella. No en persona, al menos.

- Entiendo lo que quieres decir - asintió -. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con el ajedrez?

- Mujer, es muy fácil - rió Harry -. ¿Cuál es la pieza más importante del ajedrez?

- El rey - contestó Zoe sin vacilar.

Harry levantó una ceja, sonriente. - Bueno, podría decirse que sí, si tenemos en cuenta que cuando muere el rey, se acaba el juego. Pero la pieza más importante, la más poderosa, es la reina.

- ¿Y?

- Imagina que estamos jugando una partida de ajedrez - dijo Harry -. Yo soy el rey.

- Tu modestia me impresiona.

- Bueno, lo decía por lo de la profecía...

- Como saques tú también el pensadero no sé lo que hago.

- Me refiero - Harry elevó el tono - a que se supone que, si me matan, se acaba el juego... Igual que si yo mato a Voldemort.

- Ah, bueno, si sólo es por eso...

- Pero tú, Zoe - continuó Harry -, eres la reina.

- No me digas esas cosas que lo nuestro es ilegal.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

- Pensaba - añadió Zoe - que la reina era Dumbledore...

- Un poco reinona siempre ha sido - rió Harry -. Pero Voldemort lo conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, y quizá ya se esté acercando a encontrar un modo de quitarlo de en medio.

"Ahora tú eres la pieza más fuerte del tablero - continuó, riendo a medias -. Es como si fueses un peón que hubiera llegado al octavo cuadrado, convirtiéndose en una reina.

- Coooññio, como Letizia...

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada, tú a lo tuyo...

- Esa facultad tuya de sobrevivir a una maldición asesina puede resultar más que útil a la Orden, ya lo sabes. Así que, sintiéndolo mucho - inclinó la cabeza -, me temo que te va a tocar trabajar para ayudarme mientras encuentro el modo de matar a tu querido abuelito.

- Eso no me importa - contestó Zoe, pensativa -. Pero tu brillante teoría no es del todo perfecta, Harry...

- ¿No?...

- Verás - continuó Zoe -, tanto la reina como cualquier otra pieza puede matar al rey en una partida de ajedrez. Pero en esta no... Sólo tú puedes acabar con Voldemort, y sólo Voldemort puede acabar contigo. Los demás somos más o menos accesorios, por mucho que nos pese.

- Tienes razón - respondió Harry, rascándose la barbilla -. Bueno, para asegurarnos tendré que llegar yo también al octavo cuadrado.


	13. Ya era hora, hombre

- CAPÍTULO 13 -

_**Ya era hora, hombre...**_

Aquella noche Zoe se metió en la cama con un gruñido de satisfacción. Su conversación con Harry había tenido la virtud de alejar de ella casi todas sus preocupaciones, y había empezado incluso a pensar que aquello de ser la nieta de Voldemort no estaba tan mal, si al final resultaba que era un punto más en favor de la Orden del Fénix. Aquella noche sí que iba a dormir: no sólo porque todos los músculos de su cuerpo estuvieran gritando al unísono de cansancio, sino también porque su cerebro estaba tan aletargado como ella por la tensión sufrida los últimos días. Se cubrió con las mantas y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a no volver a abrirlos hasta que no durmiese unas veinticuatro horas seguidas, o quizá incluso más si de ella dependía. Dos días de sueño ininterrumpido no le vendrían nada mal. O tres. O hasta verano.

Por eso estuvo a punto de gritar de decepción cuando oyó un golpecito quedo en la puerta de su dormitorio.

- ¡Qué! - exclamó bruscamente.

No hubo respuesta. Al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta se entreabrió lentamente, y la cabeza de Lupin se asomó por ella, con expresión de cautela. Al verla decentemente cubierta, Lupin miró a ambos lados del pasillo y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Zoe con el ceño fruncido. Lupin no contestó; se acercó hacia ella con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, y después se sentó a los pies de la cama.

Zoe suspiró. Quería dormir todo el mes, no tener otra de esas interminables conversaciones acerca de su árbol genealógico.

- Mira, Remus - dijo, intentando que su tono no dejase traslucir ni su decepción por tener que posponer el sueño ni su decepción por la actitud que había tenido él durante todo el día -. No hace falta que vengas a decirme nada, ¿vale, ya sé que no quieres tener nada que ver con alguien como yo, y en realidad...

Lupin la hizo callar posando el dedo índice sobre su boca. Zoe abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Él la miró fijamente durante unos minutos que parecieron horas, clavando en ella los ojos ambarinos como si intentase ahogarse en ellos.

- Estás viva - susurró, y su mano resbaló por la mejilla de Zoe, temblorosa, sin atreverse apenas a rozarla. Después, lentamente, como si quisiera darle tiempo para escapar si así lo quería, se inclinó hacia ella, vacilante, casi asustado, y posó sus labios sobre la boca de Zoe.

La tenia se le subió hasta la garganta de un solo salto.

Un instante después, Lupin se abalanzó sobre ella cual adolescente en plena efervescencia erótico-hormonal.

- Va-vaya... - murmuró Zoe media hora después.

Lupin sonrió.

- Yo no lo habría expresado mejor.

- ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? - preguntó Lupin, acariciándole la mejilla.

- Me sale de natural - contestó Zoe, sonriente.

- ¡Viva la genética! - exclamó Lupin, abrazándola.

- ¿Sabes...? - dijo Zoe -. Cuando mi madre me decía que todos los hombres son unos lobos en la cama, me imaginaba otra cosa... No sé, algo más metafórico...

Lupin sonrió.

- Sí - respondió -, soy el único que puede decirte eso de "Hola, mi amor, yo soy tu lobo"...

- Vaya vaya... Eres incansable, ¿eh?

- ¡Mira quién fue a hablar! - exclamó Zoe, golpeándole con el puño en el hombro -. ¡Hace horas que no me dejas alejarme ni un milímetro! Oye - añadió, pasando la mano por el lugar donde le había golpeado -, estás en forma, ¿eh? - dijo, apreciativa.

Lupin enarcó una ceja.

- Pues claro - dijo, sonriente -. Me dedico a perseguir ovejitas desvalidas todas las noches de luna llena, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Beeeeee! - baló Zoe.

- Creía que los chicos buenos no hacían este tipo de cosas - comentó Zoe, incorporándose y apoyando la cabeza sobre el codo.

- Yo no soy un chico bueno - contestó Lupin, acariciándole el brazo con un dedo.

- No - dijo Zoe -. Eres un buen perrito, ¿no?

- Sí - afirmó Lupin, y sonrió -. El perrito bueno de la nietecita del abuelito...

Zoe frunció el ceño.

- Te vas a comer la almohada, Remus Lupin.

Lupin la abrazó con fuerza.

- No te preocupes - dijo con voz ronca -, que ya te diré yo lo que me voy a comer. Y puedo adelantarte que no va a ser precisamente la almohada.

- ¡Aúa! ¡Me has mordido!

Lupin sonrió.

- No pasa nada - dijo -, todavía faltan dos semanas para la luna llena...

- Más te vale - respondió Zoe -. No me apetece nada pasarme las noches aullando por los pasillos, muchas gracias.

Lupin se inclinó sobre ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Pues mira, eso es exactamente lo que vas a hacer hasta que tenga que irme a pasar la luna a otro sitio. Y cuando vuelva, también.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Zoe, curiosa.

- Pasarte las noches aullando, claro...

Durante la siguiente media docena de horas, más o menos, Zoe aulló como no lo había hecho en toda su vida.

El desayuno del día siguiente fue una de las experiencias más embarazosas que Zoe había tenido la desgracia de vivir en toda su vida. Y eso que, gracias a alguna conjunción planetaria favorable, sólo tuvo que soportar el ceño fruncido de Molly, la mirada fija de Ginny, las cejas enarcadas de Hermione, la cara de asombro de Ron, la media sonrisa de Harry y el estado de euforia aprovecha-ocasionesjocosas de George y Fred.

- Esta noche he tenido un sueño muy extraño - dijo Fred en tono casual, mientras untaba mermelada en una tostada -. He soñado que se nos había metido una granja entera en la casa.

- ¿En serio? - contestó George, levantando la cabeza -. Qué casualidad, yo he soñado que había una ovejita perdida en el pasillo...

- Sí - confirmó Fred -. Y el lobo malo la perseguía con intenciones alimenticias.

- En mi sueño se la zampaba cinco o seis veces - añadió George con las cejas levantadas.

- Sí - repitió Fred -. Pero luego aparecía también una pastorcita...

- Ya lo creo - asintió George enérgicamente.

- Me desperté cuando la pastorcita corría perseguida por el lobo - dijo Fred con tristeza fingida -. ¿Cómo acababa?

- La pastorcita se comía al lobo feroz - dijo George.

- Con esa rival - intervino Lupin, que aquella mañana estaba de un humor efervescente, contento como un chiquillo, vaya usted a saber por qué motivo -, el lobo siempre tiene las de perder.

Hubo una carcajada general en la mesa. Incluso Zoe, que en esos momentos se hallaba escondida debajo de la mesa, roja hasta las orejas, no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Yo también he soñado algo curioso - comentó Harry, echando ketchup en su plato de huevos revueltos con bacon -. Mi sueño iba sobre Caperucita Roja - y, riendo, levantó el mantel y asomó la cabeza por debajo de la mesa para mirar a Zoe -. Pero que muy roja, ¿eh?... Sobre todo la piel de la cara.

Las carcajadas se sucedieron, mientras Molly fruncía los labios en una mueca de disgusto y posaba una jarra de leche con cola-cao en la mesa con tanto ímpetu que todos acabaron con el rostro chorreando. Pero eso no hizo sino acrecentar sus risas.

- Harry - dijo Molly con voz tensa -, no creo que tengas edad para...

- Oh, vamos, mamá - dijo George con voz dolorida -, te aseguro que para eso sí que tienen edad.

- Estoy seguro de que éstos - Fred señaló a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny con un dedo - también han... contado cuentos, alguna vez.

Hermione enarcó tanto una ceja que casi se le sale de la cara. Ron se puso del mismo color que su pelo. Ginny tiró un tenedor y bajó a hacerle compañía a Zoe un rato bajo la mesa. Harry decidió que era el momento adecuado para ponerse a silbar la banda sonora original de Los Siete Magníficos.

- Pues claro - dijo George, sirviéndose leche en un tazón tan grande como un barreño lleno de ChocoTripis -. ¿No lo sabías?... A Ron le encanta el de la princesita rubia que se enamora del pobre pelirrojo...

- Pena que la princesita se equivocase de pelirrojo al final - rió Fred.

- A Hermione le gustan los cuentos de caballeros intrépidos que participan en torneos medievales... y ganan mundiales de quidditch...

- Ya ves - dijo Fred -, ese cuento siempre me ha hecho reír mucho, la verdad... Sobre todo porque el pobre pelirrojo del primero acaba sin la princesita rubia y también sin la princesita del cuento del caballero que gana el torneo medieval.

- Y de pequeña, Ginny cantaba cuentos sobre sapitos en escabeche y príncipes que tenían los ojos de ese color...

- Cierto - asintió Fred -. De ese cuento me acuerdo. Lo que no he sabido nunca es qué cuento le gusta contar a Harry...

- El de la princesa oriental que se casa con el príncipe de ojos color sapo escabechado - intervino Ron, que parecía pensar que, si él tenía que pasar por aquello, Harry también.

- ¿Princesa oriental? - preguntó Fred, confuso.

- La que también juega al quidditch y se llama Cho.

- ¡Caramba, qué coincidencia! - exclamaron a la vez Fred y George. Harry los miró con la boca abierta y no dijo nada.

Molly carraspeó.

- Ya está bien - dijo abruptamente -. Como bromita, ya vale.

- ¡Venga, mamáaaaaa!

- Agua fiestas...

- ¡Si no estamos diciendo nadaaaaa!

- Eres la alegría de la huerta, mujer...

- ¡He dicho que ya vale!

- Lo que yo siempre he pensado - dijo Fred, ignorando a su madre - es que el malo del cuento es el leñador.

- ¿En serio?...

- Sí - afirmó Fred tajantemente -. Por impedir la historia de amor entre Caperucita y el Lobo.

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

Los días que siguieron fueron los mejores que Zoe había pasado entre los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. No sólo por lo que, evidentemente, estarán pensando todos los lectores (aunque eso también ayudó, todo hay que decirlo), sino porque Zoe empezó a pensar que por fin había encontrado su lugar. Poco a poco aquella vida se convirtió en la vida que siempre había querido vivir, y descubrió que ya no podía imaginarse viviendo de otra manera.

Esa misma noche Lupin se trasladó definitivamente a la habitación de Zoe (según le explicó, la razón fundamental era que ese dormitorio, que antes había pertenecido a Sirius y antes a la madre de Sirius, era el que tenía la cama más grande de toda la casa, y Lupin quería dormir cómodamente en ese armatoste de tres metros de ancho. Pero pocos minutos después de decirle eso le demostró que también había otros motivos interesantes para compartir la cama).

Molly pasó unos cuantos días bastante enfurruñada, y lanzaba a Zoe y a Lupin tantas miradas de reproche, reprobación o simple deseo de asesinato preventivo que llegó un momento en el que ambos empezaron a evitarla. Pero, finalmente, Molly también claudicó y volvió a la normalidad, cuando comprendió que esas cosas pasan, que se supone que hay que alegrarse por los interesados y no poner cara de limón, y que el resto de los miembros de la Orden se lo tomaban como una excusa más para dedicar las horas muertas a las bromitas procaces más o menos maliciosas (más bien más que menos). Cuando se autoconvenció de que la actitud de Lupin y Zoe no iba a corromper la moralidad de sus vástagos (que, dicho sea de paso, ya estaba bastante corrompida de por sí, a pesar de sus esfuerzos para educarlos en valores), Molly dejó de refunfuñar y gruñir entre dientes cada vez que los veía y volvió aproximadamente a ser ella misma. Es decir, volvió a refunfuñar y a gruñir entre dientes por las cosas normales, como las camas sin hacer y los armarios desordenados.

Los demás solían aprovechar cualquier ocasión para demostrar lo contentísimos que estaban porque Lupin y Zoe les hubieran dado un motivo para echarse unas risas. Los comentarios intencionados y los chistes picantes se sucedían hasta el hartazgo, y tuvieron su punto culminante la noche del treinta y uno de marzo, en la que Fred y George organizaron una fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños (Zoe puso los ojos en blanco cuando se enteró de que habían nacido el uno de abril, el día de los Inocentes en aquel país de locos empeñados en cambiar todas las fechas importantes; sería cosa de la climatología...).

Los gemelos pusieron el colofón a una larga noche de comidas ultracalóricas y bebidas más o menos alcohólicas escenificando una boda, con la ayuda de una poción multijugos y de una excursión punitiva que habían realizado al dormitorio de Zoe en busca de pelos pegados a la almohada. Fred, convertido momentáneamente en Zoe, vestía la túnica blanca que ésta reservaba en su armario, los zapatitos de cristal y una de las cortinas de encaje del cuarto de baño sujeta a la cabeza a modo de velo; llevaba un ramillete de cardos borriqueros en la mano, y sonreía tímidamente mientras avanzaba por el improvisado pasillo entre las sillas de la cocina; George, que se había transformado en un clon de Lupin, llevaba puesta una túnica que, según declaración propia, le había mangado hacía años a un tal Gilderoy Lockhart (Zoe no sabía quién era ese Lockhart pero tenía un gusto francamente horrendo; George-Lupin estaba espantoso con esa especie de mantel de brocado antiguo de color violáceo sobre fondo verde pistacho, y encima llevaba un sombrero del mismo material con una estrella rojo fuerte en el centro que soltaba chispitas azules). Hermione y Ginny se habían ofrecido a hacer de damas de honor de Fred-Zoe, y lucían sendas sonrisas estúpidas mientras soltaban pétalos de rosa por toda la cocina. Ron, que hacía de padrino, arrastraba a Fred-Zoe por entre los "invitados", riendo escandalosamente, enfundado en una túnica de gala elegantísima de color rojo oscuro. Y Harry bordó el papel del oficiante, disfrazado con una casulla que se parecía sospechosamente a las antiguas cortinas de seda del salón, y tocado con una mitra que cantaba a voz en grito la marcha nupcial de Mendelsonn, el himno de Gran Bretaña y _Paquito el Chocolatero_.

Ni siquiera Molly pudo evitar reirse a carcajada limpia cuando Harry intentaba que Fred-Zoe y George-Lupin pronunciasen los votos, interrumpido por los sonoros _God save the Queeeeennnn_ y _Ya s´han casao, ya s´han casao_ que berreaba su mitra; o cuando Ron se confundió de ahijada y arrastró a la auténtica Zoe por toda la casa para que recibiera las felicitaciones del resto de los miembros de la Orden; o cuando Tonks salió en bikini de la tarta de bodas y Fred-Zoe hizo una soberbia interpretación de una escena de celos (George-Lupin acabó de cabeza en la tarta, de la que Tonks, que reía sujetándose el estómago, aún no había salido); o cuando George-Lupin cargó a su hermano en brazos con la clara intención de llevárselo al dormitorio, tropezó con la túnica de brocado y ambos cayeron rodando hechos un ovillo de cortinas y túnicas blancas hasta llegar al recibidor, donde la vieja chillona del retrato les gritó los peores augurios de impotencia e infertilidad para su matrimonio.

Los más jóvenes volvieron a Hogwarts a los pocos días, en cuanto Dumbledore apareció por Grimmauld Place y se convenció de que no sólo Zoe no seguía incubando ideas de suicidio o huída preventiva a causa de su recién descubierta herencia genética, sino que había aprovechado el trauma para llevarse a la cama al soltero de oro de la Orden (_Vaya, vaya... Las hay que se recuperan rápido, ¿eh?..._ dijo con una sonrisa cómplice. _Bueno, ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que lo de los embarazos no deseados sea también una cuestión hereditaria_).

Al cabo de un tiempo, Zoe deseó haber hecho caso a su antiguo maestro, y no haberse limitado a sonreír y a asegurarle que eso no podía pasarle de ninguna de las maneras. Y es que hasta las personas más cuidadosas pueden tener un descuido, y hasta los métodos anticonceptivos mágicos tienen porcentajes de eficacia y márgenes de error, y un buen día (por decir algo) Zoe comprendió que no era que algún graciosillo le hubiera robado el mes de abril, sino que ya estaban en mayo y ella tenía que haber recibido la visita de la tía de rojo (con confetis incluídos, _¡Viva, viva, hagamos una fiesta, soy tu menstruación!_) allá por finales del mes de marzo.

_Oooops._

_¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre, preñadita mía?_

_Cállate._

_Como quieras. Pero nadie ha manipulado el calendario, chata. Deja de contar y recontar los días que me estás volviendo loco._

_¿No te he dicho que te calles?... Treinta y nueve... cuarenta..._

Las cuentas no salían ni recurriendo a los misterios logarítmicos más ancestrales.

Zoe suspiró. De modo que la había vuelto a fastidiar. _Cuarenta y uno, cuarenta y dos..._

_¿No se supone que tendrían que ser veintiocho?_

_Sé contar, gracias._

_Eso es evidente. ¿Y aparte de contar sabes hacer algo?_

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Te saltaste Aplicación Práctica de las Matemáticas en el instituto, ¿verdad?_

Zoe gruñó.

_Si deberían ser veintiocho y la cuenta va por los cuarenta y cinco, eso significa que..._

_Significa que te calles y me dejes en paz._

_Bueno, vale... Estas mujeres, cómo se ponen cuando se les suben las hormonas a la cabeza..._

_Ya vale. Cuarenta y seis, cuarenta y siete... _Tenía que haberle venido unos días después de su cumpleaños, de forma que...

_Qué tío, el licántropo_, exclamó su cerebro._ A la primera va y acierta... Mi héroe._

Zoe dejó de contar con los dedos y enterró la cabeza entre las manos.

Según aquello, y siempre contando con:

a) que las matemáticas no mintiesen

b) que nadie hubiera eliminado mayo del calendario para gastarle una bromita

c) que sus funciones fisiológicas siguieran funcionando, valga la redundancia...

_...Voldemort va a ser bisabueeeeeeelooooo..._, canturreó su cerebro de forma muy poco oportuna.

Bien. Vale. De acuerdo. Zoe respiró hondo y trató de enfrentarse con serenidad a la situación.

Después de pegar un alarido quita-tensiones que se debió oír más o menos a la altura de Matalascañas, Zoe volvió a tratar de enfrentarse con serenidad a la situación.

_En la puerta de la sede, ede, hay un charco y no ha llovido, ido..._

_¡Cállate!_

_...son las lágrimas de Zoe, oe, porque la regla no le ha veniiiidooooooo..._

_¡Que te calleeeees!_

_No te lo tomes así_, dijo su cerebro con voz animosa. _Piensa en lo que te vas a ahorrar en tampax y evax con alas..._

En fin.

Haciendo oídos sordos a su cerebro, que estaba en un estado de euforia tal que Zoe temió que le fuera a dar un colapso de pura efervescencia, intentó pensar en qué hacer a continuación.

Dejando a un lado el miedo que sentía ante la posibilidad (no, la certeza) de ser madre, Zoe tuvo que reconocer, muy a su pesar, que no le disgustaba tanto la idea de tener un hijo de Remus Lupin. Al fin y al cabo, quería a ese hombre, ¿no?... ¿Qué importaba que no se lo hubiese planteado? A veces las cosas había que tomarlas como vinieran...

_Sí, y además ya se te estaba pasando el arroz. Qué oportuno._

_Jaja. Hace tiempo que me pasé a Brillante, que nunca se pasa._

_Y encima lo consigues a la primera... Ese tío es mi ídolo._

El problema más gordo era que Zoe no creía que a Lupin le fuera a hacer mucha gracia enterarse de que iba a tener un hijo. Por Dios, si hubiera querido ser padre ya lo habría sido hace tiempo, ¿no?... Anda que no habría tenido oportunidades... Si hasta la zorr... Tonks, se lo comía con los ojos...

_Se te está volviendo a ir la olla._

_Tienes razón._

De pura sorpresa, su cerebro no respondió.

Una cosa era pasar las noches jugando a médicos y enfermeras con una chica y otra querer tener un hijo. Probablemente, se dijo Zoe empezando a notar los síntomas de un ataque de histeria, Lupin saldría corriendo en cuanto se enterase y no pararía hasta llegar a Leningrado...

_Ya sabes que puedes solucionarlo antes de que se entere, ¿verdad?..._ sugirió su cerebro.

_Sí_, pensó Zoe. _Pero..._

_¿Pero...?_

Pero no quería. Ni siquiera si Lupin desaparecía y no volvía a verlo en toda su vida. Zoe descubrió que quería tener ese hijo.

_Uy uy uy uy..._

_¿Uy uy uy uy qué?_

_Que estás loca por ese tío._

Eso ya hacía mucho tiempo que lo había descubierto. Pero hasta ese momento no había comprendido que le quería.

Y lo más probable era que, al decírselo, lo perdiese para siempre...

En fin. Zoe se encogió de hombros, tratando de pensar que no le importaba. Al fin y al cabo, las mujeres de su familia estaban acostumbradas a criar hijos solas...

_Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? Tu abuela ni siquiera llegó a ver a su hija, y tu madre te ha aguantado en casa hasta hace nueve meses..._

_Vale_, admitió Zoe. _Pero podrían haber criado solas a sus hijos, ¿no?_

Su cerebro soltó un bufido.

El caso era que Zoe acababa de convencerse a sí misma de que, fuera cual fuese la reacción de Lupin, había algo a lo que ya no pensaba renunciar: y era eso que, si las matemáticas no engañaban, nadie había manipulado el calendario y su cuerpo aún funcionaba medianamente bien, estaba en esos mismos momentos haciéndole compañía a su tenia.

Armándose de valor por una vez en su vida, Zoe salió de la habitación en busca de Lupin y de lo que probablemente sería la última conversación que mantuviese con él. Con una depresión pre-parto de tamaño XXXL, lo buscó por toda la casa, miró hasta debajo de las camas y en los armarios y alacenas, pero o le estaba gastando una bromita muy pesada con la ayuda de la capa invisible de Ojoloco o Lupin no estaba en casa.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota_, pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza y golpeando de paso a su cerebro por si quería decir algo. _Claro que no está... Hoy es luna llena. Idiota. Si estuviera aquí, estaría contigo..._

De forma que Zoe tuvo toda la noche para seguir rumiando a solas su problema, y a cada minuto que pasaba se asustaba más, pensando en lo que diría o haría Lupin cuando se lo dijera... Y bueno, también estaba su madre, claro... El grito que pegaría se oiría en Londres sin necesidad de teléfono, por supuesto. Pero eso la preocupaba menos. Se imaginaba a Lupin expulsándola de la casa de Harry, se imaginaba a su madre negándole la entrada a su casa, se imaginaba unos meses después durmiendo bajo un puente, con el frío que hacía en ese puñetero país en cuanto pasaban las cincuenta y seis horas, tres minutos y catorce segundos de verano... Bueno, y en su país también, aunque el verano durase algunas horas más...

La depresión se le había acrecentado tanto para la mañana siguiente que estuvo a punto de pedir la baja por maternidad y largarse de vacaciones a Jamaica a ver si así se animaba. Recordó a tiempo que no tenía trabajo y que tampoco tenía jefe con quien pelearse para conseguir unos días libres, y por una vez lamentó haber sido autónoma toda la vida: con la de tensiones que se liberaban poniendo verde al jefe... Para librarse de la ansiedad se dio un baño caliente que en realidad la puso más nerviosa.

Vestida con la túnica negra-no-estoy-de-humor y entonando por dentro un réquiem de algún compositor alemán o vienés de esos con grandes pelucas blancas empolvadas, Zoe bajó a la cocina, donde encontró, como esperaba, a Lupin desayunando para recuperar fuerzas tras una larga noche de perseguir ovejitas desvalidas.

La reacción de Lupin fue desmesurada hasta para lo que Zoe había imaginado. Se quedó petrificado, con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca desencajada y la mirada desenfocada. De hecho, para cuando empezó a dar señales de tener las constantes vitales en funcionamiento, la cocina estaba llena de gente preparando la comida.

- ¿Y a éste qué le pasa? - preguntó Bill, mirando a Lupin con curiosidad mientras abría la alacena para sacar los platos.

- Ni idea - dijo Arthur, que cortaba zanahorias para una de las afamadas ensaladas de verano de Molly -. Lleva así desde que he entrado...

- Se habrá metido algún ácido muy malo - sugirió Fred, observando atentamente a Lupin.

- Eso es cosa de la edad - dijo George -. Una enfermedad mental degenerativa o algo así.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? - preguntó Fred, agitando una mano frente a los ojos de Lupin, que ni siquiera parecía respirar.

- ¿Estará enfermo? - Molly miraba a Lupin con preocupación -. Remus, ¿estás bien?

- A lo mejor es una secuela de la luna llena... - Arthur se levantó y se acercó a Lupin -. No sé, las manchas lunares o algo así, nunca he entendido mucho de astronomía...

Lupin abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como un pez asfixiándose fuera de su pecera llena de algas de plástico y barquitos hundidos. Zoe permaneció sentada con la mirada baja y no dijo nada.

- Tío, está realmente mal - comentó Fred -. Pa mí que lo que necesita es un buen trago...

- Igual tiene síndrome de abstinencia - sugirió George, levantando la cara de Lupin para mirarle fijamente las pupilas.

Finalmente la mirada de Lupin volvió a enfocarse. Apartó a George sin muchos miramientos y buscó a Zoe con los ojos. Ésta permanecía quieta, mirando a la superficie pulida de la mesa y contando las vetas de la madera.

- Pe-pe-pero... - balbució al cabo de un rato. Fred meneó la cabeza, mirándolo con pesadumbre.

- Igual con un tratamiento de hechizoshocks...

- Pero... ¿pero? - preguntó Lupin, como si no hubiera oído a Fred en absoluto.

Zoe levantó la mirada, vacilante, y se encogió de hombros.

Lupin emitió un sonido extrañísimo, como una mezcla de gemido y sollozo, que hizo que Zoe bajase de nuevo la cabeza. Por eso no vio cómo él se levantaba de un brinco de la silla, tirándola violentamente contra la pared, y corría hacia ella tan rápido que los demás se quedaron paralizados, con los ojos abiertos de asombro, sin atinar a reaccionar.

Lupin levantó a Zoe de la silla de un tirón y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi le saca el hígado por la nariz.

- Pero... ¿es verdad? ¿Estás segura? ¿En serio? ¿Sí?... - preguntó atropelladamente. Zoe lo miró, sorprendida, mientras Lupin la alzaba del suelo sin dejar de apretarla entre sus brazos.

- S-sí... - dijo al fin.

George y Fred intercambiaron una mirada estupefacta.

- Igual les ha tocado la Quidditchnela... - dijo Fred.

- O los Galeonmillones - añadió George, observando con curiosidad cómo Lupin hacía dar a Zoe una voltereta triple mortal en el aire.

- Jobar, les ha tenido que tocar un buen pico - comentó Fred.

- Qué bien - dijo George, sonriente -. Así podremos ampliar nuestro local, Fred...

- Sí - contestó éste con expresión de procapitalismo exacerbado -. Por fin podremos comprarles el bar a las de al lado...

- Callaos de una vez - interrumpió Molly, frunciendo el ceño -. Si les ha tocado la lotería es cosa suya, ¿de acuerdo?...

- No, pero si no es eso... - dijo Lupin, sonriente, mientras dejaba a una Zoe mareadísima sentada de nuevo en su silla -. Aunque hay que reconocer que no nos vendría nada mal, y menos ahora... -. Miró a Zoe y sonrió tan ampliamente que parecía que se le iban a salir los dientes -. No, es que... Bueno - enmudeció, como buscando una forma de expresarlo -. Lo que ocurre es que...

- ¡¿Quéééééééé! - exclamaron a la vez los gemelos. Arthur y Bill intercambiaron una mirada de incomprensión. Pero Molly frunció aún más el ceño, se sentó junto a Zoe y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

- Ya - dijo bruscamente -. Sí, bueno, tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

Zoe enrojeció.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Fred. George se encogió de hombros.

- Ni idea - respondió.

- Molly - dijo Arthur en voz baja -, ¿qué...?

- Está embarazada - contestó Molly con voz tensa, señalando a Zoe, que hizo todo lo posible por hacerse invisible en su silla.

El estruendo de la vajilla completa al caer al suelo después de resbalar de las manos de Bill se mezcló con el que hicieron las sillas donde se sentaban Fred y George al golpear la pared con tanta violencia que cayó sobre ellos parte del enlucido del techo. Arthur se quedó con la misma expresión que Lupin lucía minutos antes.

- ¡Pero qué dices! - exclamó George, corriendo hacia Lupin y abrazándolo con palmadas en la espalda incluídas.

- ¿¡En serio? ¡Pero bueno! - Fred se abalanzó sobre Zoe y volvió a levantarla de la silla -. ¿Y cómo ha sido?

- No creo que tengas que responder a esa pregunta, Zoe - dijo Molly fríamente, mirando a su hijo con reprobación.

- ¡Pero esto es genial! ¿Y cuándo...?

- U-unos dos meses, creo... - musitó Zoe débilmente, tratando de aguantar otra tanda de volteretas en el aire.

- ¡Dos meses! ¡Qué puntería! ¡Mi héroe! - gritó George, abrazando con más ímpetu a Lupin.

- George, no digas tonterías - exclamó Molly de mal humor -. ¡Y tú, déjala en paz! - gritó en dirección a Fred -. ¡Lo que menos necesita ahora mismo es que la agites!

- Uy, es verdad... - Fred dejó a Zoe rápidamente sentada en su silla, como si acabase de comprender que podía estallar en cualquier momento -. Lo siento...

- ¡Haced el favor de poner la mesa! - Molly siguió gritando como si hubiera cogido carrerilla y no quisiera parar -. ¡Esta chica necesita comer!

Su marido y sus hijos se apresuraron a obedecerla a la mayor velocidad de que fueron capaces sin romper nada más. Molly miró a Zoe -. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

- Bien... supongo - dijo Zoe con una sonrisa débil.

- De acuerdo. Eso es lo importante - masculló Molly -. De lo demás ya nos preocuparemos más adelante.

Fue como si, al decirlo, se hubiera echado a sí misma una maldición bastante chunga de efectos absolutamente puñeteros. A la mañana siguiente empezó a vomitar a eso de las seis y no fue capaz de levantar la cabeza hasta mediodía. Y al día siguiente también. Una semana después se hizo evidente que entre el amanecer y las tres de la tarde no era capaz de retener en su estómago ni un mísero vasito de agua. En principio pensó que su tenia estaba rebotada por tener que compartir el cuerpo de Zoe con otro bichito pequeñito y saltarín, pero Zoe acabó por concluír que ni siquiera su tenia podía tener tan mala leche como para tenerla así de enferma durante tantos días seguidos.

Molly Weasley, que había sido la única que no se había tomado la noticia como algo fantásticosensacionalextraordinariochupi, se comportó, para sorpresa de Zoe, como la madre que necesitaba tener a su lado en esos momentos (mejor, incluso, porque Zoe dudaba de que su madre hubiera soportado tantas horas de vomitonas sin quejarse). Estuvo permanentemente a su lado, sujetándole la palangana auto-vaciante y enjuagándole del rostro el sudor y otras sustancias pseudo-líquidas más asquerosas, mientras la tranquilizaba explicándole que era una cosa normal.

- Mira - decía -, yo tuve seis embarazos y lo pasé así de mal en todos... Bueno, excepto en el de Percy, ahora que lo pienso.

- Es curioso, teniendo en cuenta que Percy es vomitivo de por sí - comentó George, que pasaba en esos momentos junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

En lugar de engordar, como se suponía que tenían que hacer todas las mujeres normales en ese estado, Zoe adelgazó. Molly procuraba hacerle comidas nutritivas y digestivas, pero Zoe siguió adelgazando hasta que la única túnica que le quedaba medianamente bien al cuerpo era la blanca (Lupin soltó una carcajada al verla tres días seguidos con ella y le dijo que si era una indirecta estaba dispuesto a pensárselo, pero que en Inglaterra solían ser los chicos los que pedían esas cosas a las chicas).

Curiosamente, fue Snape quien puso fin al martirio de Zoe y le devolvió la capacidad de digerir los alimentos con normalidad.

- El director me ha dicho que te encuentras mal - dijo a Zoe el día que apareció por Grimmauld Place, con su extraña sonrisa sardónica. Zoe, agotada de tanto vomitar, asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

Snape sacó una botellita con un líquido blancuzco de entre los pliegues de su túnica negra. - Toma, esto te ayudará. Echa una gota en una taza de té y tómatela antes de acostarte.

- Y no dormirás en toda la noche - susurró George a su oído. Snape lo miró como si quisiera envenenarlo.

Zoe cogió la botellita y sonrió.

- Gracias - musitó.

- De nada. Ah, por cierto - añadió Snape, mirando a Lupin y sacando de su túnica otra botella, ésta mucho más grande y llena de un líquido de color verdoso -. Ya que estoy aquí... Toma, Lupin. Supongo que ya se te habrá acabado la poción.

- Gracias, Severus - dijo Lupin, y alargó la mano para coger la botella que Snape le tendía -. Aunque no la necesito hasta dentro de tres semanas...

Snape esbozó una sonrisa irónica. - No pretenderás que me pase la vida yendo y viniendo de Hogwarts, ¿verdad?... Tengo cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer que contar los ciclos lunares y traerte pociones, Lupin. Tengo trabajos que corregir, clases que dar, alumnos a los que suspender...

- ¿Los vas a suspender a todos? - preguntó Lupin con voz educada.

- A todos no - dijo Snape suavemente -. Pero sí a algunos que recordarás de tus días como decente... digo, docente - sonrió -. A Potter, por ejemplo. No veo el momento de librarme de la obligación de tener que darle clase.

Lupin frunció el ceño.

- ¿Vas a suspender a Harry sólo porque te cae mal?

- Pues... sí, básicamente - dijo Snape, enarcando una ceja.

Lupin hizo una mueca. - Qué poca madurez la tuya. Sólo lo odias porque se parece demasiado a James, Severus.

Snape enarcó la otra ceja. - Exacto. Siempre he pensado que hay gente que no debería tener hijos... si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Lupin se levantó de un salto, con una expresión de furia en el rostro que asustaba.

- ¿Qué le has dado a Zoe? - exclamó, entrecerrando los ojos -. Me da igual. Sea lo que sea no voy a permitir que se lo tome.

Snape sonrió aún más ampliamente.

- Sólo es una poción anti-náuseas, Lupin. Si hubiera querido que lo perdiera, ni siquiera te habrías enterado de que ibas a ser padre -. Se encogió de hombros -. No, qué va. Dejemos que lo tengas. Debo reconocer que siento... curiosidad, por saber qué llevas en los genes.

Zoe, que hasta ese instante estaba intentando refrenar a Lupin, se levantó y se enfrentó a Snape, echando rayos y centellas y demás aparato eléctrico por los ojos.

- Si vuelves a hablar así de mi hijo - dijo en un susurro amenazador -, o si vuelves simplemente a mencionarlo, te juro que te convierto en una cosa reptante con muchas patas y tan asquerosa que ni siquiera tú te atreverías a meterte en una de tus pociones.

- Qué miedo - dijo Snape con sorna -. Que conste que no tengo nada en contra de ti, salvo tu legendario mal gusto para elegir a los hombres. En fin - levantó la cabeza para mirar a todos los que se encontraban en ese momento en la cocina -. Por mucho que me agrade esta conversación, me temo que tengo cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer. Me alegro de veros a todos en tan buen estado de salud. Bueno, unos más que otros - hizo un gesto en dirección a Zoe -. Sed buenos y temerosos del Señor y lavaos bien detrás de las orejas -. Y se desapareció con un "bling".

Pese a los augurios de Lupin y a las previsiones de George, Zoe comenzó a sentirse mejor en cuanto empezó a tomar la poción de Snape. No sólo empezó a engordar y su rostro dejó de presentar ese tono amarillento-verdoso de los últimos días, sino que además, y pese a la sobredosis de teína que se metía pal cuerpo todos los días antes de acostarse, dormía como un tronco y tenía sueños agradables en los que se veía a sí misma de playa en playa tomando cocktails con sombrillita como el que tanto le gustaba a Dumbledore. Muchas veces Lupin salía en sus sueños, en los que, para vergüenza de Zoe, se veía junto a él vestida con la túnica blanca y frente a Harry, que llevaba una mitra que cantaba marchas nupciales variadas y otros hitos del repertorio clásico.

En otras ocasiones sus sueños eran inconexos, y Zoe no era capaz de encontrarles sentido; veía gente que no conocía, y hacía y decía cosas que jamás había dicho o hecho en su vida.

Una noche Zoe soñó que estaba dormida (bueno, sueños más extraños se han tenido a lo largo de la Historia). No estaba en su camita, y Lupin no se hallaba a su lado: se encontraba medio tumbada en un incómodo asiento que vibraba y traqueteaba desmesuradamente. Al cabo de un rato comprendió que debía estar dormida en un transporte de esos que van por vías férreas, un tren o incluso el Metro (no sería la primera vez que se dormía en un sitio así; de hecho, en su ciudad la llamaban "la bella durmiente de la circular" porque tenía la costumbre de darse cinco vueltas a la ciudad mientras roncaba apaciblemente los lunes por la mañana).

En esta ocasión no debía ser el Metro sino un tren de los que van por la superficie, porque Zoe podía oír entre sueños cómo la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales de la ventanilla a su derecha y cómo el viento rugía en el exterior. También oía, como si provinieran de un lugar muy lejano, las voces de varias personas que decían cosas incomprensibles.

De pronto el tren comenzó a reducir su marcha; estaban llegando a donde quiera que el tren se dirigía. Conforme el ruido de los pistones se amortiguaba, el viento y la lluvia sonaban con más fuerza al golpear contra los cristales. Zoe oyó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. El tren se detuvo por completo, y se escuchó el estruendo de varias maletas muy grandes y pesadas, o quizá baúles llenos de piedras, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? - dijo una voz.

- ¡Ay! ¡Me has pisado!

Zoe oyó el sonido húmedo que hace una mano al frotar un cristal, y después otra vez el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse.

- ¡Perdona! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa? ¡Ay! Lo siento...

- No tengo ni idea. Siéntate...

Un bufido. Un chillido de dolor. Otro chirrido. Un golpe. Dos gritos.

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Ginny?

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Qué haces?

- Buscaba a Ron...

- Entra y siéntate...

- Aquí no. ¡Estoy yo!

- ¡Ay!

Zoe despertó de golpe y se levantó de un salto. A su alrededor sólo había oscuridad.

- ¡Silencio! - dijo con voz ronca.

Las voces que exclamaban a su alrededor se apagaron. Zoe extendió la mano y, con un chisporroteo, un puñado de llamas temblorosas apareció en su palma. Zoe miró a su alrededor, cansada pero con los sentidos alerta, cautelosa. En la oscuridad, con los ojos asustados, la observaban cinco niños de unos trece años de edad: tres chicos y dos chicas.

- No os mováis - les dijo con la misma voz ronca, extraña, mientras se levantaba del asiento. La puerta del compartimento se abrió con un chirrido, lentamente, antes de que Zoe pudiera alcanzarla.

De pie, en el umbral, iluminado por las llamas que Zoe tenía en la mano, había una figura cubierta con capa y tan alta que llegaba hasta el techo. Tenía la cara completamente oculta por una capucha, pero aún así pareció mirarlos a todos detenidamente.

El ser aspiró larga, lenta, ruidosamente, como si quisiera aspirar algo más que aire. Y en ese momento uno de los muchachos, que permanecía sentado junto a la puerta, se quedó completamente rígido y cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Tirado allí cuan largo era, comenzó a agitarse como si le estuviera dando un ataque epiléptico bastante aparatoso.

Zoe lo miró un instante, y después, como si estuviera representando un papel que había hecho infinidad de veces, saltó por encima de su cuerpo, que seguía convulsionándose, y sacó la varita de un bolsillo de su túnica. Apuntó con ella al ser encapuchado.

- Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius Black bajo la capa - dijo Zoe con voz fría -. Vete.

Pero el extraño hombre no se movió, y continuó haciendo ese extraño sonido de succión. Zoe notó cómo el cuerpo del chico que se agitaba en el suelo golpeaba su pierna. Agitó la varita.

- ¡_Expecto patronum_! - pronunció con voz queda.

De la varita de Zoe surgió una sombra plateada que se lanzó contra el ser de la capa oscura. El hombre trastabilló, tropezó y cayó hacia atrás, hacia el pasillo. Zoe se abalanzó sobre la puerta del compartimento y la cerró, dejando fuera al extraño indivíduo. La sombra plateada desapareció antes de que Zoe tuviera tiempo de ver qué forma tenía.

Se dio la vuelta. Sus compañeros de viaje rodeaban al muchacho que permanecía caído en el suelo, aunque al parecer ya había recuperado la consciencia, y en ese momento se subía las gafas, tembloroso. Un chico pelirrojo y una chica de enredado cabello castaño lo ayudaron a sentarse de nuevo en el asiento.

Zoe lo observó, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al verle el rostro por primera vez. Era un muchacho delgado, pálido. El cabello negro le caía, revuelto, sobre la frente, y formaba un remolino en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Tras las gafas redondas brillaban unos ojos verdes, enormes, rasgados. El corazón de Zoe dio un vuelco doloroso, mientras el muchacho dirigía hacia ella una mirada asustada. La misma mirada que había tenido ella, en el mismo rostro que había tenido él. Los ojos de Lily. El rostro de James.

- ¡Harry! - gritó, y se incorporó en la cama, cubierta de sudor frío. A su lado, Lupin se agitó y sacudió la cabeza, desorientado. Zoe enterró la cara entre las manos y comenzó a llorar. Cada lágrima que derramaba parecía caer como plomo fundido sobre su dolorido corazón, unas lágrimas amargas que ni siquiera nacían de sus propios sentimientos: eran las lágrimas que, ahora lo sabía, seguía derramando Lupin día a día, por James, por Lily, por Sirius, por Harry.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Lupin, incorporándose rápidamente y abrazando a Zoe, que seguía sollozando incontroladamente -. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

Zoe negó con la cabeza y se aferró a él. Jamás habría imaginado que Lupin no sólo sintiera hasta lo más hondo de su alma la muerte de sus amigos, sino que tuviera tanto miedo, día a día, por Harry. No había imaginado que Lupin quisiera a Harry hasta tal punto que cada minuto que pasaba consciente, y a veces también cuando dormía, como aquella noche, era un sufrimiento constante por el temor a que Harry tuviera el mismo destino que sus padres y que su padrino.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Lupin, acunándola para que dejase de llorar -. ¿Ha sido una pesadilla?

- No... bueno, no sé - balbuceó Zoe. Respiró hondo y se secó las lágrimas de un manotazo -. Eso tendrás que decírmelo tú, supongo...

Lupin la miró, sorprendido.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué quieres...?

- Estabas soñando con Harry, ¿verdad? - dijo Zoe. Lupin se quedó boquiabierto y abrió tanto los ojos que le ocuparon la mitad de la cara.

- En realidad no estaba dormido - dijo al cabo de unos segundos -. Pero sí, estaba pensando en Harry. Estaba recordando el día que lo conocí, hace ya cuatro años.

- En el expreso de Hogwarts, ¿no? - dijo Zoe con voz queda -. Os atacó un dementor.

Lupin no dijo nada, y se limitó a observarla, asombrado. Al cabo de un rato tragó saliva y parpadeó.

- Tú... ¿Sabes... has aprendido... Legeremancia?

Zoe se encogió de hombros.

- Dumbledore trató de enseñarme algo de eso cuando era pequeñaja - dijo con voz indiferente -. Pensaba que tenía dotes para ello. Pero nunca fui capaz de ver gran cosa de la mente de nadie, bueno, excepto algún que otro sueño raro como éste.

Lupin abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces, como si no supiera qué decir.

- Pero... pero esto... - dijo con voz débil - ...esto no es, no puede ser... La Legeremancia no consiste en esto, es... - carraspeó -. Nadie se mete así como así en la mente de otra persona, en realidad de lo que se trata es de captar imágenes, o sensaciones... No de meterse dentro...

- ¿No? - Zoe parecía indiferente -. Bueno, no sé, yo te digo lo que me pasa a mí, no sé qué hará el resto...

- Pero... Bueno - dijo Lupin -, sólo conozco a una persona que haya hecho eso antes, y es Harry... Pero Harry se metía en la mente de Voldemort porque están conectados, no porque... Tú no...

Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco, y su mirada de asombro se desvaneció, sustituída por otra que traslucía admiración y asombro a partes iguales. Soltó un silbido.

- No me extraña que Dumbledore quisiera tenerte en la Orden - dijo, observándola con una sonrisa -. Puedes entrar en la mente de la gente... Eres increíble, Zoe.

Ella se estiró en la cama y le acarició el brazo con un dedo.

- Ahora mismo - dijo con una mirada inequívoca - sólo me interesa una cosa de la Orden -. Sonrió con una intención evidente.

Lupin soltó una carcajada y la abrazó.

- Bueno - dijo, y le pasó el índice por el perfil de la nariz -, eso se puede arreglar, ya sabes...

- Aprovecha ahora, Remus Lupin - dijo Zoe con una risita -. Dentro de poco estaré gorda y fea y no querrás ni mirarme a la cara.

- Aprovecha tú - respondió Lupin acariciándole la mejilla -. A ti te quedan por lo menos cinco meses para estar gorda: yo dentro de dos semanas estaré lleno de pelos y de dientes.

- Por cierto - susurró Zoe, antes de perder la cabeza del todo (y volver, en consecuencia, a su estado natural) -. No te preocupes: Harry conseguirá encontrar el modo de seguir vivo.

- Más le vale - dijo Lupin, y hundió el rostro en el cuello de Zoe -. Como le maten, te juro que me lo cargo.


	14. El país del sol, la sangre y la verbena

Bueno, bueno, bueno... Pues ya estoy aquí otra vez. Esta vez el capítulo es un poco largo, pero debo reconocer que me he reído una jartá escribiéndolo. Lo que me da pena es que se me va a acabar el fic en breve... Salvo petición popular de continuidad, la historia culmina dentro de muy poquitas páginas. Disfrutad, cachorritos míos, al menos la mitad de lo que he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo.

PD: Soy española, así que los españoles no os enfadéis por lo que sale en este capítulo... es una broma inocente. ¡Y no me digáis que no estaría bien tener un ministerio como éste!

- CAPÍTULO 14 -

_**El país del sol, la sangre y la verbena**_

- ¿Mamá? Mamá¿estás ahí?

- Hiiiiiiiiijaaaaaaa... - sonó una voz quejumbrosa al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- Mamá¿estás bien?

- Bieeen, hija, bieeeeeeeeen... Aunque - la voz cambió para hacerse francamente acusadora - no es que te importe mucho¿verdad?...

- Mamá...

- ...desde luego, cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos...

- Pero...

- ...tanto colegio de pago pa que luego me salgas asín...

- Mamá, escucha, tengo que contarte algo muy...

- ...eso no se lo cree nadie...

- ... es muy importante...

- ¿...en Siberia¿Queda algún sitio en todo el planeta donde no haya teléfono?

- Mira, mamá...

- ¿... drogadicta¿Estás embarazada¡_Te has quedado en el paro_!

- Sí, mamá, todo eso. Verás...

- Lo sabía, si es que lo sabía, ya sabía yo que tenía que pasar algo así...

- Mamá...

- ...ya se lo decía yo a tu padre, qué hace esta chica por ahí sola, perdida, que es una perdida...

- Pero mamá...

- ...que se cree que todo el monte es orgasmo, digo orégano, y con la cantidad de cosas que pasan hoy en día, sólo hay que verlo en las noticias...

- ¡Mamá¡Tengo que contarte una cosa!

- ...de tu edad soltera y entera, pero claro, en lugar de ir a buscar un marido decente te vas por ahí de juerga, y a saber cómo vas a acabar...

- Mamá...

- ...tú lo que tienes que hacer es venirte a casa con tus padres, que dónde vas a estar mejor que con nosotros...

- Mamá, cállate sólo un min...

- ...ra mismo te coges el primer avión, tren, autobús, coche o patera que salga para aquí y te vuelves a casa, que en cuanto llegues te vas a enterar de lo que vale un...

- TUIT-TUIT-TUIT-TUIT... - colgó Zoe.

Al instante volvió a descolgar el auricular y marcó de nuevo el número de su casa. Aquella vez tenía que conseguirlo. Ya iban cinco intentos, y no iba a moverse de la cabina telefónica hasta que le hubiera dicho a su madre lo que le tenía que decir. Suspiró. Tendría que armarse de valor o su madre acabaría enterándose de que tenía un nieto para cuando hiciera el servicio militar, o lo que quiera que hicieran los niños magos ingleses cuando llegaban a la edad adulta.

- ¿Dígameeeeeeee?

- ¿Mamá?

- Hiiiiiijaaaaaaaaa...

- Cállate y escucha - dijo Zoe bruscamente -. Mamánovoyavolverme-voyaquedaraquívoyatenerunhijodeuningléshalayatelohedicho.

Cogió aire y esperó, apretando con tanta fuerza el auricular que le crujieron los nudillos.

Su madre no dijo nada.

Zoe esperó, sintiendo cómo su aprensión crecía al mismo ritmo que su sorpresa. Era probablemente la primera vez en la vida que su madre se quedaba sin palabras.

Al otro lado de la línea no hubo ningún sonido.

- ¿Mamá? - aventuró Zoe al cabo de lo que le parecieron milenios -. Mamá¿estás viva?

- Bien - dijo su madre al fin, con una voz firme que Zoe no le había oído jamás -. Bien, supongo que era de esperar. De modo que vas a quedarte en... allí donde... ¿Dónde estás?

- En Inglaterra, mamá - dijo Zoe -. Estoy en Londres.

- De acuerdo. Bien, me parece lo más sensato - su madre adoptó un tono de voz seguro y directo, y Zoe sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas.

- Seas quien seas, sal del cuerpo de mi madre - exclamó, haciendo con la mano un gesto que había visto en _El Exorcista_.

- No digas tonterías - le espetó su madre -. ¿Qué esperabas? Por supuesto que creo que un niño tiene que estar con sus dos padres... Ya que has cometido la imprudencia de quedarte en estado, lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte con el padre. Preferiría que te hubieras casado antes, pero en fin... Siempre puedes hacerlo ahora¿no?

- Mamá... - empezó Zoe.

- Mira - la interrumpió su madre -. No es asunto mío, ya lo sé. Sólo te digo lo que creo que es mejor, luego lo que hagas es cosa tuya.

Zoe abrió tanto la boca que le habría cabido toda la cabina telefónica dentro, e incluso parte del tendido eléctrico de los alrededores. ¿Su madre, siendo ecuánime, justa y tratándola como a una mujer adulta? O se había vuelto loca o había habido drogas de por medio.

- No importa - continuó su madre bruscamente -. Pero ahora lo que tienes que hacer es venir aquí.

Zoe suspiró de alivio. Por fin habían vuelto a territorio conocido.

- Mamá, ya te he dicho que no voy a volver...

- No se trata de eso - volvió a interrumpirla su madre -. Escucha, Zoe. No te lo he dicho antes porque pensaba que al final acabarías entrando en razón y volverías a casa. Pero claro, ahora... - Zoe oyó un suspiro entrecortado y sonrió: ésta era la mujer que conocía como su madre, melodramática, exagerada, con su vena dramática exacerbada... -. Zoe, tu padre está muy enfermo.

La sonrisa se congeló en la boca de Zoe.

- ¿Q-qué? - balbuceó.

- Lo que oyes. Hace ya un par de semanas que está en el hospital, y al parecer no va a volver a salir de allí. Los médicos no me han dado ninguna esperanza, y...

Zoe sólo escuchaba a medias. Su padre enfermo... su padre, muriéndose... No podía ser...

- ...de modo que vente para acá, Zoe, porque creo que le queda bastante poco.

- Mamá - musitó Zoe -. ¿Qué es lo que...?

- Te lo contaré cuando vengas. Date prisa, hija - añadió -. Si es que quieres despedirte de tu padre, claro...

- ¡Pero... Mamá...!

- TUIT-TUIT-TUIT-TUIT... - su madre había colgado.

Zoe permaneció quieta, petrificada, con el auricular en la mano. Su tenia daba vueltas a la altura del tobillo izquierdo. Su padre, muriéndose... No era posible...

Colgó de un golpe y, sin preocuparse por quién pudiera estar observándola, se desapareció ("¡Blingk!").

Su primera intención había sido aparecerse en su casa, pero en el último segundo cambió el destino y apareció en Grimmauld Place, 12. Por mucha prisa que tuviese no podía irse sin explicarle a la Orden del Fénix a dónde iba, qué es lo que había pasado. Y no podía irse a España sin explicarle a Lupin lo que ocurría. Además, necesitaba urgentemente un abrazo, y Lupin se lo daría, o un par de ellos... Lupin entendería cómo se sentía, Lupin sabría que Zoe tenía que ir lo antes posible a casa de sus padres...

- De ninguna manera.

Zoe lo miró, asombrada.

- ¿Cómo dices? - preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Que no vas a irte sola a España - dijo Lupin con el ceño fruncido.

Zoe se encrespó.

- Pero¿qué demonios estás diciendo? - exclamó -. Mi padre se está... Tengo que...

- No vas a ir sola - repitió Lupin -. Yo me voy contigo.

Zoe sacudió la cabeza, incrédula.

- Remus - dijo, intentando con visible esfuerzo que su voz sonase tranquila y calmada -. No es necesario, de verdad... Puedo ir y volver en menos de...

- De eso nada - la interrumpió Lupin -. No vas a ir sola. ¿Y si te pasa algo durante el viaje?

Zoe abrió la boca. Después soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Pero... Remus! - rió -. Voy a aparecerme, el viaje no va a durar más de un nanosegundo... ¿Cómo puede pasarme algo?

Lupin le dirigió una mirada peligrosa.

- Ya - dijo con el ceño fruncido -. Tú vas a aparecerte. Pero... ¿y él?

Señaló el estómago de Zoe.

- ¿Él?

- ¿Alguna vez te has aparecido estando embarazada? - preguntó Lupin.

- Eh... sí, bueno, ahora mismo acabo de hacerlo... - contestó Zoe, dubitativa -. Pero...

- No - dijo Lupin con brusquedad -. ¿Y si te desapareces y te lo dejas aquí¿Qué hago, meterlo en la nevera hasta que vuelvas?

Zoe lo miró sin saber qué decir.

- Pe-pero... Pero si te vienes conmigo va a ser lo mismo... ¿Y si me lo dejo aquí, como tú dices, y tú ni siquiera estás para meterlo en la nevera¡Imagina el panorama que le dejaríamos a la pobre Molly!...

Finalmente soltó una carcajada. Era tan absurdo... Pero Lupin no se rió.

- No vas a aparecerte - dijo con severidad -. No quiero riesgos¿me entiendes? Te coges un traslador, que es más seguro. Y yo voy contigo, y es mi última palabra.

No hubo forma de hacerlo cambiar de idea, de modo que Zoe acabó por resignarse y aceptó que Lupin la acompañase. Aquello retrasó un poco el viaje, para disgusto de Zoe, porque tuvieron que ir hasta la Estación Central Trasladora de Londres para coger el traslador en cuestión (no se podía crear un traslador sin autorización; los magos del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos eran muy puntillosos en ese asunto). Y tuvieron que ir hasta la Estación en el Autobús Noctámbulo, porque Lupin se negó categóricamente a que Zoe se apareciese, y también a que utilizase la Red Flu _(¿Qué pretendes, vomitar hasta el intestino dando vueltas por vaya usted a saber qué chimeneas?_). Tampoco es que el autobús en cuestión fuese mucho mejor, pero Zoe se encogió de hombros y decidió dejarse manejar por Lupin en esa ocasión (sabía que lo hacía porque estaba preocupado, y además era mucho más fácil hacerle caso que liarse a discutir).

De modo que Zoe cogió su vieja mochila, la que la había acompañado en su duro periplo por el Interraíl y los bosques de cierto país de daltónicos pseudo-sadomasoquistas, metió en ella un par de túnicas por si acaso y un montón de cremas de todo tipo, se puso los vaqueros remendados y llenos de parches y el jersey de lana de oveja merina que Molly le había regalado por Navidad (tuvo que hacer un encantamiento mórfico al pantalón, que se le había quedado considerablemente estrecho; el jersey tenía un hechizo antiestiramiento incorporado, y Zoe tardó cerca de diez minutos en conseguir meterse dentro de él), y se despidió de los pocos miembros de la Orden que había en la casa en esos momentos (Molly, Arthur y Kingsley, un mago negro con un pendiente en una oreja y un aspecto digno de exhibirse en el espectáculo de strip-tease más exigente, con la única cobertura de su varita).

- No he conseguido hablar con Dumbledore - le dijo Zoe a Molly después de abrazarla -. Cuando habléis con él, decidle dónde hemos ido y que volveremos en unos días¿vale?

- De acuerdo - dijo Molly, besando a Zoe en la mejilla -. Cuídate mucho, no hagas tonterías y... Bueno, que... Tu padre... - Molly carraspeó -. Este... ¿Llevas la poción que te dio Severus?

- Sí - dijo Zoe, palpando el bolsillo de la mochila.

- Bien. ¿Y tú, Remus¿Llevas...?

- Volveremos antes de la luna llena, Molly - dijo Lupin en tono sosegado -. No te preocupes.

El Autobús Noctámbulo era una especie de instrumento de tortura sobre ruedas con tres pisos, un revisor con un problema grave de acné y un conductor al que le había tocado el carnet en una tómbola de barrio; Zoe se pasó todo el viaje compitiendo con una tal señora Marsh a ver cuál de las dos dejaba el suelo más pringoso de alimentos a medio digerir, y echando a Lupin las miradas más asesinas de que era capaz por obligarla a subirse a semejante trasto. Después de una media hora durante la cual Zoe quiso morirse unas cincuenta veces y matar a Lupin unas mil, bajaron a la calle a la orilla del Támesis, Zoe tuvo la inmensa satisfacción de vomitar una última vez justo encima de los zapatos de Lupin, y cruzaron el puente de Westminster en dirección a un edificio imponente con aspecto de haber salido de un cuento de hadas ilustrado por la prima hermana de Campanilla.

Como buena turista que había sido (pese a su incapacidad para entender a nadie de Andorra p´arriba sin sus afamados encantamientos autotraductores), Zoe había estado antes en lo que los ingleses llaman Houses of Parliament, o sea, el Parlamento pero en inglés y con mucha más clase. Sabía, por las numerosas guías que se había empollado en otra época, que el edificio en cuestión era de estilo neogótico, que tenía una historia repreciosa que a todos los ingleses les encantaba relatar en la que entraban y salían sufragistas, reyes, reinas, arquitectos locos y bombas de la segunda Guerra Mundial; sabía que la torre del reloj era algo así como el símbolo de la ciudad (pese a que ningún equipo de fútbol pudiera utilizarla para bañarse después de alguna victoria sonada, pues menudo símbolo más cutre...), y que hasta tenía una campana que daba las horas y que se llamaba Big Ben (otro país de locos, aunque éstos no eran daltónicos sino que les ponían nombres estúpidos a las cosas más absurdas). E incluso había paseado en alguna ocasión por el interior del edificio, admirando retratos, frescos, maquetas raras de edificios antiguos y salas decoradas con magnificencia.

Lupin la condujo bajo la llovizna sucia de Londres hasta una puerta lateral igual de ostentosa que el resto del edificio, donde un puñado de turistas de aspecto cansado y empapado guardaban cola frente a una taquilla. Lupin la obligó a ponerse detrás de un grupito de japoneses (que aprovecharon para hacerle un carrete entero de fotos). Zoe suspiró.

- Remus - dijo, mirándolo con reproche -. Vale que me hagas perder el tiempo en ese... ese autobús, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Pero esto ya es demasiado. Ya he visto el Parlamento, me conozco todo Londres, de hecho, y ahora no tengo tiempo de hacer turism...

- No vamos a hacer turismo - la interrumpió Lupin con una sonrisa torcida -. Vamos a la Estación.

Zoe cerró la boca de golpe, y desvió la mirada. Claro. Tendría que haberlo adivinado: los magos ingleses nunca ponían las cosas donde se suponía que había que ponerlas. Lógicamente, la famosa Estación Central Trasladora tenía que andar por allí escondida.

Mientras se acercaban lentamente a la taquilla, Zoe miró y remiró a su alrededor en busca de alguna entrada secreta o postiza, pero, evidentemente, no vio ninguna: los brujos ingleses estarían chalados con su manía de poner edificios públicos donde no pegaban ni con cola, pero cuando escondían una cosa la escondían bien.

- Buenas tardes - dijo Lupin a la taquillera, que tenía todo el aspecto de una cuarentona de vida amorosa catastrófica, estilista exiliada desde hacía veinte años e insomnio grave galopante.

- ¿Normal, Tour Completo, Carnet Joven, Tercera Edad...? - preguntó la taquillera con voz aburrida -. El descuento por grupo es de cincuenta peniques, los niños, un chelín, las...

- Dos billetes para España, por favor - susurró Lupin. La taquillera ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

- ¿Residentes en lugar de destino?

- Ella sí - dijo Lupin -. Yo tengo descuento por estar inscrito en el Instituto Nefasto de Empleo Mágico.

- ¿Número de la Seguridad Magial?

- 76894670390-MGY

La taquillera, sin mirarlos, abrió un cajón de su mesa, sacó dos trozos de pergamino y una varita mágica, los tocó brevemente con la punta y se los tendió. - Dos billetes reducidos para España, traslador de las 15:43. Un galeón y catorce sickles, por favor.

- Tenga - Lupin le dio las monedas y cogió los dos trozos de pergamino que le tendía la taquillera -. Gracias.

Zoe miró a su alrededor con la boca abierta. Ninguno de los turistas que esperaban cola empujando y apretujándose a menos de un centímetro de distancia parecían haber visto absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal; todos parecían ensimismados en sus guías turísticas, sacaban billetes y monedas y los miraban con cara de incomprensión (el sistema monetario inglés es tan absurdo como su manía de ponerle nombre a las campanas gordas), daban capones a sus vástagos, leían con detenimiento el cartel con las tarifas de entrada al Parlamento o los miraban con más cara de aburrimiento que la taquillera.

- Ven - dijo Lupin, y cogió a Zoe con suavidad por el antebrazo. La condujo hacia los torniquetes que daban acceso al recinto, y se acercó con decisión hacia el que estaba más a la derecha, cerrado con una cadena con una señal de prohibido el paso colgando de ella y con un cartel enorme en ocho idiomas que decía "Fuera de servicio".

Lupin traspasó el torniquete sin inmutarse, y Zoe lo siguió, encogiéndose de hombros. Y cuando volvió a levantar la mirada no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de asombro.

El torniquete, que instantes antes daba acceso a un largo pasillo neogótico decorado con frescos y lleno de adornos pintados con pan de oro, la había conducido hasta el enorme vestíbulo de lo que parecía una terminal de aeropuerto. Por todos lados se agolpaban magos y brujas cargados con pesados baúles, con la mirada tensa de los que llegan tarde a coger un vuelo. En la zona de la derecha, bajo un enorme cartel que rezaba "Parada Flu", la pared aparecía llena de chimeneas, y al lado de cada una de ellas había un mago con túnica azul que establecía turnos de llegada y salida. Enfrente de las chimeneas, a su izquierda, otro mago regulaba la "Zona Aparición", dividida también en "Apariciones" y "Desapariciones". Zoe, aturdida, miró atrás para comprobar que el torniquete por el que había entrado seguía allí; el torniquete estaba, pero lo que antes era un pasillo repleto de turistas japoneses era ahora una sólida pared de piedra sobre la que había un cartel con letras rojas: "Entrada/Salida Mundo Muggle".

Lupin la condujo por el atestado vestíbulo, rodeando una especie de kiosko donde un par de brujas pizpiretas vestidas con túnicas azules cortitas servían bebidas y sonreían a los que se acodaban en la barra circular, hasta un espacio en el que la aglomeración era aún mayor, y los magos y brujas formaban colas como las que habían formado fuera los turistas muggles, aunque sin guías de turismo. A su izquierda había otro mostrador ("Facturación").

Lupin se detuvo en mitad del vestíbulo y estudió cuidadosamente un enorme cartel negro que había en la pared de la derecha, en el que letras del tamaño de la famosa campana gorda que había ahí fuera en el reloj de la torre bailoteaban alegremente:

SALIDAS INTERNACIONALES (MINISTERIOS)

Francia ... 15:12 Estonia ... 15:19 Alemania ... 15:23 Dinamarca ... 15:26 Noruega ... 15:31 Marruecos ... 15:35 Argentina ... 15:39 Uruguay ... 15:41 España ... 15:43 Grecia ... 15:47 Thailandia ... 15:52

EL EQUIPAJE DE MÁS DE 40 CENTÍMETROS DE ANCHO POR 50 DE ALTO DEBE PASAR POR FACTURACIÓN.

EL DEPARTAMENTO DE TRANSPORTES MÁGICOS NO SE RESPONSABILIZA DE LOS INCUMPLIMIENTOS DE LAS LEYES VIGENTES EN LOS PAÍSES DE DESTINO.

- ¿Qué significa eso de "Ministerios"? - preguntó a Lupin.

- Bueno - dijo éste -, para viajar a otro país hay que pasar por el control del Ministerio de ese país, porque cada uno tiene sus normas de inmigración y los viajes descontrolados hace mucho que no se permiten - explicó -. Así que los viajes internacionales tienen siempre como punto de destino el Ministerio de cada país, y desde allí, una vez los funcionarios han comprobado que no infringes la ley al entrar, no sé, que no llevas contrabando, o que no estás buscado por la Interauror, el Ministerio se encarga de poner a disposición de los viajeros otros trasladores o la red flu u otros medios de transporte para llevarles a donde quieran ir.

- Ah - dijo Zoe -. Así que... ¿Vamos al Ministerio de España?

- Sí - dijo Lupin lacónicamente.

La condujo hasta una de las colas formadas por magos y brujas, mientras Zoe observaba el enorme cartel luminoso, asombrada. De modo que sí había un Ministerio de Magia en su país... Y, según le explicó un mago bajito de ojos chispeantes que resultó ser de Tarragona, había también montada una sociedad mágica completa, con su administración, sus partidos políticos, sus sindicatos, sus organizaciones sin ánimo de lucro, sus centros de enseñanza, sus redes de transporte y comunicación, sus centros comerciales... Zoe empezó a sentirse enferma. Había vivido casi treinta años en España, y nunca había sabido nada de todo aquello... ¿Cuánta influencia podía llegar a tener Dumbledore, para conseguir que la ignorasen de aquella manera? Porque, si la sociedad mágica de su país estaba tan organizada y estructurada como la inglesa, y por todos los indicios así era, debían tener registros, debían tener muchos medios de reconocer a una bruja... ¿Cómo era posible que Dumbledore pudiera "convencerlos" de que sería mejor ignorarla con tanta facilidad?

- Señorita - le dijo el mago vestido de azul que esperaba junto al cartel "España, 15:43" -. O señora, no sé. Esa mochila tiene que facturarla para que viaje en otro traslador.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Lupin con el ceño fruncido -. Está dentro de los límites del equipaje de mano...

- Sí - admitió el mago -. Pero con esa trip... esto... Como está embara... bueno, eso - añadió con cierto embarazo (nunca mejor dicho), señalando el estómago de Zoe -, sobrepasa el espacio regulado para una sola persona en un traslador...

Lupin frunció tanto el ceño que parecía que tenía en el entrecejo un mapa del MOPU. Comenzó a temblarle la mandíbula, y le palpitaba una vena en la sien, junto al ojo.

- ¿Me está usted diciendo - dijo en un tono engañosamente suave pero que se notaba a distancia que era muuuuuuy peligroso - que las mujeres embarazadas tienen que viajar con lo puesto¿Qué clase de sistema de protección e incentivos a la maternidad tenemos? Una cosa es que no haya ayudas establecidas para las familias numerosas, y otra es que encima tengan que pagar un suplemento por bulto sospechoso para viajar en...

El mago de la túnica azul retrocedió, alarmado.

- Oiga - dijo con voz angustiada -, le juro que no soy yo el que establece...

- ...y como insista le aseguro que voy a poner una queja formal en el Libro de Reclamaciones...

- ...pero es que yo...

- ...faltaría más, hombre, y me voy ahora mismo a la Oficina Mágica de Información al Consumidor y le pongo una denuncia que se va a...

En ese momento, todos los magos y brujas de la cola se agolparon a su alrededor, escuchando con interés la discusión. El mago de Tarragona se colocó junto a Zoe y decidió intervenir.

- Mire - le dijo al mago de la túnica azul, que a esas alturas ya tenía los ojos del tamaño de dos huevos de avestruz -, eso me parece muy injusto... La pobre mujer ya tiene bastante con tener que cargar ese "bulto sospechoso" por todas partes, como para que encima le diga que pague el suplemento de facturación de una simple mochila...

- ¡Eso, eso! - exclamaron varias brujas que había en la cola, con gestos de desagrado.

- ¡A ellos les querría ver parir! - gritó una bruja de mandíbula cuadrada y cuerpo de luchador de Sumo que no pariría en su vida a menos que se encontrase con un hombre ciego, sordo, mudo, sin sentido del tacto y con demencia transitoria.

- Oigan - dijo el mago de la túnica azul, francamente aterrorizado -, es que son las normas... Si lleva la mochila, no habrá espacio para todos en el traslador, y luego...

- Yo le cedo mi espacio a la señorita - dijo un mago bastante joven (y bastante guapo también) en dirección a Zoe, haciendo una especie de reverencia. Lupin lo miró como quien mira a un bicho con muchas más antenas de las recomendables.

- No será necesario, gracias - respondió, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Zoe. (Los hombres suelen hacer esas cosas para marcar el territorio; los perros y lobos también marcan el territorio, aunque con otro gesto mucho más gráfico que suele consistir en levantar la pata y... bueno, marcar el territorio. En este caso, por la propia idiosincrasia de Lupin -era prácticamente las dos cosas a la vez-, el gesto fue tan evidente que el joven retrocedió en cuanto lo miró a los ojos).

- Pero es que las normas... - siguió el hombre de la túnica azul, desesperado.

- Olvídelo - dijo Lupin, mirando al joven que se alejaba de Zoe como si tuviera unas ganas inmensas de morderle las posaderas -. Yo llevaré la puñetera mochila. Así no habrá problemas¿no?

- N-no, supongo que no... - el mago de azul miró el estómago liso de Lupin y asintió. El resto de los componentes de la cola, sin embargo, lo abuchearon.

- Pues anda que tanto follón para nada...

- Lo podía haber pensado antes...

- Jobar, yo que ya esperaba que se tirasen de los pelos...

- Si es que la gente ya no es como la de antes...

- Ya no se puede ver una pelea emocionante, tienes razón...

Lupin se colgó la mochila de Zoe del hombro y le pasó el brazo por la espalda justo antes de que ambos tocaran el traslador (una miniatura del famoso Big Ben: se ve que los ingleses no podían desaprovechar la ocasión de hacer publicidad turística en el extranjero), y, gracias a ello, Zoe no acabó con los dientes clavados en alguna baldosa cuando sus pies golpearon el suelo tras un mareante viaje de dos segundos en medio del remolino multicolor que ya conocía. Aturdida, sacudió la cabeza.

- Desde Inglaterra, a las 15:43 - dijo una voz átona junto a ella.

Zoe lo miró con asombro. Aquel mago había hablado en español.

Era un hombre alto, moreno y de brillantes ojos negros, que en aquel momento la miraban con indiferencia. Vestía una túnica con hombreras, charreteras, faldones y mallas marca-paquete, de brillantes colores rojo y oro, exactamente igual que la que llevaban el resto de los empleados de aquel lugar, según pudo comprobar Zoe (se encogió de hombros, pensando que si aquellos magos llevaban túnicas de luces debía ser por lo mismo por lo que los ingleses utilizaban el Big Ben de traslador: para promocionar el turismo).

- No, es porque esta noche juega la selección española de Quidditch contra la de Guinea - le explicó Lupin en un susurro -. En realidad van vestidos con el uniforme del equipo... Probablemente se irán directamente desde aquí a ver el partido.

Zoe volvió a encogerse de hombros. El uniforme de la selección de Quidditch de su país no le daba ni frío ni calor, aunque sí un poco de vergüenza ajena. Sólo les faltaban las castañuelas...

- Por favor, pasen por Admisiones antes de abandonar el perímetro de seguridad - continuó el mago vestido de pseudo torero con chaqué de luces. Sacó unas castañuelas de un bolsillo y las chasqueó sonoramente. Zoe no pudo reprimir una carcajada -. Dense prisa, hay otra llegada dentro de treinta segundos...

En Admisiones les atendió otro mago vestido exactamente igual que el anterior, pero, en lugar de castañuelas, llevaba una mantilla clásica colocada sobre una peineta en la cabeza calva, probablemente por medio de un hechizo de presencia provisional. Zoe se tapó la boca con la mano para no reír: tenía un aspecto francamente ridículo.

- ¿Identificación? - les preguntó con voz aburrida. Lupin lo miró parpadeando un instante, y después sacó la varita. Le guiñó un ojo a Zoe.

- ¡_Entiendo Pasiempre Hispánicus_! - dijo. Ella rió. Lupin se guardó la varita en la túnica y miró al mago -. Perdone¿podría repetirlo? - dijo con voz amable.

- ¿Tienen identificación? - preguntó el mago de luces.

Lupin rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un rollo de pergamino bastante ajado. El mago lo cogió, lo abrió y lo golpeó con la punta de su varita, susurrando - _Translatio_.

- Mmm... - musitó, leyendo con atención -. Remus John Lupin, nacido en Londres en 1961... Padres, John y Proserpina... Vaya nombre¿eh?... Perdón... Ocupación: parado... Ha sido vendedor ambulante de perritos calientes, repartidor de propaganda, dependiente en una tienda que se llama... Mblggg... Zonko¿no?... Representante de una marca comercial... Ah, sí, Magi-cola, la conozco... Profesor en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, camarero en un local llamado... ¿Qué pone aquí? Noséqué Bollos... y... ¡Coooñññññioooo! - exclamó, levantando bruscamente la mirada hacia Lupin, que se la devolvió con serenidad -. ¿Es usted un hombre lobo?

- Sí - dijo Lupin tranquilamente.

El mago lo observó un rato con los ojos entrecerrados. Lupin soportó su escrutinio con paciencia.

- ¿Y tiene permiso para abandonar su país? - preguntó finalmente el mago de la mantilla.

- ¿Cómo dice? - preguntó Lupin con amabilidad.

- Que si... Bueno, claro - se interrumpió el hombre -. Verá, las leyes de este país prohíben la entrada y salida de seres mágicos parcialmente humanos, y...

- ¿Parcialmente humanos? - exclamó Zoe con el ceño fruncido -. Oiga, no se pase que...

- Déjalo - susurró Lupin, y se dirigió hacia el mago, al que le oscilaba la peineta peligrosamente encima de la calva -. Mire, si no tuviera permiso para salir de Inglaterra no estaría aquí, como puede comprender, de modo que...

- Bien - dijo el mago, y tragó saliva -. Bueno, tengo que dejar constancia de su entrada, y durante su estancia aquí deberá atenerse a las leyes vigentes, como comprenderá...

- ¿A qué me obliga eso? - preguntó Lupin con un susurro suave -. ¿Tengo que ir vestido con una túnica identificativa, marcarme un símbolo en la frente, o algo?

- No, no... - se apresuró a decir el hombre -. Pero debe presentarse en una Delegación de Control de Criaturas Mágicas cada luna creciente, y se lo pondrá en arresto preventivo hasta tres días después de la luna llena...

- ¡Pero eso es un abuso! - exclamó Zoe, enojada -. ¿Qué es esto, una dictadura, o...?

- Las normas están hechas para la protección de todos los...

- Oiga - interrumpió Lupin -, mañana es luna creciente¿tengo que pasar todo el tiempo que esté aquí encerrado en una Delegación?

- Bueno... sí - dijo el mago, con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿No podría hacer una excepción? - preguntó Lupin con una sonrisa amable -. ¿Y si prometo ir a pasar allí la luna llena? Diez días me parece un poco exagerado¿no cree?

- No... Bueno, quizá sí - se corrigió cuando Lupin le puso un galeón en la mano -. Sí, tiene razón, le firmaré un permiso especial para que todo quede en regla, no se preocupe - dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha -. Siempre que se presente en la Delegación el día anterior a la luna, claro...

Zoe miró a Lupin de reojo, enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Y eso? - susurró.

- Ya me lo imaginaba antes de venir - Lupin se encogió de hombros -. Lo traía preparado.

- ¿Señorita? - el mago de la mantilla se dirigió a ella -. Bueno, o señora...

- Señorita - dijo Zoe con firmeza.

- ¿Usted también es una...?

- No - le cortó Zoe.

- ¿Entonces...? - el mago señaló el estómago de Zoe.

- No creo que sea asunto suyo - dijo Zoe, y apretó los labios. Lupin sonrió.

- Bien... este... - el mago carraspeó -. ¿Tiene identificación?

- Soy española.

- Ah, er... Bueno, pero... - el mago parecía dudar; probablemente le asustaba más el mal genio de Zoe que la naturaleza licantrópica de Lupin -. Es que... Aunque sea española, tiene que identificarse antes de entrar en el país... Las normas...

- Está bien - le cortó Zoe de mala leche. Sacó su cartera de la mochila y le entregó un trozo de papel plastificado -. Tenga.

El mago lo cogió y lo miró, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¿Que qué es est...? Es mi carnet de identidad, claro - contestó Zoe, exasperada.

- Carnet... Verá, señorita - dijo el mago, vacilante -, es que esto es un documento muggle...

- Sí, claro - asintió Zoe como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -. ¿Y?

- Pues que... que... Necesito su DMI para dejarla pasar por aquí...

- ¿DMI¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Zoe, desorientada.

- El Documento Mágico de Identificación - le susurró Lupin al oído. Zoe giró la cabeza para mirarlo, perpleja -. No me digas que no tienes DMI...

- ¿Cómo voy a tener DMI? - preguntó Zoe -. ¡Si ni siquiera sabía que existía el DMI ese de los co...!

- ¿Es usted muggle? - preguntó el mago con suspicacia -. Si es así, debe saber que no puede entrar si no tiene vínculo legal o parentesco con algún mago censado de la comunidad mágica, y - señaló su estómago de nuevo -, como me ha dicho que no está legalmente casada con... Además, un hombre lobo... Es...

- Soy una bruja - le interrumpió Zoe con voz cortante.

- ¿Entonces por qué no tiene DMI? - preguntó el mago, con la peineta oscilando en su calva como un barquito pesquero en medio de la galerna más horrorosa -. Todos los magos y brujas tienen DMI... Se les registra en su Ministerio correspondiente en el momento de nacer, y con posterioridad...

- En el caso de esta joven - dijo Lupin pausadamente - hay una serie de circunstancias especiales...

- ¿Ah, sí¿Cuáles?

- Bueno... - Lupin esbozó una sonrisa torcida -. Digamos que la borraron de los registros y destruyeron su DMI hace veintisiete años. Supongo que eso fue lo que pasó - dijo en dirección a Zoe.

- Voy a matar a Dumbledore - siseó ella.

- ¿La borraron¿Por qué? - el mago se apartó la mantilla del rostro y miró a Zoe con curiosidad -. ¿Hizo algo¿La expulsaron¿Es...?

- ¡Me borraron porque el Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos es un puo cretino! - gritó Zoe -. ¡Anda que no podía habérselas arreglado para no dejarme indocumentada¡Y yo así, hala, sin papeles, como si no tuviera ya bastantes problemas para tener que...!

- ¿Albus Dumbledore? - exclamó el mago, y la peineta se le cayó hacia atrás -. ¿Conocen a Albus Dumbledore?

- ¡No sólo eso; la próxima vez que lo vea pienso convertirlo en un...!

- Bueno - la interrumpió el mago apresuradamente -. En ese caso quizá... Sí, bueno, señorita - dijo -, tendrá que dirigirse directamente al Departamento de Estadística Censal para registrarse y obtener una copia de su DMI, en caso contrario tendremos que retenerla hasta que...

- Voy a matarlo - gruñó Zoe -. Dígame, buen hombre - añadió con voz cortante -¿Dónde está ese Departamento de Loquesea suyo?

- E-en... Sexta planta - dijo, mirándola sorprendido -. Caramba... Debe ser muy importante para que Dumbledore...

- Ni lo mencione - dijo Zoe. Cogió su mochila, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a paso de marcha hacia el pasillo que salía de la zona de Trasladores. Lupin la siguió, acelerando el paso.

Los ascensores del Ministerio Español de Magia estaban adornados con una serie de banderitas colgadas con dibujitos del toro de Osborne y anuncios de Fino La Ina. En un rincón había un mago calvo y de mediana edad, vestido con una levita negra y unas mallas a media caña, medias negras y zapatos de hebilla y una capa corta de la que colgaban cintas de colorines, que sostenía una bandurria y cantaba a media voz _Son las cintas de mi capaaaaaaaaaa, de mi capa estudiantiiiiiiiiil_... Lupin lo observó con una mirada divertida mientras el extraño personaje entonaba con más bien poco acierto, y se interrumpía de cuando en cuando a sí mismo.

- _Un replique de campanas, un replique de campanaaaaas_... Primera Planta, Departamento de Promoción Cultural, incluyendo la delegación de Procesiones y Verbenas Populares, la delegación de Fallas y Ferias, el Club de Cantaores de Flamenco, el Comité de Palmas y el Cuartel General de Bailarinas de Sevillanas. _Cuando yo te conocííííí_...

- Curioso país - comentó Lupin, observando por la puerta abierta del ascensor a una bruja vestida con un traje de lunares que gritaba como si le estuvieran sacando una muela del juicio, o las cuatro a la vez, sin anestesia (_AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY, AAAY, AY, AAAAAAAAYYYYY_), bajo un cartel que rezaba "Canto de Saetas".

- Sí - dijo Zoe de mal humor -. Y esta gente es más curiosa todavía.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es como si hubieran cogido todo el país, lo hubieran deshidratado y lo hubieran concentrado en un sólo edificio.

- _Ese lunar que tieeenes, cielito lindoooo junto a la bocaaaaaa_... Segunda Planta, Departamento de Gastronomía Típica, que incluye el Club del Gourmet de los Dulces de Semana Santa, la delegación de Paellas de Marisco, el centro de control de calidad de Fabadas, Cocidos y Estofados Clásicos y el Comité de Discusión del Espesor del Gazpacho. _No se lo deeees a nadie cieeeelito lindo que aaaaa mí me tocaaaaaaa_...

- ¿Es así siempre? - preguntó Lupin.

- Nunca había estado aquí¿recuerdas? - contestó Zoe.

- Es verdad - dijo Lupin -. ¿Y el resto del país?

- No - se limitó a decir Zoe.

- Ah.

- _Aaaay, aaay, ay, aaaaaaaaay... Caaaanta y no lloooreeeees_... Tercera Planta, Departamento de Artes Variadas, incluyendo el Comité de Discusión Acerca del Arte en la Fiesta Nacional y el Club de Seguidores de Espartaco y El Litri. _Porque cantando se alegran, cielito lindo, los cooorazoooneeeees_...

- ¿Qué significa...?

- Que estos también discuten sobre si los toros son arte o no - dijo Zoe con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Los magos españoles también torean? - preguntó Lupin, sorprendido.

- Parece ser que sí.

- Ah - Lupin pareció pensativo -. Igual los toros vuelan, o los toreros van en escoba... Algo harán para que sea más interesante¿no...?

- Ni idea - dijo Zoe -. Y no me apetece discutir contigo sobre los toros y la caza del zorro, muchas gracias.

- _Triiiiisteeee y sooooolaaaaa, sola se queda Fonseeeecaaaaa_... Cuarta Planta, Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas, incluyendo la delegación de Arresto Preventivo de Licántropos, el Comité de Relaciones con Monstruos y Cuasi Humanos, la Asociación Protectora de Duendes y Gnomos, la Oficina de Desestresamiento de Elfos Liberados y la Organización de Criadores de Toros Alados. _Triiiiiisteeee y llorooooosaaaaa queda la Universidaaaaaaaad_...

- Mira - exclamó Lupin -, resulta que en este país los toros sí que vuelan.

- Va a ser que sí - dijo Zoe, inmutable.

- Bueno - Lupin sonrió, animado -, ya que tengo que venir aquí la semana que viene, igual puedo echarles un vistazo a los toros esos...

- _Yyyyyyyy loooooos liiiiibrooooooos, y los libros empeñaaaadoooos_... Quinta Planta, Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, que incluye la Oficina de Diseñadores de Uniformes de Quidditch, la Oficina de Defensa de los Diseñadores de Uniformes de Quidditch, la Oficina de Reclamaciones Contra los Diseñadores de Uniformes de Quidditch, la Aseguradora de Diseñadores de Uniformes de Quidditch y el Comité de Conciliación de Aficionados al Quidditch y al Real Madrid Club de Fútbol, animalicos. _Eeeeeempeeeñaados, en el Monte de Piedaaaaaaad_...

Lupin miró a Zoe, sonriente. Ella le devolvió la mirada, pero sin sonrisa. No estaba de humor. Incluso se alegraba de haber estado aislada de la comunidad mágica, si todos los magos españoles acababan tan mal de la cabeza.

- _No te acuerdas cuando te decííía_... Sexta Planta, Departamento de Estadística Censal, incluyendo el Registro Civil Mágico, la Delegación de Regulación de Inmigrantes de Países No Alineados con la Confederación Internacional de Magos, y la Oficina de Empadronamientos y Cambios de Domicilio y Estado Civil. _A la pálida luz de la luuuunaaaa_...

- Pálida luz de la luna le voy a dar yo - refunfuñó Lupin, saliendo del ascensor precipitadamente, con Zoe pisándole los talones -. Como me lo encuentre por los pasillos la semana que viene se le van a quitar las ganas de tocar la bandurria esa.

- No va a hacer falta - dijo Zoe, dirigiéndose a una puerta sobre la que se leía "Registro Civil Mágico" -. En cuanto volvamos al ascensor te juro que le hago un encantamiento de presencia permanente y le pego la boca.

- Y de paso le pones la bandurria de peineta - añadió Lupin, deteniéndose junto a la puerta -. Detrás de usted, señora.

- Señorita - dijo Zoe, y entró con la cabeza bien alta en el Registro. Tanto que casi se la arranca con el quicio de la puerta.

El mago sentado tras la mesa metálica vestía el ya consabido traje de luces con charreteras, y se protegía de las corrientes con un mantón de Manila blanco bordado con flores rojas. Observó a Zoe y a Lupin con desinterés.

- Eso que me está diciendo es imposible - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros -. Todos los magos y brujas están registrados desde su nacimiento, así como los squibs, de modo que debe haber un error.

- ¿Error?

- Debe ser usted muggle - el mago volvió a encogerse de hombros, y el mantón le resbaló. Se lo colocó con cuidado.

Zoe sacó la varita, furiosa. - ¿Quiere usted comprobar si soy una bruja o no¿Eh¿Quiere?

Lupin la detuvo con un ademán, y la obligó a mirarlo.

- Calma - dijo con una sonrisa serena. Después se volvió al mago -. ¿Por qué no comprueba en sus registros si hubo algún cambio hace veintisiete años?

- Nunca se manipulan...

- Usted compruébelo.

El mago se encogió de hombros una vez más.

- ¿Nombre?

- Eugenia Celia Alejandra María de las Mercedes Ortega - dijo Zoe con voz cortante.

El mago se giró sobre las ruedas de su silla y se levantó, dirigiéndose a una estantería llena de pergaminos. - Veamos... Con la "o", 1970... Aquí está -. Sacó un pergamino y lo desplegó. Leyó las columnas siguiéndolas con el dedo -. No, aquí no hay nada acerca de ninguna Eugenia Celia Alejandra María de las Mercedes Ortega. Tenemos muchos Ortegas, eso sí - añadió, levantando la mirada -. ¿Se ha cambiado de nombre sin notificarlo a la Oficina de...?

- ¿A usted le parece que si me hubiera cambiado el nombre me habría puesto éste? - preguntó Zoe, irónica.

- Pues aquí no aparece.

- ¿Por qué no prueba con el año de mi nacimiento? - preguntó Zoe bruscamente -. Quizá ahí haya algo.

- Ah - dijo el mago, sorprendido -. ¿No nació usted en 1970?

- Me halaga - dijo Zoe sin sentirse halagada en absoluto -. ¿Aparento veintisiete años?

- Pues... Sí.

- Pues... Gracias - contestó Zoe -. Nací en 1967.

- Haber empezado por ahí... - el mago buscó la estantería de la "o" de 1967 y sacó otro pergamino, que desplegó sobre la mesa -. Veamos... Ortega, Luisa María Paloma Victoria... Ortega, Manuel Jesús Octavio Francisco... Ortega, Pablo Alejandro Pedro Sebastián...

- ¿Todos tenéis tantos nombres? - musitó Lupin al oído de Zoe.

- Más vale que sobren que no que falten - respondió ella.

- Ortega, Rafael Antonio Luis Alberto... Ortega... Pues me temo que no va a estar tampoco - dijo el mago en tono de disculpa.

- ¿Me permite? - Lupin dio la vuelta al pergamino y observó atentamente la columna de los "Ortegas" -. Mire, aquí hay un hueco...

- ¿Un hueco? - se sobresaltó el mago. El mantón cayó al suelo -. ¿Dónde?

- Aquí, entre Ortega, Esperanza Teresa Cayetana Virtudes, y Ortega, Felipe Juan Froilán de Todos Los Santos...

- Es cierto... ¿Dijo usted que se llamaba...?

- Eugenia Celia Alejandra María de las Mercedes - contestó Zoe.

- Ese debe ser tu hueco - dijo Lupin con una sonrisa satisfecha -. Vamos, a menos que aquí el alfabeto siga un orden distinto...

- Lo único distinto que tenemos es la "ñ" - dijo Zoe, que parecía más animada.

El mago, que observaba el hueco entre los nombres con una expresión de incredulidad en sus ojos ya de por sí saltones, sacó la varita y tocó tímidamente el pergamino con ella. - _Anti Tippex_.

En el hueco rezumaron unas letras escritas con tinta negra, que formaron un largo nombre escrito con una caligrafía exactamente igual que los que lo rodeaban, y con el mismo aspecto de haber sido escrito hacía décadas.

- Ortega, Eugenia Celia Alejandra María de las Mercedes - leyó Lupin, y sonrió ampliamente.

- Oye, menudo calor que hace aquí¿no? - comentó Lupin, mientras paseaban por un ancho paseo flanqueado de árboles.

- Sí, claro - respondió Zoe, abanicándose con el pergamino que acababa de entregarle el mago del mantón de Manila, en cuyo encabezamiento ponía "Documento Mágico de Identificación" -. En mi país los veranos son como deben ser¿sabes? Calor, sol...

- ...lipotimias... - añadió Lupin, que sudaba como un pollito bajo su jersey de lana -. Me va a dar algo.

- ¿Por qué te has puesto eso? - preguntó Zoe, señalando el jersey y señalándose después a sí misma; llevaba el jersey inestirable atado a la cintura, y se cubría con un top de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto su incipiente barriguita -. Te vas a coger un sarampión...

- Es que no tengo mucha ropa muggle¿sabes? - dijo él -. Y en Londres nunca sobra la manga larga...

- Anda, ven - sonrió Zoe -. Vamos a ver si te podemos conseguir algo más apropiado.

Cinco minutos después salieron de una tiendecita turística. La mochila de Zoe estaba considerablemente más llena de cosas, y Lupin vestía unas bermudas de color rosa chillón que dejaban al descubierto sus rodillas, unas sandalias de franciscano y una camiseta blanca con un dibujo de un toro ebrio y la leyenda: "Una persona que me quiere visitó España y me trajo esta camiseta".

- Me gustaba más la del toro de Osborne... - dijo Lupin, mirándose la camiseta.

- Pues no habértela dejado en Londres - respondió Zoe -. Yo que tú me echaría un encantamiento para el sol, se te está pelando la nariz...

- ¿Qué encantamiento es ese? - preguntó Lupin, tocándose la cara con cuidado -. Jobar, la verdad es que me pica...

Zoe miró a ambos lados de la calle para asegurarse de que nadie la veía. Sacó la varita. - ¡_Factordeproteccióncuarentus_!

- ¿Y para qué sirve?

- Para que no se te caiga la nariz - contestó Zoe guardando la varita -. Anda, vamos, que nos queda un buen paseo hasta mi casa.

- Oye - dijo Lupin, siguiéndola por la calle -¿y por qué no cogemos el Autobús Noctámbulo? -. También él sacó la varita y la levantó en el aire.

Zoe suspiró. - Aquí no hay Autobús Noctámbu...

Se interrumpió cuando oyó un gran estruendo (algo así como _IIIIIIIIIIIII CLOPCLOPCLOPCLOPCLOP SOOOOOOOOOO_!), y volvió la cabeza, asustada.

Lupin bajaba la varita mientras observaba, sonriente, una tartana desvencijada que acababa de materializarse junto a él. En el pescante se sentaban un niño moreno y una niña rubia con dos trenzas, que los observaban con aire divertido y sostenían unas riendas llenas de cascabeles que sujetaban a cuatro caballos negros al carruaje. Los caballos, enjaezados con oro, plata, plumas y campanillas plateadas, piafaban nerviosos.

- Bienvenidos a la Calesa Sonámbula - dijo el niño con voz chillona -, transporte de emergencia para el mago o bruja necesitados de recorrido turístico por las calles de nuestra excelsa ciudad, fundada en...

- Ahórrate el discurso - dijo Lupin con el ceño fruncido, mientras subía al carruaje de un salto y se volvía para ayudar a Zoe (ella intentó subir de un salto también, pero descubrió que la tripita dificultaba bastante sus movimientos, y tuvo que conformarse con permitir que Lupin la aupase a pulso).

- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó la niña con voz de pito.

- Al Centro - dijo Zoe -. Ya le indicaré cuando estemos allí.

- De acuerdo - contestó el niño, una personita morena y menuda con traje de flamenco, y sacudió las riendas con energía, que tintinearon alegremente -. _Doocee caascabeeelees lleeva miiiiiii caabaaaalloooooo por la caaaarreteeeeeraaaaaaaaa_...

- ¿Pero es que aquí canta todo el mundo? - preguntó Lupin, exasperado.

- Somos un pueblo alegre - contestó Zoe, tapándose los oídos con las manos -. Aunque debo reconocer que los magos de este mi país se pasan cuatro pueblos.

- ¡No me digas¿En serio? - dijo Lupin con sorna.

- _Cooorrreee coooorrreeee caaaaaballiiiitooooo..._ - cantó la niña rubia de las trenzas, que se cubría la cabeza con un mantón y llevaba un clavel rojo justo en lo alto de la frente -._ Cooorree por la caaaaaarreeteeeeraaaaaa_...

- Menos mal - exclamó Lupin, aliviado, cuando por fin bajaron de la Calesa Sonámbula -. Como alguien más me cante algo soy capaz de colgarlo por los pulgares en el patio de su propia casa.

- _Cááááantaaame, me dijiste cááááááantameeeeeeee, cááántame por el camiiiinooo_... - cantaba una chica vestida con traje de faralaes justo en la siguiente esquina. Zoe, riendo a carcajadas, sujetó a Lupin por el brazo hasta que llegaron a un antiguo portalón de madera, en mitad de una callejuela sombría y húmeda.

- Aquí vivo yo - dijo Zoe, buscando la llave en su cartera. Lupin miró a su alrededor, repentinamente serio al recordar por qué estaban allí.

La puerta se abrió, mucho más lentamente de lo que habría sido necesario, con un chirrido mucho más agudo del que una puerta normal hace en condiciones óptimas. Aquel chirrido no lo provocaba un óxido corriente: hacían falta meses y meses de agua caliente directamente en las bisagras para provocar un sonido como aquel.

Lupin se acercó a Zoe, con un gesto de aprensión. Ella lo miró, burlona.

- Es una casa vieja - susurró -, pero no hay nada que temer. Bueno, excepto a mi madre, claro...

Sin embargo, reprimió un escalofrío antes de traspasar el umbral y entrar en la penumbra de la casa. Caminó unos pasos en la semi oscuridad, tanteando el terreno, mientras sentía cómo Lupin tropezaba tras ella.

- ¿Qué tal algo de luz? - susurró Lupin a su espalda. Zoe negó con la cabeza, aún a sabiendas de que Lupin no podía verla.

- Mis padres son muggles¿recuerdas? - dijo -. No quiero que vean magia en esta casa.

- Pues a mí lo de la luz me parece bien - dijo otra voz, una voz fuerte, segura, desde un punto no muy lejos de ellos. En ese momento se encendió una luz tan intensa que Zoe cerró los ojos, deslumbrada.

Parpadeó para recuperar la visión. Allí delante de ellos, de pie en medio del salón, había dos figuras.

Una de ellas era su madre. Sonreía en dirección a su hija, con una expresión burlona en el rostro maduro y arrugado, todavía atractivo.

La otra figura no era su padre. Tampoco era algún otro pariente de Zoe que hubiera ido a hacer compañía a su madre durante la enfermedad de éste.

Bueno, bien pensado, en realidad sí era un pariente de Zoe.


	15. La cosa nostra

Bueno pues ya está aquí la respuesta para quienes decían que no sabían quién era el pariente de Zoe que había aparecido en su casa con su madre... Era bastante obvio, ¿no?... Otra cosa es qué demonios hacía allí, y bueno, pues hala, otro capítulo para que se sepa por qué está ahí el yayo querido. Y yo que me quejaba de mi abuelo, con perdón...

- CAPÍTULO 15 -

_**La cosa nostra**_

Lord Voldemort la observó con sus ojos rojos, reptilianos, que brillaban desde lo más profundo de una capucha negra.

- Hola, Zoe - dijo su madre, sonriente -. Has tardado mucho en venir...

Zoe se quedó con la mente en blanco. No podía apartar la mirada de Voldemort, que la observaba con una intensidad tal que sintió que le ardía el rostro.

Zoe miró de frente a su destino, y no le gustó nada la cara que le estaba poniendo.

_Contrólate, idiota_.

_¿Alguna idea para una situación como ésta?_

_Pues... no._

_Pues... calla._

Lupin hizo ademán de adelantarse para proteger a Zoe cual héroe de película de Indiana Jones (o sea, cual Indiana Jones). Pero ella lo retuvo con un gesto, y, tragando saliva, intentó por todos los medios ignorar a Voldemort y se enfrentó cara a cara con su madre.

- ¿Dónde está papá? - preguntó con voz temblorosa. Rezó para que las dos figuras que se erguían frente a ella creyesen que el temblor era producto de su furia, no del acongoje que le estaba trepando por la garganta con piolet incluído.

Su madre soltó una risita.

- Vaya... Veo que soy mejor actriz de lo que pensaba - rió, y después miró a Zoe intensamente. Ella se sobresaltó: en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el rostro de su madre era exactamente igual que el rostro que había surgido del Pensadero de Dumbledore, el rostro de Olive Hornby, aunque treinta años más viejo. Ojos dorados, rariz respingona, madíbula redondeada, cabello castaño... Pero los rasgos que en Olive Hornby parecían la encarnación del candor, en su hija presentaban un rastro de demencia que Zoe no había observado nunca antes.

Apretó los labios. _Tonta, tonta, tonta_... ¿Cómo no había pensado que esto pudiera ocurrir? ¿Cómo no había pensado realmente que, si ella era la nieta de Voldemort, su madre era su hija?

- ¿Dónde está papá? - repitió.

Su madre desestimó la pregunta con un gesto, como si fuera algo irrelevante. - Si tanto te interesa, ya está muerto. Bueno, lleva muerto un tiempo, en realidad. Pero no deberías preocuparte por lo que no merece la pena, Zoe... Creo que ahora mismo tienes cosas mucho más interesantes en las que pensar -. Y, para asombro de Zoe, sacó una varita mágica del bolso y la apuntó con ella.

_Una varita. Tiene una varita. Eeeh, ¿me escucha alguien? Mi madre tiene una varita. Varita. Ese palo es una varita. En serio._

Su cerebro soltó un silbido dentro de su cabeza. _Vaya vaya vaya... Qué situación más interesante._

Su madre soltó una carcajada fría al ver la mirada desorbitada de Zoe.

- ¿Estás mirando esto? - preguntó, agitando la varita -. Niña tonta... Por supuesto, siempre he sabido que soy una bruja... Sólo que muy pronto descubrí que era mejor llevarlo en secreto. Y... bueno, tuve ayuda para conseguir que el resto de la humanidad lo ignorase -. Señaló con un ademán la figura encapuchada de Lord Voldemort.

Zoe no apartó la mirada de la varita que sostenía su madre entre los dedos. _Varita. Juraría que es una varita_.

- ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué? - preguntó con voz triste. Muchas veces había renegado de su madre, sobre todo los sábados por la mañana, pero nunca imaginó que fuera... que pudiera aliarse con...

- Porque es mi padre - dijo su madre sin inmutarse.

- _A menudo los hijos se nos parecen... Así nos dan la primera satisfacción_ - canturreó Lord Voldemort con sorna, imitando admirablemente el quiebro de voz de Joan Manuel Serrat. Lupin soltó un gruñido.

- Aquí ya canta hasta el malo - dijo en voz baja -. Esto no es un país, es un puñetero karaoke...

- Me habría sentido muy orgulloso de ti - continuó Voldemort con voz fría, mirando a Zoe -, en otras circunstancias... Eres exactamente igual que yo. Bueno, exactamente igual a mí cuando tenía tu edad.

- No me parezco en nada a ti - susurró Zoe. El miedo había cedido frente a la impresión y la rabia.

- En el físico, sí. En el resto, no - admitió Voldemort -. Una lástima. Te habría ahorrado muchos disgustos...

Zoe lo ignoró. - Mamá - dijo, en dirección a la figura que la apuntaba con la varita -, ¿por qué...?

- Ya te lo he dicho - contestó su madre con una sonrisa -. Porque es mi padre.

- Dumbledore es un imbécil - dijo Voldemort con una mueca de crueldad que le pegaba bastante con el rostro, todo hay que decirlo -. Por supuesto que supe desde el primer momento quién era Aurora... No es fácil ocultarme las cosas, y mucho menos el hecho de tener una hija - esbozó una sonrisa sin labios bastante horrenda -. Lo primero que hice, después de matar al idiota de mi padre y al idiota de mi hermanastro, fue venir en busca de mi hija... Fui yo quien hizo creer a ese loco amante de los muggles que la niña era una squib, para que dejase de prestarle atención... También fui yo quien hizo olvidar a los Ministerios de Magia de aquí y de allí que había nacido una nueva bruja. Así fue sólo mía... - miró a la madre de Zoe con una mirada que, en otro rostro, habría sido de ternura; pero no en el de Voldemort. En el de Voldemort más bien parecía una mirada de dolor de vesícula -. Así pude educarla yo mismo, y convertir a mi hija en una de mis mayores aliadas... ¿Qué crees que estuve haciendo durante todos aquellos años, pasear por el campo? -. Soltó una carcajada helada, que hizo que los muebles de la habitación se cubrieran de escarcha -. Dumbledore ni siquiera imaginó que, todo el tiempo que estuve desaparecido, en realidad estaba aquí, haciendo de Aurora lo que él más temía que hiciera...

Zoe lo miró con lo que esperaba fuese un gesto de repugnancia (por una parte no era muy difícil mirar con repugnancia a un tío tan feo y malvado como ese; por otro lado, Zoe sentía tanto miedo y a la vez tanta rabia que no sabía muy bien si el gesto que estaba haciendo era de repugnancia o de gastroenteritis aguda).

- Sí - continuó Voldemort, devolviéndole la mirada a Zoe con aprobación -. Ya te dije una vez que habrías sido una magnífica mortífaga... Qué lástima - suspiró con una mueca de tristeza fingida que demostró, una vez más, que ser un mago poderoso no es sinónimo de ser un buen actor -. Para desgracia tuya, Dumbledore sí me engañó en eso... Realmente pensé que eras una squib, y debo admitir que me sentí muy decepcionado, por supuesto. Aunque - su rostro se convirtió en una máscara dura -, pensé que era cosa de los genes de tu padre.

- Un tema - interrumpió Zoe, a quien la rabia había vuelto imprudente -. ¿Cómo es que permitió que su hija, mi madre aquí presente, se casase con un muggle? Me da no sé por qué que no entra precisamente en su ideal como yerno...

- Cállate - escupió su madre, con un tinte de pánico en su voz. Voldemort se irguió en toda su estatura.

- No me gustó al principio, debo admitirlo - concedió con una voz tan chirriante como las bisagras de la puerta de la calle -. Pero después comprendí que Aurora había sido muy inteligente al no elegir a un mago para tener hijos. No es que me hiciera especial ilusión lo del muggle - añadió, mirando a la madre de Zoe con dureza -. Pero era preferible a un mago porque yo tenía intención de convertirme en lo que soy ahora y no podía permitir que un mago que no fuese un probado aliado mío estuviera tan cerca de mi hija. Los muggles no molestan - dijo con una mueca en dirección a Zoe -. Y si molestan sólo hay que quitarlos de en medio.

Ella sintió cómo la furia se iba apoderando de ella poco a poco, nublando su razón. Aunque en el fondo de su mente algo con la voz muy chillona le repetía que no empeorase las cosas, Zoe no escuchaba: sabía que, por mucho que hiciera o dijese, las cosas no podían empeorar. Y al menos pensaba darse la satisfacción de insultar a aquellos dos parientes suyos antes de que encontrasen el modo de matarla.

Bueno, y de matar a Lupin.

No sentía miedo por sí misma (de hecho, no hay nada más agradable que intercambiar insultos con los miembros de la familia, y Zoe se relamía de gusto sólo de pensar en la cara que podían poner Aurora y Voldemort si les dedicaba alguno de sus más imaginativos epítetos). Pero había metido a Lupin en aquel lío, y otra parte de su mente con la voz igualmente chillona gritaba que más le valía encontrar el modo de impedir que muriese. Y, ya puestos, de impedir (contra todo pronóstico ginecológico) que, al morir ella, muriese también el hijo de Lupin. Eso era lo más chungo. Por mucho que se exprimía el cerebro, le daba la sensación de que meter al crío en la nevera en un descuido no iba a ser la solución.

- Cuando naciste - dijo su madre, que no había dejado de apuntarlos a ambos con la varita -, pensé que habías heredado mis poderes. En realidad no se me ocurrió al principio que pudiera ser de otro modo, porque mi padre me había explicado que el gen de la magia es muy dominante; y, de hecho, si acepté casarme con tu padre fue para tener un hijo mago que mi Señor pudiera utilizar como aliado.

"Tenía la intención de engendrar para él toda una estirpe de magos y brujas tan poderosos como mi Señor, que le ayudasen, igual que yo, en su camino para conseguir el poder. No negaré - su madre hizo una mueca - que estuve a punto de matarte cuando vi que crecías y no dabas ninguna muestra de tener ni pizca de magia en las venas. Cuanto más mayor te hacías, menos bruja parecías. Y eso primero me desconcertó y luego me puso furiosa, debo decir.

_Claro_, pensó Zoe. _Parecía tener menos poder porque Dumbledore me estaba enseñando a controlarlo..._

- Te dejé vivir - continuó su madre -. Ahora me arrepiento, por supuesto, pero en ese momento pensé que, si eras una squib, no importaría que vivieses, mientras no descubrieras nada acerca de mí y de tu abuelo. Y después, cuando todavía eras una cría, me enteré de que mi Señor había muerto... Y entonces ya no importó - añadió con amargura.

"Aunque estuve a punto de matarte de todas formas hace unos años, cuando hiciste explotar el televisor y comprendí que me habías engañado, que eras una bruja... Pero me contuve porque hacía tiempo que el Señor Tenebroso había desaparecido, y no tenía sentido matarte así, por las buenas. Al fin y al cabo, eres mi hija...

- Uau, qué buena madre - dijo Zoe con acritud -. Me perdonas la vida porque no te resulta útil matarme. Es encantador.

- Eres una insolente - gruñó su madre, sujetando la varita con mano temblorosa -. Encima que te dejo con vida...

- ¿Tengo que darte las gracias? - preguntó Zoe en tono burlón -. Además, no creo que me hayas traído aquí para contarme la historia de tu triste existencia... Me da, no sé por qué, que tienes toda la intención del mundo de matarme.

- Chica lista - ladró su madre -. Pero no nos precipitemos... Todavía quiero que comprendas el por qué.

- Porque estás chiflada, por eso - exclamó Zoe -. Porque mira que unirte a ése - señaló a Voldemort, que abrió mucho los ojos rojos al verse increpado con tan poco respeto -, habiendo tantas cosas interesantes que hacer en la vida...

- Cállate - espetó Aurora.

- Ni siquiera te ha ofrecido unirte a sus mortífagos, ¿verdad? - dijo Zoe, burlona -. Haces todo lo que te ordena, y sus mortífagos ni siquiera te conocen. ¿Para qué tanto trabajo, si ni siquiera te vas a llevar algo de gloria?

- Te dije que tenía toda la intención de conseguir para mi Señor una estirpe de magos digna de él - dijo su madre con el ceño fruncido -. Y eso es lo que sigo pensando hacer.

Zoe se tragó la respuesta hiriente que tenía preparada y la miró con un gesto de incomprensión.

- ¿Qué...?

- Déjame que te cuente el resto de la historia, querida nieta - susurró Voldemort en tono cortante. La mesa que había en un rincón se partió limpiamente en dos mitades exactas -. Verás, hace dos años, cuando me procuré este cuerpo que tengo ahora, una de las primeras cosas que hice fue venir a visitar a Aurora. Quería asegurarme de que Dumbledore seguía sin molestarla, como había hecho durante toda su vida, y de que ella me seguía siendo fiel. Y ella me informó de que tú, que siempre habías demostrado ser una muggle de los pies a la cabeza, eras en realidad una bruja.

"Entonces comprendí que Dumbledore debía haberme engañado, del mismo modo que yo lo engañé a él con Aurora. Me propuse conseguir que te unieras a mí, puesto que todos los aliados me resultan útiles, y más aún si son carne de mi carne. Y tú no sólo eras una bruja, y descendiente mía: también conocías muy bien a Dumbledore, por lo que podías resultarme mucho más que útil.

"Ordené a Aurora que no hiciera nada que pudiera ponerte sobre aviso, y traté de atraerte a mi bando por medio de algunos de mis mortífagos; no quería mostrarme ante ti, porque imaginaba que Dumbledore te habría prevenido sobre quién era y qué había hecho antes de... tomarme un respiro gracias a cierto mocoso - su rostro se contrajo en un rictus de odio.

Zoe se quedó paralizada. _Por supuesto..._ Por eso conocía a Bellatrix Lestrange, de eso le sonaba su cara... Recordó que aquella mujer estropeada y con gesto de demente se había acercado a ella en alguna ocasión, en el Ciber Café, en el supermercado..., y que le había dicho un par de frases enigmáticas que Zoe no se había tomado nunca en serio.

_- ¿Quieres conocer tu verdadero destino? - susurró la estrafalaria mujer vestida de Aramis Fustier, aferrando a Zoe con una mano que parecía una zarpa._

_- Señora, ponga un gabinete astrológico en el 906 y déjeme en paz que ya tengo bastante con lo que tengo - contestó Zoe, deshaciéndose de su garra con un manotazo -. Y hágase mirar la manicura que con esas manos sólo va a conseguir que la llamen los de la Liga Higiénica Anti-Suciedad._

_- ¡Tienes que saber quién es tu verdadero amo! - exclamó la mujer unos días después, con más aspecto de Bruja Lola que nunca -. La Lucha Final se acerca, y debemos estar todos unidos..._

_- Mire - dijo Zoe, perdiendo la paciencia -, ni me voy a hacer de la Iglesia de los Santos del Apocalipsis Imparable ni pienso hacer una donación a los Fieles Satánicos del Último Día, así que ya está cerrando la puerta por fuera o llamo a la Policía Local, a la Guardia Civil, a los Bomberos, al Samur y a los Agentes de Movilidad Urbana._

Esa bruja loca era en realidad una bruja loca... Quién lo iba a decir, pensó Zoe, abrumada. De modo que Bellatrix Lestrange había intentado que se uniese a Voldemort... Pues la verdad era que se lo podía haber currado más, porque Zoe había pensado en sectas extrañas y suicidas, en fraudes bancarios, en clubs de drogadictos y en redes de trata de blancas, pero en ningún momento se planteó que quien estuviera detrás de todo aquello fuera nada más y nada menos que Lord Voldemort.

- El problema es que no lo logré - continuó Voldemort -. No entendí muy bien cómo te resististe a mis mortífagos, que pueden ser muy... persuasivos - Zoe esbozó una mueca irónica -, aunque lo comprendí meses después, cuando Bella me dijo que te habías unido a Dumbledore y a esa panda de locos que pretenden luchar contra mí.

"Al decirme Bellatrix aquello supe que había estado en lo cierto, que Dumbledore te había educado, pero también comprendí que estabas demasiado unida a él como para querer convertirte en una mortífaga. Así que vine a ver a Aurora y le dije que intentase convencerte para que volvieras a España, donde sería más fácil matarte, mientras yo intentaba encontrar la manera de acabar contigo en Londres.

- Y maté a tu padre - añadió Aurora con un brillo demente en sus ojos dorados -, porque cometió el error de volver a casa justo en el momento en el que mi padre y yo nos poníamos de acuerdo.

- Había que matarlo igual - dijo Voldemort con esa voz fría, desapasionada -. En algún momento podría interferir, y, aunque no fuera peligroso, el cariño que sentía por tu hija sí lo era. Y más aún el cariño que tu hija sentía por él - añadió con desprecio.

Zoe temblaba de furia. Hablaban de su padre como si fuera un cenicero que habían vaciado en la papelera... En aquel momento habría podido saltar sobre aquella caricatura de hombre y destrozarlo con las manos desnudas. Tensó los músculos, y sus dedos de agarrotaron de deseo de sacarle los ojos rojos a semejante engendro. Pero en ese momento sintió la presión de una mano sobre su hombro, suave pero firme. Volvió la mirada: Lupin tenía los ojos ambarinos fijos en ella, y aquellos ojos le aconsejaban que tuviera prudencia.

Más por él que por sí misma, Zoe se obligó a seguir escuchando.

- Entonces, cuando ya creía que te tenía en mis manos y que no podías escapar - continuó Voldemort -, sobreviviste a mi maldición asesina.

"Debo reconocer que en ese momento me sorprendiste - dijo Voldemort con una mueca que habría pasado por una sonrisa si las sonrisas hicieran que todos los muebles de una habitación se agolpasen en un rincón, temblorosos -. Y me enfureciste, también. Una bruja capaz de sobrevivir al Avada kedavra, y estaba en el bando equivocado. Me puse tan furioso que... bueno, eso no viene al caso.

"Pero entonces tuve que replantearme mi estrategia - continuó -. No estaba seguro de poder matarte directamente, y no confiaba en que mis mortífagos pudieran hacerlo sin llamar la atención de Dumbledore. Si demostraba un interés demasiado acusado por matarte, Dumbledore sospecharía que sabía quién eras, y eso era algo que, por el momento, prefería evitar.

"Encargué a Aurora que consiguiese a cualquier precio hacerte volver a España para alejarte de Dumbledore, pero sin que sospechases que ocurría algo extraño. Y mi hija utilizó todas las armas a su alcance para ello - volvió la cabeza hacia la madre de Zoe -, aunque no se le ocurrió usar la muerte de tu padre hasta que no le contaste que estabas esperando un hijo.

"Reconozco que entonces pensó deprisa - concedió Voldemort, y Aurora inclinó servilmente la cabeza en dirección a él -. No te dijo que tu padre había muerto para no provocarte un disgusto demasiado grande que amenazase la vida del niño, porque no sabía, como sé yo, que eres una mujer fuerte. Pensó que me interesaría la noticia de que ibas a tener un niño, y que me interesaría aún más tenerte a mi alcance, aquí, lejos de las gafas absurdas de ese amante de los sangre sucia. Y pensó que la forma más rápida de atraerte era decirte que tu padre se estaba muriendo.

"Y acertó - añadió Voldemort -. Estás aquí, estás intacta y sigues estando embarazada, según veo - señaló el estómago de Zoe -. Supongo que será de él - hizo un gesto despectivo en dirección a Lupin -. No importa. Casi prefiero un hombre lobo a un muggle -. Aurora se encogió perceptiblemente, pero no bajó la varita.

"Y el hecho de que lo hayas traído es un _bonus track_ que te agradezco - dijo Voldemort, sacando la varita de entre los pliegues negros de su capa, lentamente, con parsimonia -. Hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de acabar con él. Aunque - sonrió horriblemente, y la habitación quedó tan vacía como si acabase de pasar el camión de la mudanza -, antes debo darle las gracias por serme útil: su hijo, convenientemente educado, puede llegar a ser un magnífico aliado.

Zoe lo miró, con los ojos desorbitados, mientras Voldemort se inclinaba burlonamente ante Lupin, que lo observaba sin dar muestras de que el asunto fuera con él en absoluto.

- ¿Mi hijo? - preguntó Zoe con voz temblorosa -. ¿Lo que quieres es...?

- Ya te dije - intervino su madre - que tenía la intención de engendrar una estirpe de magos poderosos para mi Señor. Yo no quise tener más después de ti - dijo -; creí que me había salido una squib, y no quería tener más hijos inútiles. Pero cuando descubrí que eras una bruja comprendí que aún podía realizar el objetivo que me había marcado al casarme con tu padre.

- De modo - continuó Voldemort, acariciando la varita con los largos dedos - que tú eliges, querida nieta: o te unes a mí y me ayudas a criar a tu hijo, o espero a que lo tengas y te mato después.

Alzó la varita. - De momento, mientras te lo piensas - dijo con una voz capaz de devolver al mundo a una Glaciación -, despídete de tu adorado.

Y apuntó con la varita al corazón de Lupin.


	16. Jaque Mate

- CAPÍTULO 16 -

_**Jaque mate**_

Podríamos decir que nuestra protagonista se decidió en milésimas de segundo, que en ese tiempo elaboró una hipótesis, hizo una argumentación completa, desarrolló una teoría con tesis y antítesis, llegó a una conclusión, la estudió detenidamente para ver que no tenía fallos y actuó en consecuencia después de comprender gracias a su claridad mental que Voldemort no querría hacerle daño a ella y que, por tanto, era una protección adecuada para Lupin, y recordando también que lo peor que podía pasarle era que tuviera que darse otro revolcón con aquella extraña luz verde, lo cual tampoco sonaba tan mal. Pero no; Zoe reaccionó sin pensar, como era su costumbre, de modo que los escasos nanosegundos que tuvo para estudiar la situación fueron completamente innecesarios. Se colocó de un salto delante de Lupin, que intentó en vano hacerla a un lado, y miró a Voldemort desafiante.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de quitarte de en medio? - susurró Lupin en su oído -. ¡Es a mí a quien quiere matar, no a ti!

- ¡No creo que sea el mejor momento para discutir tácticas! - respondió Zoe en un susurro sin apenas mover los labios.

- ¡Apártate! - exclamó Lupin, subiendo un poco el tono -. ¡Que tú eres dos personas, leñe!

- ¡Pero a mí no me puede matar! - contestó Zoe, también en un tono un poco más fuerte.

- ¡A ti no! ¿Pero y a él? - le tocó la tripita con un dedo -. ¿Quieres hacer la prueba?

- ¡Pues cógelo y mételo en el congelador, coñññññiooo!

- ¡No me vengas con tonterías, joder! ¿Quieres apartarte?

- ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera una inútil y estate quieto!

- ¡Te trataré como una niña hasta que dejes de portarte como...!

- ¡Que te estés quieto, leches!

- Enternecedor - dijo la voz helada de Voldemort. Zoe volvió a fijar su mirada en él, y al parecer Lupin hizo lo mismo, porque dejó de intentar apartarla de su camino y se quedó quieto -. Según tengo entendido, os conocéis desde hace menos de un año... y, sin embargo, ya parecéis un matrimonio de esos que llevan juntos tanto tiempo que no se separan porque es mucho más cómodo no hacer el esfuerzo. Hazle caso, nietecita querida - añadió, burlón -. Apártate.

- No - contestó Zoe, apoyando la espalda en el pecho de Lupin para impedir que saliera de detrás de ella.

Voldemort se encogió de hombros, y los cuadros que había colgados en la pared huyeron sigilosamente hacia la ventana.

- Bueno - dijo, levantando la varita -. Me gustaría tener a ese niño, pero si te empeñas, tampoco tengo tanto problema en matarte a ti también. Tengo otros muchos aliados, ¿sabes?

Zoe sintió la familiar sensación de que alguien acababa de echarle un cubo de agua helada por la nuca, con cubitos incluídos.

- N-no puedes matarme - balbuceó, tanteando en su túnica en busca de su varita.

- Quizá no - admitió Voldemort -. Pero, si yo no lo consigo, a lo mejor lo consigue tu madre. Apártate.

- No - repitió Zoe, que por fin había encontrado su varita; la aferró con fuerza, tratando de que Voldemort no se diera cuenta.

- Como quieras - dijo Voldemort, y sus ojos brillaron antinaturalmente cuando agitó la varita (es que no es natural tener los ojos rojos, se entiende).

- Perdonad - dijo una voz desde la entrada -. Siento interrumpir esta preciosa escena de amor familiar, en realidad no quisiera molestar y todos esos rollos, pero creo que es el momento en el que un guión que se precie incluiría la entrada de una nueva variable en la ecuación. O sea, un nuevo personaje. Bueno, vamos, que una historia que en su momento cumbre no recoja la aparición de alguien no vale ni medio knut, y considero que esta historia ha sido bastante buena hasta el momento, no la vamos a estropear en el clímax... O sea que hola a todos.

Voldemort se quedó petrificado, con la varita en alto, y los ojos desorbitados. Giró la cabeza lentamente en dirección a la voz.

- ¡Dumbledore! - susurró con la voz cargada de veneno.

- Hola, Tom - dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, avanzando en dirección a Voldemort con paso enérgico -. Cuánto tiempo... ¿Qué es de tu vida? ¿Sigues matando gente, o ya has cambiado de profesión?

Zoe lo miró, sorprendida. Lupin, por el contrario, intentó ponerse delante de ella para ser él quien la protegiese.

- ¡Pero por qué demonios siempre tienes que aparecer tú! - gritó Voldemort, descompuesto (lo cual le hacía mucho más feo, si es que eso es posible) -. ¡Qué puo afán de protagonismo, joder! ¿No me puedes dejar en paz ni un segundo? O, mejor todavía, ¿no podría haber aparecido un vendedor de helados, o un conductor de mulas, o cualquier persona que no fueras tú?

Dumbledore acentuó su sonrisa.

- Bueno, verás - dijo -, es que no me gusta que te cargues a dos de mis niños, y menos cuando una de ellos está embarazada... No me parece de buen gusto, ¿sabes? - se encogió de hombros -. Además, teniendo en cuenta que ella es tu nieta... Y que ya debería haberse largado de aquí, por cierto...

Zoe cogió la indirecta. Y Lupin también.

- Ni se te ocurra - susurró Lupin cuando vio que Zoe se concentraba para desaparecerse.

Zoe abrió los ojos, exasperada.

- Hay que salir de aquí, Remus - dijo -. Ya discutiremos luego sobre...

- No vas a desaparecerte - insistió Lupin -. ¿Y si le dejas el crío a Voldemort? ¿No es eso lo que quiere?

Zoe perdió los nervios.

- ¡¿Y qué va a hacer, meterlo en la nevera! Remus...

- Vamos a irnos en traslador - dijo Lupin terminantemente.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Busca un objeto - dijo Lupin -. Yo lo convertiré en traslador, y nos vamos de aquí caando leches.

- No tenemos autoriz...

- ¡Me importa un...!

- Vale, vale, un objeto... ¿Qué tipo de...?

- ¡Lo que sea!

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Zoe miró a su alrededor, pero al parecer todos los objetos que había en la habitación se habían esfumado. No se lo podía reprochar: ella también lo habría hecho hacía horas de haber podido. Y necesitaba un objeto para hacerlo. Pensó en arrancar una de las tablas del parquet, pero se había hecho la manicura dos días antes y no iba a romperse una uña si podía evitarlo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, mientras esquivaba un rayo de color morado con muy malas intenciones que algún mago viejo le había enviado a otro mago viejo.

Allí, acurrucada junto al quicio de la puerta, había una maceta con un poto que temblaba visiblemente. Zoe la cogió sin muchos miramientos y se la dio a Lupin.

- _Portus_ - dijo éste, golpeando la maceta con la varita (el poto agitó las hojas, enfadado) -. Vale, ahora...

- ¡Espera! - exclamó Zoe, y se agachó para coger un objeto que yacía tirado en el suelo del pasillo -. Esto es mío - dijo, y se guardó el cargador del móvil en el bolsillo de la túnica.

- ¡Date prisa, Zoe!

- Sí, sí, ya voy...

- ¿Vas a alguna parte? - preguntó la voz de su madre junto a su oído. Zoe ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar: Aurora le soltó un bofetón y la lanzó contra la pared. Zoe se golpeó la cabeza y resbaló por la pared hasta caer al suelo.

Aturdida, levantó la mirada para ver cómo Lupin y Aurora se miraban, ambos sosteniendo la varita en alto, ambos con cara de querer hacerse mucha pupa el uno al otro. De repente empezaron a volar por todos lados chispitas, rayitos y fogonazos de colorines (básicamente rojos, amarillos y azules, aunque también había algunos de colores secundarios y complementarios en general). Zoe tanteó el suelo hasta que encontró su varita.

- ¡_Tabicum nasopartus_! - exclamó. Aurora soltó un gemido y se llevó la mano a la nariz, que había empezado a sangrar profusamente. Lupin la rodeó y corrió hacia Zoe, que se levantó de un brinco del suelo. Su madre se giró hacia ella, con la cara llena de sangre.

- Dumbledore sigue olvidando que se equivocó conmigo - dijo, escupiendo sangre pero con cara de satisfacción -. Me ha dejado allí, como si fuera un objeto inútil. Pero yo no soy una squib, ni mucho menos. ¡_Golpogordo_!

Lupin se dobló sobre sí mismo como si le hubieran cortado la respiración de un puñetazo en el estómago o en las partes blandas. Cayó al suelo y gimió.

- Bien, bien... - Aurora apuntó a su hija con la varita -. Ahora tú y yo, Zoe. Veamos quién es mejor: la alumna de Dumbledore o la fiel servidora del Señor Tenebroso -. Levantó el brazo izquierdo hasta que la manga de la blusa le resbaló hasta el codo. Zoe vio, asombrada, el tatuaje negro que su madre tenía grabado en el antebrazo: una calavera con la lengua en forma de serpiente. La Marca Tenebrosa.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad. No sabía muy bien cómo enfrentarse a una mortífaga: la única vez que se había visto en esa situación, aparte de aquella en la que un dragón con mal despertar le había echado una mano (o, más concretamente, una pata), había arreglado el problema liándose a golpes con la mortífaga en cuestión. Pero no parecía que Aurora fuese a darle esa opción. Zoe levantó la varita, insegura.

En ese momento, un rayo rojo golpeó contra el quicio de la puerta, y su madre se volvió hacia el salón, sorprendida. Zoe aprovechó la oportunidad y le atestó una patada que le dejó los riñones al jerez.

Mientras su madre caía al suelo, Zoe apuntó a Lupin con la varita. - ¡_Finite_!

Lupin la miró, agradecido, y se incorporó trabajosamente del suelo.

- Vámonos - dijo.

- Me temo que no podemos - respondió Zoe con toda la tranquilidad de que fue capaz -. Mira.

Señaló hacia su madre, que se levantaba, tambaleándose, con la varita en alto y la otra mano sujetándose las lumbares. La maceta-traslador estaba justo detrás de ella.

Lupin suspiró y cogió su varita del suelo.

- No - dijo Zoe, posando una mano sobre la mano de Lupin -. Déjamela a mí.

- Zoe - musitó Lupin, mirándola fijamente -, tú no sabes combatir...

- Es mi madre - dijo Zoe con voz dura -. Es cosa mía.

Lupin la miró intensamente durante unos segundos, y después se apartó ligeramente a un lado.

Zoe avanzó un paso en dirección a Aurora, que la observaba con una mirada de desprecio en los ojos idénticos a los de Zoe.

- ¡_Expectorantus_! - gritó Zoe.

- ¡_Longlastinglashus_! - exclamó Aurora a la vez.

Zoe notó cómo sus pestañas se pegaban las unas a las otras hasta que sus ojos se cerraron sin dejar ni un resquicio por el que entrase un poquito de luz. Intentó despegar los párpados, pero no consiguió más que hacerse polvo los ojos. Completamente ciega, levantó la varita y apuntó, orientándose por los ruidos de tos compulsiva bronquítica que oía frente a ella.

- ¡_Architectus patéticum_! - gritó, y escuchó un estruendo de cascotes que caían y rodaban por todos lados.

Se apuntó con la varita a los ojos y susurró: - _Finite Incantatem_ -. Cuando por fin pudo volver a abrir los ojos, comprobó que el techo del pasillo había caído justo encima de su madre.

- Ha estado bien - comentó Lupin con una sonrisa, mientras saludaba con una mano al vecino de arriba, que se asomaba al agujero con cara de estupefacción -. ¡Hola, señor vecino! ¡_Obliviate_!

Zoe sacudió la varita una vez más. - ¡_Reparo_! -. Los cascotes volvieron al techo y cerraron el agujero, dejando arriba al vecino con cara de haberse metido un viaje de LSD.

Volvió la vista hacia el suelo, hacia donde esperaba ver el cuerpo de su madre sin vida (o, al menos, sin conocimiento), y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Aurora sentada tranquilamente, apuntándola con la varita.

- ¡_Culovasus_! - exclamó su madre. La visión de Zoe se hizo borrosa, y no fue capaz de distinguir más que sombras difuminadas allí donde se movían las personas que había en la habitación -. ¡_Expelliarmus_! -. Zoe escuchó cómo la varita de Lupin rebotaba por las paredes -. Bien, bien... Quédate tranquilita un rato, Zoe, mientras acabo con el licántropo, ¿de acuerdo? Luego ya hablaremos tú y yo... -. Soltó una carcajada demente de esas de las que te dejan los pelos como escarpias -. Adiós, ex futuro yerno. ¡_Avada ke..._!

- ¡_Carius_! - gritó Zoe en dirección a la sombra borrosa que había delante de ella. Esperaba fervientemente que fuera la de Aurora, porque si no el pobre Lupin iba a acabar no sólo muerto sino encima desdentado.

- ¡_Ababada guedabrra_! - exclamó su madre -. ¡_Afada fedafra_! ¡Maldifión!

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! - dijo Zoe.

- ¡_Frotego_! ¡La leshfe, no fuedo hablad! ¡Nooooo, fen aquí, faritaaaaa!

La varita de Aurora cayó justo al lado del pie de Zoe, que no necesitó verla enfocada para saber dónde tenía que pisar.

¡Crack!

- _Finite_. Cómo me gusta este hechizo.

Aurora permanecía de pie frente a ella, pero su rostro se había contraído en un horrible rictus de pánico (o quizá era que el hecho de no tener dientes le daba una expresión muy extraña a su cara). Miró a Zoe y retrocedió, tropezó con la maceta que había detrás de ella y cayó al suelo golpeándose justo en el coxis. Hizo un gesto de dolor, y después levantó la mirada hacia su hija, que la apuntaba con la varita.

- ¿Gué fas a hafer, Shoe? - preguntó -. ¿Fas a madarme?

Lupin se colocó junto a Zoe, con la varita en la mano, y la miró, interrogante.

Zoe dudó sólo un instante.

- No - dijo con voz tranquila. Aurora abrió mucho los ojos, lo cual, unido a la implacable desnudez de sus encías, le daba un aspecto francamente sorprendente.

- ¿No? - la pregunta no provino de la madre de Zoe, sino de Lupin, que la observaba con una ceja arqueada.

- No.

- Zoe... - Lupin pareció dudar, como si no supiera cómo expresarse -. ¿Por qué...?

- Es mi madre - dijo Zoe -. No puedo matarla, no sería de buen gusto.

Lupin la miró intensamente unos momentos, y después se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Serviría de ayuda que la matase otra persona? - preguntó, y alzó la varita por encima de su cabeza.

Antes de que Zoe pudiera contestar se oyó un enorme estruendo a lo largo del pasillo.

_¡¡¡¡IIIIIIIIIIIII CLOPCLOPCLOPCLOPCLOP SOOOOOOOOOO!_

La figura informe de la Calesa Sonámbula se materializó a la entrada del salón, y frenó justo encima de Aurora. Uno de los caballitos enjaezados de campanillas se permitió el lujo incluso de cocear la cabeza de la bruja, que sobresalía de entre sus patas.

- Bienvenidos a la Calesa Sonámbula - dijo alegremente el niño moreno vestido de flamenquito -, transporte de emergencia para el mago o bruja necesitados de recorrido turístico por las calles de nuestra excelsa ciudad, fundada en...

Se interrumpió cuando vio a Zoe con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Lupin, y a éste mirando los cascos de los caballos con cara de asco.

- Este... - el niño los observó, desconcertado -. ¿Han llamado a un taxi?...

- No - dijo Lupin con expresión sombría.

- Ah... Bien, en ese caso... - el niño les echó una última mirada de incertidumbre, agitó las riendas llenas de cascabelitos y la Calesa Sonámbula desapareció.

Lupin acarició los cabellos de Zoe, y ella levantó la cabeza sin abrir los ojos.

- ¿Está... está...? - preguntó.

- Creo que sí - respondió Lupin, mirando el suelo del pasillo -. Vamos, a menos que alguien pueda vivir con el cerebro pegado a la alfombra. Espera, no mires, que ahora mismo el pasillo parece el contenido del cubo de basura de un taxidermista y no quiero que te pongas a vomitar otra vez -. Agitó la varita -. ¡_Cubrecorpus_!

Zoe volvió la cabeza y miró, asustada, pero en el pasillo sólo había un bulto cubierto con una sábana blanca y rodeado por unos postes que sostenían unas cintas de plástico amarillo en los que se leía "**POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS**" en letras negras. Un brazo en bastante mal estado asomaba de debajo de la sábana, justo encima de un dibujito hecho a tiza en el parquet que coincidía exactamente con el contorno del brazo.

- Va-vaya... - murmuró, sin saber muy bien si se sentía aliviada, triste, furiosa, alegre o todo a la vez (lo que se podía resumir en esquizofrénica, aproximadamente).

- Vámonos - repitió Lupin con voz suave -. Vámonos, Zoe... Aquí ya no podemos hacer nada, aparte de molestar y mirar la decoración. Y, sinceramente, la decoración de esta casa no es algo que sea muy agradable de ver...

- Normalmente es preciosa - dijo Zoe sin saber muy bien lo que decía (como de costumbre) -. Cuando las cosas no se han escondido todas debajo de otras cosas huyendo de un mago malvado y maligno.

- Hablando de magos malvados y malignos - dijo Lupin -, esa es otra muy buena razón para largarnos de aquí a toda leche.

- Pero... ¿Y Dumbledore? - preguntó Zoe, prestando atención a los golpes, gruñidos, chillidos, insultos, risas y conversación en general provenientes del salón.

- Bah, déjalo - respondió Lupin, encogiéndose de hombros -. Me parece que se lo está pasando en grande con su viejo amigo Voldemort... Ya sabes, intercambiando anécdotas, poniéndose al día de la vida del otro, compartiendo confidencias y esas cosas que se suele hacer cuando te encuentras con un colega a la hora del té.

- No es la hora del té - dijo Zoe, mirando la sábana manchada de sangre con aire ausente.

- Ya sabes lo que quiero dec...

Se interrumpió cuando un rayo de color rosa fucsia golpeó el techo justo encima de su cabeza. Un gran trozo de escayola cayó, golpeándole el brazo.

- ¡Ouch! - exclamó Lupin, llevándose la mano contraria al brazo herido. La apartó manchada de sangre.

Dumbledore apareció en la puerta, con aire cansado y los pelos de punta.

- ¡Pero todavía estáis aquí! - gritó, enderezándose las gafas de media luna -. ¡Haced el favor de iros, los dos! ¡Ya!

Zoe lo miró, indiferente. Lupin levantó la mirada y la clavó en Dumbledore, con los ojos turbios. Su rostro empezaba a palidecer a velocidades imposibles. Un hilillo de sangre corría por su antebrazo, y goteaba sobre el suelo del pasillo, que entre la sangre de Lupin y la de Aurora estaba quedando hecho una pena.

- ¿Y Volde...?

- ¡Fueraaaaaaaaaa!

- Bueno, vale... Hay que ver cómo se pone...

Dumbledore se agachó y cogió la maceta del poto, que temblaba como una hoja. Bien, en realidad temblaba como muchas hojas. Se la tendió a Zoe. Lupin se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos.

- No, no, Dumbledore... - la fría voz de Voldemort sonó justo detrás de Zoe -. No puedo permitir que te lleves a mi querida nieta, precisamente ahora que acabamos de conocernos...

Una mano helada aferró a Zoe por el antebrazo y le clavó los dedos en la carne. Zoe se encogió de dolor. Giró la cabeza: Voldemort no la miraba a ella, sino que tenía la vista fija en Dumbledore, y esbozaba una sonrisa francamente acoonante.

Zoe reaccionó por instinto: hizo un gesto brusco con el brazo que Voldemort tenía agarrado, confiando en que no la soltase. Al mismo tiempo estiró la pierna.

Voldemort, que probablemente no esperaba tener que enfrentarse a una lucha física y no estaba precisamente en buena forma, se desequilibró con el tirón de Zoe y trastabilló, tropezando con la pierna que ella había extendido. Sus pies se enredaron con su propia túnica y cayó hacia delante, golpeando el cuerpo de Aurora y rodando por el suelo en un lío de brazos, piernas, ojos rojos, sábanas blancas y capuchas negras.

Sin detenerse a mirar a Voldemort, Zoe saltó hacia delante y llegó hasta donde Lupin permanecía apoyado en la pared, con la cabeza colgando inerte sobre los hombros.

- ¿Cómo se activa este cacharro? - exclamó Zoe, poniendo la maceta con el tembloroso poto en manos de Lupin.

Dumbledore se adelantó un paso, con un ojo puesto en Voldemort, que forcejeaba en el suelo, y otro en la maceta (quedaba bastante curioso el efecto de ver esos ojos estrábicos tras las gafas de diseño). Golpeó la maceta con la varita.

- No lo soltéis, ninguno de los dos - dijo -. Uno...dos...tres...

Zoe miró en el último segundo a Voldemort, que se incorporaba del suelo con una cara de tener muchas ganas de hacer algo muy malvado y muy maligno. Es decir, la cara que tenía normalmente pero más exagerada. Abrió la boca para gritarle una advertencia a Dumbledore, pero en ese momento sintió una sacudida que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y una sensación extraña, como si las hojas del poto se hubieran enroscado en su cintura y tirasen de ella con una fuerza descomunal. Tenía la mano pegada a la maceta de tal forma que estaba segura de que si intentaba despegarla se le quedaría la carne grabada en la maceta y sólo retiraría el hueso de la mano (de modo que no intentó despegarla por si acaso). Un remolino de colores brillantes e irisados la rodeó. Tuvo la curiosa sensación de que viajaba miles y miles de kilómetros en un solo segundo, arrastrada por aquel remolino de colorines... Desorientada, trató de mantener el equilibrio, pero su cuerpo daba vueltas y más vueltas y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, mareada.

Sus pies golpearon fuertemente contra una superficie dura y resbaladiza. En esta ocasión Lupin no le había prestado apoyo (no estaba en condiciones de prestarse apoyo ni a sí mismo), de modo que Zoe no pudo mantenerse en pie. El impulso que llevaba, como si hubiera viajado toda aquella distancia a una velocidad absurda y se hubiera detenido de golpe, la lanzó hacia delante con una inercia fortísima. Abrió los ojos mientras caía, a tiempo para ver que estaba a punto de golpear el cuerpo tendido en el suelo de Lupin.

La rodilla de él se clavó en su abdomen con tanta fuerza que Zoe pensó que la había atravesado de parte a parte. Sintió como si le hubieran arrancado la tenia del estómago de un tirón. Una oleada de dolor, rojo y húmedo, subió por su columna y le nubló la vista. Sintiéndose morir de dolor, Zoe se debatió unos instantes por mantenerse despiera y después se abandonó a la inconsciencia.


	17. Al final, Harry Potter

En fin, gentecilla... Pues este es el fin, como suele decirse en las pelis melodramáticas y esas cosas. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del fic tanto como yo, y del personaje de Zoe, al que ya le daremos algo más que hacer más adelante... Por cierto, los más puristas no os enfadéis conmigo por haber dado un poco de lado a Tonks, cuando tenga un rato ya escribiré la segunda parte para explicarlo todo o algo así jajajaja una poción multijugos, un imperius, o algo similar...

- CAPÍTULO 17 -

_**Al final, Harry Potter **_

_**sigue siendo el protagonista**_

Escuchó susurros apagados a su alrededor, como el zumbido de un enjambre entero de abejas representando una escena de un musical con coreografía incluída. Por un instante pensó, alarmada, que seguía estando en España, y que los magos y brujas españoles habían conseguido que los insectos también se pasasen el día cantando. Poco a poco fue tomando consciencia de su cuerpo, y comprendió que estaba tumbada sobre algo blandito y calentito, y cubierta por un edredón cálido y suave. Entre la maraña de pensamientos que inundaban su mente, comprendió que no podía estar todavía en su país, porque si permanecías en España más de dos segundos cubierta por un edredón en pleno verano directamente no volvías a despertarte jamás.

Los susurros subieron de volúmen, mientras Zoe hacía recuento mental de órganos y extremidades y concluía satisfactoriamente que tenía el cuerpo completo. Sin embargo, se sentía intranquila y no sabía exactamente por qué; estaba entera, sí, pero notaba como si le faltase algo... Un dolor sordo en la zona del abdomen la intranquilizó todavía más. No recordaba haber comido algo en mal estado... Tampoco recordaba estar en mitad del periodo en ese momento, de modo que la causa de ese dolor no podía ser...

Despertó de golpe cuando recordó que no tenía que tener el periodo en absoluto. De hecho, hacía meses que no lo tenía. Y no debía volver a tenerlo hasta meses después.

Y había caído sobre la rodilla de Lupin.

Abrió los ojos, parpadeando para enfocar la mirada. A unos centímetros de distancia, una figura se recortaba contra el techo; un rostro que se inclinaba sobre ella. Volvió a parpadear: el rostro de Lupin se aclaró ante sus ojos, observándola con expresión preocupada. Zoe lo miró, y todo lo que había sucedido volvió a su memoria.

- Hola - susurró Lupin, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

Zoe sintió cómo el recuerdo se clavaba en su estómago como una puñalada. Desvió la mirada y dirigió los ojos hacia la escayola que adornaba el techo de la habitación. Una moldura que ella misma había hecho, hacía tanto tiempo, con la ayuda de Lupin, de Fred y de George...

- Lo he perdido, ¿verdad? - musitó, sin atreverse a mirar a Lupin, sabiendo que sus ojos confirmarían lo que ella temía.

- No.

- ¿No? - preguntó, y volvió a mirarlo. Lupin sonreía más ampliamente.

- No.

- Pero... - Zoe sacudió la cabeza. Su cerebro, que había estado muy tranquilito últimamente, comenzó a golpearse animadamente contra el hueso -. ¿No? ¿Cómo lo has hecho, lo has metido en la nevera?

Lupin rió suavemente.

- No ha hecho falta - dijo, y alargó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Zoe -. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que todos creíamos... Y bueno - añadió, haciendo una mueca pero sin dejar de sonreír -. Resulta que la poción de Snape también tenía ese efecto secundario, así que no nos queda más remedio que darle las gracias, aunque se nos caigan los dientes por hacerlo.

- Creo que voy a morir de la impresión - dijo la voz de Snape desde detrás de Lupin. El mago de pelo grasiento entró en el campo de visión de Zoe, mirándola con su habitual sonrisa burlona -. Pero no me voy a quedar con todo el mérito... La poción ayuda, sí, pero con el golpe que te llevaste hay que ser muy fuerte para conservar dentro ese niño, con poción o sin ella.

- El que va a morir de la impresión soy yo - comentó Lupin, pero miró a Snape con una expresión de agradecimiento tal que Zoe se sorprendió de que no cayera de rodillas y le besase los pies.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Celia? - preguntó una voz. Zoe torció la cabeza para mirar a Dumbledore, que la observaba con expresión seria y mirada abotargada.

- No lo sé - dijo con sinceridad, e intentó incorporarse. Lupin se apresuró a ayudarla, dándole la espalda a Snape; hay costumbres que no es fácil abandonar, por muy agradecido que estés -. Estoy entera, creo...

- Ha sido una auténtica suerte - comentó Dumbledore, sonriendo con evidente esfuerzo -. Cuando volví, creíamos que no sólo ibas a perder al niño, sino que era posible que murieses tú también. Y, sin embargo, mírate... Sana como una pera.

- Tampoco hay que exagerar - dijo Molly Weasley desde el otro extremo de la habitación -. Yo, por mi parte, creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar.

- Venga, mamá - dijo Fred, levantando la mirada del tablero de parchís que tenía delante -. Lleva tres días durmiendo...

- Seguro que está deseando irse a echarse un par de bailes - dijo George agitando el cubilete con los dados, que emitió un sonido extraño, algo así como _claclaclaclaclac_.

- Seguro que no - dijo Lupin, mirando a Fred y George con gesto de reprobación.

Zoe los ignoró, y siguió mirando a Dumbledore con los ojos entrecerrados. El dolor sordo que notaba en el abdomen iba remitiendo poco a poco, y, sabiendo que no tenía que preocuparse por eso, su mente empezó a preocuparse por otras muchas cosas.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con...? - se interrumpió al notar la atención de todos los ocupantes de la habitación centrada en ella.

Dumbledore suspiró, y miró al techo. Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos.

- Vaya - dijo al fin -, ahí también hay un desconchón... Vamos a tener que hacer una remodelación de la casa en serio...

- ¡Venga, hombreeee!

- Siempre con el mismo cuento...

- Hay que ver qué tío más coazo, ¿eh?

- Me pone del hígado.

- Como saque el pensadero...

- 

- ¡Cinco! Como una y cuento veinte.

- Que es lo que sueles hacer siempre que te comes una rosca.

- Por lo menos yo de vez en cuando me como algo.

- Quién la pillara...

Zoe miraba fijamente a Dumbledore sin decir nada. Finalmente, el mago se vio obligado a volver los ojos hacia ella. Parecía más viejo que nunca, como si Zoe hubiera estado treinta o cuarenta años dormida en plan Bella Durmiente que espera el besito del príncipe, y esos años hubieran pasado sólo para Dumbledore.

- Celia - dijo en voz baja, como para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo -. Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo. Perdóname.

Zoe abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

- ¿Q-Qué?

- Perdóname - repitió Dumbledore con voz grave - por creer que había conseguido engañar a Voldemort. He sido un estúpido. He sido un estúpido durante más de cincuenta años. Y por culpa de mi error has sido tú la que has tenido que sufrir.

Zoe miró al techo, tratando por todos los medios de no pensar en nada, y, por una vez en su vida, fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento. En ese momento comprendió que el dolor sordo que sentía no estaba localizado en su abdomen: lo notaba justo donde, según todos los manuales de biología, debía estar su corazón.

- Es igual - dijo con voz débil, y volvió a tumbarse para evitar que alguien viera que temblaba como un poto -. Todo lo que ha ocurrido tenía que pasar. Lo supieras tú o no.

- Perdóname de todos modos - insistió Dumbledore -. Si no me hubiera dejado engañar tan fácilmente, las cosas no tendrían por qué haber sido así... No habrías pasado lo que has tenido que pasar. Y tus padres no habrían muerto... No como han muerto, al menos.

Zoe seguía con la mirada clavada en el techo, y su vista se nubló repentinamente. Parpadeó, pero las molduras de escayola continuaban bailando ante sus ojos, borrosas, indefinidas. Un escozor punzante se instaló detrás de sus ojos. En ese momento deseó volver a estar sola.

- Yo también tendría que haberme dado cuenta - musitó con voz ronca y la mirada perdida -. He vivido casi treinta años con ella... Tenía que haber sabido que era... que era...

La garganta se le cerró en un espasmo, tal vez un sollozo, y no fue capaz de decir nada más.

- Zoe - susurró Lupin, a su lado, con voz temblorosa -. Zoe, no...

Zoe volvió a parpadear. Una lágrima solitaria se desprendió de sus pestañas y correteó por su mejilla hasta alcanzar el mentón. Lupin se inclinó y la abrazó con fuerza, y Zoe apoyó la frente sobre su hombro, mientras sentía que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar dolorosamente dentro de su pecho. El rostro se le tensó en un gesto de angustia cuando todo su cuerpo exigió que gritase de dolor, y su garganta sólo emitió un gemido ahogado que, sin embargo, estaba teñido del mismo sentimiento que estaba desgarrándole las entrañas.

A lo lejos, como provenientes de otro mundo completamente distinto, oyó los sonidos disimulados que hacía un montón de gente abandonando la habitación. A Zoe no le importó. En ese instante sólo existían ella y una angustia que amenazaba con ahogarla como una inmensa ola al estrellarse contra una cabaña de madera construida en la playa, y para mantenerse a flote sólo contaba con los brazos de Lupin, que la estrechaban con fuerza.

Días después, Zoe recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido con una extraña sensación de indiferencia. Sí, sentía tristeza, sentía rabia y seguía sintiendo un dolor sordo, palpitante, cuando recordaba cómo había muerto su padre a manos de su madre, y cómo ésta había pasado la vida aliada a Voldemort por culpa de un equivocado sentido de la fidelidad paterno-filial. Pero poco a poco esos sentimientos se fueron atenuando, hasta que sólo formaban una parte muy pequeña y difuminada de lo que realmente sentía en esos momentos.

Dumbledore le había asegurado que Aurora había muerto porque Voldemort había querido. Tanto Voldemort como él habían sido testigos, aunque no habían estado muy pendientes, de lo que había sucedido en el pasillo del antiguo hogar de Zoe; Dumbledore le aseguró que la expresión de Voldemort había cambiado cuando vio a Aurora vacilar; ese momento en el que podía haber acabado con Lupin y no lo hizo, retrasando tanto el momento que Lupin pudo escapar con vida. Y tanto él como Voldemort habían visto la llegada de la Calesa Sonámbula, de modo que Voldemort podía haber apartado a Aurora de su trayectoria de haber querido. Pero no lo había hecho.

Por extraño que parezca, el hecho de saber que Voldemort había abandonado a su madre era un consuelo para Zoe. Al final, a pesar de que Aurora había dedicado su vida a su padre, éste la había dejado morir. De modo que Zoe podía culpar de todo a Voldemort y recordar a su madre como lo que había sido para ella, no lo que había resultado ser, sin tener demasiados remordimientos de conciencia. Y, según Dumbledore, era precisamente lo que debía hacer.

- Al fin y al cabo - había dicho -, lo miremos por donde lo miremos, siempre ha sido Voldemort. Tu madre podía haber sido la mujer amable y cariñosa que pensabas que era; si no lo fue realmente, la culpa es de Voldemort.

Lupin la había acompañado en cada momento que pasó despierta, y dormía a su lado por si se despertaba en mitad de la noche (bueno, y por otras razones que no vienen al caso). Poco a poco, sin forzarla, había conseguido extraerle todos los sentimientos que guardaba encerrados desde que se había enfrentado con su madre, y que no había sacado a la luz, salvo aquel momento de abandono que había tenido justo después de despertar. Y para el dolorido corazón de Zoe aquello fue como una purga; cada palabra que decía, cada lágrima que derramaba, era como una cuchillada que, pese a doler infinitamente, servía para extraer el veneno que llevaba dentro.

Y al final quedó vacía por dentro. Zoe entró en una fase apática de la que ni sabía ni quería salir. Cuando se molestaba en analizar sus sentimientos, descubría que ya apenas había dolor, rabia o enojo.

Se sentía desarraigada. Pese a haber llegado a sentir verdadero afecto e incluso amor por los miembros de la Orden, Zoe siempre había sentido en lo más hondo de su ser que tenía otro hogar, un hogar verdadero, que era su casa en España, junto a sus padres, con sus amigos muggles, con su trabajo. Pero todo aquello había desaparecido de golpe, y lo único que quedaba para ella era Grimmauld Place, 12 y sus curiosos y cuasi psicóticos habitantes.

En realidad nunca había formado parte de lo que ellos habían construído. Como ya había pensado en alguna ocasión, su mente se sentía de vacaciones, y creía a pies juntillas que eventualmente volvería a España, a vivir como siempre había vivido. Por eso, al haber visto cómo se cortaban tan repentinamente los lazos que la ataban a todo su pasado, se sentía vacía, sola, desarraigada, sin un lugar al que llamar "hogar", sin una profesión, sin una vida.

Pese a que le rompía el alma ver cómo Lupin iba desesperándose al verla cada día más apática, Zoe no veía el modo de salir de aquella situación. No podía recuperar su antigua vida, y no era capaz de construirse una nueva.

Llegó un momento en el que dejó de preocuparse incluso por su estado de salud, no comía, no dormía, pasaba las horas con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Ni siquiera la afectó o pareció afectarla la noticia de la muerte de Dumbledore a manos de Snape: cuando Molly Weasley se lo contó, con el rostro anegado en lágrimas, Zoe ni siquiera parpadeó. Siempre había sabido que Dumbledore moriría antes de ver finalizada la tarea de Harry Potter: y así, luchando contra los mortífagos, era como él habría deseado morir. Y ni siquiera el hecho de que Snape, el que había salvado a su hijo, fuera el asesino de su antiguo maestro podía sacarla de su ensimismamiento: con poción o sin ella, Snape siempre le había parecido un auténtico cretinazo. El hecho de ver corroboradas sus impresiones ni siquiera la hizo reaccionar. Empezó a vivir sin salir de su habitación, y sólo comía si alguien (generalmente Molly o Lupin) se molestaba en subirle una bandeja y le iba introduciendo pacientemente la comida en la boca.

- Se te da bastante bien, tío - dijo una voz desde la puerta durante uno de sus momentos de alimentación inducida.

Lupin levantó la mirada, dejando la cuchara en el aire, a medio camino entre el plato de sopa y la boca de Zoe.

- ¿Qué, haciendo prácticas para cuando tengas que darle de comer a un niño gritón y pataleante? - preguntó Fred, entrando en la habitación a grandes zancadas, con George pisándole los talones.

- Vas a ser el súper-papi - dijo su hermano con una sonrisa animada.

- Sí - añadió Fred -. Lo de dar potitos a alguien que no quiere comer es cuestión de práctica, ya sabes...

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - preguntó Lupin, embutiendo la cuchara en la boca de Zoe sin muchos miramientos -. ¿Os aburríais, o qué?

- Nah - dijo George, encogiéndose de hombros -. Venimos a traerle una carta a aquí la autista - señaló a Zoe con una mano.

- Tenemos órdenes de leérsela en voz alta - comentó Fred en tono conversacional.

- Todas las veces que haga falta - dijo George.

- Incluso a cantársela si hace falta - añadió Fred.

- Tenemos preparada hasta una coreografía - dijo George.

- Lo que sea necesario, vamos - Fred se plantó delante de Zoe.

- Hasta que nos escuche y reaccione - dijo George, poniéndose al lado de su hermano.

- ¿Y de quién es la carta? - Lupin frunció el ceño, y apartó el plato. Conocía de sobra las habilidades de los gemelos en lo que a la danza se refería: no eran precisamente descendientes directos de Terpsícore, que se diga.

- Del Ministerio de Magia - dijo Fred, desenrrollando un pergamino que llevaba en la mano.

- Bueno, en realidad son dos - intervino George, sacando otro pergamino -. Ésta es del Ministerio español.

- Y ésta, del inglés.

- Ejem, ejem - carraspeó George, abriendo su pergamino. Sacó del bolsillo de su túnica unas castañuelas, se las colocó con maestría en una mano y las hizo sonar (_racarracarracarracarrac_).

Zoe levantó la cabeza y lo miró con el rostro inexpresivo.

- Venían con la carta - dijo George señalando las castañuelas con un gesto de disculpa -. Con instrucciones de uso.

- Ya - dijo Lupin, irónico -. Me extrañaría que viniera una carta de ese país que no tuviera música incorporada...

- _Traducio_ - musitó George, y miró el pergamino con ojos estrábicos.

_Eugenia Celia Alejandra María de las Mercedes Ortega_

_Dirección desconocida_

_Londres_

_Estimada señorita Ortega:_

_Recibida su petición de entrar a formar parte de la Comunidad Mágica de este, nuestro país, nos es muy grato comunicarle que tal petición ha sido aceptada. Adjunto le enviamos su Documento Mágico de Identificación, válido en todos los países de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, que a partir de este momento sustituye al documento provisional que le fue entregado en el Registro Civil Mágico el pasado 2 de junio del presente año._

_Hemos tenido conocimiento de la muerte de su madre, Aurora María Hortensia Flor de Lis Rodríguez, el mismo día anteriormente citado. Sin embargo, su madre no estaba registrada tampoco en el Registro Civil Mágico, de modo que el Ministerio no tiene competencias a la hora de gestionar su herencia. Por favor, póngase en contacto con la Administración Muggle para arreglar los documentos pertinentes. En caso contrario, tal y como especifica su testamento muggle, al que hemos tenido acceso por los cauces habituales, las propiedades de su madre serán entregados a la Organización No Gubernamental Gente Rara Sin Fronteras, que, como usted bien sabe, gestiona de forma oculta y en nombre del Ministerio de Magia el Albergue Santa Padera para Brujas y Magos Huérfanos._

_Consideramos que es nuestro deber comunicarle que el testamento de la señora Rodríguez incluye una cláusula en la que se dirige a sus herederos, en este caso a usted, y les pide que no reclamen la herencia para que ésta vaya a parar íntegramente a la citada ONG muggle, es decir, al citado Albergue Santa Padera del Ministerio de Magia._

_Esperando que se encuentre bien de salud, la saluda atentamente,_

_Juan Luis Alfonso Ramiro Manuel Íñiguez_

_Secretario del Departamento de Estadística Censal_

_Ministerio de Magia_

_España_

George enrrolló de nuevo el pergamino y miró a Zoe, que lo observaba con una expresión a medio camino entre la nostalgia y la indiferencia. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- "Íñiguez" se dice con eñe, George - dijo -. No "Íniguez".

- Bueno - contestó George -. La verdad es que siempre he sido partidario de eliminar ese sonido de todos los idiomas del mundo...

- ¿Por qué? - por primera vez en una semana, Zoe pareció experimentar un sentimiento, en concreto enojo -. Ya sabía yo que todos los angloparlantes estaban tan pagados de sí mismos que querrían quitar las diferenciaciones culturales que hacen de nuestros países y pueblos...

- Zoe - la interrumpió Lupin, que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa -, si tu pueblo tuviera más diferenciaciones culturales, sería una diferenciación en sí mismo.

- Otia, qué trabalenguas más bueno - exclamó George, ignorando el ceño fruncido de Zoe.

- Me recuerda a uno que oí una vez... - Fred puso cara de concentración intensa -. Era algo así como "El arzobispo de Constantinoploplila"... no, espera, Constantinopolis...

- Suspendió Geografía - explicó George negando con la cabeza.

- Ah, ¿estudiásteis Geografía? - preguntó Zoe en tono hiriente -. ¿No érais vosotros los que decíais que España estaba al lado de Ciudad del Cabo?

- Sí, bueno - George se encogió de hombros -. Yo también suspendí Geografía.

- "...el arzobispodesconstantinopolizador que lo arzobispodesconstanti-nopolice..." - continuó Fred, inasequible al desaliento.

- Bueno - dijo Lupin en voz baja, mirando a Zoe con una sonrisa -. ¿Qué te parece?

- Que lo hace fatal - respondió Zoe señalando a Fred -. Debería empezar por cosas más básicas, como "El perro de San Roque..."

- Me refiero a la carta - dijo Lupin sin dejar de sonreír.

- Ah -. Zoe bajó la mirada -. Bueno, supongo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es renunciar a esa herencia... Además, no quiero volver a ver esa casa en mi vida.

- Zoe - dijo él con voz firme -. ¿Sabes lo que significa esa carta?

Ella clavó los ojos en los de Lupin, y no dijo nada.

- Significa - continuó Lupin - que, a pesar de haber estado desde que nació aliada con Voldemort, a Aurora no le gustaba su vida. Significa que tu madre se sintió siempre una huérfana, que sabía que un padre no era, o no debería ser, como era Voldemort, que sabía que las personas tenían padres que las querían y que las ayudaban y que no las exigían matar, torturar ni nada por el estilo. Por eso quiso hacer algo por aquellos que, como ella, tenían que crecer sin el afecto de unos padres.

- "...buen arzobispodesconstantinopolizador será" - finalizó Fred con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Quizá - dijo Zoe con un encogimiento de hombros -. O quizá simplemente quería dejarme a mí sin herencia, no sé.

- No - negó Lupin tajantemente -. Porque si quisiera eso no habría puesto la cláusula en la que te permite decidir qué hacer. No, Zoe - añadió -. Tu madre sabía que nadie debería verse obligado a crecer como ella, sin tener un padre verdadero: su padre muggle, con el que la dejó Dumbledore, no era su padre real, y Aurora se sentía totalmente desvinculada de él; y Voldemort no da precisamente el tipo de padre paternal...

- Prueba con este: "Tres tristes tigres comían trigo en un trigal..." - dijo George animadamente.

- No sé - musitó Zoe, mirándose las manos.

- ¿No prefieres pensar eso, Zoe? - susurró Lupin, obligándola a levantar la mirada hacia él -. Nadie puede ser tan retorcido como para querer hacer un mal donando todas sus propiedades a un albergue de huérfanos... Y más si es después de muerto, porque ni siquiera sirve para blanquear dinero o evadir impuestos.

- Nada, fatal - dijo Fred, haciendo callar a su hermano -. Mira, hay otro que dice "Porrompompoooon..."

- Eso es una canción, tío - le cortó George.

- "...porropon, porrompompero, pero..."

- Disculpad - interrumpió Lupin, levantando la vista y asesinando preventivamente a los gemelos con los ojos -. ¿Podríais dejar de hacer el canelo y leerle a Zoe la otra carta?

- Ah, sí - respondió Fred, y dirigió la mirada hacia el pergamino que tenía entre las manos -. Perdona, tío.

_Eugenia Celia Alejandra María de las Mercedes Ortega_

_Dirección desconocida_

_Londres_

_Estimada señorita Ortega:_

_Hemos recibido una petición cursada en su nombre el pasado mes de mayo por el difunto Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot y director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, para estudiar su posible ingreso en el curso superior de preparación de aurores en el Ministerio de Magia._

_Generalmente no se admite a nadie en ese curso sin tener la absoluta seguridad de que ha obtenido una media igual o superior a Supera las Expectativas en sus calificaciones en las asingaturas exigidas (Transformaciones, Pociones, Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras), y no hemos conseguido comprobar si reúne usted las características necesarias debido a que no existe constancia de que haya cursado ninguna de las citadas asignaturas. _

_El señor Dumbledore nos explicó antes de morir que él personalmente se encargó de su educación, y aseguró que su nivel de conocimientos en dichas materias supera la media exigida, pese a no haber tenido acceso a una enseñanza reglada y no haber obtenido ninguna de las titulaciones (Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria y Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas) necesarias para acceder a los estudios superiores._

_A pesar de lo irregular de su caso, el Comité de Selección de la Escuela de Aurores del Ministerio ha decidido hacer una excepción, visto el interés del difunto Jefe Supremo en su persona, y admitirla en la Escuela para estudiar la carrera de Auror, primer curso. Deberá presentarse en el Ministerio de Magia, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Cuartel General de Aurores, el próximo día 1 de septiembre a las ocho de la mañana._

_Sin otro particular y deseando sea usted en un futuro de utilidad para el Ministerio de Magia y la Comunidad Mágica en general, le saluda atentamente,_

_Amelia Susan Bones_

_Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica_

_Ministerio de Magia_

_Gran Bretaña_

Zoe se quedó mirando a Fred un buen rato, con la boca tan abierta como las zanjas practicadas en verano en las grandes ciudades muggles gobernadas por alcaldes acostumbrados a construir líneas de metro, aunque, gracias a Dios, sin obreros dentro.

- ¿Q-qué? - balbuceó, y tuvo la tentación de meterse un dedo en la oreja para destaponárselo y volver a oír bien -. ¿Auror? ¿Curso? ¿Ministerio?

- Le ha dao algo - dijo Fred mirando a Zoe con cara de lástima.

- Menudo enchufe, ¿eh? - comentó George en tono burlón -. Para que luego digan que no sirve de nada estar bien relacionado...

- Ya me lo decía a mí mi madre - Fred fingió un largo suspiro de resignación -. _Hijo mío, el que tiene padrino se bautiza_.

- ¿Tú estás bautizado? - preguntó George -. Porque yo no...

- Era una comosellame de esas, una nalogía...

- Analogía - dijo Lupin.

- Eso. Una metefuera.

- Metáfora - dijo Lupin.

- Jobar con el lingüista - se quejó Fred.

- ...y dicen que el bautismo imprime carácter...

- Cállate, George - le cortó Fred, y dirigió la mirada a Zoe, que todavía tenía la boca bastante abierta -. Bueno... Estás hecha una trepa, ¿eh? Te admiten así, by the face...

- Te está fallando el encantamiento autotraductor - dijo George.

- Lo he hecho aposta. Es una frase al punto...

- Una frase hecha - dijo Lupin.

- Oye - Fred levantó la voz -, ¿desde cuándo eres profesor de Recursos Estadísticos?

- Recursos Estilísticos - dijo Lupin.

- ¡¡AAAAAARRRGGGGG!

Lupin soltó una carcajada, y miró a Zoe, que abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir ningún sonido y tenía un aspecto verdaderamente curioso.

- Bien - dijo él -, ¿qué te parece?

- ¿A-a-auror? - tartamudeó Zoe -. ¿Yo?

- Ser auror mola - dijo George.

- Sí - asintió Fred, dirigiendo una mirada de cordial aborrecimiento en dirección a Lupin -. Si no hubiéramos podido abrir la tienda, ser aurores no habría estado mal...

- ¿Con las notas que tenemos? - George arqueó una ceja -. Ni borrachos, tío.

- Bueno, si Dumbledore nos hubiera enchufado a nosotros...

- Pero da la casualidad de que enchufó a Zoe - dijo George -. Y a estas alturas es difícil que enchufe a nadie más, como no sea con una ouija de esas.

Ambos se la quedaron mirando con cara de expectación. Zoe cerró la boca.

- ¿Quieres? - le preguntó Lupin con una sonrisa. Zoe lo miró con ojos asustados.

- Pero... pero es que yo... - tragó saliva -. No creo que sea la persona más... Es decir...

- Dumbledore no te habría recomendado... Bueno, no les habría exigido que te admitieran, utilizando cualquier método de extorsión, estoy seguro, si no supiera que puedes hacerlo - dijo Lupin.

- Mira, hasta Tonks es capaz de... Bueno, ya me callo - dijo Fred, y cerró la boca al ver la mirada fulminante de Lupin.

- Escucha, Zoe - Lupin la miró seriamente -. No puedes quedarte en esta habitación toda la vida... Tienes que hacer algo, tienes que volver a salir, y lo primero que tienes que hacer es encontrar un trabajo. Y ser auror es un trabajo... Bueno, es el mejor trabajo que te podrían haber ofrecido.

- ¿Y por qué no eres tú auror? - preguntó Zoe con voz temblorosa -. Si tan buen trabajo es...

- Yo no puedo - contestó Lupin -. La ley no me lo permite. Pero tú sí puedes. Y además se te va a dar muy bien -. Esbozó una sonrisa -. Ya lo verás, cazar magos tenebrosos se te va a dar de maravilla.

- ¿Y ésto? - Zoe se dio una palmada en el estómago -. ¿No será peligroso...?

- Ya has oído lo que pone en la carta - dijo Lupin -. Primero tienes que estudiar la carrera, y eso son por lo menos tres años.

- No sé si tengo edad de volver a estudiar...

- Mira, tía - la interrumpió George -. Ya sabíamos que te habías vuelto loca después de... bueno, después de aquello. Pero es que ahora es evidente que estás fatal de la cabeza.

- Sip - afirmó Fred -. Vamos, si a mí me dijeran que me admiten en la carrera de Auror, salgo corriendo pal Ministerio y no salgo de allí hasta que me den el título.

- Los aurores son... son la élite de la sociedad - dijo George con una mirada fanática -. Son lo mejor de lo mejor.

- Son como la CIA, el FBI, la KGB y James Bond, todos en uno - añadió Fred -. Son la orestíada.

- ¿La qué? - preguntó George.

- Quiero decir, la rehotia - dijo Fred.

- Pues precisamente por eso - dijo Zoe con los ojos desorbitados -. ¿Qué pinto yo entre todos esos... supermanes? Si yo ni siquiera sé la mitad de los hechizos que...

- A veces eres un poco corta, ¿eh? - dijo Fred, y dirigió a su hermano una mirada de exasperación.

- Mira, tía - repitió George -. Si Dumbledore fue tu maestro, puedes apostar a que cuando acabes la carrera les darás cien mil vueltas a todos los aurores del Ministerio.

- Doscientas mil, si se trata de Tonks - añadió Fred -. Es broma, es broma...

- Zoe - interrumpió Lupin, obligándola a volver la cabeza hacia él -. Tienes que hacerlo. Ahora tu vida es ésta, tú elegiste unirte a la Orden, y tienes que hacer todo lo posible por ser útil...

- Ya, vale, gracias por recordármelo.

- Y, además - continuó Lupin -, fuiste tú la que me dijiste que Harry te había dicho, no, te había pedido, que ayudases a la Orden, que aprovechases esa inmunidad que tienes frente a Voldemort... Pues esta es la mejor oportunidad que tienes, ¿sabes? Ser un auror es precisamente utilizar todas las armas de que dispones para oponerte a Voldemort. Y tú - concluyó - tienes muchas armas disponibles.

- Eeeeeh, conversaciones eróticas no, ¿vale? - interurmpió Fred en tono jocoso.

- Que nuestros inocentes oídos no están preparados para esto - dijo George.

Lupin los miró con los ojos brillantes de regocijo.

- Dudo - dijo - que alguna vez hayáis tenido los oídos inocentes. Y ninguna parte del cuerpo, ya que estamos en ello.

- Cierto - se limitó a decir Fred -. Pero algo teníamos que decir, ¿no?

- Porque esta conversación se está poniendo un poco muermo - dijo George.

- Y nos estamos cansando de escuchar tonterías - dijo Fred.

- Es curioso - dijo Lupin -, teniendo en cuenta que sois vosotros los que estáis diciendo esas tonterías...

- No me refiero a las tonterías profesionales - se defendió Fred -. Me refiero a las tonterías que está diciendo ella - y señaló a Zoe.

- Sí - asintió George -. La verdad, chica, para decir esas chorradas podías haber seguido sin hablar un par de meses...

- Si te ofrecen unirte a los aurores - dijo Fred -, pues te unes a los aurores y punto.

- Y no te andas con tantos rodeos ni con tanta queja ni con tanto victimismo - dijo George.

- Escucha, Zoe - Fred se sentó en la cama junto a ella, repentinamente serio -. Todos estamos aquí para lo mismo: para impedir que Voldemort se haga con el poder que lleva cincuenta años buscando. Tú puedes ayudarnos, de hecho puedes ser de más ayuda que nadie, porque no sólo eres alumna de Dumbledore y, por tanto, una bruja bien entrenada, sino que además eres la nieta de Voldemort, y, por tanto, una bruja poderosa. También eres, o al menos has sido, inmune a los intentos de asesinato de Voldemort. Y ahora tienes la opción de recibir el mejor entrenamiento para convertirte en una cazadora de magos tenebrosos -. Fred aferró la mano de Zoe entre las suyas y la obligó a mirarlo -. Tienes que hacerlo. Si sigues huyendo, como has hecho estos últimos días, puede que nos derroten. Y entonces no podrás perdonártelo.

- Yo no he estado... - se encrespó Zoe.

- ¿No? - preguntó Fred -. ¿Y cómo le llamas a esconderte dentro de ti misma para aislarte de todo lo que te rodea? Eso es huir del mundo, Zoe. Y no sirve de nada. Bueno, no sirve de nada durante mucho tiempo.

- Y según cómo estén las conjunciones planetarias - aportó George.

Zoe permaneció en silencio unos instantes. Después, se encogió de hombros.

- De cualquier modo - dijo -, el que yo me una a los aurores no es garantía de que ganemos esta guerra...

- No - admitió Fred -. Pero al menos tú estarás en paz contigo misma, ¿no?

- Y de todas formas lo que yo haga es indiferente - continuó Zoe -. Yo, como todos vosotros, sólo soy una variable más, y no muy importante. El que tiene toda la responsabilidad, el que tiene que acabar con todo este follón, es Harry.

- Sí - dijo Lupin -. Pero nosotros estamos aquí para allanarle el camino, y asegurarnos de que tiene toda la ayuda posible para cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarse a Voldemort.

- La responsabilidad de matar a Voldemort es suya - dijo Zoe.

- Y la responsabilidad de que pueda enfrentarse a él con la mayor ventaja posible es nuestra - dijo Lupin -. Zoe, te has pasado los últimos meses con complejo de culpa por ser la nieta de Voldemort. Y estos últimos días has estado comportándote como una idiota por lo que Voldemort hizo con tu familia, con su familia. Esta es la oportunidad que tienes de hacer algo para evitar que siga haciendo daño a otras familias, a otras personas. Y si no la aceptas será un gran egoísmo por tu parte.

Zoe se quedó pensativa un buen rato, mientras Lupin y, por increíble que parezca, Fred y George, conseguían permanecer en silencio.

_Tienen razón._

_Ah, hola_, pensó Zoe. _Ya estaba echando de menos que te metieras en mi vida en los momentos menos oportunos..._

_Mira, tía_, dijo su cerebro. _Puedes seguir autocompadeciédote y haciéndote la víctima toda la vida, a mí me da igual. Pero pa una vez que puedes servir de algo..._

_Muchas gracias_, gritó Zoe en su mente.

_De nada. Si dices que sí, no sólo volverás a sentirte útil, sino que ayudarás a que nadie sienta el dolor que tú has sentido por culpa de Voldemort. Si dices que no, acabarás amargada, sin un trabajo, sin nada que hacer, y probablemente perderás incluso la amistad de los únicos amigos que te quedan y el amor del único hombre que te ha aguantado más de veinticuatro horas sin denunciarte a la Guardia Civil o al Defensor del Pueblo. No hay más mensajes. TUIT-TUIT-TUIT-TUIT..._

Zoe gruñó internamente. No le gustaba verse rodeada de gente que la increpaba de aquella manera. Y menos aún le gustaba que lo hiciera su cerebro. Sobre todo cuando sabía que su cerebro tenía razón.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo... ¿No había querido toda su vida hacer algo emocionante? ¿No se había ido de vacaciones al Interraíl precisamente para escapar de una vida aburrida? ¿Y no había sido precisamente esa excursión la que la había llevado hasta donde se encontraba ahora?

_¿No he tenido ya bastantes emociones?_

Zoe sonrió para sí. _No_. Quería más. Pensó que con lo de Lupin y con lo de su hijo tendría bastantes emociones para el resto de su vida, pero lo cierto es que seguía anhelando aventuras. Y los escasos momentos intensos que había vivido como miembro de la Orden del Fénix no habían sido suficientes.

- De acuerdo - dijo al fin.

- Bien - dijo Lupin, sonriendo ampliamente, y obligó a Zoe a levantarse de la mesa con la boca todavía llena de tostada -. Venga, date prisa.

Zoe tragó con dificultad, debatiéndose para intentar, sin mucho éxito, evitar que Molly le arrancase el cuero cabelludo al peinarla. Cogió la taza de café con mano insegura y se quemó la lengua cuando se la bebió de un trago.

- ¿A gué fiene danda prisha? - farfulló con la boca llena de pan con mermelada, café y lengua hinchada y áspera.

- No puedes llegar tarde en el primer día de cole, princesa - dijo Lupin, fingiendo reproche -. No da buena impresión. A ver, deja que te vea...

Hizo que Zoe diera una vuelta sobre sí misma, observándola con ojo crítico. Ella se alisó el baby de cuadritos verdes y rojos con mano nerviosa. Los calcetines se le resbalaban desde las rodillas y caían con frecuencia hasta los zapatos con hebillas.

- No sé si... - comenzó.

- Estás preciosa - dijo Fred con voz alegre -. Vas a ser la más mona de la clase.

- Sí, seguro - corroboró George.

Zoe echó hacia atrás de un manotazo las dos trenzas negras que Molly le había hecho con demasiados tirones y muchos cepillos e instrumentos raros de aspecto letal.

- A ver la mochila - dijo Lupin alargando la mano -. No vaya a ser que te olvides algo.

Cogió la vieja mochila de Zoe y la abrió para estudiar su contenido detenidamente.

- Bien, bien... Veamos - dijo, manteniendo a duras penas la seriedad -. Libros... Cuaderno de cuadrícula... Estuche, bolis, lápiz, goma de borrar, subrayadores... La manzana para el recreo... Otra manzana para dársela al profesor y hacerle la pelota...

- Con eso seguro que suspende antes de empezar el curso - susurró George.

- Sí, mejor que le regale un bocata calamares - dijo Fred.

- ...la pelota para jugar con tus compañeros... De acuerdo - dijo Lupin cerrando la mochila -. Lo llevas todo.

- Genial - dijo Zoe en tono fúnebre. Cogió la mochila y se la colgó al hombro.

- ¿No le das un beso a papá? - Fred soltó una carcajada y señaló a Lupin.

Zoe lo miró con desgana. Después, sacudiendo la cabeza, sacó la varita del bolsillo de la mochila e hizo un breve giro con ella.

El baby de cuadritos, los calcetines a media pierna y los zapatos con hebillas se transformaron en la túnica negra y las botas que Zoe solía llevar cuando no estaba de humor o no quería llamar la atención.

- Ahora mucho mejor - asintió, satisfecha.

- ¡Jooooooooo!

- ¡Qué poco sentido del humor!

- Con lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme...

- Desde luego, qué poquita clase...

- No hacemos carrera con ella, ¿eh?

- ¿Por qué te lo has quitado? - preguntó Lupin con la voz teñida de desilusión.

- Porque - respondió Zoe -, no tenía ningún tipo de intención de ir a clase con esa pinta de protagonista de peli porno barata.

- Zoe - dijo Lupin, levantando la voz para hacerse oír en medio de las carcajadas -, las actrices porno no llevan esa tripa debajo del baby...

- Tú no sabes hasta dónde puede llegar la perversión de la gente - le contestó Zoe colocándose bien la mochila sobre el hombro.

- ¿Y las trenzas? - preguntó George -. ¿Por qué todavía las llevas?

Zoe le lanzó una mirada pícara y sonrió.

- Porque tampoco hay que negarse a llevar un poco de picante a la vida de otras personas...

Lupin se puso de todos los colores.

- ¡Molly! - exclamó, frunciendo el ceño -. ¡Quítale ahora mismo esas trenzas!

- Oh, vamos, Remus - dijo Zoe, y soltó una risita -. Tú querías que fuera con el kit completo de La Perfecta Colegiala...

- ¡Pero no es lo mismo!

- Venga, Remus - dijo Zoe con las cejas arqueadas, y le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, adoptando una pose insinuante (al menos en ese momento a Lupin se lo pareció) -. Sólo me voy a clase a conocer a mis compañeras... y compañeros, claro.

- ¡! - gritó Lupin.

Zoe se echó a reír y le estampó un beso en los labios.

FIN


End file.
